Malfoys, Blacks y Snapes
by Barby Malfoy
Summary: COMPLETA!Antes de la Orden del Fenix. Con la amenaza de Voldemort y la llegada de la nueva profesora de DOA, las cosas se complican. ¿SB-OC-LM? ¿HP-GW-DM?
1. La extraña carta

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**MALFOYS, BLACKS Y SNAPES. **

****

CAPITULO 1: LA EXTRAÑA CARTA. 

**  
**Little Whinning dormía por completo. La noche estrellada y calurosa estaba muy

tranquila, hasta que fue interrumpida por un grito.

-Noooooo!!!!!!!

Harry Potter se había despertado de una de sus ya usuales pesadillas. Esta vez había sido el turno de Ron, Voldemort lo tenía secuestrado y lo torturaba hasta que moría desangrado. El chico se encontró sentado en su cama, tenía las manos sudadas, lágrimas caían de sus ojos verdes brillantes y su cabello negro azabache estaba completamente mojado, pero revuelto como siempre.

La cicatriz no le dolía, por lo tanto, sólo había sido un sueño, no tenía nada que ver con lo que verdaderamente sucedía. Ron estaba a salvo. Suspiró y volvió a recostarse.

No quería volver a dormir, ya estaba cansado de soñar siempre ese tipo de cosas. Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Tomó un vaso de agua y se sentó en la mesa a pensar, pero tampoco quería pensar, porque todo lo llevaba a lo mismo. Cedric Diggory, su compañero de colegio, uno de los Campeones del Torneo, un chico amigable y una buena persona, que había muerto tan sólo porque Voldemort había decidido que quería volver.

-Qué crees que estás haciendo sentado arriba de la mesa?

-Ah!!!! -Harry se asustó al sentir esa voz detrás suyo, luego volteó para ver a su tía Petunia mirándolo enojada. -Lo siento tía Petunia, yo...no podía dormir y...bueno, vine a tomar un vaso de agua.

-No me interesa, nada te da derecho a sentarte en mi mesa. Vete a tu cuarto y hoy no desayunarás.  
-Si tía Petunia.

Harry no se había dado cuenta de que había estado ahí sentado por lo menos dos horas. A veces el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, pero otras parecía detenerse y en esos momentos era cuando se ponía a pensar en el retorno de Voldemort.

Poco a poco los vecinos de Privet Drive comenzaban a partir hacia sus trabajos. Harry los miraba desde la ventana de su habitación. "Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? Voldemort regresó, va a matarlos a todos."

De pronto se encontró preguntándose que hubiera sido de su vida si nunca le hubera enterado que era un mago, tal vez sería mas feliz, sin preocupaciones que excedían las necesarias para un niño de casi 15 años.

Negó con la cabeza en silencio...no hubiera conocido a Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, el resto de los Weasleys, Neville, nunca hubiera jugado al Quidditch, no hubiera conocido a Sirius. Al pensar en su padrino sonrió y le brillaron los ojos. Él era como un padre para Harry, aunque a veces se comportaba como su hermano mayor. Se preguntó dónde se encontraría, que estaría haciendo.

Sirius le había escrito muchas cartas ese verano, pero en todas decía prácticamente lo mismo..."portate bien, no te preocupes, estamos haciendo lo que podemos, no puedo escribir mucho, bla bla bla" Harry necesitaba saber que pasaba en el mundo mágico, su mundo.

Una lechuza marrón, con ojos rojos, muy bonita ingresó a su habitación. Harry le quitó la carta que traía en la pata y le ofreció agua en el bebedero de Hedwig, pero la lechuza simplemente se quedó ahí parada en el marco de la ventana, evidentemente esperando por una respuesta. Harry abrió la carta, no reconoció la escritura, se dispuso a leerla.

_Harry:  
Lamento mucho molestarte, no quiero que esta carta te incomode. Mi nombre es Susan Diggory, soy la mamá de Cedric. Me gustaría mucho que pudiésemos hablar, necesito saber algunas cosas. Tal vez no quieras y lo comprenderé, debe ser tan duro para tí como lo es para nosotros. Cuidate mucho pequeño y contéstame lo más rápido que puedas. _

_Cariños, Sra. Diggory._

Harry miró la carta pensativo. No quería recordar los hechos, no quería pensar en eso. Definitivamente no iba a hacerlo. Lo lamentaba mucho por la Sra. Diggory, pero no podía, no aún, todo era muy reciente. Tomó un pergamino, su pluma, el tintero y se sentó a escribir.

Pero qué le iba a decir? Que era un egoísta y que no le importaba lo mal que ella se sintiera? No, no podía poner algo así. Qué iba a hacer? Tampoco quería responderle que sí. Tomó coraje y escribió.

_Sra. Diggory: _

_ La verdad es que me cuesta mucho pensar en lo que sucedió. Imagino cómo deben sentirse en su familia y lo lamento mucho. Le pido que me entienda, por ahora no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero recordarlo. Discúlpemne por favor.  
Harry Potter. _

Leyó el pergamino tres veces antes de romperlo en pedacitos. Tal vez hablar no le haría tan mal. Tenía toda esa información, todos esos recuerdos dentro de sí mismo, como atravezados en la garganta. Tal vez sí debía encontrarse con la Sra Diggory. Tal vez la Sra Diggory sabía lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, esa era una buena posibilidad de enterarse de algo. Tomó otro pergamino y escribió otra carta.

_Sra Diggory: _

_No creo que le sirva de mucho, pero está bien, me reuniré con usted. el problema es que mis tíos son muggles y odian todo lo relacionado con la magia. No se como podemos encontrarnos. si se le ocurre algo avíseme._

_Harry Potter_

Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza y la vió partir por los aires, sin que ninguno de los muggles que se encontraba sobre la tierra la notara. Luego decidió que le escribiría a Sirius, quería saber de él. Pero tendría que hacerlo mas tarde porque su tío lo llamaba a los gritos desde abajo. Se dirigió a la sala.

-POTTER!  
-Qué necesitas tio Vernon?

-Necesito que me limpies el auto...AHORA!

-Sí tio Vernon.

Harry estaba lavando el auto de su tío cuando una niña de unos seis años pasó corriendo por su lado. La pequeña se frenó en seco y retrocedió hasta encontrarse frente a frente con el chico, que la miraba extrañado.

-Hola. -dijo Harry sonriéndole.

-Hola....Harry Potter. -dijo la niña.

-Qué? Tú cómo sabes quién soy?

-Todos lo sabemos. Tú eres el niño que sobrevivió.

-Ah...si...pero....tú....  
-Yo qué?

-Tu....no eres....

-Muggle? No, claro que no. Soy hija de magos.

-Y cómo te llamas?

-Sarah, Sarah Diggory.

-Qué?? eres la hermana de...

-Sí. Mi mamá viene en camino. Me mandó a buscarte para que no la vean.

-Para que no la vea quién?

-Tus tíos Harry. Ella ya vino a hablar contigo, pero a tu tía no le gustó y la echó. Ven, está girando la esquina.

La niña tomó la mano de Harry y comenzó a caminar hacia la esquina. el chico aún estaba paralizado, no podía moverse, pero ella tiraba de su mano. Al fin los pies le respondieron y la siguió. Caminaron en silencio hasta doblar.

La Sra Diggory estaba sentada sobre un auto muggle, vestida de negro y mucho más delgada que tan sólo un tiempo atrás. En cuanto los vió esbozó una pequeña y muy forzada sonrisa. Luego se dirigió a su hija.

-Sarah cariño, sube al auto, por favor.

-Si mamá. Adiós Harry!

-Adiós Sarah. Buenas tardes Sra Diggory. -dijo Harry mientras le daba la mano.  
-Hola pequeño. Ven, sientate a mi lado, quiero hacerte una pregunta nada más, pero es una pregunta que me está trastornando desde que...ya sabes.

-Está bien Sra. dígame....

-Él...él...se dio cuenta de que lo estaban por....

-No Sra, todo fue muy rápido. Sólo escuchamos su voz ordenando a su vasallo que lo mate. Nada mas.

-Ah...entonces... -los ojos de la Sra. Diggory se llenaron de lágrimas -no sufrió...

-Tranquilicese Sra -dijo Harry mientras le tomaba la mano -No debe ponerse así, no debe pensar en esas cosas, se que es difícil, pero usted tiene que poder porque tiene otra hija que cuidar, verdad? Y no creo que a ella le guste verla así.  
-Gracias Harry -dijo la Sra Diggory al abrazarlo. -Eres un gran chico. Se que de haber podido lo hubieras ayudado y quiero que sepas que los Diggory siempre vamos a apoyarte, para lo que necesites estaremos.

-Gracias...ustedes también pueden contar conmigo.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, mi marido no sabe que hemos venido y me gustaría que no se lo digas a nadie porque Dumbledore no quería que yo te venga a ver.  
-Por qué?

-Porque no quiere que te hagan si fuera algo para olvidar fácilmente....En fin, adiós Harry, cuidate mucho.

-Adiós. -dijo Harry mientras ella se subía al auto y se iba.

Harry regresó a lo de sus tíos sintiendose un poco mejor. La mamá de Cedric no lo culpaba en lo más mínimo. Eso era bueno. Pero no había podido preguntarle nada sobre Voldemort ni el mundo mágico.

Al llegar a casa de sus tíos vio que el auto estaba completamente limpio. alguien lo había hecho por él. Miró a todos lados, no había nadie alli. Sin darle demasiada importancia entró en la casa. Se iba a su habitación cuando lo llamaron de la sala.

-Harry, ven por favor -era definitivamente la voz de su tio Vernon, pero por qué lo trataba así?

-Eh....estoy cansado, me voy a dormir.

-Te estoy pidiendo amablemente que vengas Harry, por favor. -el chico se dirigió a la sala algo confundido.

-Se puede saber que es tan impor.....SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!

En uno de los sillones estaba sentado su padrino, sonriéndole ampliamente y con los brazos extendidos, esperando un abrazo de su ahijado. Harry corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Qué haces aquí? Cómo vas a venir? Si alguien te ve....

-Tranquilo, vine por polvos flu y nadie me vio. Necesitaba decirte que no te preocupes por nada, y llevarte conmigo a pasar el mes que te queda de vacaciones. Mañana es tu cumpleaños y no creo que te guste pasarlo con esta "gente" que ni siquiera te habla.  
-Voy por mis cosas. quieres ayudarme?

-No puedo, tengo que vigilar a tu tío para que no llame a la policía. El muy estúpido cree que un par de muggles me van a detener. -le guiño un ojo -apúrate, si?

**LES GUSTO? LO ODIARON?**

**PROMETO QUE MEJORA CON EL TIEMPO..JIJI.**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	2. La casa del Lobo

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 2: LA CASA DEL LOBO. **

Harry salió de la chimenea, se encontraba en una sala muy amplia y desordenada. Las paredes tenían una leve tonalidad celeste, había cinco sillones alrededor de una mesita pequeña, en las paredes pudo ver algunos cuadros y sobre la chimenea algunos portarretratos.

-Harry! -dijo una voz detrás de él.

-Profesor Lupin!

-Harry, deja de llamarme así, puedes decirme Remus, sabes?

-Eh, si claro. Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa Harry. Aquí vivimos Sirius y yo en este momento. Estamos cerca de Hogwarts y se nos hace más fácil para ver a Dumbledore.

-A Dumbledore? Por qué? Ha sucedido algo?

Una nube de humo salió de la chimenea. Siruis habia llegado. Estaba parado con una sonrisa maligna en su cara, los ojos le brillaban de una manera muy traviesa y movía las manos de un lado al otro. Lupin lo miró seriamente hasta que Sirius comenzó a reír con muchas ganas. Era la primera vez que Harry veía reír así a su padrino, y le contagió la risa. Lupin, sin embargo, lo miraba con la misma mirada que Hermione solía utilizar en él y Ron cuando hacían algo indebido.

-Sirius Black! Qué le has hecho? Dímelo ahora!

-Nada......-contestó Sirius, pero inmediatamente largó una carcajada muy contagiosa.  
-Siriuuuuuuuus.  
-Bueno, resulta que su estúpido y cerdo hijo entró en la sala y empezó a gritar. Me miraba y decía "asesino" "asesino" y yo....

-Dime que le has hecho algo horrible por favor...-suplicó Harry

-No, sólo le.....agregué unas hermosas orejas de burro....pero no se preocupes, se le irán en dos horas mas o menos.

-Puedo volver? Quiero verlo.....por favor.

-No Harry. Te quedas acá. Sirius, ya eres grande para hacer esas cosas....Mejor lo olvidamos y ayudamos a Harry con sus cosas.

La casa de Lupin era realmente grande, en la planta baja estaba la sala, la cocina, el comedor, un escritorio y un pequeño baño. En el primer piso habían cinco habitaciones, todas con baño incorporado. La de Harry era muy amplia, tenía un escritorio en el que podía hacer sus deberes, un montón de libros y una cama enorme y muy mullida. El cuarto estaba decorado con banderas de Gryffindor y estaba pintada de escarlata y dorado.

Lupin le dijo que era su vieja habitación, de cuando era niño. En la habitación siguiente dormía Sirius y enfrente Lupin. El cuarto de Sirius era muy grande también. Pero sólo había una cama en él, lo único que Harry pudo ver era una foto suya atrapando una snicth en un partdo del colegio. Sirius le dijo que se la había regalado Dumbledore, para que la tenga con él, pero no podían arreglar la habitación porque teóricamente, ahí sólo vivía Remus, y si alguien del ministerio entraba....se iban a dar cuenta y no queria poner en aprietos a su amigo.

Luego de acomodar todas sus cosas, se dirigió a la cocina. en ese momento comprendió por que la casa estaba tan desordenada...los dos amigos de sus padres intentaban cocinar pero eran realmente un desastre y estaban ensuciando todo. Harry se quedó en la puerta mirándolos y se imaginaba a su padre con ellos, haciendo tanto desastre como pudiera.

-Vamos Sirius, déjame a mi....

-No, mi ahijado no va a comer esa comida desagradable que tú haces.

-Ah...y supongo que le tuya es mejor!

-No, la mía no, pero la receta de Molly Weasley sí lo es. Me dejas la cocina por favor?

Harry ya no pudo aguantar y estalló en carcajadas. Se sostenía del marco de la puerta para no caerse. Sirius y Lupin lo miraban extrañados. Qué le pasaba? Por qué reía así?

-No pueden ser tan inútiles los dos!

-Qué? Te estás riéndo de tus tíos!!??? -dijo Sirius.

-Sí...jajajaja....Déjenme a mí. La tía Petunia siempre me hacía ayudarla con la comida y aprendí un poco.

-No Harry, nosotros somos los adultos acá.

-Si, si, Remus, pero no lo demuestran demasiado. Me dejan cocinar? Como muestra de agradecimiento por sacarme de lo de los Dursley.......por favor.

-Está bien. Pero que sea la última vez que te ríes de mi....y de Remus.

Harry tomó el pollo que los dos estaban intentando cocinar y le sacó la piel, luego lo metió en el horno, cortó las papas, el zapallo y las batatas, las puso en otra asadera y la metió en el horno también. REmus y Sirius lo miraban atentamente, ambos se sentían orgullosos de Harry, era un gran chico y lo querían mucho.

Luego de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir. Había sido un largo día para Harry, asíque tenía mucho sueño. Se acostó e inmediatamente se quedó dormido. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo dormir de corrido toda la noche, sin pesadillas, sin visiones, solo dormir. Se despertó y vió dos ojos enormes posados en él. Se puso los lentes y vio un elfo doméstico parado en los pies de su cama.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry Potter señor.

-Dobby! Qué haces aquí?

-Dobby vino a traerle su regalo de cumpleaños a Harry Potter. Dobby debe mucho a Harry Potter.

-No debías hacerlo...

-Dobby quería hacerlo Harry Potter y Dumbledore le dio permiso a Dobby para venir a verlo señor. Aquí tiene Harry Potter.

El elfo le entregó una pequeña cajita envuelta muy desprolijamente en papel azul. Al abrirla Harry se encontró con tres medias, todas diferentes. Una azul con varitas amarillas, una roja con leones dorados y otra negra con estrellas blancas. Eran realmente horribles.

-Gracias Dobby! Son...muy lindas!

-EL REGALO DE DOBBY LE GUST" A HARRY POTTER!! -gritaba el elfo emocionado. -También tengo esto para usted Harry Potter.

Le entregó un segundo paquete, seguramente de Hagrid. Era un dragón tallado en madera y se parecía bastante a Norbert, el pequeño "hijito" que Hagrid había tenido en su primer año en el colegio. Tomó la carta que venía con el paquete y la leyó.

_Querido Harry: Espero que la estés pasando bien con el profesor Lupin y Sirius.  
Pasala bien en tu dia y cuidate mucho. Te esperamos en Hogwarts.  
Hagrid_

Cuando le iba a agradecer a Dobby por haberle traido el regalo de Hagrid, él había desaparecido. Harry se levsntó de la cama, se duchó y bajó a desayunar. Sirius lo estaba esperando al pie de la escalera con un pequeño paquetito.  
-Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

-Gracias Sirius.

-Bueno, ábrelo....

-Eh...Sirius...no crees que es demasiado? -era un reloj de oro muy antiguo.

-No, era de mi padre. Teóricamente pasa de generación en generación, pero como yo no tengo hijos propios pero tengo un ahijado que quiero mucho y que es como un hijo para mí.

Harry no lo dejó terminar la frase porque se le abalanzó y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sirius Black era la persona que él mas quería en este mundo. Sirius se sentía tan bien de tener alguien a quien cuidar, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien dependía de él, de que alguien lo quería tanto.

-Ay pero que linda escena!!! Si parecen padre e hijo!!! -dijo Lupin mientras hacía como que se limpiaba una lágrima de un ojo.

-Cállate Remus!

-Sabes Remus....no recordaba que fueras así cuando te conocí.

-Eso..es porque era profesor y tenía que comportarme como tal, además...

-Un merodeador nunca cambia, verdad Lunático? -completó Sirius.

Los tres riéron por un buen rato. Luego de desayunar se sintió un estruendo en la sala. Harry se puso de pie inmediatamente levantando su varita. Lupin y Sirius lo miraron atónito y comenzaron a reír.

-Vaya que es rápido!

-Y paranoico!

-Tranquilo Harry, tan solo son tus amigos...es tu cumpleaños , no?

Harry suspiró relajándose y fue hacia la sala acompañado por sus pseudo tios. Entre la nube de polvo pudo divisar una figura...un chico alto, algo musculoso y pelirrojo que se le acercaba corriendo.

-Harry!!!! Amigo mío!!! Feliz cumpleaños !

-Hola Ron, gracias. Que bueno verte al fin.

-No hay un abrazo para mí? -dijo una chica de cabello castaño, algo enmarañado, pero más controlado que antes, esbelta figura, dentadura perfecta y ojos muy pero muy brillantes.  
-Hermione!  
-Harry!!! Te extrañé tanto!!!!-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, para luego soltarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Dónde está el hombre del momento?

-El chico más famoso del universo entero?

-El....  
-Ya basta ustedes dos! Dejen a Harry en paz! -dijo Ginny, aunque algo avergonzada.  
-Hola Ginny, gracias por venir y gracias por defenderme, pero creo que no es necesario, ya me acostumbré a los mellizos cuando gritaban que era el heredero de Slytherin en segundo año...

-Ah...fantásticos recuerdos! Lástima que tú no eras el heredero!

-Por suerte era nuestra pequeña y no tan inocente hermanita!

-Fred!  
PLAFF

Ginny le pegó una bofetada a su hermano, no le gustaban esos recuerdos. Eran demasiado dolorosos, había puesto a demasiada gente en peligro, inclusive a Hermione, de quien últimamente se había hecho muy amiga. Todos notaron la incomodidad generalizada y Sirius decidió que era mejor terminar con eso antes de que empezaran a pelearse todos.

-Bien, Remus y yo tenemos un par de ideas para hoy, pero no se ilusionen, ninguna incluye hechizar a Snape, Dubledore me lo prohibió.

-Si, si, claro, como si te importara lo que dice. Apuesto lo que quieras a que si lo tuvieras en frente ahora le harías algo -dijo Lupin riéndo.

-Bueno...si se pone así...voluntariamente delante mio........

-Cerveza de manteca!!!!!! -dijo Ron corriendo hacia una mesa.

-Y a este que le pasa? -preguntó Harry.

-Es que con mamá y Hermione en casa, la verdad es que no podemos comer ni tomar nada rico -contestó Ginny algo agobiada.

-Hermione! Qué hacías en La Madriguera? Yo creí que estabas en Bul....-pero se detuvo al ver la cara de "te mato" que ponía su amiga.

-EN D"NDE? IBAS A IR A BULGARIA? A VER A VICKY?

-Eh...Ron...yo....  
-Ronnie está celoso!!!

-No lo creo las cartas de su admiradora secreta...

-QUÉ? USTEDES C"MO...C"MO.....-Ron estaba literalmente rojo como un tomate.

-Ron! No me dijiste nada! -dijo Harry.

-Lo...siento...yo....IDIOTAS!  
-Bueno, ya basta! -gritó Lupin -Van a pelearse entre todos o vamos a festejar el cumpleaños de Harry?

-Si. Lo mejor es festejar! .dijo George.

Cantaron el feliz cumpleaños , comieron golosinas y torta y bebieron cerveza de manteca. Luego Sirius puso un poco de música y los chicos bailaron hasta muy tarde. Luedo recibieron la visita de la cabeza de Arthur Weasley en la chimenea que les decía que se apuren porque Molly estaba por entrar en pánico y todos se fueron utilizando polvos flu.

Harry se sentía tan bien, al fin todo era casi perfecto....sólo faltaba una cosa en su vida, o mejor dicho, sobraba una persona...Lord Voldemort.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	3. La informacion

**DISCLAIMER: NO ME PERTENECE, POR SUPUESTO. ES TOOOODO DE ROWLING, WARNER BROS Y ETC.**

**CAPITULO 3: LA INFORMACION**.

Los días pasaban muy rápido, demasiado. Fue la primera vez que Harry deseaba que el 1 de septiembre no llegara nunca. Le encantaba vivir con Sirius y Lupin, aunque a éste no lo veía mucho, se iba muy temprano y regresaba muy tarde.  
Por lo que Harry había visto en el Profeta, la comunidad mágica estaba completamente dividida. Algunos creían que Dumbledore se había vuelto loco y que Harry era un niño con problemas, pero otros parecían apoyarlos y decían que Fudge siempre fue un "pelele" bueno para nada. De Voldemort y sus mortífagos , ni noticias. Nadie los había visto, no habían ataques, nada. Lo que tornaba la situación de Dumbledore aún peor, porque si era verdad que Voldemort había vuelto, por que no pasaba nada?

El 30 de agosto llegó muy rápido, Harry y Sirius ya estaban tristes, los dos sabían que serían sus últimos dos días juntos. Tenía que volver al colegio, pero le daba mucha pena dejar a su padrino solo. Por fin dejó de pensar y se fue a dormir.  
Pero en la mitad de la noche...

-Noooooooooo! Sirius!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Harry! Harry! Qué te pasa? qué tienes?

-Na..nada....estás acá...fue un sueño...nada mas....

-Harry...qué soñaste?

-No se....no se....Malfoy te hacía algo...te disparaba un avada...-no puedo continuar porque se largó a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-Ya, hijo, tranquilo...estoy acá, no pasó nada....no te pongas mal....no me gusta verte así. No va a pasarme nada, te lo juro.

-COMO PUEDES JURAR ALGO QUE NO SABES SI VA A PASAR?!?!?! -Harry se levantó de la cama y empezó a patear todo lo que había en su camino -LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE NOS MATE A TODOS!!!! COMO LO HIZO CON CEDRIC, COMO HIZO CON MIS PADRES!!!!  
-Harry...no....-Siruis se levantó y lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos. -Yo te voy a cuidar, él no te va a tocar, te lo prometo. Pero llora si lo necesitas...te hará bien.  
-Sirius...quiero que me cuentes..quiero que me digas qué es lo que saben, qué es lo que estuvieron haciendo....

-No ahora Harry....duermete. Te prometo que mañana por la mañana, antes de ir al Callejón Diagon, hablaremos.

Harry volvió a acostarse, con Sirius a su lado. Él no iba a moverse de ahí. Lo miraba con tanto amor, le acariciaba el cabello mientras se dormía...si tan sólo fuera libre, si pudiera encontrar una mujer para formar una familia con Harry. Cuando su ahijado se durmió, Sirius fue a la chimenea y mantuvo una conversación con el profesor Dumbledore.

La mañana llegó rápidamente y Harry se levantó muy temprano, ni bien entró a su cuarto el primer rayo de luz del sol. Bajó a la cocina corriendo después de derse un baño y Sirius lo estaba esperando, con el desayuno listo.

-Pudiste dormir mejor?

-Si, yo....siento haberme comportado así anoche. Eres lo único que tengo Sirius, eres un padre para mí, si algo te pasa yo...

-Harry...escúchame bien. Yo te quiero mucho y puedo asegurarte que si tuviera que elegir una persona en el mundo para que sea mi hijo te elegiría a tí.

-A veces creo que el único que mantiene la cordura en esta casa soy yo....

-Lunático, amigo, ya volviste a ser humano!

-Ja, ja -rió cínicamente Lupin. -evidentemente, no? Bien, qué les pasa? Por qué ese sentimentalismo empalagoso?

-Luego te cuento Remus, ahora tenemos que decirle a Harry todo lo que está pasando afuera. Y tienes que ayudarme, porque yo no se demasiado.

-Qué? Hablaste con Dumbl...

-Sí, hablé anoche. Vamos Remus, no hay mucho tiempo. -Siruis tomó aire y comenzó. -Verás Harry, Voldemort y los mortífagos no se han manifestado aún. Están ocultos, aunque la mayoría de ellos, como por ejemplo Lucius Malfoy, andan por ahí, todo el día en el Ministerio de la Magia tratando de averiguar cosas.

-Suponemos que el primer paso será liberar a los que están en Azkaban, luego de eso...suposiciones, nada mas.

-Pero...y Snape?? No puede averiguar nada?

-Es que aparentemente no confían tanto en él. Según nos dijo, lo único que hace es preparar pociones y actuar de espía entre nosotros...

-Los desorienta -completó Lupin -además, Dumledore ha reunido un grupo de gente de confianza, entre los que se encuentran algunos aurors, gente del Ministerio y de la comunidad mágica en general.

-Y qué hacen?

-Bueno, intentamos buscar pruebas para demostrarle al estúpido de Fudge que tú no mientes ni estás loco, reclutamos más gente y...tratamos de encontrarlos, pero están muy bien escondidos. Seguramente el mismo Voldemort sea el guardián del secreto de su ubicación.

-Ustedes creen que después de liberar a los mortífagos intente matarme nuevamente?

-No! -dijo Sirius, pero Lupin no parecía tan seguro.

-No lo sabemos Harry. Sí creemos que en algún momento lo intentará, pero no por ahora...no mientras estás cerca de Dumbledore.

-Eh...está bien. Algo más que me puedan decir?

-Sí. Que es absolutamente secreto. Que solamente puedes hablar de esto con los Weasleys y Hermione. Nadie sabe Harry, y nadie debe saber.

-Ya lo entendí Remus. No iba a ir a contarle a Malfoy. -dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Bueno, ahora vayan al Callejón Diagon a comprar tus cosas. tienes la lista de los materiales?

-Si papá -dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

Lupin y Harry se fueron utilizando polvos flu. Una vez ahí, Harry se sentía muy feliz, había prácticamente olvidado la conversación que había tenido minutos antes con su padrino y Remus. Lo primero que hicieron fue buscar dinero en Gringotts. Cuando estaban por salir, Harry escuchó una voz familiar.

-Harry! Harry! Aquí!

-Neville! Qué bueno verte! Cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero encerrado. Mi abuela no me deja salir ni a la esquina por miedo a que algun mortífago me mate...

-Bueno, ya entiendes lo que es vivir con mis tíos entonces...jajajajaja!  
-Sí claro...ay! me llama! nos vemos mañana en el Expresso! Adiós!

Luego fueron a Flourish y Bloots a comprar los libros. Al entrar se encontraron con Ginny, que hablaba con una de sus amigas de curso.

-Hola Harry. Cómo estás?

-Bien, Ron está aquí?

-No, vine con mi papá....Ron se peleó con Hermione y mi mamá los castigó...a los dos..jajaja

-Y por qué se pelearon?

-Porque Hermione y yo queríamos leer las cartas de esa admiradora secreta, y la desubrió buscando en su habitación y bueno, ya sabes cómo son....los gritos debieron oirse hasta en el pueblo.

-Bueno chicos, yo los dejo aquí. Harry, dame la lista que te compro los libros mientras ustedes hablan un poco.

-Aquí tienes Remus. Y toma el dinero. -Harry le dio todo, y el hombre-lobo se fue hacia donde estaba el Sr. Weasley.

-Y bien? Qué has hecho estos días?

-Nada, lo de siempre...divertirme con Hocicos.

-Y cómo está él?

-Bien, algo frustrado porque ya me tengo que ir, pero bien.

-Sabes...yo quise ir a visitarte, pero....

-Pero no tenías dinero para pagar el viaje Weasley? -dijo una voz arrastrada detrás de ellos.

Draco Malfoy había entrado a la librería, los miraba con el mismo odio de siempre, con esa mirada gris tan fría que tanto lo caracterizaba. Se paró delante de ellos desafiante, pero no volvió a hablar. Por el contrario, una mano se apoyó en su hombro y habló, pero no era su padre esta vez, era una mujer. Una mujer alta, muy estilizada, pelo negro azabache lacio recogido en una cola baja muy tirante y ojos azules muy brillantes, tan frios como los del rubio.

-Draco...cuántas veces te lo he dicho?

-Vamos.....es tan sólo una...

-Mujer Draco, es una mujer. No importa quién sea, pero debes tratar bien a las mujeres.  
-Pero mírala! -dijo Draco señalando con su mano a Ginny -es la pequeña y estúpida niña niña de la pobre flia...

-Weasley, puedo verlo -dijo esa mujer observando a Ginny -se parece mucho a sus padres...  
-Claro que se parecen -dijo Draco sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry -es tan patética como todos ellos.

-Repite eso Malfoy! Te juro que te romperé la cara en este mismo...

-Harry Potter! No vas a pelearte con Draco Malfoy en esta librería -dijo Lupin detrás de ellos, que se había acercado junto con el Sr. Weasley al ver a Draco y esa mujer. Luego dirigió su mirada a la mujer y estiró su mano para saludarla. -Jennifer, tanto tiempo, cómo has estado?

-Lupin -dijo ella dejando su mano en el mismo lugar donde la tenía, luego lo miró despectivamente y continuó -mejor que tú por lo visto. -Luego giró su cabeza al Sr. Wasley y la inclinó un poquito -Arthur. Vamos Draco, necesitamos comprar tus libros y debemos apurarnos, con todos esos locos apostados en la puerta de tu casa esperando ver al Señor Tenebroso tomando el té en la sala de tu casa.....-sonrió cínicamente, mostrando cada uno de sus perfectos y blancos dientes y se fue.

-Vamos chicos. Salgamos de aquí mejor, antes de que mate a alguien. –dijo Lupin con un tono furioso en su voz.

-Quién era esa mujer Remus?

-Nadie Harry, una vieja conocida del colegio.

-Slytherin seguramente –dijo Ginny.

-No es necesario ser demasiado inteligente para saber eso verdad? –dijo el Sr. Weasley.  
-Eh...Hary...no quiero que menciones esto con Sirius.

-Por qué?

-Porque no le haría bien, necesita recordar cosas alegres, no este tipo de personajes. Por favor Harry, no me hagas preguntas. Tan sólo haz lo que te digo.

-eh...Harry....esa no es...Cho? –dijo Ginny.

-Qué? Dónde?

-Ahí –Ginny le sañaló una chica que caminaba sola por la calle.

-Sí...es Cho...

-Aha! Te agarré! –dijo Lupin –qué pasa con esa chica?

-Nada...era la novia de Cedric.

-Ay Harry, lo siento, yo no...

-Esta bien Remus, no tenías por qué saberlo.

Se sentaron a tomar un helado en Florean Fortescue, quien saludó muy contento a Harry y le regaló un helado. Esaban ahí hablando cuando volvieron a ver a Malfoy. Estaba con sus dos monigotes amigos, Crabbe y Goyle. Los tres los miraron desectivamente y se sentaron en una mesa, algo alejados de ellos.

Unos minutos después llegó esa tal Jennifer con tres helados enormes. Uno para cada uno de ellos. Al pasar junto a la mesa donde se encontraban, clavó los ojos en Harry. Eso le hizo sentir un escalofrío, parecía poder meterse dentro suyo. Luego siguió camino entre las mesas y les entregó los helados a los chicos.

Luego de terminar las compras, Harry y Lupin volvieron con Sirius, que había cocinado una cena de despedida. Había un poco de todo, pero la comida se veía muy bien. Sirius parecía estar aprendiendo a cocinar.

No hablaron mucho, el ambiente era bastante triste, a la mañana siguiente sería la despedida y harry no quería dejar sólo a su padrino. Él tampoco podría ir a despedirlo a King's Cross, lo mas probable era que ya todos los mortífagos supieran que era un animago y algún Malfoy iba a estar ahí, despidiendo a Draco.

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir. Harry aún sentía curiosidad por esa mujer, era bastante extraña...por que no podía decirle a Sirius que la habían visto? Por qué lo había mirado de esa forma? Bueno, si era una Malfoy no lo querría demasiado. Luego de un rato Harry se encontraba profundamente dormido.

**OJALA LES VAYA GUSTANDO**

**UN BESO A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR PERDER SU TIEMPO CONMIGO**

**BARBY MALFOY**


	4. Regreso a Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 4: EL REGRESO A HOGWARTS**

La mañana del 1 de septiembre era completamente gris, no sólo por el clima, que amenazaba con una fuerte lluvia, sino por el ánimo de Sirius. Pasaría mucho tiempo sin ver a su ahijado, se quedaría sólo nuevamente, estaba realmente trsite.  
Harry se levantó y acomodó sus cosas en el baúl, luego se dio un baño y se dirigió a la cocina, a desayunar. Sirius estaba sentado frente a él, pero no lo miraba, los dos estaban muy callados, el silencio era insoportable.

-Vendré a pasar navidad contigo.

-En serio? -en los ojos de Sirius podía verse la inmensa alegría que le producían esas palabras.  
-Claron que sí. Será mi primer navidad en familia -repuso Harry sonriéndole.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho pequeño...

-Yo también, pero prometo escribirte todas las semanas.

Lupin entró a la cocina y les indicó que debían partir. Harry abrazó a su padrino y partió hacia la calle, donde un automovil gris oscuro esperaba por él. Remus salió detrás suyo, acomodó el baúl y la Saeta de Fuego en el asiento trasero y subió al automóvil con Harry.

Sirius cerró la puerta y se desplomó en un sillón. El último mes había sido uno de los mas felices de su vida. Y aunque sus recuerdos aún estaban dañados por efectos de los Dementores, estaba seguro que así era. Deseaba recuperar completamente todos sus recuerdos, aunque algunos tal vez fuera mejor olvidarlos.

Al atravezar la barrera que separaban los andenes 9 y 10, Harry y Lupin se encontraron en la ya familiar plataforma 9 3/4. El chico sonrió al ver la gran locomotora roja echando humo, los niños ingresantes despidiéndose de sus padres y el apuro de todos por ingresar al tren. A lo lejos divisó el cabello platinado de Draco Malfoy. Estaba con esta tal Jennifer, quien le dio un beso en la frente y lo miró subir al tren acompañado por Crabbe y Goyle.

Luego, una mano se posó en su hombro. Al girar se encontró con Molly Weasley y todos sus hijos estudiantes del colegio.

-Cariño!!! Te he echado de menos este verano! -dijo abrazándolo. -Pero comprendo que deseabas estar con..ya sabes.

-Si, claro. yo también la extrañé Sra Weasley.

-Hola Harry -le dijo Ginny detrás de su mamá.

-Hola Ginny -contestó Harry y le dió un beso en la mejilla, provocando que la pelirroja se sonrojara completamente.

-Hola Fred, hola George. Eh...dónde están Ron y Hermione?

-Ah...eh...no lo sabes? -preguntó Ginny.

-No, que es lo que debo saber?

-Ambos son los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor -dijo la Sra Weasley con gran orgullo.

-Qué? Ron?

-Parece que te tendrán un poco mas controlado este año Harry -dijo Lupin divertido. -Si tus dos mejores amigos son Prefectos no podrás escabullirte por ahi o hacer travesuras...  
-Genial! Ahora estaré mas solo que nunca.

-Ey! No estarás solo! -respondió Ginny, que luego bajó la voz y agregó. -Te haremos compañía.  
-Si, ya lo sé -le sonrió Harry. -Mejor subamos al tren que ya es la hora de partida.

Luego de despedirse de la sra Weasley y Lupin subieron y comenzaron a recorrer el tren buscando un compartimiento vacío. Por fin encontraron uno casi al final y se desplomaron en los asientos. Los mellizos se fueron rápidamente pues querían contarle a Lee todos los artículos para bromas que habían diseñado ese verano. ahora sólo eran Harry y Ginny sentados frente a frente, casi sin mirarse, sin hablar. Por suerte Neville llegó para romper con el incómodo silencio.

-Hola chicos! Cómo están?

-Bien...y tú?

-Feliz! Cómo quieres que esté? Ya puedo tomar aire!!!

Los tres riéron un buen rato y hablaron de sus vacaciones. Las más interesantes habían sido las de Harry con Sirius y Remus, pero las de Ginny también habían sido divertidas. Se había ido a pasar unos días a Italia con la familia de una amiga y al parecer, lo había disfrutado mucho. Ron y Hermione se les unieron un rato después.  
-Hermione, quienes son los demás prefectos?

-Ah! De Slytherin, Malfoy y Parkinson, como era de esperarse; de Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott y Justin Finch-Fletchley; y de Ravenclaw, Padma Patil y Terry Boot.

-Cómo es posible que alguien en su sano juicio nombre a Malfoy prefecto?

-No lo sé Neville...pero digamos que Snape no se caracteriza por tener la cabeza demasiado sana..-contestó Harry.

Un rato después el tren se detuvo indicándoles que ya habían llegado a la estación. Ron y Hermione partieron a dirigir a todos a los carruajes dejando a Neville, Ginny y Harry solos. Cuando llegaron al colegio y se sentaron en el Gran Salón notaron algo muy extraño.

No estaba Snape y tampoco había ningún profesor nuevo.

-Creen que le sucedió algo? -preguntó Harry

-Ojalá!  
-Neville! No seas así! Es una persona, no?

-A veces lo dudo Hermione -contestó Ron.

Cuando todos ingresaron, Dumbledore dio su conocido discurso de bienvenida y recordó los lugares prohibidos del colegio. Luego la Profesora McGonagall fue llamando uno por uno a los nuevos alumnos y el Sombrero Seleccionador los fue ubicando en las diferentes casas.

-Antes de que comience el banquete debo hacer algunos anuncios -dijo Albus Dumbledore poniéndose de pie -Las pruebas y entrenamientos de Quidditch comenzarán en dos semanas. Por otra parte, hemos agregado una clase mas, obligatoria para todos los alumnos de 3 a 7 -ante los murmullos, continuó -Creo que realmente les va a gustar, es una clase de Duelo. La profesora de esta clase aún no ha llegado -luego sus ojos se fijaron en la puerta de madera, ahí estaba parado Snape quien le asintió y se fue a sentar a su lugar -Me corrijo, la prefesora ya ha llegado y la conocerán mañana. Por último, a pedido de muchos de ustedes y de sus padres, el Profesor Lupin regresará a su cargo mañana.

Luego de cenar, todos se fueron a descansar a sus Salas Comunes. Ron y Hermione mostraron todo el lugar a sus nuevos compañeros y los mandaron a dormir. Poco a poco la gente se fue y quedaron sólo ellos tres, sentados en los sillones mas cercanos a la chimenea.

-Y bien? Qué piensas de que Lupin sea profesor nuevamente?

-Que Sirius va a estar mas solo todavía. -dijo muy triste Harry.

-No te pongas triste Harry -dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado y tomándole la mano -Él es grande y sabe que no siempre se puede estar acompañado, además sabe que tú estás seguro con Lupin y Dumbledore aquí, y eso debe ser importante para él.

-Si, supongo. Saben? Hay algo que no les conté...La mamá de Cedric vino a verme.

-Para qué Harry?

-Para hacerme unas preguntas, pero no importa eso, ella me dijo que estaban conmigo, que me apoyaban en todo, no me echa la culpa...

-Harry, cómo te va a culpar a tí? No seas ridículo!

-No estoy siendo ridículo Hermione. No viste cómo me miraban algunos hoy? Como si estuviera loco o fuera un mentiroso? No viste sus miradas? No los escuchaste murmurar cada vez que yo pasaba por su lado?

-Ah...te diste cuenta...

-Claro que me di cuenta Ron, ya se que la mitad de la gente cree Dumbledore y yo estamos locos, Sirius me lo dijo.

-No debes ni siquiera reparar en ellos -dijo una voz detrás.

-Remus!!! Llegaste!! Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?

-Porque era una sorpresa. Estan contentos?

-Claro que estamos contentos, profesor -dijo Ron

-Nunca deberías haberte ido.

-Harry, no puedes tratar de tu a un profesor. –dijo Hermione vos reprochante.

-Si que puede, claro que no adentro de las clases. Y...tal vez tengamos otra sorpresa para ustedes muy pronto, pero como no estoy seguro, no puedo decirles nada.

-Profesor Lupin -dijo Hermione -usted sabe quién es la nueva profesora de Duelo?

-No, no lo se. Pero tranquilos, no creo que sea como Lockhart. Ahora, creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir. Mañana tienen clases.

-Si...hasta mañana Remus.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	5. La clase de Duelo

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

CAPITULO 5: LA CLASE DE DUELO 

****

Durante toda el desayuno, los chicos esperaban ver a la misteriosa profesora, pero ella no apareció. Tampoco lo hizo Snape, pero a nadie parecía importarle demasiado. Lupin sí estaba sentado en su silla y se lo veía muy feliz, nuevamente entre los profesores.

Luego de ver sus horarios, los de quiento descubrieron que tenían clase de Duelo los lunes, en la última hora. La clase era con las cuatro casas juntas, o sea, que tendrian que soportar a Malfoy dos horas más por semana.

La primera de las clases fue Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid, donde trabajaron en unas desagradables criaturas llamadas Armadillos, que aparentemente eran muy útiles porque con su bilis se preparaban algunas de las pociones mas poderosas y peligrosas. Nadie entendía para que había que cuidarlos, si después les quitaban la bilis, pero Hagrid insistía en que los alimenten.

Luego llegó el turno de Pociones con Snape, al cual se lo veía de muy buen humor, aunque eso no le impidió quitarle puntos a Gryffindor cuando la poción de Neville se volvió roja en vez de violeta, o a Harry, cuando vio que había cortado mal la uña de gato. Malfoy, por supuesto, tuvo 10 puntos de mas por completar su poción; y aunque Hermione la había terminado antes y mejor, no les dio puntos.

Después de comer les tocó Adivinación, donde la molesta profesora Trelanwey se la pasó repitiendo que los tiempos que se acercaban eran demasiado oscuros, que nadie iba a sobrevivir, pero que el primero que moriría sería Harry. Ya no le causaba impresión, se lo había dicho tantas veces que sólo reía cuando lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al fin llegó la última hora! Los alumnos se dirigieron al "Salón Salazar Slytherin", donde tomarían su clase de Duelo. Era el salón más grande del castillo, muy sobrio, con pequeñas serpientes en las paredes. No había sillas ni pupitres, por lo tanto, todos los alumnos estaban sentados en el suelo, o de pie charlando entre ellos. Al frente del Salón había una pequeña tarima, todos supusieron que desde ahí les daría la clase su nueva profesora.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y todos voltearon a ver. La profesora pasó por entremedio de los alumnos y se paró en la tarima, de frente a ellos. El rostro de Harry se transformó por completo, había una mezcla de miedo y odio en su mirada, estaba perdido...era esa mujer que estaba con Malfoy en el Callejón Diagon.

-Buenas tardes clase -dijo la mujer seriamente.

-Buenas tardes profesora....-nadie sabía su nombre, así que ahí terminaba su saludo, pero...  
-Buenas tardes profesora Snape -dijeron tres voces provenientes del sector de Slytherin.  
-Buenas tardes Sres Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Bien, como todos escuharon -dijo dirigiéndose al resto de la clase -mi nombre es Jennifer Snape. Yo seré su profesora de Duelo. Los veré en este salón una vez por semana durante dos horas y espero que todos aprendan rápidamente. Según me informó el profesor Dumbledore, sus experiencias pasadas con los duelos han sido bastante inútiles, como era de esperarse siendo el estúpido Lockhart el profesor

Bien, lo primero que voy a informarles es que no les daré tareas, será absolutamente práctico todo lo que hagamos. Claro está que si no leen, no van a entender para que sirve lo que yo les voy a enseñar. Todas las clases haré una demostración y luego ustedes trabajarán en parejas, bajo mi supervisión. Dividiremos el año en varias secciones, durante cada una de ellas estudiaremos todas las variantes de los diferentes tipos de hechizos que pueden utilizar. Comenzaremos por los más fáciles y luego seguiremos con los más complicados, y tal vez aprendan los imperdonables también. -un suave murmullo se escuchó en la sala -Ninguno va a morir en esta clase, les informo esto.. porque recién me crucé a...Trelawney se llama , no? y me dijo que yo iba a traer tragedias o algo así, bueno, cada loco con su tema. Luego, al finalizar cada sección, haremos una pequeña evaluación, consistente en duelos con sus compañeros y los que ganen obtendrán 10 puntos para sus casas. Tal vez algunos de ustedes se aburran las primeras clases –dijo mirando a Malfoy -pero confío en que luego se divertirán mucho, los duelos son muy interesantes. Alguna pregunta? No? Bueno, no duden en consultarme por cualquier inconveniente, duda o sugerencia. Ahora tomaré lista y comenzaremos con la clase.

Luego de tomar lista, casa por casa, les informó que también era su deber suplantar al Profesor Lupin cuando estuviera en sus períodos de lobo. Esto puso peor que nunca a Harry. Cómo iba a sobrevivir a estas clases?? era insoportable.

Luego de tomar lista, casa por casa, les informó que también era su deber suplantar al Profesor Lupin cuando estuviera en sus períodos de lobo. Esto puso peor que nunca a Harry. Cómo iba a sobrevivir a estas clases?? era insoportable.

-Bien, ya está. Ahora comenzaremos con uno bien sencillito. El "Protego" todos saben hacerlo, verdad? Bueno, Sr. Malfoy, venga aquí por favor y atáqueme.

-Yo?  
-Sí, usted. Cuántos Sres Malfoy hay en el salón?

-Disculpe profesora -Draco se subió dirigió al frente y se paró mirando a la profesora.  
-Bien, dispare cualquiera, el que desee. Pero recuerda moverse ni bien lo haga porque va a volver hacia ud.

-Tuberculus!  
-Protego!

El rayo que había salido de la punta de la varita de Draco Malfoy rebotó y volvió hacia él, por supuesto el se movió y el rayo dio contra la pared.

-Bien, ahora quiero que todos hagan lo mismo por parejas. No quiero ver un encantamiento mas que el que acabamos de mostrar, o piernas de gelatina, de manteca, cosquillas o algo así. Si escucho a alguno de ustedes enviando un maleficio que pueda hacer daño le quito 30 puntos a su casa. entendido?

-Pero qué le pasa? Yo no te voy a enviar un maleficio Cruciatus o algo así -dijo Ron extrañado.  
-A ver...las parejas....bueno. Por hoy van a ser por casas, pero la clase que viene los voy a mezclar. Hufflepuff: Abbott y Bones, Finch-Fletchey y Macmillan, Moom y Nott. Ravenclaw: Boot y Brocklehurst, Turpin y Patil, Perks y Sally-Anne. Slytherin: Bulstrode y Zabini, Malfoy y Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle, Dolren y Gormaos. Gryffindor: Brown y Finnigan, Granger y Longbottom, Patil y Weasley, Thomas y Potter. Ya están todos...ahora...a trabajar!

La clase terminó bastante más rápido de lo que pensaron, el tiempo volaba mientras se divertían, porque esa clase era divertidísima. A menudo alguno de los alumnos caía al pido por efecto de los ataques mal rechazados pero la profesora en seguida lo solucionaba.

Al salir de la clase, todos se fueron al cenar. Cuando entraron al Gran Salón, Harry vio al prefesor Snape corriendo la silla de la profesora Snape para que se siente. No solo era una acitud extraña en él, sino que ambos sonreían cuando se miraban a los ojos.

-Es ella? Es la profesora de Duelo? –dijo Fred

-Es muy bonita. –completó George

-Si....y se apellida Snape.

-QUE? –dijeron los mellizos y Lee Jordan a la vez.

-Lo que escucharon. Se llama Jennifer Snape- dijo Ron.

-Harry...esa no es la mujer del Callejón Diagon? Yo no quiero tomar esa clase.  
-Ginny...es obligatoria, y qué crees que te hará?

-No me gustó la manera en que me miró la otra vez. No quiero.

-Disculpen...pero creo que algunos de nosotros estamos perdiendo la memoria o nadie sabía que ustedes dos se habían encontrado fuera del colegio –dijo Fred

-Ah...es que en el Callejón Diagon, al comprar los útiles, la vimos con Malfoy.

-Mmmmm, que extraño.

-Qué es lo extraño Hermione?

-Qué tenía que hacer con Malfoy si ella es una Snape?

-Que te parece cuidarlo mientras sus padres están en una reunión secreta? –dijo Ron.

-Bueno, basta. No se van a pelear por una mujer a la que no conocemos. Quiero cenar en paz. –dijo Harry e inmediatamente todos dejaron de pelear.

Durante toda la cena, Lupin dirigía miradas desafiantes a la profesora Snape, pero ella lo miraba con una indiferencia tal que parecía que pudiera ver a través de él. Severus no se separó de ella ni un momento, y cuando terminaron de comer se retiraron juntos, hablando bajito y soriendo de vez en cuando.

Harry, Ron y Hermione caminaban por un pasillo, regresando a la Sala Común para dormir. Iban hablando de las clases del día siguiente cuando una figura les impidió el paso.

-Qué están haciendo a estas horas caminando por aquí? No creo que sea buena idea merodear de noche los pasillos del colegio.

-Profesor Snape, nosotros ibamos a la Sala Común a dormir –dijo Hermione.

-Y ustedes creen que yo les voy a creer? Díganme la verdad! Qué están haciendo?

-Nada señor –dijo Ron.

-Está bien, por mentirosos les quitaré...

-No les quitas nada porque aún faltan cinco minutos para el límite de horario y aún tienen derecho a caminar por los pasillos. –la profesora Snape lo había tomado de la mano y lo estaba retando, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Váyanse! –dijo Severus. –Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque los estabas castigando injustamente Sev, sólo por eso. Ahora es mejor que vayas a dormir, yo tengo guardia esta noche.

-Adios –dijo Severus dándole un beso en la frente.

En la Sala Común los tres amigos estaban hablando y sacando conclusiones de lo que habían visto.

-Es la esposa...seguro...-dijo Hermione

-Quién va a querer casarse con un amargado como él?

-Bueno, no parece tan amargado cuando esta con ella Ron, no los viste como sonreían hoy en la cena? –dijo Harry.

-Además –agregó Hermione –tiene una alianza de oro. Está casada, y no creo que utilice su apellido de soltera si está casada.

-Ese es un buen punto, creo que Hermione tiene rezón –dijo Harry –es la esposa.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	6. La primer inspección

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

CAPITULO 6: LA PRIMER INSPECCION 

A la mañana siguiente tenían su primer clase con Lupin. Todos los Gryffindor estaban contentísimos de tenerlos nuevamente en el colegio.

-Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a todos los que solicitaron mi regreso. Es muy importante para mí saber que mi condición no les molesta. Además quiero informarles que las semanas de luna llena, la profesora Snape ocupará mi lugar. Con ella trabajaremos conjuntamente para que ustedes puedan pasar con buenas notas los MHB. La idea es que lo que aprenden conmigo lo apliquen en el duelo. Es una buena forma de poner en práctica los conocimientos. Bien, empecemos.

Cuando terminó la clase, Harry decidió hablar con Remus sobre la profesora Snape.

-Disculpe profesor, puedo hablar unos minutos con usted?

-Claro Harry, siéntate. Qué te sucede?

–Necesito hacerte una pregunta sobre la profesora Snape. –dijo Harry una vez que todos se habían ido del salón.

-Eh..no se si pueda contestarte, pero pregunta....

-Ella es....la esposa del profesor Snape?

-Ja ja aj, no Harry, es la hermana de Severus. Qué te hace creer que es su esposa?

-No, es que usa anillo de casada, pero su apellido es Snape...

-Ah..claro...bueno, ella estuvo casada pero su marido murió. No se por qué no usa el apellido de su esposo, nunca se lo pregunté y la verdad es que no me interesa demasiado tampoco. Tú sólo preocúpate por las clases de Duelo, que te pueden servir si algo llegara a pasar, nada mas. Está claro?

-Si Remus, está bien.

Al salir del salon de Lupin, cuando Harry se dirigía a su clase de Historia de la Magia, se encontró con la última persona que esperaba ver en el colegio. Lucius Malfoy estaba atravesando la puerta de entrada, acompañado por el Ministro de la Magia, Cornelius Fudge.

-Vaya, pero mire a quién tenemos aquí Sr. Ministro –dijo Lucius al percatarse de la presencia de Harry –Cómo estás Potter? Has tenido nuevas alucinaciones sobre la vuelta del que no debe ser nombrado? O tal vez ahora dirás que ha renacido el propio Salazar Slytherin?

Harry estaba loco de ira y lo demostraba. Sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse, sus puños apretados y su mandíbula completamente trabada. Cuando estaba decidiendo si atacarlo con varita o simplemente con los puños, Jennifer Snape se acercó a ellos.

-Lucius....déjalo....es sólo un niño –y luego sonrió por el costado de su boca –un niño con problemas, pero un niño al fin.

-Gracias a Dios a Dumbledore aún le queda algo de cordura para contratar profesoras decentes –le dijo a Fudge –supongo que recuerda a mi cuñada Jennifer.

-Claro que sí, de hecho la vi hace muy poco tiempo en San Mungo´s, cómo está usted?  
-Bien, gracias Sr Ministro, pero qué los trae por el colegio?

-Venimos a hacer una inspección –dijo Lucius Malfoy con tono solemne –Yo vengo en representación del Consejo de la Escuela y el Sr. Ministro por supesto como cabeza del Ministerio. Veremos cómo sigue esto...no nos gustan algunas cosas que está haciendo Dumbledore, algunas mentiras que está fomentando quién sabe con qué fines.

-Clero, claro, comprendo. Ahora, si me disculpan, debo retirarme y creo que tú deberías ir a clases Potter.

-Sí profesora Snape –dijo Harry mirándola con su peor cara de odio, como si tuviese al mismísimo Voldemort enfrente y se fue.

-Hasta luego Jennifer –dijo Lucius con un tono bastante extraño en él.

-Hasta luego Sra, como siempre, es un placer encontrarme con mujeres tan bellas, si me permite decirlo.

-Sr. Ministro...me va a hacer sonrojar –dijo Jennifer sonriendo.

-Vamos Fudge –dijo Lucius cortando la conversación. –Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore.

Harry se fue muy confundido a Historia de la Magia; al entrar al salón, se sentó entre Ron y Hermione para poder contarles de la inspección.

-Y dices que es la primera??

-Eso significa que va a haber más?

-Si...pero bajen la vez, no quiero que todos se enteren.

-Qué crees que buscan Harry? –preguntó Ron.

-No lo se...Malfoy debe querer averiguar que hace dumbledore para intentar detener a Voldemort, pero no se que planea Fudge...

-Ustedes creen que....ya saben....Fudge está de su lado?

-Es una posibilidad Hermione –dijo Harry pensativo.

-O tal vez es sólo mas idiota de lo que todos creemos –finalizó Ron.

Los chicos estaban muy preocupados, no era bueno tener a Malfoy cerca, era peligroso. Por otra parte, no veían en qué podían ayudar, habían enfrentado muchas cosas, pero Dumbledore seguía viéndolos como a tres niños.

Antes de irse a dormir, una lechuza ingresó en la sala común. Todos la miraban expectantes, pero ella se paró en frente a Harry y le extendió su pata para que retire la carta.

Harry la abrió rápidamente, la única persona que podía escribirle era Sirius. Le hizo una seña a Ron y Hermione y se retiraron un poco de los demás para leerla tranquilos.

_Harry: _

_Espero que las clases hayan empezado bien. Supongo que te gustará tener a Remus contigo nuevamente. Aprende todo lo que puedas! También me contaron que tienen clases de duelo...qué tal son? Qué han aprendido? _

_En realidad te escribo para darte una noticia. Voy a dejar la casa de Remus, ya no puedo seguir aquí, puede ser peligroso. Me voy a ir a un lugar mas seguro, al más seguro del mundo...a Hogwarts! Llegaré en unos días y podremos estar juntos todo el año!! _

_La espera se me hace eterna...pero ya te veré ahí. Muchos cariños a Ron y Hermione. _

_Hocicos _

-Buenísimo Harry!! Va a estar aquí contigo!! –dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-Sí, ya lo se....pero con Malfoy viniendo a cada momento...él ya debe saber que Sirius es un animago y si lo ve....

-Harry, no lo verá. Qué crees? Que Dubledore va a dejar que lo vean? –preguntó Hermione.  
-Y si lo ve la profesora Snape? Apuesto lo que sea a que ira corriendo a decirle a Malfoy.  
-Por qué iría a decirle a Malfoy? –preguntó muy confundido Ron.

-Ah!! No les conté!!! Con todo lo de la inspección, se me olvidó! Ella es la hermana de Snape...  
-Qué? Harry...quién te dijo eso? Ella es una mujer muy bella y el es desagradable –dijo Ron haciendo una mueca de asco -no pueden ser hermanos!

-Me lo dijo Remus, pero aún hay mas! Parece que su marido murió, y hoy cuando vi a Malfoy, el le recordó a Fudge que ella era su cuñada...atando cabos.....

-Es la tía de Draco! Por eso estaba con él en el Callejón Diagon! Por eso los tres estúpidos sabían su apellido antes que todos! No sabía que Malfoy tenía un hermano –dijo Hermione.

-Si, no lo se...me da un poco de miedo que Sirius esté acá con ella dando vueltas.

-Pero Harry....tú crees que Dumbledore la hubiese dejado dar clases si no fuera confiable?

-Ron...eres tonto o qué? Todos lo están presionando! Tiene al Ministerio y alguna parte del Consejo contra él. Tal vez fue una manera de hacerles creer que no hacía nada contra Voldemort...o algo así. –dijo Harry algo enfadado con su amigo.

-Pero...no tiene sentido –dijo Hermione pensativa –A Dubledore nunca le importó lo que los demás creyeran, no creo que ponga en peligro tu vida por hacerles creer que no confía en la vuelta del Innombrable.

-La verdad? No tengo ganas de pensar...quiero dormir solamente...Hasta mañana.  
-Hasta mañana Harry.

-Que duermas bien.

Harry se levantó y se fue a acostar, no tenía sueño, pero quería dejar de pensar en Voldemort, sus mortífagos, el hecho de que algunos lo crean un loco o mentiroso, las inspecciones, la nueva profesora, queria dejar de pensar en todo y en todos. Ron y Hermione se quedaron en la Sala Común, estaban evidentemente preocupados por su amigo.  
-En qué piensas Hermione?

-En que debemos tranquilizar a Harry y demostrarle que no pasa nada, para que no se preocupe...  
-Pero....  
-Ron! Por favor! Ya tiene demasiado! Ha visto morir más personas que cualquiera de nosotros. Sus padres no están y creo que aún se siente responsable por la muerte de Cedric.  
-Pero no fue su culpa...él no puede sentirse...

-Ya sé....por supuesto que no fue su culpa! Yo no estoy diciendo eso! Lo que digo es que Harry ya tiene demasiado en qué pensar y que nosotros debemos estar con los ojos abiertos, pero sin preocuparlo hasta no saber qué es lo que pasa realmente.

-O sea, que tú crees que esa mujer puede ser peligrosa?

-Claro que sí...use o no el apellido, es una Malfoy!

-Los odio....odio a los Malfoy! Odio a los mortífagos y odio a Vol...al Innombrable.  
-Bueno, ya vámonos a dormir, es tarde. Que duermas bien –dijo Hermione al tiempo que se levantaba y le daba un beso a Ron en la mejilla.

-Hermione....puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro –dijo la chica volteándose.

-Fuiste a ver a Krum? Fuiste a Bulgaria? Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Esas son tres preguntas Ron –dijo Hermione sonriendo –Sí, fui a verlo a Bulgaria, estuve con él una semana, y no te dije porque tu actitud hacia él durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos fue bastante...extraña....y no quería que te enfades.

-Escucha, nosotros somos amigos, y yo quiero que me cuentes las cosas...no me gusta ser el último en enterarme.

-Está bien...perdóname. Ahora vamos a dormir.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	7. El regreso de Canuto

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

CAPITULO 7: EL REGRESO DE CANUTO 

El miércoles, durante el desayuno, Dumbledore anunció los nombres de los capitanes de los equipos de Quidditch. La capitana de Gryffindor era alicia Spinnet, la cazadora de séptimo curso. Aparentemente, Wood la había visitado durante el verano y le había mostrado todas sus tácticas para que las apliquen.

Las pruebas de los equipos comenzarían la siguiente semana. El martes era el turno de Gryffindor, que tenía que buscar un guardián, ante la partida de Wood. La mitad de los alumnos estaban totalmente entusiasmados y volvían loca a Alicia con preguntas sobre la elección y las prácticas y los horarios. Lo que provocaba que la chica se oculte después de cada clase.

Luego de sus clases de Transformaciones y Encantamientos, todos estaban en el Gran Salón almorzando. Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima a los prefesores Snape. Ellos hablaban bajito, entre ellos y ni siquiera miraban a los alumnos, salvo a Draco, que a veces cruzaba miradas con su tía. Eran miradas bastante extrañas, miradas que nadie había visto nunca en el rubio, parecía inclusive tener sentimientos hacía ella, lo que significaba que tenía corazón. Alicia no estaba en el comedor, debía estar escondiéndose por ahí.

Luego tuvieron clases de Herbología con la profesora Sprout, que les dio una charla insoportable sobre la importancia de los MHB para su futuro. La clase fue bastante entretenida, porque tenían que trasplantar unos pequeños arbolitos que, como poseían pies, cada vez que los sacaban de las macetas los pateaban y se resistían a entrar a las otras. Inclusive algunos patearon a los chicos tan fuertes que los soltaron y luego hubo que salir por lso jardines del colegio a buscarlos.

Durante la cena, Harry notó que Alicia no estaba en el comedor y supuso por qué. Tomó un poco de comida y se fue a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Al pasar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda buscó a Alicia con la mirada, pero no la encontró.  
-Alicia, Alicia! Soy yo! Harry!! Te traje comida! No hay nadie mas!

-Estás seguro de que no hay nadie? –dijo la chica asomando su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación.

-Si, te traje algo de comer. Tan terrible es que te tienes que esconder?

-Me tienen harta Harry! Todo el tiempo me persiguen preguntándome cosas. Fred y George los espantan, pero no pueden estar todo el día detrás mio.

-Bueno, tranquila....ya se calmarán.

-Sí, es probable. Tengo que hacerte una pregunta Harry.

-Claro, dime.

-Es cierto que el Innombrable mató a Cedric?

-Aha, si. Yo lo vi. –Harry miró a Alicia, que negaba con la cabeza, mirando el piso –No me crees?

-Si, si te creo. Es solo que....por qué tuvo que pasarle esto? Por qué tuvo que regresar? Todo esto va a ser horrible...yo se de lo que es capaz.

-A qué te refieres?

-Mis papás eran mortífagos Harry, y luego mi mamá se arrepintió y se fue conmigo. Mi papá la encontró y la mató. Yo fui a un orfanato, porque no quise volver con mi papá...el Innombrable es capaz de transformar cualquier cosa en odio, inclusive el amor....él es....demasiado poderoso.

-Lo siento Alicia, yo no lo sabía.....

-Nadie lo sabe. No sé por que te lo cuento....tal vez porque tú sepas lo que es perder a tus padres a causa del Innombrable....

-Si te quedas mas tranquila, no puede hacernos nada con Dumbledore aquí, y antes de matarlos a todos, quiere matarme a mí, asique no te preocupes –dijo Harry sonriéndole –porque yo no dejaré que me mate, y hasta que no me mate a mí no creo que quiera matar a nadie mas, porque busca venganza.

-Eres muy valiente Harry! –dijo Alicia abrazándolo.

-Ejem... ejem.... -dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Parece que la capitana ya encontró quien la defienda querido hermano...

-Cállate Fred! Alicia! Qué se supone que significa esto? –gritó George histérico.

-Tranquilo...Harry y yo hablábamos de cosas...feas...Te juro que no hay nada entre nosotros, ya sabes que a mí me gusta alguien más. –dijo ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose al Weasley.

-Alicia, quiero hablar contigo –dijo George llevándosela de la mano hacia fuera.

-Que fue eso Fred?

-Eso Harry...fue amor, amor del mas bello y el mas puro y el mas amoroso de todos –decía el pelirrojo corriendo por la habitación como si bailara ballet y estuviera recitando un poema, provocando la risa de Harry.

-Entonces, George y Alicia....

-A George le gusta Alicia desde el primer dia que la vio, y parece que a ella también, pero se la pasan diciendo que son sólo amigos y los dos se hablan mutuamente de un amor imposible desde hace como tres años....realmente idiotas si me preguntas a mi.

-Bueno, no debe ser fácil pasar de la amistad a algo mas....

-Por qué lo dices? Tal vez a ti te pasa lo mismo? Tal vez te gusta alguien cercano a ti y no dices nada?

-No! No lo digo por eso! Lo mío ya es prácticamente público! Ya todos saben que me gusta Cho, aunque la verdad es que últimamente....

-Es una tarada Harry! Sabes que Cho solo anda con chicos lindos y populares, no le hagas caso.

La sala común se fue llenado poco a poco a medida que los alumnos llegaban del Gran Salón. Harry Ron y Hermione se quedaron hablando un rato, mientras él les contaba lo de George y Alicia, y luego se fueron a dormir.

El jueves les tocaba Historia de la Magia , seguida por Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y luego de almorzar...Pociones.

En las mazmorras, Snape ya no estaba de buen humor como la clase anterior, se veía enojado, particularmente hacia Harry, quien no comprendía por que. A la mitad de la clase, el profesor Dumbledore entró al salón.

-Disculpa Severus, necesito llevarme a Potter.

-Claro Director, como desee...Potter! Ya escuchaste. Puedes irte.

Harry salió de la clase lo más rápido que pudo, siguiendo al Director del colegio, que caminaba delante suyo sin emitir sonido. Como era de esperar, Harry no abrió la boca, conocía lo suficiente a Dumbledore para saber que si no hablaba era por algo. Cuando entraron a su oficina, Lupin estaba ahí, acompañando por....

-Sirius!! Al fin llegaste!!! Quería verte!!! –dijo Harry abrazándolo y comprendiendo por qué Snape estaba tan enojado ese día.

-Yo también quería verte Harry. Te extrañé estos días, la casa esta muy vacía y me aburro mucho.

-Bueno Harry, ya sabes que Sirius se quedará aquí con nosotros. También sabes que no podrán verlo, así que estará en mi oficina, en el cuarto que se encuentra a la derecha del mío, y si sale lo hará en forma de perro –informó Dumbledore.

-Ya lo se....pero no me importa, por lo menos estás aquí!! Tengo algunas cosas que contarte.  
-Cuéntame de las clases de Duelo...ya tuviste alguna?

-Si! Son bastante divertidas, lástima la profesora....

-Por qué? Quién es?

-Es Jennifer, Sirius –dijo Lupin. –Jennifer Snape.

La cara de Sirius se transformó por completo, se quedó helado. En ese momento un recuerdo lo golpeó, una imagen apareció en su mente, un recuerdo que había olvidado en Azkaban.

FLASHBACK

Sirius, James, Remus y Peter estaban sentados en un compartimiento del Expresso de Hogwarts, cuando el Back se paró para buscar algo en su baúl. La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y una niña ingresó corriendo, sin mirar a ningún lado y chocó contra él.

-Qué es lo que te pasa? No ves por dónde caminas? –le dijo de mala gana Sirius a la niña de pelo negro azabache, muy lacio y muy largo.

-Yo...lo siento...-contestó ella sin levantar la mirada y llorando.

-Ey... no... qué te pasa? Por qué lloras? –dijo Sirius en un tono algo extraño para él, era como tierno –ven, siéntate aquí y dime que te pasa.

Luego sentó a la niña, y se arrodilló frente a ella. Era muy pequeña, debía ser de primer año, pero no podía verle el rostro porque tenía las manos tapándolo y no dejaba de llorar, diciendo que odiaba ese lugar. Sirius le tomó las manos gentilmente para hablarle.

-Hola –le dijo sonriendo –por qué lloras?

-Porque....quiero irme a mi casa, aquí todos son malos, me tratan mal –dijo ella mirando a los ojos a Sirius, quien estaba sorprendido de la belleza de esa chica, sus ojos azules eran hermosos, nunca había visto ojos tan brillantes y cristalinos, tenía la nariz respingada, la piel muy blanca y perfecta dentadura.

-Quién te hizo algo? Dímelo y nosotros lo arreglamos. –dijo él mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus manos.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse, y James, Peter y Remus, que estaban mirando a su amigo totalmente atónitos, voltearon a ver quién entraba.  
-Déjala o te arrepentirás Black!

-Severus!!! –dijo la niña corriendo a los brazos de Snape.

-Qué te hicieron Jenny?...qué te hizo Black? –dijo Snape dulcemente, mientras miraba a los ojos a su hermana.

-Nada, ellos no fueron...fue esa chica de tercero....Narcissa....Yo estaba hablado con el Prefecto y cuando se fue...ella me gritó que era una cualquiera...que ese era su novio y que me prohibía volver a hablarle....YO NO SABÍA QUE ERA LA NOVIA! TE LO JURO!

-Tranquila....ella no es la novia de Lucius. Creo que él tiene interés en cierta morocha de ojos azules muy bonita, pero si te ve llorando así...

-En serio lo crees? –dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sí, el mismo me dijo que mi hermana era muy linda y que esperaba que fueran amigos...o algo mas.

-Bueno, pero tú sabes que yo no quiero nada con nadie....yo sólo quiero tener amigos por ahora y además, hay que ver si a nuestro padre le gusta....

-Él estaría encantado de que estés con Lucius, ya te dije que es muy amigo del Sr. Malfoy, su padre. Y no te preocupes, porque él se encargará de Narcissa y su hermano irá contigo a clases y te cuidará.

-Gracias Sev....eres el mejor hermano del mundo –dijo ella abrazándolo nuevamente.  
-Ahora volvamos Jenny. No quiero que te juntes con estos Gryffindors, no son de buenas familias.

-Como digas.

Los dos salieron del compartimiento, dejando a Sirius y sus amigos totalmente desconcertados. Cómo era posible de que Snape tuviera una hermana tan bonita si él era horrible? Cómo era que Snape podía tratar bien a alguien, incluso hablarle con cariño como lo había hecho? Y cómo podía ser que esa chica pensara que Lucius Malfoy era una buena persona?

FLASHBACK

-Sirius...estás bien? –preguntó Lupin al ver que su amigo había pasado los últimos dos minutos con la mirada perdida y sin hablar.

-Eh...que? si, si, estoy bien. Tan sólo recordé algo, recordé la primera vez que la vi...en el Expresso....

-Ah...claro, cómo olvidarlo....fue la primera vez que demostraste...ternura?

-Si....ella...cómo está? Quiero verla. Dónde está? Quiero hablar con ella.

-No Sririus, me temo que no será posible. -Contestó Dumbledore. -Ella no sabe que tú eres inocente y además...

-Además esa mujer es una Malfoy, Sirius! De qué estas hablando? Por qué quieres verla? De qué quieres hablarle? –preguntó Harry totalmente desconcertado.

-Sigue casada con Trangus, verdad? –dijo Sirius mirando al suelo –Tiene hijos?

-No, no los tiene y....no sigue casada. El murió hace muchos años. Pero no es conveniente que la veas Sirius, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar. Si la vieras te darías cuenta de lo que hablo...volvió a ser la de antes, con esa mirada que hace que te congeles por dentro, con esa sonrisa cínica. Me la encontré en el Callejón Diagon, me llamó Lupin y me miró con desprecio, como si fuera superior a mí. En el úinico momento en que se muestra mas o menos parecida a lo que fue es cuando está cerca de Draco Malfoy, Severus o...Lucius.

-Qué? Lucius? Ella y él???

-No creo que haya nada entre ellos, el sigue casado con Narcissa y no creo que a Jennifer le guste ser la segunda, es demasiado soberbia para eso.

-Alguien me puede explicar que es lo que está pasando? –Reclamó Harry.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	8. La respuesta a tu pregunta

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 8: LA RESPUESTA A TU PREGUNTA.**

-Yo los dejaré solos –Dijo Dumbledore saliendo de su oficina.

-Harry...no se por donde empezar, no es algo fácil de contar –dijo Sirius con muchísima tristeza.

-Verás –continuó Lupin –Hasta nuestro 6 año, ella fue una de nuestras peores enemigas, así como los Malfoy o Severus. Ella solía ser peor que cualquiera de ellos dos, le encantaba torturar a la gente y humillarlos delante de los demás, sobre todo a nosotros. Lucius y Jennifer estaban comprometidos, iban a casarse en cuanto ella terminara el colegio. Pero luego, algo pasó...Recuerdas Sirius?

-Sí....yo se lo digo.

FLASHBACK

Era el primer partido de Quidditch del año: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Jennifer y Lucius caminaban por los terrenos del colegio, ya que él había ido a visitarla y a ver el partido, en el que jugaba su hermano menor. Gryffindor ganó 240 a 150 y todos los Slytherin estaban de la cabeza.

Mientras James y Sirius salían del vestuario, vieron algo bastante extraño...Lucius Malfoy gritándole a Jennifer que rompía su compromiso en ese mismo momento y que no se moleste en ir a buscarlo porque se iba a encontrar una mujer que valiera la pena. Ella, por su parte, le agradecía por dejarla libre a los gritos. Lily estaba muy cerca de ellos dos, mirando la escena incrédula.  
Cuando Lucius se fue ellos fueron a ver que había pasado. En ese momento, Jennifer hablaba con Lily.

-Estás bien Evans? Te ha hecho algo?

-No, nada...eh...gracias. Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque es una estupidez. Porque no puede andar diciendo esas cosas por ahí, no son ciertas, y alguien debía pararlo, ponerle un límite.

-Qué pasó aquí? –preguntó James mirando a Jennifer con odio –Qué le hiciste?

-Nada James, no me hizo nada. Ella.....me defendió.

-QUÉ? Lily, dinos la verdad, qué te hizo? –preguntó Sirius.

-DE VERAS QUE SON MÁS IDIOTAS DE LO QUE YO CREIA...Lo siento Evans, la próxima te las arreglas sola, porque acabo de arruinar mi vida y estos infradotados me culpan a mí. Debo encontrar a Lucius antes de que deje el colegio. –Murmuró al final y luego se volteó hacia Sirius. -No me hagas enfadar Black, recuerda que aún me te debo mi venganza por la última que le hiciste a Trangus. Y me voy a vengar, Black. –dijo eso mirándo a Sirius con su fría mirada y dio media vuelta para irse.

-Lily...me puedes explicar que pasó? –dijo James

-Malfoy y ella caminaban por aquí cuando me vieron. Él vino con paso decidido a insultarme, evidentemente estaba furioso por el partido. Me gritó de todo, Jennifer sólo lo miraba, pero cuando me gritó sangre sucia, ella lo tomó de un brazo y le exigió que me pida perdón inmediatamente.

-QUÉ? ESTAS SEGURA?

-Sirius....me dejas terminar? Bueno, la cosa es que comenzaron a discutir y ella le echó una maldición, pero no pude escuchar cual, susurró al invocarla. Malfoy cayó al suelo, dolorido, parecía que se le retorcían las tripas. Cuando se le pasó el efecto, se paró, comenzó a gritarle y la dejó.

-Vaya....eso sí que es extraño. Por qué lo habrá hecho? –preguntó James, evidentemente confundido.

-No lo se. Me dijo que eran puras estupideces lo de la sangre pura e impura y que odiaba que Lucius y Severus hicieran esa diferencia. No se qué le pasó, pero creo que no es tan mala como aparenta. De hecho, creo que es sólo una fachada, creo que oculta otra persona por debajo de su coraza.

-No estarás pensando en hacerte amiga de ella, verdad? –preguntó Sirius.

-Sí, lo estoy pensando, y si no les gusta lo lamento.

-No cariño, tu haz lo que quieras. Pero yo no creo que te quiera como su amiga.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

FLASHBACK

-Qué? Ustedes quieren decir que esa mujer defendió a mi mamá de Lucius Malfoy? Cuando él era su prometido?

-Aha....sí, pero eso no es todo Harry....hay mas. Quieres que yo siga Sirius?

-No....hay cosas que aún no recuerdo, pero desde que me dijiste que ella estaba aquí empecé a ver todo dentro mío.

-Esperen un momento....la maldición que le echó a Malfoy, fue un...

-Cruciatus, sí. No sabíamos lo que era y Lily no escuchó lo que ella dijo al enviarla. No sabemos dónde lo aprendió de tan pequeña porque nunca lo dijo. –dijo Remus

-Y por qué no fue a Azkaban?

-Porque no escuchamos lo que había dicho, además, nadie hubiera creído que podía invocarlo con tan sólo 14 años.

-Y ella ya lo hacía en ese entonces?

-Sí Harry, pero eso no es lo importante....mejor te sigo contando....

FLASHBACK

Los siguientes días fueron algo extraños. Al parecer todos en Slytherin se habían enterado de lo sucedido. Narcissa era la que mas contenta estaba, pero también estaba ofendida, como si se lo hubiera hecho a ella y no a Lucius. Narcissa siempre estuvo enamorada de él y no iba a permitir que alguien lo ensuciara o humillara, y menos delante de una sangre impura.

Luego de un par de días, cuando salían del Gran Salón, vieron a Narcissa cuchichear con una amiga sobre algo que le iban a hacer a Jennifer. Lily se detuvo por un momento a pensar y decidió actuar, hacer algo para devolverle el favor.

-Severus....  
-Qué quieres Evans? No tengo tiempo que perder.

-Me gustaría decirte que Narcissa y sus amigas van a atacar a tu hermana porque me defendió y tal vez puedas hacer algo para que....

-No me interesa. –interrumpió Snape. -Ella misma se buscó lo que le pasa, si no hubiera sido tan imbécil de interponer una sangre impura a su compromiso, nada de esto sucedería.

-Qué? Tu estás apoyando a que la ataquen?

-No me gusta que le hagan daño a mi hermana, pero lo que hizo es casi una traición, y Lucius tardará mucho en aceptarla de nuevo, si es que alguna vez lo hace. Adiós Evans, preocúpate por tus asuntos.

Lily enfureció con Snape, quería hacerle algo, pero no tenía tiempo, sabía que debía ayudar sola a Jennifer. Salió corriendo hacia donde habían ido Narcissa y sus desagradables amigas. Al llegar encontró a Jennifer arrinconada contra una pared y su varita en alto, pero las otras eran demasiadas.

-No querrás que te lastime, verdad Narcissa?

-Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Lucius imbécil!

-Ay!!! Está enamorada!!! Pues te lo regalo con moño y todo. No me interesa ese bueno para nada.

-No te creo...te he visto deprimida, en brazos de Trangus....qué pasa?? Ahora vas por el hermano menor?

-Trangus es sólo mi amigo! Y Lucius me dejó a mí!!!! Pero no te preocupes por eso...creo que ya está arrepentido...

-No lo está!! Ahora Lucius será mio!!

-Si!!! Y será infeliz toda su vida porque está enamorado de mí!! Y tu no podrías hacer feliz ni a una serpiente!

-Te arrepentirás de cada una de esas palabras!

-DÉJENLA! –gritó Lily desde donde se encontraba.

-Oh...pero miren quien está aquí.....la sucia Evans....que nos vas a hacer tu solita?

-No está sola imbécil! –dijo Sirius que también había ido a ayudar con James.

-Black! Potter! Evans! Váyanse ahora mismo! Puedo defenderme sola, no los necesito!

-Ah si? Y cómo vas a hacer? –dijo Narcissa riéndo.

-Exactamente así. –Dijo Jennifer.

PLAFF!!

La bofetada que le dio retumbó en todo el pasillo. Luego cerró el puño y le pegó en la cara nuevamente. Los tres Gryffindor miraban asombrados, estaba peleando como un muggle! Y era una Slytherin. Pero su victoria no duró mucho, porque en seguida las otras comenzaron a atacarla "con altura" (según ellas) y le disparaban hechizos.

Lily, James y Sirius inmediatamente se metieron a defenderla y, como eran más rápidos las vencieron en cinco minutos. El problema fue que Lily quedó con unos pequeños cuernos que le envió Narcissa, así que James se la llevó a la enfermería, y Sirius acompañó a Jennifer a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, ella se disponía a entrar, pero Sirius la tomó de un brazo y la hizo volverse hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron y Sirius pudo ver la dulce mirada que tanto le había gustado el primer día que la vio, en el Expresso de Hogwarts.

Sin romper el contacto ocular, Sirius la tomó de la cintura acercándola a él, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse como nunca antes. Él había salido con muchas chicas, pero ella era diferente. Poco a poco se fue acercando a su boca. Jennifer sentía que sus piernas se derretían estando tan cerca de ese hermoso chico.  
Cuando sus labios se rozaron por primera vez ambos sientieron miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en sus estómagos. Sirius comenzó a besarla con mucho cariño y dulzura. Ella le devolvió el beso sin pensarlo y subió sus brazos para rodear el cuello del chico, pero luego de unos momentos, recordó a Lucius y se soltó.

-Qué te sucede? Por qué me sueltas?

-Olvida lo que acaba de pasar Black! No quiero nada contigo. –y sin decir una palabra más se metió en su Sala Común.

Al otro día, cuando fueron a ver a Lily a la enfermería, la encontraron hablando con Jennifer, las dos reían y parecía que hubieran sido amigas toda su vida. Ella ya no se mostraba como antes con los Gryffindor, y luego de un tiempo, sólo se iba a mostrar así con los Slytherin. Al único que le dirigió una mirada asesina fue a Sirius, pero nadie comprendió la razón.

A partir de ese momento, Jennifer ingresó al grupo de amigos. Se divertían muchísimo haciendo todo tipo de travesuras y causaban muchos problemas. Su amistad duró hasta que Lily murió, cuando no volvieron a verla nunca mas.

FIN FLASHBACK

-A ver si entendí....Jennifer Snape...mi profesora de Duelo, defendió a mi mamá de su novio, luego mi mamá la defendió a ella, tú la besaste, luego se hicieron amigos, y luego desapareció?

-Algo así....lo que pasó en realidad es que....ella y yo comenzamos a salir un tiempo después. Fuimos novios, incluso pensábamos en casarnos, pero.....no sé que pasó después. Ella me dejó sin razón alguna y desapareció por unos meses. Volví a verla en tu bautismo y ya estaba casada con Trangus Malfoy.

-No entiendo....

-Sirius.....ella no desapareció esos meses. La verdad es que siguió siendo amiga mía, de Peter, James y Lily. Nos veíamos a escondidas para que los Malfoy no se enteraran y porque no quería verte. Nunca supimos por qué te había dejado, ni siquiera Lily lo sabía. No nos dijo nada por más que le preguntamos.

-Ah...ahora comprendo por qué estaba en el bautismo. –dijo melancólico Sirius, y luego se quedó en silencio por un buen rato.

-Ok...pero si era tan amiga de mi madre, por qué me mira y me trata con tanta frialdad?

-No lo sé Harry. La verdad es que luego de que tus padres murieran yo no volví a verla. Nunca pude hablar con ella, nunca supe nada de su vida. –dijo Remus

-Pero.....  
-Ya basta Harry. No importa, dejémoslo ahí, y no se lo menciones, no se cómo lo tomaría. Además –dijo señalando a Sirius que no prestaba atención y estaba con la mirada perdida nuevamente –No le hace bien.

-Bueno....y cuéntame Sirius.....que hiciste todos estos días sin mi? –preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

-Qué? Ah....nada. Me aburrí como un hongo.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	9. El encuentro

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 9: EL ENCUENTRO.**

Ni bien llegó a la Sala común Ron y Hermione lo estaban esperando. Estaban algo preocupados porque Harry no había ido a cenar al Gran Salón.

-Y bien? Qué pasó? –preguntó muy ansioso Ron.

-Llegó Hocicos –dijo Harry.

-No te noto muy feliz, es una buena noticia Harry, que te pasa? –preguntó Hermione.

-Es que...me contaron algo muy extraño. No se si Sirius hizo bien en venir.

-Que pasó Harry? Por favor, cuentanos!

-Es todo culpa de esa mujer...de la profesora Snape.

-Qué le hizo? Lo vio?

-No...ella...el solo hecho de nombrarla hizo que Sirius se ponga triste, melancólico...Voy a contarles lo que me dijo.

-Qué???? Hary!!! Esa mujer era amiga de tu madre???? –dijo Ron.

-Y novia de Sirius??? Lo dejó por un Malfoy??? –preguntó Hermione con susto –No me gusta esto Harry...no me gusta nada.

-A mí me gusta menos que a ti Hermione...esa mujer es un cóctel de lo peor de el mundo mágico...Snape, Malfoy y...traidora...era amiga de mis padres y mira como me si fuera una escoria...LA ODIO!

-Bueno, tranquilo.....no te hará nada Harry –dijo Hermione mientras le acariciaba la mano. -Sirius y Lupin la estarán vigilando seguro.

-Si..supongo. Chicos, no se ofendan pero realmente estoy muy cansado..y mañana tenemos Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas, Herbología, Transformaciones y Encantamientos...necesito descansar. Me voy a la cama.

-Seguro Harry, yo ahora te alcanzo, aún tengo que terminar mi tarea de Transformaciones.  
-Hasta mañana Harry.

El sábado por la mañana, Harry y Hocicos caminaban por los terrenos del colegio, dirigiéndose a un lugar alejado de la vista de todos y que no pudiera verse por las ventanas, para que Sirius pudiera adoptar forma humana y tomar un poco de aire, ya que había estado encerrado en la oficina de Dumbledore desde su llegada.

De pronto el enorme perro negro se detuvo en seco mirando un punto fijo. Jennifer Snape estaba sentada sobre una manta, en el pasto, escribiendo algo en un pergamino, apoyada en un enorme libro.

Vestía una remera de mangas ¾ blanca algo ajustada, una pollera negra acampanada que le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía su lacio pelo suelto y el viento hacía que se le despeine, provocando que ella lo pusiera cada 2 segundos detrás de sus orejas, pero sin éxito de controlarlo.

-No Sirius....sabes que Dumbledore y Remus te dijeron que no lo hagas. No intentes hablar con ella y...mejor vamos a otro lado, porque si sabe que eres un animago y te ve, va a ir corriendo a decirle a Malfoy. Vamos al castillo o a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Harry se volvió y comenzó a caminar, pero al mirar a ambos lados, se dio cuenta que Sirius no lo seguía. Jennifer estaba concentrada en su pergamino, cuando la enorme cabeza de un perro se apoyó sobre el papel mirándola fijamente.

-AGH!!! UN GRIM!!! –dijo asustada, pero inmediatamente comenzó a reírse de sí misma y a negar con la cabeza –estás loca Jennifer...los grims no existen...si Lucius o Severus te escucharan...

-"Lucius....voy a matarlo" –pensó Sirius.

-A ver perrito –dijo ella sonriéndole y acariciándolo detrás de las orejas. –eres muy lindo...mmmm...no tienes collar ni cadena...no tienes dueño? Estás perdido? –le preguntó dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el lomo.

-Discúlpe profesora...el perro es del Profesor Dubledore –dijo Harry, que se había acercado al ver que Sirius estaba con ella.

-En serio? –dijo incrédula –Creí que a Albus sólo le gustaban las aves. Cómo se llama?

-Hocicos.  
-Hocicos? Hubiera esperado un nombre más mágico, menos....muggle –en el momento en que dijo eso Harry se estremeció. –Parece que nunca se termina de conocer a la gente, verdad?

-"Eso tenlo por sentado"

-Sí, eso creo. Eh...vamos Hocicos. –dijo Harry, pero Hocicos no se movió de su lugar.

Estaba muy cómodo con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Jennifer mientras ella le acariciaba la cabeza.

-"De aquí me mueves con una grúa muggle solamente"

-Ah!! Parece que le he caído bien!! Dime Harry, por qué estás tú con él si es de Albus?

-Ah...porque...porque...me gustan los perros y quiero mucho a Hocicos.

-Claro. –dijo ella, pero mirando fijamente hacia otro lado. –Harry, tú crees que me haga caso si le pido algo?

-Eh...sí eso creo.

-"Tus deseos son órdenes"

-Porque se me acaba de ocurrir una idea –dijo sonriéndo y con una mirada pícara. –Vamos a darle un poco de su propia medicina.

-A quién? –preguntó Harry confuso.

-A Trelawney –luego se volvió hacia Hocicos y le pidió que mire fijamente a la profesora que se les acercaba.

-Eh...disculpa Jennifer...de dónde sacaste ese perro? –preguntó la profesora de Adivinación con la voz temerosa.

-Qué perro profesora? –Contestó Jennifer haciéndose la inocente.

-Ese –dijo ella señalando a Hocicos –No puedes verlo? –Al ver que Jennifer negaba con la cabeza, se dirigió a Harry. –Tú lo ves, verdad?

-Eh...no. –Dijo Harry, que aún no entendía que pretendía hacer la profesora Snape.

-AH!!!! AAAGGHHH!!! UN GRIM!!!!! VOY A MORIR!!!! NO PUEDE SER!!! VOY A MORIR!!!!!

-No profesora....espere –dijo Jennifer parándose entre risas –Sí lo vemos...no es un grim...es tan sólo un perro. Tranquila.

-QUÉ? POR QUÉ ME HAN HECHO ESTO??? HARRY POTTER! ESTÁS CASTIGADO!

-No lo creo. –Dijo Jennifer con su voz habitual, calmada, amenazante, como si estuviera a punto de congelarte con ese par de ojos azules que podían dar muchísimo miedo. –Fue MI idea, y si castiga a Potter por esto, va a conocerme realmente enojada y le puedo asegurar que entonces SÍ va a diga profesora Snape.

-Y no quiero que vuelva a predecir la muerte de Potter tampoco. Le quedó claro?

-Sí, sí, muy claro...adiós.

Luego se volvió hacia Hocicos y Harry. Parecía tener la extraña habilidad de cambiar el brillo de sus ojos cuando lo deseara. Podían verse sumamente dulces o muy intimidantes.  
-Bueno –dijo sonriendo alegremente –creo que ya no te dirá que vas a morir cada cinco minutos.

-Eh...si...gracias. Vamos Hocicos. Es una orden!

Harry y Hocicos dejaron a Jennifer en ese lugar. Ella inmediatamente se sentó y continuó con su escritura. Camino al castillo se encontraron con Ron y Hermione.

-Dónde estaban? Queríamos hablar con ustedes!

-No me lo vas a creer Ron, pero mejor vamos a otro lado y les contamos.

Los cuatro entraron al castillo y se dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore. Ahí estaba Lupin y les pidió a los chicos que se fueran porque necesitaba hablar con Sirius y Dumbledore a solas. Sirius inmediatamente se transmutó y volvió a ser el padrino de Harry.  
-Sirius...cómo estás? Digo...después de la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días.

-Ah...bien. No creo que haya cambiado tanto como dices Remus.

-Eso es porque no la viste...

-Sí la ví. Vengo de estar con ella. –dijo Sirius sonriente.

-Qué? Sirius, te pedí que no lo hicieras –lo regañó Dumbledore.

-Ya lo sé.....pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando uno es un perro cuesta más contener las emociones.  
-Y qué pasó? Se dio cuenta que eras tu? –preguntó Lupin preocupado.

-No....Les cuento...

-Harry...estás seguro que te sonreía y te hablaba bien? –le preguntaba Ron atónito desde uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

-Sí, es mas, no me dijo Potter, me llamó Harry.

-Esa mujer es muy extraña –dijo Hermione –un minuto sólo trata bien a Malfoy y mal a los demás, y luego hace una broma a Trelanwey y te habla con cariño? No entiendo.

-Nadie entiende...Me gustaría poder hablar con ella.

-Ni se te ocurra! –dijo Ron a su amigo –Lupin te dijo que no lo hagas!

-Ya lo se, pero quiero entender algunas cosas.....

-Por qué no hablas de nuevo con el profesor Lupin? –lo aconsejó Hermione.

-Si...tal vez lo haga....

-Sirius...dices que le hizo una broma a Trelanwey y que la amenazó de muerte por intentar castigar a Harry? –indagó Lupin mirándolo como si su mejor amigo estuviera delirando.  
-Aha...parece que no ha cambiado tanto...o que recordó de golpe a Lily...quién sabe?

-Vaya –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo –Yo sabía que no le haría daño a Harry, pero...nunca creí que pudiera volver a ser la de antes...esa chica ha pasado por demasiado.  
-De qué habla Profesor? –preguntó Sirius preocupado –Qué es lo que le pasó?

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento. Si algún día vuelven a hablar, pregúntaselo. Es...delicado para que yo lo cuente sin su consentimiento. Pero debo pedirte que no te presentes ante ella en forma humana porque no va a gustarle verte de nuevo.

-Está bien...está bien...Sólo seré el lindo perrito de Albus Dumbledore que se encariñó con ella. –dijo Sirius sonriendo pícaramente.

Lupin iba a hablarle, pero en ese momento golpearon a la puerta del despacho. Sirius se transformó en Hocicos y se ocultó detrás del escritorio de Dumbledore.

-Quién es?

-Jennifer, Señor Director.

-Ah...pasa querida...

-Disculpe...quería decirle que –se detuvo al ver que Lupin estaba ahí –si está ocupado puedo regresar mas tarde.

-No..tranquila. El profesor Lupin es de confianza.

-Bien. Quería decirle que...amenacé de muerte a la profesora Trelanwey.

-Ya lo sabía...

-Qué? Ya le vino con el cuento? Voy a matarla en serio –murmuró.

-No...pero a mí no se me escapa nada. No te preocupes...es normal que saque de las casillas a la gente, creo que si Minnerva no le tuviera tanta paciencia ya estaría muerta.

-Ah..bueno, yo...creí que debería saberlo. Hocicos! Ya estás aquí! Ven perrito! –dijo sonriéndole y golpeándose la pierna con la palma de la mano.

-Te gusta mi perro?

-Sí..es algo raro, pero es lindo y muy inteligente. –en ese momento Hocicos le saltó encima y a Jen no le gustó –FUERA! –le gritó, Haciendo que el perro se sentara cerca de Remus. –Bueno...hasta luego Sr Director, Lupin.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	10. La confesión

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

CAPITULO 10: LA CONFESI"N 

Una semana más tarde, Jen estaba con Draco en los jardines del colegio. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y Draco era totalmente diferente cuando estaba con ella. Sonreía con sinceridad, se reía y se mostraba feliz sin temer que su tía pensara que era un débil. Él sabía que Jennifer lo prefería así.

Snape se dirigió a ellos porque necesitaba hablar con su hermana. Ambos se alejaron un poco, dejando sólo a Draco. El rubio comenzó a mirar hacia todas partes buscando algo divertido que hacer y lo encontró. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Ron y Hermine, que conversaban debajo de un árbol.

-Granger...ya redactaste tu testamento? Porque los de tu clase serán los primeros en morir...  
-Vete Malfoy! –gritó Ron al tiempo que se levantaba –Nadie te llamó aquí.

-No quiero irme.

-Si no te vas, voy a hechizarte Malfoy! –dijo Hermione levantándose y apuntándole con su varita.

-No comprendes, verdad Granger? Mi tía te castigará si me tocas. Asique puedes ir guardando al varita, varita que nunca debió llegar a tus manos por ser una sangre sucia.  
-Idiota! –gritó Ron, al tiempo que saltaba sobre Draco y le pegaba unos cuantos puñetazos.

-SEPÁRENSE AHORA! –gritó Severus, que había corrido junto con Jennifer al ver la pelea. –Explíquese Malfoy.

-Weasley me pegó...no se por qué –dijo Draco mirando a su tía.

-Bien...Sr Weasley, considerando que mi sobrino no sabe porque lo golpeó, le pido que me de su motivo.

-El....llamó a Hermione....sangre sucia.

-Draco Malfoy! Vete a mi despacho inmediatamente!

-Pero Tía...

-Ahora!  
-Sí tía –dijo el chico bajándo la cabeza y caminando hacia el castillo.

-Estás bien Hermione? –al ver que la chica asentía se dirigió a Ron –Tu? Te encuentras bien? Bueno, no quiero que vuelvan a pelearse, porque tendré que castigarte. –dicho esto dio media vuelta para irse, pero Snape la tomó de un brazo.

-Qué vas a hacer con Draco?

-No va a volver a decirle sangre sucia a nadie en toda su vida.

-No lo hagas Jenny, no lo hagas....le va a contar a Lucius.

-No lo hará, lo conozco. Y si lo hace...es un riesgo que tengo que correr.

Jennifer fue a su oficina inmediatamente para hablar con Draco. Cuando llegó, él estaba sentado en un amplio sillón azul y la miraba enojado.

-Por que no lo castigaste? Por qué me regañaste delante de ellos?

-Draco...quiero que te tranquilices. Yo voy a explicarte todo, pero necesito que me prestes mucha atención.

-Ok....qué pasa?

-Draco...por qué haces esa estúpida diferencia entre sangres puras e impuras?

-Porque mi padre me enseñó que son inferiores a nosotros. Tu lo sabes.

-Lo único que sé, es que no puedes pensar por ti mismo. Estás de acuerdo con Lucius?

-Sí, claro que sí.

-Entonces debo decirte que ésta será nuestra última conversación. Yo te quiero como si fueras mi hijo y esto me duele mucho, pero si tu piensas que eres superior a los sangre sucia o a los de sangre mezcla, no querrás estar conmigo.

-De qué hablas tía? Cómo no voy a querer estar contigo? Por qué no me hablarás más?

-Porque no estoy a tu altura Draco. Yo no tengo sangre pura. A mí me adoptaron los padres de Severus y tengo sangre mezcla. Claro, nadie lo sabe...sólo Severus y Dumbledore.  
-Qué? Es un chiste, verdad?

-No, no lo es. Tú decides Draco...

-Cómo es que te adoptaron los Snape si no eras sangre pura?

-Dumbledore me dejó en un orfanato con datos falsos y diciendo que era sangre pura, porque estaban matando a todos los bebés impuros cuando yo nací y mis padres habían muerto. Severus pensaba igual que tu respecto de la "pureza de la sangre" hasta que yo estaba en 5 año y.....

FLASHBACK

Sirius estaba sentado contra un árbol del colegio y Jen estaba entre sus piernas, con su espalda contra el pecho del chico, al tiempo que sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Ambos miraban el lago y hablaban de su futuro. Ese era el último año de Sirius en el colegio, y ya faltaba poco para que termine.

-Disculpen –dijo una fría voz detrás de ellos –necesito hablar contigo Jennifer y...a solas.  
-Ve Sirius, es mi padre. Todo está bien.

-En qué puedo ayudarte padre?

-Qué estabas haciendo con ese Gryffindor?

-Ese Gryffindor, como tu lo llamas, es mi novio y su nombre es Sirius Black.

-Quiero que dejes de verlo y le pidas a Lucius que vuelva contigo antes de que se case con esa Narcissa.

-Ni loca!!! Yo no quiero casarme con él!! Estoy enamorada de Sirius!!! Tú no puedes obligarme!!! Y, si me disculpas, tengo mucho que estudiar para mis MHB.

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado niña insolente! –dijo su padre, tomándola con fuerza de un brazo –SOY TU PADRE Y ME RESPETARÁS AUNQUE NO TE GUSTE! Y VAS A CASARTE CON LUCIUS MALFOY!

-NO! NO LO HARÉ! ANTES PREFIERO MORIR!

PLAFF!!

El padre de Jennifer le pegó una bofetada que la hizo caer al suelo. Luego la tomó de los brazos, la levantó y comenzó a zamarrearla.

-ME HARÁS CASO! TE CASARAS CON EL!

-NO! DEJALA PADRE! –gritó Severus, que llegaba corriendo.

-Vete de aquí Severus! No tienes nada que opinar!

-TE DIJE QUE LA SUELTES! –le repitió empujándo a su padre. –NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA!  
A partir de allí, el Sr Snape comenzó a golpear a Severus sin detenerse, gritándole que era un inútil, incapaz de controlar a su propia hermana. Jennifer lloraba y les gritaba que se detengan, que dejen de pelear, pero no la escuchaban Entonces envió una maldición a su padre, haciendo que se caiga al suelo y grite de dolor.

-Sev...estás bien? Por qué lo hiciste? Sé defenderme sola...-preguntó Jennifer llorando y acariciándo el rostro de su hermano.

-No llores mas...por favor...no me gusta verte llorar Jenny...él no tiene derecho a pegarte, ya me cansé de su maltrato.

-Yo también, pero te buscaste problemas al defenderme.

-Sr Snape! Qué significa esto?

-No es de su incumbencia Dumbledore. Es un problema familiar, no tiene nada que ver con el colegio ni con usted.

-Pero sucede que estamos en Hogwarts y no puedo permitir, por más que usted sea el padre, que golpee a mis alumnos. Por favor retírese del colegio ahora.

-Me voy! Claro que me voy! Pero tu –dijo dirigiéndose a Jennifer –NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! TU NO ERES MI HIJA! TU NO ERES MAS QUE UNA DESAGRADECIDA! OJALA NUNCA TE HUBIESEMOS ADOPTADO!

Cuando el Sr. Snape se fue, Dumbledore acompañó a los dos hermanos a la enfermería y, mientras les suministraban unos brebajes, les explicó la historia.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Tu padre te pegaba? –preguntó Draco con ojos llorosos.

-Sí, es que yo solía desobedecerle y...había algunas cosas en las que no coincidía con él. Pero me cansé y decidí hacer mi vida. No volví a verlo hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando me casé con tu tío, y se arreglaron un poco las cosas.

-Pero, entonces tú y mi padre.....

-Fuimos novios desde que estuve en 2 hasta 4 año. Nuestra boda iba a ser cuando terminara mis estudios.

-Ah...por eso es que mi mamá no te quiere.

-Sí, por eso. Pero nunca más pasó nada entre tu padre y yo, Draco, debes creerme.

-Si, si...tu lo dejaste por Sirius Black?

-No...él me dejó porque yo defendí a Lily Evans, la mamá de Harry Potter, una vez que el la llamó sangre sucia. Yo nunca creí en esa diferencia, aun antes de saber la verdad.

-Y...por qué te casaste con Trangus? Por qué terminaste con Black?

-No importa eso. Lo importante es que quiero saber si aún crees que soy inferior a ti.

-No! Claro que no! Yo no volveré a decirle sangre sucia a nadie! Te lo juro!

-Una cosa más –dijo Jennifer sonriendo –no le digas a tu padre, porque es probable que te saque del colegio para que no vuelvas a verme.

-No te preocupes Tiny, él no va a enterarse.

-Gracias Draco, sabía que comprenderías –dijo Jennifer abrazando a su sobrino con una gran sonrisa. Le encantaba que la llame Tiny, lo hacía desde pequeño, cuando aún no hablaba mucho y no le salía decir Tía Jenny.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	11. El equipo de Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

CAPITULO 11: EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH 

**  
** Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban con Sirius y Lupin en el aula vacía de DAO sobre la reciente pelea de Ron y Draco.

-Bueno...siempre supimos que no le gustaba que utilicen la expresión "sangre sucia" para insultar a la gente –dijo Lupin –pero hubiera jurado que al casarse con un Malfoy...no sé...cambiaría de opinión.

-Vamos Remus....la conocemos mejor que eso. Puede ser que sea algo extraña, pero no es una mala persona.

-No se Sirius, a mí hay algo que no me cierra. Por qué defendió a mi mamá y a Hermione? No entiendo.

-Además no castigó a Malfoy, lo hemos visto estos días como si nada. –dijo Ron.

-Claro que no....aparentemente ese chico es su debilidad –dijo pensativo Lupin –lo que no entiendo es por qué.

-Por qué? Yo te voy a decir por qué!!! Porque es el hijo de Lucius!!!! –dijo Sirius evidentemente celoso.

-No Sirius...no creo que sea por eso. Tal vez pueda hablar con ella. Tal vez estando solos vuelva a ser la de antes.

-Sí...es probable –dijo Sirius, pero luego miró el reloj en la muñeca de su amigo y se sobresaltó –Tú no tienes que estar en la primer práctica de Quidditch?

-Lo olvidé!!! Vamos Ron!!!

-Yo??? Para qué???

-Para que hagas la prueba de guardián....vamos....

Harry tomó de un brazo a Ron y ambos salieron corriendo del salón. Los demás, fueron caminando tranquilamente a ver la práctica. Al salir del castillo, vieron a Jennifer y Draco sentados en el suelo, cerca del lago, conversando.

-Sirius...tal vez puedas esconderte por ahí y escuchar qué dicen.

-Profesor! Discúlpe mis modales! Pero....está usted loco? Qué pasa si Malfoy se da cuenta de que no es un perro realmente?

-Eh...sí..creo que Hermione tiene razón. Ven con nosotros Hocicos.

-Tarde profesor...mire –dijo Hermione señalando hacia el lago.

Hocicos se acercaba sigilosamente a ellos, se acomodó detrás de un arbusto y se dispuso a escuchar lo que decían.

-Pero Tiny...y qué pasa si me obliga?

-No seas ridículo Draco! Cuando estés con él, simplemente actúa como si lo disfrutaras. Nunca se dio cuenta conmigo, por qué iba a darse cuenta contigo?

-Porque...yo siempre le festejo esas cosas, y no me va a salir.

-Draco...eres tan buen mentiroso como tu padre, tu madre o yo. No debes ponerte nervioso, nada más.

-Creo que...escuchaste eso? -dijo bajando la voz.

Jennifer asintió y se llevó uno de sus dedos índices a sus labios en señal de silencio. Se puso de pie, sacó su varita y caminó silenciosamente hacia el arbusto del cual había provenido el ruido. Cuando llegó a él, se asomó buscando al intruso y encontró a Hocicos.

-Vaya –dijo sonriendo –así que me espías..jajaja...siento haberte gritado el otro día. Ven con nosotros –dijo mientras volvía a sentarse con Draco.

-Y ese perro?

-Es de Dumbledore, se llama Hocicos. No es lindo? –preguntó mientras acariciaba el lomo del perro.

-No. –contestó terminante Draco.

-"Pues tu eres mas feo, idiota" –pensó Sirius mientras le gruñía.

-No no no!!!! Si vuelves a portarte así con Draco, tendré que comprobar el efecto del Cruciatus en ti Hocicos...

-"Qué? Se volvió loca?"

-Puedo probar yo? –preguntó Draco sonriendo cínicamente.

-No! No quiero verte usar ese maleficio, me escuchaste?

-Y para qué me lo enseñaste entonces tía?

-"Cómo que ella se lo enseñó?"

-Porque tu padre me lo pidió, y porque es útil cuando te atacan, no para que lo uses indiscriminadamente. Me has entendido?

-aha...sí –contestó el rubio desilusionado –ven Hocicos..acercate!

-"Ni en pedo" –pensó Sirius mientras emitía un ladrido.

-Creo que lo asustamos Draco...jajaja –dijo divertida Jennifer mientras veía salir corriendo al perro.

-Por qué me dejé convencer? No quiero hacerlo!

-No seas tonto Ron! Yo te he visto jugar y sé que lo haces bien.

-Hermione tiene razón. Sabes que ella no dice c u m p l i d o s si no los mereces. –dijo sonriendo Lupin.

-RONALD WEASLEY! –dijo la voz de Alicia Spinnet desde el campo, anunciando que era su turno.

-Que sea lo que Dios quiera –dijo Ron completamente pálido.

-Suerte! –dijo Hermione con una amplia sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, provocando que Ron se sonrojara.

-Lo harás bien –lo animó Lupin.

-Los veo luego –se despidió Ron, dirigiéndose hacia Alicia.

La prueba era bastante larga y complicada. Los aspirantes debían pasar tres etapas: 1) evitar conversiones de penal; 2) rechazar envíos en movimiento; y 3) cuidar los arcos mientras esquivaba Bludgers.

Al final de la Selección, sólo habían quedado Roxanne Valerty de 7, Collin Creevey de 4 y Ron. Alicia les dijo que lo pensaría y en unos días tendría al nuevo guardián del equipo. Luego se fue con George a pasear por la orilla del lago, ya que después de aquel día en la sala común eran novios.

Ron se unió con los demás, y se fueron al aula de DAO nuevamente, a comentar la prueba y a continuar su conversación anterior.  
-Lo has hecho muy bien –dijo Sirius.

-Gracias, pero creen que tenga alguna posibilidad?

-Yo creo que has sido el mejor –dijo Hermione.

-Sí...ademas no va a poner a Varlety porque el año que viene habrá que cambiar demasiados jugadores...quedaría yo solo.

-Pero puede poner a Collin. No quiero ilusionarme....

-Quedarás tu...ya verás –siguió Hermione.

-Lo siento, pero tengo algo que decirles –interrumpió Sirius.

-Qué pasa Canuto? Es sobre Draco y Jennifer?

-Sí...ella, le enseñó..el Cruciatus.

-Qué? Estás seguro?

-Sí, los escuché, inclusive Malfoy quería probarlo conmigo. Tal vez sí haya cambiado Remus, tal vez tu tengas razón.

-Y si lo está preparando para que sea un mortífago? –preguntó Harry.

-Y si ya es un mortífago?

-No seas idiota Ron! No puede serlo aún, no tiene edad! –lo regañó Hermione.

-No lo sé chicos, no creo que lo sea aún, pero con ese padre...seguramente lo será.

-Tienen que decirle a Dumbledore! –dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento –vayan!

-Si, vamos Sirius.

Los siguientes días fueron algo extraños. Sirius les dijo que a Dumbledore no le asombraba que Draco tuviese conocimiento de las Artes Oscuras y que su padre lo tenía enlistado seguramente para que siga sus pasos.  
El trío cada vez le tenía mas miedo a la profesora Snape y, para colmo de males, esa semana también les daba DAO. Draco los molestaba constantemente por detrás de su tía o de Severus, por lo que ellos no podían contestar.

Al finalizar la semana, Alicia llamó al equipo de Quidditch y a los tres finalistas para el puesto de guardián diciendo que ya tenía una decisión.

-Bueno, antes que nada...debo decir que ha sido una decisión muy difícil de tomar. Consulté con Oliver para que me ayude a decidirme, pero ya lo tengo. El puesto es de...Ron Weasley!

Harry y los gemelos se le tiraron encima. Todos los demás de su familia habían estado en el equipo, salvo Percy...que era demasiado "intelectual" para eso. Luego de las felicitaciones de todo el equipo, los chicos festejaron hasta muy tarde en la Sala Común.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	12. La espía

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 12: LA ESPÍA. **

Durante lo que quedó de septiembre y principios de octubre, no pudieron volver a hablar con Lupin o Sirius sobre Jennifer porque ellos inmediatamente cambiaban de tema. Dumbledore les había prohibido decirle a Harry una palabra de sus conversaciones.  
Sirius estaba encargado de espiar a tía y sobrino. Se sentía muy bien al recibir las caricias de Jennifer, pero le daba un poco de miedo que realmente ella hubiera cambiado tanto y que fuera algo mas que una simple profesora que aceptó el puesto de casualidad.

-Y qué harás en Hogsmeade, Draco?

-No lo sé...estaré con Crabbe y Goyle...

-Sé que son tus amigos, pero no son un poco idiotas?

-Sí, lo son. Pero también son fieles y...mira ahí está Hocicos! Crees que me dejará acariciarlo? No parece quererme mucho.

-Sólo sonríele con cariño. Hocicos! Ven perrito!

Hocicos fue corriendo a su encuentro moviendo la cola y apoyó su cabeza en las piernas de Jennifer, que estaba sentada en el suelo.

-Hocicos...quiero que seas bueno con Draco. Él quiere ser tu amigo también –dijo Jennifer acariciándole la parte de arriba de la cabeza.

-"Pues yo no quiero nada con ese Malfoy" –pensó Sirius mientras se acercaba a Draco.

-Siento haberte asustado con lo del Cruciatus –le dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa mientras se dejaba olfatear.

-"Vaya...sonríe como si fuera una persona normal"

-Me dejas acariciarte Hocicos? –preguntó Draco acercando una de mus manos a la cabeza del perro.

-Lo ves? Te dije que era un perro inteligente. Y lindo, verdad? –dijo Jennifer mientras le daba un beso en al cabeza a Hocicos.

-"Por Dios!!! No vuelvas a hacer eso porque me transformo y te parto la boca!"

-Tiny...has hablado con mis padres?

-"Bingo!!!"

-Sí, hablé con tu padre hace unos días. Quería saber cuándo era tu primer partido de Quidditch para venir a verte.

-Mi padre? Estás segura que quiere verme a mí?

-"No. Quiere verla a ella."

-Eso es lo que dijo. Además...creo que sí, porque a mí me verá en Hogsmeade.

-Para qué?

-Tenemos asuntos de que hablar, tú sabes...

-Ah, si, está bien.

-"Debe ser una espía de Voldemort. Tengo que decirle a Dumbledore" –pensó Sirius, ue emitió un ladrido y se fue corriendo al castillo.

-Ese perro está mas loco que su dueño!!!! –dijo Draco al verlo partir.

-Draco...no me gusta que hables así de Dumbledore. Yo le debo la vida.

-Sí..perdón, lo olvidé.

El sábado por la mañana, todos se levantaron muy temprano para ir a Hogsmeade. Era la primer visita del año y los chicos estaban ansiosos por pasear por el pueblo. Sirius quería ir, pero Dubledore se lo prohibió. Si Lucius Malfoy se iba a encontrar con Jennifer, podía ser peligroso. Lupin era el encargado de vigilarla esta vez.

El trío se dirigió a Honeydukes ni bien llegaron, y compraron un poco de cada golosina. Estaban muy cargador, pero bebían durarles hasta la siguiente salida. Hermione compró algunas, pero la mayoría era sin azucar. Luego fueron a Zonko´s, para apreciar los nuevos chascos. Ahí estaban también los mellizos Weasley y Lee Jordan.

-Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó sorprendido Ron.

-Estamos comparando nuestra mercancía con la del lugar. –respondió Fred.

-Y esta no es muy buena –Completó George –Ganaremos mucho dinero!

-Se pede saber de dónde sacaron el dinero para todos sus inventos??? –Preguntó Hermione, haciendo que Harry se ponga pálido.

-Eh...no, no se puede saber –respondió Fred.

-Ronnie!!! Hermanito!!! –exclamo graciosamente George –Lo olvidé!! Te hemos comprado un regalo para que vistas esta noche, ya que decías que no ibas al baile porque tu túnica era horrible.

-Ah...no....en esa no caigo nuevamente –dijo Ron algo asustado –qué han hecho?

-Nada, te compramos una túnica de gala para la fiesta de Halloween, ya escucharon a Dumbledore –dijo Fred entregándole un paquete.

-En serio...que me sucederá cuando la use?

-Nada –interrumpió Alicia Spinnet, mientras abrazaba a George –Yo los acompañé a comprarla al negocio...es una túnica muy buena.

-En serio? Gracias chicos!!! –exclamó Ron abrazando a sus hermanos.

-Bueno, bueno....ya fue suficiente espectáculo, esto puede arruinar mi reputación. Vamos Alicia? –dijo George sonriendo.

-Yo también me voy, olvidé preguntarle a Angelina si quiere ir conmigo al baile. Adios! –dijo Fred antes de salir corriendo.

-Oh..no! Seré el chiste del colegio!! No tengo pareja para el baile! –dijo Ron.

-Sí tienes –dijo Hermione sonriendo -yo puedo ir contigo si quieres.

-Claro que sí! Y tu?? Con quién irás?

-Con Ginny –contestó Harry completamente rojo.

-Pasa algo entre ustedes?

-No Ron, sólo somos amigos, nada mas.

-No te creo nada –dijo Ron riendo a carcajadas de la cara de vergüenza de su amigo.

-Basta Ron...-dijo seriamente Hermione –vamos a las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de manteca.

Jennifer caminaba por Hogsmeade, colina arriba, para alejarse de las zonas mas concurridas. Pasó por la Casa de los Gritos y giró a la derecha en la segunda calle, sin darse cuenta de que la seguían de cerca. Luego de un tiempo se detuvo y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, como buscando algo.

-Aquí estoy –dijo una voz detrás de ella.

-Lucius! Que susto me has dado!

-A mi también me alegra verte, Jennifer.

-Lo siento –contestó ella al darse cuenta de su poca cortesía y le sonrió, aunque su mirada seguía tan fría como siempre –cómo estás? Para qué querías verme aquí?

-Necesito saber como están las cosas en Hogwarts. Algo inusual?

-No...Dumbledore no parece confiar en mí. No me ha propuesto unirme a él aún, pero dame tiempo, ya lo hará.

-Eso espero. El Señor de las Tinieblas está muy contento de tenerte de nuestro lado.

-Ya lo sé. Y me llena de orgullo.

-Escucha, estamos planeando la fuga de Azkaban. Necesito que los mantengas distraídos. Dile a Dumbledore que vamos a atacar un pueblo muggle o algo así.

-Bien. Lo haré. Ahora debo volver, se supone que debo cuidar a los alumnos. Adios.

-Espera –dijo Lucius tomándola de un brazo y girándola hacia él –estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias. Lo que tú opines siempre fue, es y será muy importante para mí. –Dijo Jennifer, suavizando su mirada y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Jenny...yo no debería haberte dejado ir.

-Está bien. Yo no me comporté bien contigo y luego traicioné a todos saliendo con Black. Pero lo reparé al casarme con Trangus, verdad? –preguntó con mirada suplicante.

-Claro que sí. Pero hubieras sido mas feliz conmigo. Yo nunca hubiera dejado que pase...ya sabes.

-Lo sé, Lucius –dijo Jennifer con los ojos irritados, como si estuviera a punto de llorar –pero lo hecho, hecho está. No se puede volver el tiempo atrás. Ahora...debo irme, en serio.

-Claro, cuídate, por favor –dijo Lucius, le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios y se desapareció.

Jennifer se quedó de pie en el lugar por unos momentos, no reaccionaba aún. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió caminando a buscar a los alumnos para llevarlos al colegio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	13. Renace un viejo amor

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 13: RENACE UN VIEJO AMOR. **

Lucius no regresó inmediatamente a su casa, necesitaba pensar. Todos esos años creyendo que la había olvidado se destruyeron en cuanto Jennifer lo miró a los ojos de la misma forma en que lo había hecho alguna vez.

Entró a un bar y se sentó en una mesa apartada del resto. Pidió un trago y comenzó a recordar sus años del colegio....

FLASHBACK

Era el 1 de septiembre, Lucius comenzaba su 5 año en Hogwarts siendo Prefecto, lo que significaba una excelente oportunidad para molestar a los demás.  
Estaba haciendo su recorrido por el Expresso cuando la vio. Una hermosa niña de cabello negro azabache, piel muy blanca y ojos azules capaces de derretir a cualquier hombre, con solo posarse en él.

Es niña era las mas linda que Lucius había visto en su vida. Estaba sentada junto a Severus Snape, debía ser su pequeña hermana de la que tanto hablaba. Era pan comido, él era un idiota que lo idolatraba.

-Buenos días Severus.

-Buenos días Lucius. Déjame presentarte a mi hermana Jennifer –dijo Severus al darle la mano.

-Encantada –dijo la niña clavando sus ojos azules en los grises de Lucius.

-Lo mismo digo. Severus, ve a buscarme algo para comer –ordenó Lucius sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Sí, claro. Ahora vuelvo Jenny, quedas en buena compañía. –Dijo Severus guiñándole un ojo a su hermana y dejando el compartimiento del vagón.

-Primer año, verdad? –preguntó Lucius al sentarse frente a Jennifer.

-Si. Y tú?

-5 año y prefecto de Slytherin.

-Y..juegas al Quidditch???

-Claro, soy el buscador y capitán de Slytherin. A ti te gusta?

-Me encanta, pero sólo para verlo. Mi padre dice que las niñas no debemos jugar Quidditch, que es un juego de hombres y muy rudo –dijo la pequeña Jennifer desganada.

-Y tiene razón, ya verás que puede resultar peligroso.

-Lucius!!!!!! Te necesitamos!!! Pelea en el vagón 14!!! –dijo un muchacho abriendo la puerta del compartimiento.

-Lo siento Jennifer, debo poner orden –dijo Lucius haciéndose el importante. –Te veré en el colegio. Quién se pelea Crabbe?

FIN FLASHBACK

FLASKBACK

Lucius cursaba 6 año, había obtenido todas las MHB's posibles y se paseaba por el colegio orgulloso ante la mirada de los demás. Todas las chicas de Slytherin morían por él, era el mejor partido sin dudas.

Por otra parte, en todo el colegio se rumoreaba que Jennifer Snape y Trangus Malfoy (el hermano menor de Lucius) eran novios, porque no se separaban el uno del otro ni un segundo. Lucius y Severus se les unían muchísimas veces, para molestar a los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw, pero Trangus y Jennifer sencillamente tenían una onda especial. Entre ellos todo era palabras cariñosas, caricias, abrazos y besos (en la mejilla, eh...). Esto volvía loco a Lucius, que quería para él a la hermosa niña.

Mientras caminaba por los terrenos buscando alguien a quien maltratar, encontró a Jennifer sola, leyendo un enorme libro de Historia de la Magia. Su negro cabello al viento se mostraba muy rebelde, por mas intentos que la niña hacía, no podía conseguir que se quedara detrás de sus orejas. Su túnica fucsia la hacía ver perfecta, delineando su esbelta figura y mostrando parte de sus piernas.

-Ese libro parece muy aburrido –dijo al acercarse a ella.

-Lucius! Sí..es horrible, pero debo hacer un ensayo de 2 pergaminos sobre las rebeliones de los gnomos.

-Puedo ayudarte si quieres, te será más fácil.

-En serio? -Preguntó Jennifer sonriendo –no irás a Hogsmeade?

-No, prefiero pasar el día contigo y dije que estaba enfermo –dijo Lucius sentándose junto a ella.

El ensayo estuvo listo en 1 hora. Lucius ya había pasado por eso y sabía exactamente en que parte del libro buscar. De vez en cuando sus ojos se encontraban y ella le sonreía, haciendo que a Lucius se le acelerara el corazón.

-Te gustaría caminar un poco? –ofreció Lucius.

-Sí, claro –respondió Jennifer poniéndose de pie –Déjame guardar estas cosas y...

-Estarán aquí cuando regresemos. Nadie va a robarte un libro tan odioso.

-Tienes razón, vamos entonces.

Los dos caminaban en silencio, mirando el suelo. Jennifer sabía que Lucius se sentía atraído por ella y, a decir verdad, a ella también le gustaba. Sobretodo con ese atuendo, vestía una túnica negra, con pequeños detalles grises, que hacían juego con sus hermosos ojos.

A pesar de haber tenido varias novias, Lucius se sentía muy nervioso por estar solo con Jennifer. Le costó un tiempo decidirse si hacerlo o no, pero al final tomo coraje. Mientras caminaban, pasó su brazo por detrás de Jennifer, tomándola de la cintura.

Ella se detuvo en seco por la sorpresa. Lucius se paró delante de ella, la miró a los ojos y , sin soltarla, comenzó a acariciarle una mejilla con su mano libre. Jennifer se estremecía al sentir que Lucius la tocaba y él lo notó. Entonces le sonrió, le rozó los labios con su dedo gordo, la tomó del mentón y poco a poco se fue acercando para besarla.

Jennifer estaba muy nerviosa, era su primer beso y él era mucho mas grande y experimentado. Cerró los ojos al sentir que Lucius se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca, su cuerpo entero temblaba, tenía miedo. Miedo de no saber besar, miedo de desilusionar a Lucius. Al sentir el contacto de los labios de Lucius sobre los suyos sus nervios aumentaron, pero poco a poco se tranquilizó, porque él la besaba con mucha dulzura y suavidad, mientras la tomaba de la cintura con ambas manos.

Lucius sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su cuerpo, que le hervía la sangre, pero debía controlarse, sabía que era el primer hombre en besarla y quería que fuera especial. El sabor de los labios de Jennifer era único, incomparable con los que antes había besado. Era un diamante en bruto, dejándose pulir, siguiendo el ritmo que él mismo le imponía. Se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca cuando Jennifer rodeó su espalda con sus brazos y lo acercó a ella. En ese momento, lo único que Lucius podía pensar era que había logrado que había deseado hace poco mas de un año...que Jennifer Snape se enamorara de él.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Lucius miró a Jennifer a los ojos. La niña se sonrojó completamente y bajó la mirada.

-Mírame Jenny –susurró Lucius sin soltarle la cintura.

-Lucius...yo...-dijo ella al encontrarse con esos ojos grises.

-Shhhh. Me gustas desde el primer día en que te vi en el Expresso. Eres la primera chica por la que siento algo sincero, y creo que ....estoy enamorado de ti.

-Pero...y Narcissa?

-Narcissa no es nada mío, Jenny. Tú sabes que ella me persigue todo el tiempo, pero yo quiero que tú seas mi novia.

-En serio? –preguntó Jennifer sonriendo.

-Yo nunca bromearía contigo...qué dices?

-Y a ti que te perece? –preguntó Jennifer acercándose para besarlo nuevamente.

Lucius sonreía para sí mismo sentado en el bar. Esos recuerdos lo hacían muy feliz. Jennifer era la única que lo conocía realmente, era capaz de olvidar todo el daño que le había causado al ponerse de novia con sirius Black y volver con ella.  
Inmediatamente recordó a Narcissa, su esposa. Esa mujer que estaba completamente enamorada de él, esa mujer que nunca dejaría que la abandone. Decidió dejar de pensar y regresar a su casa.

-De dónde vienes? –lo interrogó Narcissa al verlo llegar.

-Fui a Hogsmeade y luego a beber algo a un bar.

-Viste a Draco? Cómo está?

-No lo vi.

-Y qué hiciste entonces? Fuiste a ver a Jennifer, verdad? Te encontraste con ella!

-Si Narcissa, pero no delires, quieres? No es lo que estás pensando. Tenía que darle instrucciones y...

-NO ME MIENTAS! NO SOY IDIOTA! PUEDO VERLO EN TUS OJOS! AÚN LA AMAS!

-Te estoy diciendo que fui para...

-DIME LA VERDAD!!!

-SÍ! SÍ! AÚN LA AMO! SIEMPRE LA AMÉ! DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA QUE LA VÍ! ES LA ÚNICA MUJER QUE ME HA HECHO SENTIR QUE ESTOY VIVO! ES LA ÚNICA MUJER POR LA QUE MI CORAZ"N SINTI" ALGO ALGUNA VEZ! –Gritó Lucius, dejando aflorar todos los sentimientos que había reprimido por tanto tiempo.

-ME VOY, LUCIUS MALFOY! YA HE TENIDO SUFICIENTE! DESDE QUE REGRES" ESTÁS HECHO UN IDIOTA!!!

-Tu no te vas a ningún lado –dijo con voz calmada pero intimidante Lucius, tomándola

del brazo –Nadie deja a Lucius Malfoy, me escuchaste? Nadie!

-PUES YO SÍ!

-Y qué vas a hacer? Dime...dejarás la casa, a tu esposo, a tu hijo y al Señor Tenebroso? No creo que a él le guste que te vayas Narcissa. Va a matarte si se entera.

-NO ME INTERESA!

-Pues debería importarte! SOY TU ESPOSO, ME RESPETARÁS Y NO VOY A DEJARTE IR!

La fiesta de Halloween ya había comenzado en Hogwarts. La mayoría de los alumnos bailaba con su pareja. Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se estaban divirtiendo muchísimo. Draco, por su parte, estaba apoyado contra una pared soportando las súplicas de su pareja, Pansy Parkinson, para que baile con ella.

Lupin, preocupado por la escena que había presenciado en Hogsmeade, no hacía mas que observar el comportamiento de Jennifer Snape. Ella parecía mas alegre de lo habitual, hablaba con su hermano y reía mostrando hasta el último de sus dientes. Inclusive había saludado amablemente a Remus, llamándolo por su nombre.

Sirius había asistido como Hocicos a la fiesta y se encontraba en un rincón, observando todos los movimientos de Harry, pero no podía evitar mirar a Jennifer de vez en cuando. Necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle la verdad.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	14. El ataque

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 14: EL ATAQUE. **

Unos días mas tarde, exactamente el 5 de noviembre, Dumbledore citó a Jennifer en su despacho. Al entrar, notó que no estaba solo, Severus y Remus Lupin estaban con él y, ambos, la miraban furiosos.

-Me llamaba, Profesor Dumbledore?

-Sí, Jennifer. Me han informado que te encontraste con Lucius Malfoy el domingo en Hogsmeade.

-Sí, así es.

-Y bien? –interrogó Dumbledore.

-Me dijo que van a atacar un pueblo muggle.

-Qué pueblo? –preguntó Dumbledore nuevamente -Cuándo?

-Eh...no lo sé...no me lo dijo.

-Jennifer! –dijo Severus mirándola fijamente a los ojos. –La verdad! Ahora!

-De qué hablas, Sev? Esa es la verdad.

-A mí no puedes mentirme...habla! o prefieres que te de mi amada poción de la verdad?

-Ok, ok....planean la fuga de Azkaban -susurró ella ante la amenaza de su hermano, pero luego agregó en su defensa -pero no se cuándo ni cómo!

-Aja...nada más?

-Eso es todo Señor.

-Mentira! Yo te ví! Él estuvo a punto de besarte!

-Creo –dijo Jennifer mirando fijamente a Lupin –que lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida privada no te incumbe Lupin!

-Jennifer –dijo Dubledore –necesito saber que hay entre ustedes dos.

-Nada. Él sigue enamorado de mí, y yo...

En ese momento, Fawkes se posó en la ventana, agitando las alas y emitiendo fuertes sonidos. Dumbledore se puso de pie y de dirigió hacia él. Una sola palabra bastó para que Lupin, Severus y Jennifer salieran corriendo hacia los terrenos del castillo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione conversaban cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid.  
-Vamos Ron...quién es la admiradora?

-Me tienes cansado Hermione!!! No voy a decírtelo!

-Pero somos tus amigos y...

-A mí tampoco me vas a decir? –preguntó Harry haciéndose el ofendido.

-NO! Es asunto mío!

-Debe ser horrible, por eso no nos dice quién es –dijo Hermione provocándolo.

-No lo es!!! –dijo Ron poniendo fin a la conversación.

-Entremos, tengo frío –dijo Hermione.

-Frío??? No hace frío!!! No estarás enferma? –dijo Ron poniéndo su mano sobre la frente de Hermione para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

-No...no está enferma....-dijo Harry -esa la causa del frío....DEMENTORES!!! AL COLEGIO!! RÁPIDO!!!

Los Dementores eran demasiados y los estaban rodeando. Harry sabía perfectamente que sus amigos no podían invocar Patronos, así que debía hacerse cargo.

-Yo los detengo! Ustedes corran al castillo y avisen a alguien!

-Pero Harry......

-Expecto Patronum!!! Corran!!! –gritó Harry mientras de su varita salía un ciervo plateado que les abría el paso a Ron y Hermione.

-Severus y Jennifer se quedan! –ordenó Dumbledore al abrir la puerta del castillo y ver lo que sucedía afuera.

Mientras él y Lupin salían, Ron y Hermione entraban gritando que Harry estaba afuera, rodeado de Dementores.

-Tengo que salir! –dijo Jennifer dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No! –exclamó Severus –te quedas adentro. Si hay alguien mas...no pueden verte!

-No me importa si me ven!

-No saldrás! –dijo Severus, interponiéndose entre su hermana y la puerta.

-Severus Snape, no quiero hacerte daño, pero si no me dejas pasar no tendré otra opción.

-Lo siento Jenny, si eso es lo que deseas, puedes atacarme, pero no saldrás.

-Hermano mío, te pido disculpas de verdad, pero tengo que hacerlo –dijo Jennifer sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a Severus.

Ron y Hermione no comprendían lo que sucedía. Qué le pasaba a la profesora Snape? Por qué quería salir? Quería atacar a Harry? Iba a atacar a su propio hermano?  
Draco pasaba por ahí cuando vio la escena. Su tía amenazando a Severus con su varita y él sin defenderse.

-Expelliarmus! –gritó Draco apuntando a su tía.

-Qué? Quién? Draco! Qué haces? Tengo que salir!

Jennifer encaró hacia el exterior, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograr escapar, Severus la tomó de la espalda y la mantuvo adentro. Aunque tenía que utilizar todas sus fuerzas, porque su hermana se había salido de control, pateaba e intentaba zafarse de él.

Draco no comprendía que sucedía, pero sabía que algo andaba mal. Tal vez su tía se estuviese volviendo loca, y después de todo, él estaba sorprendido de que no lo estuviese ya. Entonces, al ver que Severus estaba a punto de rendirse se acercó a Jennifer.

-Tía...qué te pasa? -pero ella parecía no escucharlo, ni siquiera lo miraba. -Tiny...me estás asustando, qué tienes? Tiny! -dijo Draco tomándole el rostro con ambas manos para encontrar sus ojos.

-Draco....estás bien? -preguntó Jennifer soltándose de Severus y abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Tiny... Sabes que estoy bien, acabas de verme. -dijo confundido Draco acariciándole el cabello. -Por qué peleabas así contra Severus? Qué pasa?

Harry ya no aguantaba más, sentía el frío de los Dementores dentro suyo, apoderándose de cada uno de sus órganos, infiltrándose en su sangre poco a poco. Luego, un sentimiento depresivo se apoderó de él, la niebla que lo rodeaba se hacía cada vez mas fuerte y no lograba ver nada a su alrededor. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y pronto estuvo sumergido nuevamente en el horror de las súplicas de su madre y la fría risa de Voldemort...

Sintió que dos manos lo levantaban del suelo, intentó soltarse, pero lo sujetaban con demasiada fuerza. Abrió los ojos, pero deseó no haberlo hecho. Un Dementor lo había tomado por los hombros, se había bajado la capucha y estaba a punto de darle el Beso de la Muerte. Podía sentir el aliento a podrido del desagradable ser, como toda su calidez y felicidad se le iban sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo. Ese era el fin, debía aceptarlo. El Dementor estaba a 3 centímetros de su rostro, 2 centímetros, 1 centímetro y....

En ese momento, una luz plateada, más brillante que la luna y las estrellas todas juntas se interpuso entre ellos, provocando que Harry caiga al suelo. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no podía...es que ya estaba despojado de su alma? Hizo más fuerza aún y vislumbró un enorme fénix plateado que giraba alrededor suyo.

El Patrono de Dumbledore giraba alrededor del inconsciente Harry, protegiéndolo y haciendo que los Dementores inicien su retirada. Lupin levantó a Harry del suelo y lo llevó al interior del castillo. Al ingresar, Jennifer soltó a Draco y lo fue a ver.

-Qué tiene? Dime que no lo han besado!!!!

-No, tranquila Jennifer, está bien -dijo Dumbledore -sólo hay que llevarlo a la enfermería y puedes quedarte con él hasta que despierte.

-Tiny...qué sucedió? Por qué te pusiste así?

-Ahora no puedo explicarte, Draco. Necesito enviar una lechuza. Luego te busco y hablamos.

-Te digo que estaba como loca!!! -decía Hemione a Harry, que ya se había despertado.

-Debiste ver su rostro Harry -agregó Ron -parecía que estaba a punto de matar a Snape. Quería salir a toda costa.

-Pero...no entiendo...Para qué quería salir? Para atacarme ella también?

-Yo puedo explicarte Harry -dijo Jennifer desde la puerta de la enfermería -nos dejan solos por favor?

-Sí profesora.

-Venimos mas tarde.

Jennifer se sentó en el borde de la cama de Harry y Draco, que había ingresado con ella, se sentó en una silla.

-Bien. quiero que los dos me escuchen con atención. Hay cosas que saben y otras que no. Harry, sabes que fui amiga de tus padres?

-Si, me dijo Si..Remus.

-Ahí comenzó todo. Lily era una hermana para mí. Cuando mi padre me echó de mi casa, yo pasaba con ella mis vacaciones, aunque los Potter también solían alojarme en su casa. Luego tus padres se casaron y te tuvieron a ti. Yo estaba casada con Trangus Malfoy, el tío de Draco, y ambos fuimos sus padrinos. Como yo seguía viendo a tus padres a escondidas, aún era su amiga, me nombraron tu madrina. Todo esto es un secreto y nunca lo supo ningún Malfoy. Cuando tus padres murieron, yo no pude hacerme cargo de ti porque Lucius no me lo hubiera permitido, además, Dumbledore insistió en que debías quedarte con tus tíos. Este año vine aquí para protegerte...para protegerlos a los dos. Por eso es que hoy tus amigos me vieron así, estaba enfurecida, si no aparecía Draco yo iba a atacar a Severus para que me deje salir y poder sacarte del peligro.. Yo me muero si les pasa algo, a cualquiera de los dos.

-Pero...si es así...por qué me tratabas tan mal?

-Porque no quería que Draco se enterara hasta no estar segura de que comprendería. Si Lucius se entera de esto...-Jennifer se detuvo al ver el rostro de Draco, sus ojos estaban muy brillosos, miles de lágrimas pugnaban por salir, pero él no se iba a mostrar débil ante Potter. Él no lloraba nunca. Se puso de pie y miró a Jennifer muy fríamente.

-Elige...él o yo.

-No me hagas esto Draco...yo no puedo elegir.

-No quiero volver a verte nunca mas!!! Estás muerta para mí!!! -dijo Draco saliendo de la enfermería tranquilamente.

-DRACO! -gritó Jennifer mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y hacía fuerza para impedir que caigan las demás.

-Eh...Jennifer? -dijo Harry -puedes ir con él. yo no quiero causarte problemas.

-No, Harry, él ya eligió. Yo no puedo hacer nada. Estás bien?

-Si...algo confundido.

-Entiendo. Sólo quiero decirte que me costó mucho se tan fría contigo todo este tiempo y que puedo entenderte si no me perdonas.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, sólo necesito acostumbrarme a la idea de tener una madrina. -Dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Harry! -exclamó Jennifer abrazándolo -eres igual a tu madre, siempre dando segundas oportunidades a todos!

Ni bien atravesó puerta de la enfermería, Draco corrió desesperado para alejarse de ese lugar. sus pies se movían solos, no se dirigía a ningún lugar, sólo corría. Al doblar por un pasillo chocó con alguien y levantó la vista.

-Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?

-Por que no te mueres Malfoy? -dijo una histérica voz femenina.

-Tal vez lo haga -contestó él y siguió su camino.

Draco entró a un aula vacía, en ese salón nunca había clases porque era muy pequeño. Ahí estaba seguro, nadie intentaría entrar. Se sentó en un rincón, poniendo su cabeza contra las rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. No podía entenderlo, no podía aceptarlo. No iba a compartir a SU Tiny con Potter. Él tenía todo...fama, amigos, todos los profesores lo querían, por qué le sacaba a su madrina?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se le acercaba sigilosamente y se sentaba a su lado. Pronto sintió un brazo alrededor de su espalda que lo llevaba hacia su costado. Se dejó caer sobre las piernas de esa persona, que le acariciaba el cabello para reconfortarlo, y sin hablar durante un largo rato.

-Puedo saber que tienes?

-Weasley? -dijo Draco incorporándose inmediatamente y encontrando frente a él a Ginny, que llevaba su cabello recogido, por lo que podían apreciarse a la perfección sus facciones y sus hermosos ojos celestes. -qué haces aquí?

-Te ví muy triste, me asusté por lo que dijiste, eso de que tal vez te mueras...pensé que necesitarías alguien que te ayude...

-Yo no necesito a nadie! -dijo Draco poniéndose de pie -y mucho menos a una amiga del cabeza rajada!

-Malfoy...no seas tonto -dijo Ginny sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él -no estás bien, yo puedo escucharte...

-No quiero! Y no le digas a nadie porque te juro que te mato!!!!

-Eres un idiota! Por un momento pensé que tenías corazón, pero es evidente que me equivoqué! -dijo Ginny enojada, mientras se disponía a irse.

-Espera! Lo....lo siento. Por qué te interesa que me sucede?

-Porque no me gusta ver llorar a nadie, ni siquiera a ti -dijo Ginny mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus manos. -Me dirás que te sucede?

-No, no quiero hablar de eso.

-En ese caso...me quedaré aquí en silencio -dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba -todo estará bien, ya verás.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	15. La amenaza

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 15: LA AMENAZA. **

-Qué dices?

-Tu madrina?

-Sí, mi madrina. Parece que nadie lo sabe, bueno...ningún Malfoy, salvo Draco ahora.

-Ese imbecil le va a contar a su padre! –exclamó Ron, enojado y aún confundido por la noticia.

-Es posible, pero ella dice que no le importa, lo único que le preocupa es que ahora Malfoy la odia.

-Pobre –dijo Hermione –ella lo quiere mucho, no?

-No entiendo como alguien puede querer a esa hiena!!!!!

-Yo tampoco, Ron. Pero Jennifer dice que en el fondo es bueno.

-Bueno? Sí!!!! Buenísimo! –dijo sarcásticamente Ron.

-Lo importante es que ya sabemos por que se enojó con Trelanwey, aunque no se por qué me defendió a mí.

-Ah! Eso lo olvidé. Es otro secreto...ella es adoptada. Dumbledore cambió su expediente para que figure sangre pura, pero uno de sus padres no lo es.

-Sabes Harry? Tu madrina es una caja de Pandora...qué otro gran secreto tendrá? –preguntó Hermione.

-Por qué dejó a Sirius. Remus me dijo que nadie lo supo nunca, ni siquiera mi mamá.

-Ya lo averiguaremos –dijo Ron, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Bueno chicos, me voy...tengo ronda nocturna con Justin.

-Vaya señorita Prefecta –se burló Harry.

-No te rías de ella, yo también soy Prefecto –dijo Ron.

Los días pasaron y no había reconciliación entre Jennifer y Draco. En las clases de duelo, la tensión era muy evidente, pero la última fue la peor.

-Bien...aquí en la pizarra están las parejas. Como Lavender Brown está enferma, yo seré tu pareja Draco.

-Qué? No sería mejor si yo hago pareja con Crabbe y usted hace pareja con Potter?

-YO soy la profesora, y si te digo algo lo c u m p l e s, entendido?

Draco se acercó a Jennifer mirándola con muchísimo odio, pero ella sólo le sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando estuvieron enfrentados, ella le pidió que ataque. Obviamente, ninguno de los hechizos de Draco daba en el blanco; y cuando ella lo atacaba, a él le costaba mucho defenderlos. El rostro del rubio platino se contorsionaba de furia, cada vez mas. Era inevitable que algo suceda.

-Cruccio! –gritó Draco.

-Reprimenda! –repuso Jennifer inmediatamente bloqueando el hechizo.

La clase se quedó paralizada, ya nadie continuaba con sus duelos. Esta vez Malfoy se había pasado de la raya. Jennifer lo miró incrédula y él parecía estar más pálido de lo habitual.

-La clase culmina en este preciso momento. Nadie va a reproducir lo que acaban de ver. Si escucho a alguien decir que Draco hizo el Cruciatus, los castigo todos los días hasta fin de año. Entendido? –dijo Jennifer a todos los alumnos, que asintieron y se retiraron en silencio del salón. –Draco...tú te quedas.

-Profesora –se apresuró a decir Draco –Usted acaba de decir que la clase terminó.

-Y ahora te digo que te quedas. Siéntate. –Ordenó Jennifer haciendo aparecer una silla

–Puedes decirme en que pensabas al enviarme un Cruciatus delante de TODOS tus compañeros? Te das cuenta que Dumbledore va a enterarse y va a querer saber dónde lo aprendiste?

-Usted no debería haberse puesto como mi pareja, Profesora Snape.

-Draco...cariño...por favor, yo te quiero, no me hagas esto.

-Usted se lo buscó. Tengo hambre, puedo ir al Gran Salón?

-Sí...vete –susurró Jennifer.

A la semana, ya todo Hogwarts lo sabía. Snape estaba como loco, castigó a Draco por dos semanas y, aunque nadie podía creerlo, le quitó puntos a Slytherin. Lupin tenía la misma actitud contra el chico, parecía desear ser un lobo para comérselo crudo. Pero Jennifer...ella sólo estaba triste porque había perdido a uno de sus niños.

-Lucius Malfoy! Vete del colegio inmediatamente! –exclamó Remus al verlo ingresar, como si fuera su casa.

-Vaya...profesor Lupin, usted no es quien para decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

-Dumbledore ordenó que no se lo deje entrar si no venía por asuntos del Consejo. Qué es lo que quiere?

-Hablar conmigo, Lupin –dijo Jenniffer, mostrándose fría con él nuevamente para que Lucius no sospeche. –Lucius...vamos afuera, por favor.

Jennifer y Lucius salieron a los jardines del colegio y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados, comenzaron a hablar.

-Dime Jenny, que sucede?

-Te has vuelto loco? Qué mierda te pasa? Cómo vas a mandar a todos esos Dementores y no me vas a avisar?

-Yo no los mandé, fue el Señor de las Tinieblas.

-Ya lo sé. El punto es que no me advertiste!

-Pero Jenny...tu Patrono es lo suficientemente poderoso para alejarlos a todos, no iba a pasarte nada. –Dijo Lucius sonriendo.

-No es por mí la preocupación! Es por Draco! Sabes perfectamente que no puede invocar un Patrono todavía! Qué hubiera pasado si se cruzaba con esos Dementores?

-Draco...lo olvidé.

-Si a ti no te importa tu hijo, lo lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón! Pero A MI SI ME IMPORTA! Y te juro Lucius, te juro, que si le pasa algo por culpa de alguno de tus brillantes planes...TE MATO! Y estoy hablando en serio, te lo juro por mi vida, te lo juro por su tumba!

-Bueno...no te pongas así...yo te aviso si hacemos algo como eso la próxima vez.

-Cómo has cambiado Lucius! A veces me pregunto dónde está el hombre que yo amé! No puedo creer que no te preocupes por tu propio hijo...

-Ese hombre sigue estando aquí, si me...

-Vete! Estoy enojada contigo. Y, si mal no recuerdo, en nuestra última pelea yo tenía 14 años y te vencí, no querrás ver lo que soy capaz de hacer ahora.

-Adios. Nos vemos en el partido de Draco.

-Adios. –dijo Jennifer furiosa. Cuando Lucius se fue, comenzó a caminar en círculos hablando sola. -Cómo alguien puede olvidarse así de su propio hijo? Nunca hubiera creído que "Draco...me olvidé" sería su respuesta. Qué le pasa?

-Tiny? –dijo una voz tímida detrás de ella.

-Draco...que haces aquí?

-Vine a mi padre lo de Potter, pero te escuché hablar con él y...en serio lo matarías si me pasa algo?

-Tú que crees? Sabes perfectamente que desde que él murió yo dediqué mi vida a cuidar de ti. No te parece que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es pedirle a tu padre que recuerde que tiene un hijo al que puso en peligro?

-Perdóname por favor. –Suplicó Draco.

-Claro que sí...yo te comprendo cariño...pero me duele que odies así a Harry, él no te hizo nada malo –dijo Jennifer pasando sus manos por la cabeza de draco, acomodándole el cabello.

-Ya lo sé. Es que él tiene todo y ahora te tiene a ti también.

-Qué tiene Harry? Fama...por algo horrible, porque sus padres murieron y el Señor Oscuro no pudo con él. Crees que le gusta mirarse al espejo cada mañana y recordar que sus padres no están con él cuando ve la cicatriz?

-Supongo que no, pero...

-Draco...tu padre puede comportarse como un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero por lo menos está contigo. Y tu madre te quiere mucho. Sabes lo que daría Harry por estar en tu lugar? Por ser tan solo un niño mas del colegio? Por tener a sus padres con él?  
-Yo...no es fácil para mí. Tienes que entender Tiny.

-Sí, claro que sí. Todo a su tiempo. Ahora quiero que me abraces muy fuerte por estos días que ni me has mirado.

-Gracias Tiny. –dijo Draco al abrazarla.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	16. Amor reprimido

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

CAPITULO 16: EL AMOR REPRIMIDO 

Alumnos y profesores en el Gran Salón estaban nerviosos. Comenzaba la temporada de Quidditch. El primer partido era el ya clásico Gryffindor vs Slytherin.  
Todos, salvo Jennifer, tenían un favorito. Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff apoyaban a Gryffindor, como todos los años.

Cuando Alicia Spinnet lo ordenó, los jugadores de Gryffindor se levantaron de la mesa para ir a los vestuarios.

-Harry, cariño, mucha suerte –dijo Jennifer antes de darle un beso en la frente. –No voy a poder aplaudir a Gryffindor porque Lucius viene al partido. Pero ten por sentado que te apoyo.

-Ya lo sé, Jennifer. Gracias.

Los hermanos Snape caminaban hacia el estadio de Quidditch encabezando la fila de profesores, mas atrás venía Lupin con McGonagall. Antes de llegar a las escaleras que los llevaban a las gradas, Lucius Malfoy se presentó.

-Severus. –dijo solemnemente dándole la mano.

-Lucius. –Respondió él del mismo modo.

-Jennifer, espero que estemos mejor.

-Eh..sí..mejor. Subimos? El partido está por comenzar.

Jennifer se acomodó en la primera fila de las gradas de profesores, entre Lucius y Severus.. Lupin la miraba atónito, "cómo es posible que una persona soporte sentarse entre esos dos?" "menos mal que sirius no puede verlos"

Pero Lupin no podía estar más equivocado. Sirius estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en las gradas de Gryffindor, junto a Hermione, Ginny y Hagrid.  
No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Jennifer, SU Jen, sentada con Lucius, hablando amigablemente y sonriendo. Quería matarlo, quería aparecer en frente a ellos y usar, por primera vez en su vida, el Avada Kedavra. Pero su odio fue olvidado por completo cuando la profesora Hootch pitó el silbato y los jugadores se elevaron. En ese momento, un recuerdo lo golpeó.

FLASHBACK

A fines de su 6 año, Gryffindor definía la copa de Quidditch con Ravenclaw. Sirius era uno de los dos bateadores del equipo escarlata, y James era el buscador. Como era de esperar, ellos ganaron.

Remus, Peter, Lily y Jennifer los esperaban para felicitarlos. Eran ya todos muy amigos y Jennifer pasaba casi todo el día con ellos.

Sirius no había vuelto a intentar nada con Jennifer, pero algo le decía que ella lo quería. Tal vez sus ojos, tan azules y brillantes, que lo miraban de manera diferente a los demás, tal vez su sonrisa, tal vez el hecho de que con él hablaba menos que con los otros chicos y se sonrojaba fácilmente.

Decidió terminar con su duda esa misma noche, después de la fiesta en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Había bebido algunas cervezas de manteca de mas, para tomar valor, porque ella lo intimidaba cuando lo miraba.

-Bueno chicos...ha estado muy bien, pero ya es hora que me vaya a dormir. Los veré mañana.

-Espera Jenny. Te acompaño.

-No voy a perderme, Sirius.

-Ya lo sé, sólo quiero caminar, vamos.

Sirius caminaba junto a Jennifer pensando en diferentes maneras de decirle lo que sentía. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, escucharon los pasos del Sr Filch. Si los veía estaban muertos! Jennifer tomó a Sirius de la mano, se metieron en un aula vacía y se escondieron en un armario.

Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Jennifer no había soltado la mano de Sirius y podía verse el miedo en la expresión de su rostro. Es que Filch la odiaba desde que, junto a James, hechizaron a la Sra. Norris y la tiraron al Lago Encantado.

Ese era el momento, y Sirius lo sabía. La tomó de la cintura y comenzó a acariciarla, sintiendo sus curvas. Jennifer no parecía notarlo, o se hacía la distraída, no estaba funcionando. Entonces cerró sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él. Ella le apoyó las manos en el pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

-Se puede saber que haces?

-Te abrazo. –Dijo Sirius sonriendo. –No puedo?

-No. Tomaste demasiado, Sirius.

-Puede ser, pero estoy haciendo lo que mas deseo hace un largo tiempo.

-Y qué se supone que es eso?

-Besarte nuevamente. –Respondió Sirius acercándose lentamente a su boca.

Jennifer se sentía volar, era la segunda vez que la besaba y lo hacía con tanto cariño, que sentía que su corazón iba a explotar. Había odiado muchísimo a Sirius Black y ahora lo amaba con todo su ser. Esos besos eran únicos, una mezcla de amor y pasión indescriptible. No podía dejar de besarlo, no quería. Sentir los brazos fuertes de Sirius alrededor de su cintura, apretándola contra él era mas de lo que podía pedir.

Sirius, por su parte, pensaba en que podía estar así por el resto de su vida, besando a esa muñeca de ojos azules que se había metido en su corazón el primer día que la vio y que nunca había salido de allí, por mas que lo intentara. Pero ese beso era diferente al anterior, podía notar que ella le correspondía su amor. A medida que el beso se dejaba de ser romántico para ser apasionado y fuerte, Sirius notó que algo se le estaba yendo de las manos, no podía evitar endurecerse por allí abajo.

Jennifer también lo notó y se incomodó un poco, por lo que bajó la intensidad de sus besos y, poco a poco, se alejó de su boca. Cuando dejaron de besarse, Sirius la abrazó con mucha fuerza. No quería dejarla ir, no quería que se valla a la Torre de Slytherin.

-Te quiero...mucho –le susurró al oído mientras ella le besaba el cuello.

-Yo también.

-Jen...quieres ser mi novia?

-Sirius Black! Por quién me tomas? –exclamó Jennifer, provocando que Sirius se separe de ella y la mire extrañado. –Crees que voy por la vida dejando que me besen chicos de los cuales no quiero ser su novia? Por supuesto que quiero, y si no me lo preguntabas juro que iba a matarte.

Sirius sonrió, se había sentido un tarado, pero ella lo quería, al fin lo quería.

FIN FALSHBACK

Un grito lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Miró a todos lados para ver que sucedía. Entonces comprendió que había estado mucho tiempo recordando o que el partido había sido muy corto.

Gryffindor había ganado. Harry descendía con la Snitch en su poder y todos los jugadores corrían a abrazarlo. Si tan sólo James pudiera verlo, si tan sólo Peter no los hubiera traicionado, si tan sólo Voldemort nunca hubiese nacido...

Volvió a mirar a las gradas de profesores y vió a Jennifer retirarse con Lucius Malfoy. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo detrás de ellos, cuidando de no chocarse con nadie y que no se vea ninguna parte de su cuerpo, por lo que tenía que encorvarse un poco.

Jennifer y Lucius caminaron hacia un lugar algo alejado de las miradas indiscretas. Parecían discutir por algo. Sirius se acercó un poco más.

-No es ningún imbécil! Tú no eras mejor que él! Nunca pudiste ganarle a Potter!

-Y tienes que recordármelo?

-Sí! Para que dejes de tratar así a Draco!

-Está bien. No quiero pelear contigo Jenny. Tengo algo que decirte y...es importante.

-Te escucho.

-Yo...estuve pensando mucho desde nuestro encuentro en Hogsmeade. Y me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-De qué hablas, Lucius?

-Aún te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo, eres la mujer de mi vida Jenny.

-Lucius...por qué me dices esto?

-Porque ya no lo soporto más. Voy a dejar a Narcissa y quiero que vuelvas conmigo, que lo intentemos otra vez. –dijo Lucius mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla, tomándola de la cintura con una mano, y con la otra del cuello.

-No. Detente Lú. –dijo Jennifer poniendo una de sus manos sobre los labios de Lucius y alejándose. –No quiero que dejes a Narcissa por mí. No soportaría ver a Draco sufrir por su madre y...él va a odiarme. Por favor, sigamos como estamos: tú con tu familia y yo...sola.

-Pero yo necesito estar contigo, y sé que me quieres.

-Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Acabas de llamarme Lú, como lo hacías cuando éramos novios.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Las cosas cambiaron mucho y ninguno de los dos es lo que era.

-Yo no he cambiado tanto. En cambio tu sí, ya no eres una niña de 14 años.

-Gracias por la información! Si no me lo decías no me daba cuenta. –dijo Jennifer riendo.

-Por lo menos te hice reír. Tan sólo piénsalo Jenny, por favor.

-Está bien. Ahora quiero que hables con Draco y le digas que no importa que haya perdido.  
-Como quieras. –dijo Lucius antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. –Adios.

Jennifer se desplomó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, con sus manos sobre el rostro. Sirius estaba algo confundido, no había escuchado la conversación y no entendía por que lloraba así. Quería abrazarla, consolarla, pero no podía, aún no le había explicado la verdad. La observó llorar unos minutos y fue a buscar a Lupin.

-Pst...Remus –susurró Sirius en el oído de su amigo. –Estoy bajo la capa de Harry. Ven, Jennifer necesita ayuda.

Cuando nadie los veía Sirius se trasformó en Hocicos, Lupin tomó la capa y lo sigió por los terrenos del colegio. Al llegar, Jennifer estaba en la misma posición, aún llorando. Lupin se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos.

-Que te pasa Jenny? Por qué lloras de ese modo?

-Lucius...

-Qué te hizo? Dime Jenny..

-Nada, aún sigue enamorado de mí. Es eso.

-Bueno, tranquila. –Dijo Remus al abrazarla. –Todo estará bien...no tienes por que preocu....

-Por qué Remus? Por qué el pasado siempre me persigue? Por qué no puedo tener una vida normal? Por qué todos los hombres de mi vida fueron iguales?

-Esto no es sólo por Lucius....desahogate...

-Mi padre, Lucius, Sirius...todos cortados con la misma tijera. Todos la misma mierda. El único decente era Trangus...y ya no está....

-Jenny...te equivocas, Sirius no..

-Sirius Black es el peor de los tres, Remus. No sólo destrozó mi corazón, también destruyó una familia. Él mató a los Potter, y yo no me olvido! Podrá haberse escapado de los Dementores y del idiota de Fudge, pero no se escapará de mí. Voy a matarlo Remus, aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida.

-Pero Jenny...

-Discúlpame, pero no quiero seguir hablando de esto. Tengo que encontrar a Draco, debe estar furioso. Gracias Remus, sigues siendo un gran amigo. –Dijo Jenny dándole un beso en la mejilla y alejándose de él.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	17. Cara a Cara

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 17: CARA A CARA. **

Sirius se quedó estupefacto, tanto que se convirtió en hombre sin pensarlo. Él no le había roto el corazón, fue el revés. Ella desapareció y volvió casada con Trangus Malfoy.

Durante los siguientes días se la pasó planeando cómo hacer para hablar con ella. Necesitaba saber por qué decía que él le había roto el corazón, pero sobre todo, decirle que era inocente.

Harry estaba preocupado por su padrino. No lo veía hacía unas semanas y ni siquiera lo felicitó por ganarle a Slytherin. Cuando terminó la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras de ese día se dirigió a Lupin.

-Remus...que le pasa a Sirius? Dónde está? Se fue del colegio?

-No..está...encerrado en su habitación. Escuchó a Jennifer decirme que iba a matarlo y...  
-No!!! Tengo que hablar con ella! Tiene que saber la verdad!

-Harry...Sirius debe decírselo. Además...Recuerdas que te dijimos que ni tu madre sabía por qué se había ido de esa forma?

-Si. Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Bueno, ella me dijo que Sirius le rompió el corazón. El problema es que él jura que nunca le hizo nada y yo le creo.

-Tal vez yo pueda averiguarlo.

-No! Harry! Ven aquí! –gritó Remus, pero ya era tarde, Harry había salido corriendo en busca de su madrina.

Jennifer estaba preparando la clase de esa tarde para los alumnos de 7 cuando Harry entró a su salón, jadeando por haber corrido.

-Ey! Qué te pasa? Por qué estás tan agitado?

-Necesito...saber...si...algo..que...me..enteré..es...verdad..

-Claro, pero primero siéntate y respira.

-Jennifer, tú fuiste novia de Sirius Black?

-Ay Harry, lo siento. Sí, lo fui –respondió Jennifer bajando la mirada. –Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando creí conocerlo.

-Y...por qué terminaron? Qué te hizo?

-No me gusta recordar esas cosas. Me hace mal saber que estuve por casarme con semejante escoria. Pero Harry, escúchame bien: él no va a hacerte daño, yo no lo voy a permitir.

-Sí...claro. –Respondió Harry conteniéndose para no reír. –Eh...voy a almorzar, que ya perdí mucho tiempo y no quiero llegar tarde a Pociones. El profesor es un ogro.

-Me imagino. –Dijo Jennifer riendo.

En el Gran Salón, Harry se acomodó junto a Ginny y le hizo señas a Lupin sobre sus malos resultados como detective, negando con la cabeza.

-Qué te sucede?

-Nada Ginny, intenté averiguar por qué Jennifer dejó a Sirius, pero no me respondió. Me dijo que ella me iba a cuidar o algo así.

-Tal vez Malfoy sepa el motivo. –Dijo Hermione, entrando en la conversación.

-Y se supone que le tengo que preguntar?

-Si quieres saberlo...es tu última opción. –Dijo Ginny.

-No! También le queda Snape! –exclamó Ron riéndo a carcajadas.

-Gracias, pero prefiero a Malfoy.

Luego de la clase de Pociones, donde hicieron un repaso de todo lo aprendido en la primer mitad del año, Harry se decidió a hablar con Draco.

-Malfoy! Necesito hablarte.

-Qué quieres Potter? No tengo tiempo que perder.

-Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta sobre la profesora Snape.

-Crabbe, Goyle, esperen en la Sala Común. Cuál es esa pregunta?

-Eh...Tu...sabes por qué dejó a Sirius Black?

-Qué? –Malfoy rió cínicamente, torciendo la boca y levantando una ceja –Pretendes unir a tu asqueroso padrino con Tiny nuevamente? Olvídalo! No sé por qué lo hizo, y de saberlo no te lo diría jamás. Estás intentando formar una familia, huerfanito? Escucha bien: búscale otra mujer, porque Tiny es mía y no pienso compartirla contigo, Potter. –Sentenció Draco girando sobre sus talones y dejando a Harry parado solo en el pasillo.

Llegó el receso de Navidad y Hogwarts quedó prácticamente vacío. Harry y los Weasleys eran los únicos en Gryffindor (los padres de Ron habían ido a visitar a Charlie a Rumania y no tenían dinero para llevarlos a ellos). En Slytherin, habían quedado sólo Draco y Pansy Parkinson. El rubio sospechaba que ella sólo estaba ahí porque él se quedaba y le molestaba muchísimo.

Sirius ya salía de su habitación y, dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor (donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo), tomaba su forma humana.

-Tenemos que aprovechar que Snape no está. Se fue a hacer algo que le pidió Dumbledore por ahí.

-Si Harry, pero está Malfoy, y no se separa de ella ni un segundo. –dijo Ron.

-Yo me hago cargo del estúpido –ofreció Ginny. –no se preocupen.

-Estás segura? –preguntó Harry –no quiero que te haga nada.

-Tranquilo, tengo una idea que va a funcionar seguro.

-Si tu lo dices...sólo falta un "detalle"...Sirius.

-Malfoy!  
-Qué quieres Weasley? No molestes! Vete a pedir limosna por ahí!

-Es tu tía IDIOTA! Me mandó a buscarte!

-Vete Pansy. Después te alcanzo. –dijo Draco siguiendo a Ginny en silencio hasta un salón vacío.

-Ahora –dijo Ginny sonriendo –quiero que me digas por qué me sigues tratando así de mal. Creo haberte demostrado que puedes confiar en mí. Nadie se enteró que te vi llorar.  
-Para esa estupidez me hiciste venir?

-Si. Accio varita! –la varita de Draco voló hacia sus manos, luego se dio vuelta y apuntó a la puerta –cerra porta. No te irás hasta que no me contestes.

-Déjame en paz Weasley! Abre la puerta!

-No. –dijo Ginny sonriente.

-Dame mi varita!

-Jamás! Si quieres puedes quedate en silencio, pero no te lo recomiendo, porque hasta que no me hables no te dejaré salir.

-Te digo que me des mi varita! –dijo Draco apretando los dientes y acercándose a Ginny.

Ginny llevó sus manos con las dos varitas hacia su espalda y se apoyó en una pared para que no pudiera quitárselas. Draco se acercó a ella desafiante, con los dientes aún apretados y los ojos furiosos.

-Vas a golpearme? Sería lo último que te falta Malfoy.

-Es tu última oportunidad Weasley. Dame mi varita.

-No Malfoy. Y no me asustas, te he visto llorar, recuerdas? –repuso Ginny intentando sonar segura, pero por dentro estaba muerta de miedo, qué iba a hacer si Malfoy le pegaba?

-Tú te lo buscaste –dijo Draco y comenzó a pellizcarle suavemente la cintura.

Ginny no podía detener su ataque de risa. Odiaba que le hagan eso porque era muy sensible a las cosquillas. Pero se mantenía firme y no le iba a entregar la varita.

Poco a poco, lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. El ataque de risa que tenía era tan incontenible que ni siquiera notó que Draco había dejado de hacerle cosquillas y la miraba sorprendido.

Ella era como su Tiny, capaz de llorar de risa. Ël nunca había logrado eso, él casi nunca reía genuinamente. Con una de sus manos secó las lágrimas de Ginny, sin dejar de mirarla. En ese momento, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que algo extraño le sucedía a Malfoy.

Draco la miraba muy intensamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, apreciando cada una de sus pecas y el azul profundo de sus ojos, y se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Le tomó gentilmente el rostro con sus manos y posó sus labios en los de ella. Luego presionó con sus labios y le abrió la boca para besarla. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba.

Ginny lo dudó un momento, pero luego pensó en Sirius y le devolvió el beso. Definitivamente sabía besar, lo hacía con firmeza, pero dulcemente, como si de verdad la quisiera.

Draco tomó a Ginny por la cadera y la acercó a él, al tiempo que le besaba el cuello. Luego la miró a los ojos, le sonrió y volvió a besarla. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Ginny reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba besando a Malfoy y que ese era su primer beso! Además, ella quería a Harry.

-Draco...detente....por....favor.

-Por qué? –preguntó sin dejar de besarla.

-Porque...esto no está bien. Yo no te quiero, y tu no me quieres a mí.

-Ya lo sé Weasley, sólo intentaba recuperar mi varita. –Dijo Draco sonriendo cínicamente, como siempre lo hacía y separándose de Ginny.

-Aquí la tienes. Y te agradecería que no abras la boca.

-Ya la he abierto –contestó arrastrando las palabras y sonriendo de costado.

-IDIOTA! Te digo en serio! Tu no hablas y yo tampoco.

-Si, si..de cualquier modo, no me interesa divulgar que tuve que besar a una pobretona. Alohomora. Adios!

Jennifer estaba en los terrenos del colegio descansando. Le encantaba estar entre la nieve y sentir el frío a su alrededor. Todo el frío de la nieve y la brisa rozando la piel de su rostro la hacía sentir viva. En esos momentos no se sentía la "Señora Fría", como le decían algunos alumnos y como ella misma solía verse al mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

-Accio varita –dijo una voz detrás de ella, y su varita salió de su túnica para ir a parar a las manos de un hombre.

-Siruis Black! Cómo te atreves a venir a Hogwarts? –gritó Jennifer poniéndose de pie.

-Jennifer, escúchame.

-Entrégame la varita! Pelea con dignidad por lo menos!

-No quiero hacer esto, pero me obligas. –dijo Sirius, y con un movimiento de su varita hizo que de la nada aparecieran sogas que ataron a Jennifer.

-Cobarde!

-Me vas a escuchar, sin hablar...o tengo que amordazarte también?

-Habla de una vez!

-Jennifer, yo no los maté. Soy inocente.

-Crees que soy idiota? Yo fui a verte a Azkaban!

FLASHBLACK

Sirius estaba por cumplir su primer semana en Azkaban. La puerta de su celda se abrió. Esperaba ver una mano viscosa dejando comida en el suelo, pero lo que vio fue un par de piernas que se asomaban debajo de una túnica negra.

Alzó la vista lentamente y la vio. Jennifer estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo incrédula. Pudo ver las lágrimas que brotaban de sus preciosos ojos azules, que ahora lucían apagados y sin vida. Pálida y con ojeras, parecía no haber dormido en días.  
Sirius comenzó a llorar también. Jennifer se acercó y se arrodilló ante él. Acarició su sucio cabello negro, llevándolo hacia atrás, dejando su cara libre y lo tomó del mentón para levantar su rostro, buscando su mirada.

-Es mi culpa, Lily y James, es mi culpa, yo los maté, Peter, es mi culpa. –Repetía Sirius sin dejar de llorar y sin poder mirar a los ojos a Jennifer.

-Ojalá mueras pronto Black. –le dijo Jennifer fríamente al oído y salió de la celda. En cuanto atravesó la puerta corrió desesperada hacia fuera de esa horrorosa cárcel.

Cómo habia sido tan idiota de creer en él y tener la esperanza de que todo fuese un error?

FIN FLASHBACK

-Lo...lo había olvidado. Jen, te juro que no fui yo. Fue mi culpa, no lo niego, pero yo no los traicioné. Fue Peter, él era el espía, él era el guardián de su secreto.

-PETER ERA INCAPAZ DE HACER ALGO ASÍ!!!! EL IDOLATRABA A JAMES Y ADORABA A HARRY!!!! ÉL ERA TU AMIGO Y LO MATASTE TAMBIÉN!!!!

-Yo no maté a nadie Jen, te lo juro –dijo Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos y arrodillándose frente a ella. –Peter simuló su muerte para que me culpen. Él...fue mas rápido que yo.

-SÍ!!! SEGURO!!! Y C"MO SE FUE SIN QUE LO VIERAN?? ÉL NO PODÍA DESAPARECERSE!!!

-Peter es un animago. Una rata. Se transformó después de matar a todos esos muggles y escapó. Tienes que creerme. –rogó Sirius acariciándole el cabello.

-NO ME TOQUES CON ESAS MANOS DE ASESINO!!!! TRAIDOR!!!

-Te juro que yo no lo hice! Es mi culpa porque yo convencí a James de que Peter guardara su secreto. Debería haberlo hecho yo...

-PETER PETTIGREW ERA UNA EXCELENTE PERSONA!!! PERO ERA EL MAGO MÁS INÚTIL QUE CONOCÍ EN MI VIDA!!! ÉL NO ERA CAPAZ DE VOLAR LA CALLE COMO TÚ LO HICISTE!!! Y MUCHO MENOS DE SER UN ANIMAGO!!! SUÉLTAME Y PELEA, O MÁTAME AHORA, PERO NO VOY A CREERTE ESA MENTIRA!!!!!

-Tiny? Con quién hablas? –dijo una voz a lo lejos.

-Draco. –Susurró Jennifer mirándo al lugar de donde provenía la voz, y cuando volteó a ver a Sirius, él ya se había ido, dejando su varita y deshaciendo el hechizo.

-Tiny?? Estás bien?

-Si...estaba soñando. Me quedé dormida acá afuera. No pasa nada.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	18. Los Malfoy también sienten

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 18: LOS MALFOY TAMBIÉN SIENTEN. **

-Estás segura de que estás bien? Te noto nerviosa.

-No hay nada de que preocuparse, cariño. Vamos adentro que se está haciendo tarde. Me buscabas por algo en especial?

-No. Sólo quería escapar de...Pansy. Me tiene loco!

-Ay! –exclamó Jennifer sonriéndo y despeinándolo. –Él es irresistible! Tal como era su padre cuando estudiaba aquí!

-No me gastes...

-Bueno, ve a dormir que yo tengo algo que hacer.

-Hasta mañana Tiny.

-Adiós cariño, que duermas bien.

Jennifer se despidió de Draco dándole un beso en la frente. Inmediatamente se fue a la Torre de Gryffindor a ver a Harry. Si Sirius Black seguí en el colegio, él estaba en grave peligro.

-Harry...todo bien por aquí?

-Si, Jennifer. Por qué no iba a estarlo? –preguntó Harry haciéndose el inocente mientras acariciaba a hocicos.

-Eh...porque...no, nada. No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Veo que Hocicos está aquí, ven perrito!

Jennifer se arrodilló en el suelo y acarició a Hocicos detrás de las orejas, provocando la risa de Harry y los Weasleys. Luego se acercó el perro un poco más, le susurró algo al oído, le dio un beso y se fue de la Sala Común.

-Sirius, Qué te dijo?

-Que te cuide porque yo podía estar en el castillo. No es algo irónico?

Todos rieron con ganas. Si Jennifer se diera cuenta que le estaba pidiendo a Sirius Black que cuide a Harry de él mismo, probablemente se sentiría una idiota.

-Entonces...no te creyó?

-Claro que no. Por qué iba a hacerlo? No tengo pruebas.

-Sí tienes! Nosotros tres vimos a Colagusano!

-Harry...no quiero que te involucres en esto. No va a creerte de todas formas. Si hubieras visto como me miraba. Pude notar su inmenso odio, su necesidad de venganza...  
-Sirius... –dijo Harry abrazando a su padrino. –Ya se solucionará.

-Ginny, cómo hiciste para retener a Malfoy? –preguntó Ron.

-Ah! Eh...lo encerré en un aula y le quité la varita.

-Tan fácil?

-Sí...si es un idiota. Le dije que Jennifer lo buscaba y entró como un caballo.

-Buen día Tiny –dijo Draco entrando en la habitación de su tía.

-Draco...qué haces aquí?

-Ya no soporto a Pansy, podemos ocultarnos de ella?

-Jajajaja, claro.

Cuando salieron del dormitorio, Hocicos se les unió. Afuera hacía mucho frío y a Draco no le gustaba demasiado, así que fueron a un salón vacío y se sentaron a conversar.  
-Tiny...cómo hago para que me deje en paz?

-Creí que Pansy te gustaba. La llevaste al baile de Hallowen.

-Sí, pero porque mi padre dice que es de buena familia y debo estar con ella, además...no es fea.

-Por qué tienes que hacer todo lo que Lucius te diga? Que dice tu madre?

-Ella siempre lo apoya, aunque creo que en esto más que con cualquier otra cosa.

-"Eso es porque ella era igual con Lucifer...." –pensó Sirius mientras Draco le ofrecía una tostada que Jennifer había hecho aparecer para desayunar.

-Hablaré con tu padre. Intentaré que deje de dirigir tu vida. No eres un niño y puedes tomar tus decisiones.

-Gracias...eres la mejor.

-Ya lo sé –dijo Jennifer entre risas. –Ahora...vas a decirme quién es la chica que te gusta?  
-Nadie!  
-Draco, te conozco. Sé que hay alguien dando vueltas por ahí. De otro modo no buscarías despegarte a Pansy.

-Bueno...sí creo que puede gustarme alguien. Pero no sé...no estoy seguro.

-Le has dicho?

-No! Y tampoco se lo diré nunca! Los Malfoy no hacen esas cosas!

-Esa es la mentira más grande que escuché en mi vida! Tu tío siempre me demostró lo que me amaba, solos o en público. Tu madre siempre se desvivió por tu padre y todos lo vemos.

-Sí..pero él ni siquiera la mira con cariño...

-Eso es porque Lucius cree que demostrar los sentimientos en público es un signo de debilidad, pero no siempre fue así. Me pregunto cuando habrá cambiado...

-"Eso es porque Malfoy no quiere a su esposa, porque te quiere a ti!"

-Contigo era diferente?

-"Eh????? Draco sabe que Lucifer y Jen fueron novios?"

-Sí, conmigo era muy cariñoso, sin importar quien miraba.

FLASHBACK

El mismo día que se pusieron de novios, Lucius se encargó de que todo el colegio lo supiera. Esa noche era el banquete de Hallowen y todos los alumnos, incluso los que habían ido a Hogsmeade, estaban ansiosos por ir.

Cuando llegó la hora, Jennifer descendió por las escaleras desde su habitación a la Sala común esperando ver a Trangus para ir juntos al banquete. Lucius se levantó de su asiento, dejando a Narcissa hablando sola y se acercó a ella.

-Estás lista? –preguntó sonriendo y observando lo bien que se veía en su túnica de gala azul, era increíble como resaltaban sus ojos.

-Si..y Trangus? –dijo mientras miraba a la Sala común por encima del hombro de Lucius (podía hacerlo porque estaba en el tercer escalón de la escalera).

-Le dije que irías conmigo y se adelantó. Por qué? Prefieres ir con él?

-No...claro que no. –respondió Jennifer recibiendo un besito de Lucius.

-Mejor así. Vamos entonces? –dijo el rubio ofreciéndole su mano.

-Lucius! –llamó una voz femenina desde su espalda cuando estaban a punto de salir.

-Qué quieres Narcissa? Estoy ocupado. –Dijo Lucius sin siquiera voltear.

-Vamos juntos al banquete?

-No. Iré con Jennifer. Y ya deja de molestar.

Al salir de la torre de Slytherin, Lucius la tomó por la cintura y ella lo imitó, pero rodeándolo con ambos brazos, y así siguieron caminando hasta llegar casi a la puerta del Gran Salón, donde Lucius la soltó.

-Lucius, te avergüenzas de mí, o algo así?

-Cómo se te ocurre? Claro que no! Por qué preguntas eso?

-Porque dejaste de abrazarme cuando llegamos aquí. Tal vez no quieres que te vean conmigo. –Dijo Jennifer bajando la cabeza para evitar que Lucius vea su triste expresión.  
-No...no entiendes. No te solté para que no te vean conmigo, sino para que todos se enteren que eres mi novia.

En ese momento, llegaban al Gran Salón muchos alumnos, de las cuatro casas. Lucius le sonrió, la tomó de la cintura y la besó, mientras Jennifer ponía sus manos en su cuello.

Los que venían caminando se frenaron en seco, y los que conversaban se silenciaron. Nadie podía creer lo que veía...Lucius Malfoy besando a una chica frente a todo el colegio, eso nunca había sucedido antes.

-Disculpen...eh...LUCIUS! –gritó alguien provocando que dejen de besarse y dirijan su mirada a esa persona.

-Qué quieres ahora Narcissa? –preguntó Lucius molesto.

-Por favor! Qué es este espectáculo? Besándo a esa niña en la puerta del Gran Salón? Todos están mirando!

-Ah...si? –preguntó Lucius irónica y fríamente. –Voy a decirte dos cosas: 1) Yo la beso donde y cuando quiero porque Jennifer es mi novia; y 2) si quieren mirar, pues vamos a darles qué....verdad Jenny? –dijo disponiéndose a besarla nuevamente delante de todos.

-Eres una perra. –susurró Narcissa cuando pasó junto a Jennifer, que inmediatamente dejó de besar a Lucius, la tomó de un brazo y la miró, congelándola con sus ojos azules y provocándole un escalofrío.

-Escucha imbécil! Yo no soy ninguna perra, él es mi novio, y si no te gusta, lo lamento. Ten cuidado, como me vuelvas a insultar, te saco los ojos y se los obsequio a la Sra. Norris.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Tiny...qué te pasa? –preguntó Draco al ver que su tía estaba con la mirada perdida, sonrojada y sonriendo a la nada.

-Eh? Nada, nada. Estaba pensando que...que es lindo que te guste alguien. Quién es?

-"Estaba pensando en Lucius! Mierda!"

-No impora, ella me odia de todos modos.

-Ha pasado algo entre ustedes? Digo...un besito, algo?

-Sí, bueno..no sé bien por qué pero la besé.

-Y ella? Qué hizo?

-...me besó también.

-Entonces no te odia.

-Tal vez, pero me dijo que no me quiere, y yo sé por qué es.

-Tiene novio?

-No, pero le gusta otro chico.

-Lo siento cariño, tal vez puedas conquistarla, yo puedo ayudarte. No tuve muchos novios, pero aún recuerdo lo que se hace para conseguir el amor de alguien....

-Tiny...puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime...

-Por qué dejaste a Sirius Black?

-"Si!!! Contesta!!!!"

-Hay una epidemia? Por qué todos me preguntan eso?

-Es que no entiendo...si lo dejaste por ser un mortífago, y luego te casaste con otro mortífago no tiene lógica.

-No lo dejé por eso y no voy a decirte por qué. Pero de dónde sacaste que Trangus era un mortífago?

-Mi padre me dijo que él siempre les había sido fiel.

-Sí...fieles fuimos los dos, pero no éramos mortífagos. Nuestras familias enteras y nuestros amigos estaban con el Señor Oscuro. Era lealtad hacia ellos, no hacia el Señor. Ciudábamos de ti, guardábamos el secreto de la ubicación de tus padres y Severus, y escondíamos a alguno que otro en casa de vez en cuando. Pero tu tío no era un mortífago, y yo tampoco.

-"Esta mujer está loca! Proteger mortífagos! A quién se le ocurre?"

-Ginny!!! Te estoy hablando!

-qué? Perdón, Hermione. Qué me decías?

-No importa, qué te sucede?

-Nada, por?

-Porque estas en las nubes. En qué piensas?

-Eh...voy a contártelo, pero no le digas a nadie.

-Ok. Te lo prometo.

-Pensaba en alguien, en...Malfoy.

-Qué te hizo?

-Nada malo...creo. Es que cuando lo encerré el otro día para que Sirius hable con Jennifer, él...me besó.

-Esa serpiente asquerosa!

-Y yo le devolví el beso. –Susurró Ginny avergonzada.

-Te...te gusta..Malfoy?

-No! Bueno...no sé...capaz...pero me gusta Harry también. Qué hago?

-Malfoy sólo te hará sufrir. Él es incapaz de querer a alguien.

-Eso no es cierto. Tiene corazón, sólo que no lo demuestra!

-Cómo estás tan segura?

-No puedo decírtelo, se lo prometí.

-Está bien. Eso no es lo importante. Malfoy...te quiere?

-No, no lo creo. No se que hacer! No se cual de los dos me gusta más! Pero lo peor es que ninguno de los dos me quiere.

-Harry sí te quiere.

-Seguro, como una hermana menor. Eso no me alcanza.

-Por qué no hablas con él? Dile a Harry lo que sientes.

-No! Prométeme que no le dirás nada.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	19. El primer recuerdo de Jen

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

CAPITULO 19: EL PRIMER RECUERDO DE "JEN" 

****

El receso de Navidad terminó y todos los alumnos regresaron a Hogwarts. Snape también lo hizo y parecía preocupado. Durante el desayuno en el Gran Salón, no hizo más que secretear con su hermana, quien se limitaba a asentir y devolverle los susurros, sin quitar sus ojos del plato de cereales que estaba comiendo.

-Qué crees que les pasa? –preguntó Ron a Harry, mientras Hermione tomaba su ejemplar de El Profeta de una lechuza.

-No lo sé...pero Snape tal vez haya averiguado algo interesante durante el receso y eso lo tiene así....

-Interesante? Yo mas bien lo calificaría como peligroso, por la expresión de su rostro...

-Sí, puede ser. Pero nadie va a decirnos nada. –dijo frustrado Harry.

-Es que no tienen que decírnoslo para que lo sepamos. –dijo Hermione con autosuficiencia entregándole el periódico a Harry. –Leelo por ti mismo.

_FUGA MASIVA EN AZKABAN _

_  
Según fuentes secretas, Azkaban fue vaciada los primeros días de noviembre. Todos los mortífagos que se encontraban c u m p l i e n d o sus condenas escaparon sin dejar rastros.  
El Ministerio de la Magia sigue negando el incidente, tal como lo viene haciendo hace dos meses. _

_No se conoce el paradero de ninguno de los quince partidarios del lado oscuro todavía.  
Importantes estudiosos de temas oscuros nos han revelado que hay muy pocas maneras de burlar a tremenda cantidad de Dementores y que es prácticamente imposible que hayan escapado sin ayuda externa. _

_Hay dos teorías sobre el método de la fuga, y dejamos a criterio del lector su elección. La primer hipótesis nos dice que Sirius Black, la primer persona en escaparse de Azkaban, habría revelado su secreto a sus compañeros de celda. La otra posibilidad es que los Dementores no hayan estado en sus puestos la tarde en cuestión. _

_Tan sólo podemos agregar que Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, denunció ante Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de la Magia, que exactamente ese día el afamado Colegio sufrió un ataque de Dementores. _

-Esto significa que....

-Que te creen Harry!!! –interrumpió Ron exaltado.

-Sh!!!!!! Lean la editorial de la página 4. –susurró Hermione.

_DUMBLEDORE vs FUDGE _

_  
Es conocida la rivalidad entre ambos magos, pero...quién tiene la razón? _

_Albus Dumbledore, Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, asegura que el Innombrable ha recobrado su antiguo poder y ha reunido a sus seguidores a fines de junio pasado. Según su versión, uno de sus alumnos, Cedric Diggory, fue asesinado por el mismísimo Mago Oscuro en su intento por matar a Harry Potter. _

_Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de la Magia, niega lo sucedido y alega que el Profesor Dumbledore sólo quiere causar impaciencia en la comunidad mágica, y que Harry Potter lo apoya en su versión porque está (según sus propias palabras) "tan desquiciado como él". _

_Mientras Fudge continua hablando mucho y actuando poco, Dumbledore parece hacer lo contrario, porque se ha negado a hacer declaraciones. _

-Lo hicieron pedazos! –exclamó Neville que, sin que sus amigos lo notaran, estaba leyendo el periódico también.

-Lo sé! –dijo Ron sonriendo- es genial!

-Tal vez ahora dejen de mirarme como si estuviera loco, o algo así...verdad?

-Sí, puede ser Harry, pero no te confíes. –dijo Hermione observando hacia la mesa de profesores.  
-Esos dos son mortífagos –dijo asustado Neville siguiendo la vista de Hermione y enfocando a Jennifer y Severus Snape.

-No lo creo –intervino Ginny evitando que Harry conteste que era su madrina –Dumbledore no les permitiría estar aquí si lo fueran.

En ese momento Jennifer se levantó de la Mesa y le hizo una seña a Draco para que la siguiera. Éste comprendió en seguida y abandonó el Gran Salón.

-Qué sucede Tiny?

-Quiero que andes con cuidado Draco, con mucho cuidado.

-De qué hablas? A mí no me van a atacar, o si?

-No lo harán a propósito, pero ya escuchaste a tu padre diciendo que se había olvidado que no hacías Patronos. Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas.

-Sí tía, no te preocupes.

-Bien. Ahora vuelve al Salón y le haces una seña a Harry para que salga.

-No, por favor......

-Draco, es una orden, cariño.

-Está bien -respondió el rubio entre dientes.

-Qué pasa Jen? Es por los mortífagos? –preguntó Harry al salir del Gran Salón.

-Cómo me llamaste?

-Jen, te molesta?

-No...es que sólo una persona me llamaba así, hace mucho tiempo. No importa. Sí, es por los mortífagos. Están sueltos Harry y quiero que mantengas los ojos bien abiertos y me digas si ves algo extraño. Me lo prometes?

-Sí, no te preocupes. No buscaré problemas, aunque generalmente los problemas me buscan a mí.

-Ja, ja, ja –dijo irónicamente Jennifer –los problemas te buscan porque siempre estás en el lugar equivocado, en el momento incorrecto y haciendo algo que los profesores te prohibieron. No quiero que rompas las reglas del Colegio. Es por tu seguridad.

-Lo prometo.

-Bueno chico –dijo Jennifer revolviéndole el cabello como lo hacía con Draco –y apúrate que tienes clases.

-Una cosa más. Sirius Black te llamaba Jen, verdad?

-Sí, Harry. Pero puedes dejar de nombrarlo, por favor?

-A mí me gusta mas que Jenny y Jennifer suena muy...formal. Puedo seguir llamándote Jen?

-Claro cariño, tu puedes decirme lo que quieras.

Jennifer se fue derecho a su habitación después de la conversación con Harry. Se sentía fatal, odiaba que le recuerden a Sirius Black, odiaba saber que había estado enamorada de él, lo odiaba de la misma forma que alguna vez lo había amado. Sus ojos demostraban sus sentimientos, turbios y destellantes, el azul se mezclaba con un gris oscuro cada vez que pensaba en esas cosas.

Al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con Remus, que la miró sonriente, como siempre. Era increíble pensar que ese hombre se convertía en una de las criaturas más peligrosas del mundo mágico una vez por mes.

-Remus, qué haces por aquí?

-Tengo que pedirte un favor. Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

Jennifer abrió la puerta y le dio paso. Remus observaba cada uno de los rincones de la habitación con gran interés. Sobre el escritorio de roble antiguo había un porta retratos del día de su boda con Trangus. Se la veía bellísima, con su túnica de novia blanca como la nieve, con pequeños pliegues en la cintura, cayendo hasta el piso delicadamente. En su mano llevaba un ramo de flores naturales, blancas y amarillas, al igual que en su cabello, largo y sedoso, con mechones recogidos por ganchitos invisibles, que se ocultaban bajo pequeñas florcitas.

Trangus Malfoy a su lado. Elegante como siempre, con el porte característico de los Malfoy, erguido y con la cabeza en alto, demostrando su superioridad. Pero había algo en él que no era normal, su sonrisa no era cínica o malvada, como la de Lucius, sino que era sincera y llena de amor, con su mirada enfocada en Jennifer, su flamante esposa.

En la pared, arriba de la cama, había un cuadro con una enorme foto de Draco y Jennifer. Él tendría mas o menos 6 años, y abrazaba a su tía sonriendo para la cámara, mientras que ella lo miraba, tal como una madre lo hace con su hijo. Al lado de ese cuadro, había otro un poco mas pequeño. Jennifer y Severus, sonrientes y alegres, por la túnica de Severus, que era negra (cuando no), sedosa, brillante y muuuy elegante, y la ropa que llevaba Jennifer, era del dia de su boda con Sarah, la Ravenclaw que le había robado el corazón.

Mas allá habían unos estantes, en los que Jennifer guardaba sus libros, ordenados estratégicamente. Artes Oscuras en el primer estante, Pociones en el segundo, Hechizos y Contra-hechizos en el tercero, decenas de álbumes de fotos en el cuarto y, en el último, algunos libros de temas variados: Transformaciones, Leyendas, Magia Blanca, Animales Mágicos, etc.

-Eh....ya terminaste de inspeccionar mi habitación, Profesor Lupin? -preguntó Jennifer riendo.

-Lo siento. Nunca había estado aquí. Tienes una colección interesante de libros, me gustaría mirarlos un día.

-Claro, toma los que quieras. Ese era tu favor?

-No. Se que te sonará extraño -dijo Remus rascándose la cabeza -pero quiero hacerle un regalo a Harry y necesito una foto de cuando estábamos en el colegio.

-Tengo muchas. Alguna en especial?

-Alguna que estén James y Lily.

-Ok. Déjame pensar dónde dejé los álbumes.......

-Eh....en el estante?

-No, no. Ahí hay fotos puramente Malfoys. Imagínate el ataque que le puede agarrar a Lucius si abre un álbum y encuentra una foto de James.

-James...tu...cómo es que se llamaban? Ah! Si! "compañeros de emociones", verdad? Sirius solía ponerse celoso de lo bien que se llevaban.

-No tenía por qué. En fin....no se dónde pueden estar...ah!!! Ya sé!

Jennifer atravesó la habitación y sacó de debajo de su cama un baúl. Lo abrió y sumergió su cabeza y sus brazos en él, hasta los hombros. Revolvía el baúl como si fuera muy profundo, moviendo su contenido de un lado al otro y murmurando cosas como "qué hace esto aquí", "creí que ya había perdido esto" o "hora de que pases a mejor vida".

-Hechizaste el baúl? Cuánta ropa puedes tener para que no entre en un baúl normal?

-Te asombrarías....además la tengo que encoger para que entre.

-Y por qué no llevas dos?

-Porque prefiero cargar con una sola cosa. Además...no es sólo ropa, tengo millones de cosas.

-Mujeres -suspiró Remus.

-Aquí estás! -exclamó Jennifer sacando un viejo álbum, rojo con letras doradas. Remus lo reconoció en seguida. Él se lo había regalado para un cumpleaños.

-Supuse que esa cosa ya estaría en algún basural. No guardas todos nuestros regalos, verdad?

-Sí. Los que me hicieron tú, Lily y James. Los demás volaron por mi ventana.

-Cómo vas a tirar los regalos de Sirius?

-Pues...poniéndolos en una bolsa y.....qué importa eso? A quién le importa tener recuerdos de terrible imbécil? Los tiré, y mucho antes de que traicione a Lily y James.

-Este álbum está demasiado lleno de polvo. Hace mucho que no lo abres?

-Demasiado. Creo que la última vez fue hace 15 años. Nunca más lo hice, ya hay demasiado drama en mi vida como para torturarme mirando fotos de mis amigos muertos.

-Drama? Te refieres a la muerte de Trangus?

-Entre otras cosas, pero sí. Ese fue el peor día de mi vida. -Los ojos de Jennifer brillaban de tristeza, sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos suicidas que venían junto a esos recuerdos. -Elige amigo.

Remus observó una a una las fotografías de Jennifer, hasta llegar a la que buscaba. Sonrió al recordarlo, había sido un gran día. La sacó con cuidado para no romperla y para que Jennifer no la viera. Eso era parte del plan. Siguió buscando y sacó una segunda fotografía, que tampoco permitió que viera. Cerró el álbum y se lo devolvió.

-Espero poder devolvértelas.

-Espero? Qué les vas a hacer?

-Nada, tranquila. Me voy. Gracias Jenny.

-No me las vas a mostrar?

-Mmmmm, no. Vas a tener que adivinar...adiós!

Remus salió por la puerta sonriendo. Con suerte, Jennifer iba a mirar todo el álbum para encontrar las que faltaban, y tendría que verse a sí misma abrazada a Sirius, o sentada a su lado. Tal vez al observar como se miraban recuerde cuanto se amaban y su odio disminuya un poco. Ambas fotos eran hermosas, y ellos se veían enamoradísimos.

Jennifer lo observó salir, negando con la cabeza. Remus siempre le hacía esas cosas. Se sentó en su cama y recorrió todas y cada una de las fotos con la mirada. Sonreía al recordar y revivir esos momentos. Lily, James, Remus...sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos. Peter, el pobre inútil mas grande del siglo, que le temió hasta el último día de su vida, pero aún así, ella lo quería. Lo único que sobraba en las fotos era Black, luego iba a intentar un hechizo para sacarlo de ahí.

Casi por la mitad del álbum, encontró el hueco de la foto que faltaba. Era grande, ocupaba casi toda la hoja, por lo que no era difícil averiguar de cuál se trataba. Además, ella las tenía a todas acomodadas en orden, por la fecha de la anterior, tenía que ser de el último día de clases en 5 año.

FLASHBACK

Sirius y Jennifer estaban en el dormitorio de los varones de 7 año de Gryffindor, sentada en la cama de Sirius, observaba cómo él terminaba de armar su baúl. Era su último día en Hogwarts, a partir de allí, se mudaría a su nueva casa, que le habían regalado sus padres por terminar el colegio, y se dedicaría a estudiar para ser un auror.

-Ya está. Todo en el baúl. -dijo Sirius cerrándolo con fuerza, haciendo presión.

-No te olvidas nada? -preguntó Jennifer mirando fijamente el baúl. No se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que de hacerlo iba a llorar.

-Jen...cambia esa cara por favor. No me gusta verte triste. -dijo Sirius sentándose a su lado.

-Es que...son dos años, Sirius, dos años sola.

-Primero que nada, no estarás sola. Vendré a visitarte cada vez que pueda, además, ya sabes que puedes pasar tus vacaciones conmigo. Por otro lado, no es que me guste mucho la idea, pero está Malfoy, no?

-Pero Trangus no es lo mismo que tú, y Lily también se va....

-Jen...puedes dejar de pensar en algo que va a pasar en dos meses y disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones, en mi casa, los dos solos, sin separarnos ni un minuto?

-Ja! No, un minuto no. Dos semanas. Te olvidas que se van de vacaciones y yo me quedo en lo de James hasta que regresen?

-Ah....no. Eso no es tan así. Dumbledore y los Potter dejaron que vengas con nosotros.

-Pretendes que te crea que los Albus Dumbledore me deja ir sola de vacaciones con ustedes? No hay manera de que lo convenzas de algo así.

-Yo no. Fue Lily, la "confiable" y "responsable" del grupo.

-Pero...tú quieres que vaya? Digo, es un viaje de amigos, para festejar que terminaron el colegio y yo...

-Jennifer! -la interrumpió Sirius -Claro que quiero que vengas conmigo. Vamos a estar mucho tiempo separados y no pienso despegarme de ti en todas las vacaciones.

-Te amo Siritus.

-No me llames así, no me gusta.

-A mí sí me gusta, Siritus.

-A mí me gustas tú. Y también te amo Jen, mucho.

Sirius la besó tiernamente. Entendía perfectamente su tristeza, porque él se sentía exactamente igual. Estaban demasiado acostumbrados a verse todos los días, incluso en vacaciones. Aunque ella las pasara en lo de Lily o James, porque sus padres decían que no era "ético" que la novia de su hijo se quede en su casa, él siempre la iba a visitar. Todos los días.

El beso se tornaba cada vez mas apasionado, la sangre les fluía por la venas a un ritmo abismal, se ahogaban mutuamente. Los labios de Sirius se deslizaron a su cuello y se acercaron a su oído para susurrarle palabras de amor. Jennifer se dejó caer en la cama debajo de Sirius, quien cerró los doseles por si algún entrometido ingresaba al dormitorio. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos momentos, como si pudieran hablarse con la mirada. Su amor era tan grande y tan puro que no necesitaban palabras para saber lo que el otro pensaba o quería decir. Eran, como les decían sus amigos, almas gemelas.

Se besaron durante un largo tiempo, acariciándose mutuamente y confesándose cuanto se amaban. Jennifer sabía que no iban a poder estar tumbados en la cama mucho tiempo mas. Tampoco quería que Sirius siguiera adelante porque se sentía culpable cada vez que lo detenía. Por un momento pensó en no detenerlo esa vez, pero le daba terror que alguien los descubriera. Aunque le costó un poco, recuperó su compostura.

-Mejor vamos con los demás, si? -sugirió tímidamente.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor. -dijo Sirius sonriendo, y dándole la mano para que se levante.

Los dos se dirigieron afuera del castillo, a reunirse con sus amigos. Estaban todos debajo de un árbol, a la sombra, haciendo planes para su viaje. Lily abrazada a James, ya llevaban casi 4 años de novios y se iban a casar muy pronto, James le había confesado a Jennifer sus intenciones de pedirle matrimonio esa misma noche, luego de la fiesta de graduación.

-Y...de dónde vienen los tortolitos? -preguntó James riendose.

-Muy gracioso, Jamie -respondió Jennifer -me gustaría que vieras tu rostro cada vez que miras a Lily...

-Mi rostro no tiene nada -contestó sonrojándose.

-Si, si, seguro -se burló Sirius -Bueno, ya le dije a Jennifer que vendrá con nosotros estas vacaciones.

-Qué? Por qué? -preguntó Peter enojado y confundido.

-Porque la invitamos -dijo Remus.

-Por qué la invitaron entonces? Ella no terminó el colegio!

-PETER! -exclamó James -Si no te gusta no vengas!

Jennifer se había arrepentido de aceptar la propuesta del viaje. Tal vez fuera mejor quedarse en lo de James, no quería que los chicos discutieran por su culpa. Pero se había ilusionado con esas vacaciones, nunca había salido del país sola, sin sus padres o Severus.

-Ey! Vamos a pasarla muy bien, ya verás! -dijo Sirius, que notó el sentimiento de Jennifer.

-Sirius tiene razón, no te preocupes por Peter.-le dijo Lily -Es que aún te tiene un poco de miedo, tal vez después del viaje se le pase.

-Si, eso espero. Tengo una idea, espérenme aquí.

Jennifer salió corriendo hacia un grupo de chicos de Slytherin, mientras todos sus amigos regañaban a Peter por haberla hecho sentir mal. Detuvo su carrera enfrente a un muchacho de su misma edad, rubio y de ojos celestes. La recibió con una gran sonrisa, cargada de cariño, el cual se reflejaba en sus ojos.

-Trangus...puedes tomarme una fotografía?

-Con los Gryffindor, verdad? -preguntó mirando con tristeza al grupo que conversaba alegremente.

-Si, con ellos, Severus y Sarah.

-Y yo??

-No seas celoso! -dijo Jennifer acariciándole el cabello. -Nos tomaremos una los dos solos después. Es que quiero tener una de todos los que dejan el colegio este año.

-No vas a lograr que Severus pose junto a ellos.

-Lo intentaré. Puedes ir por la cámara?

-Las cosas que hago por ti, Jennifer Snape!

-Lo se. Gracias.

Jennifer le dio un beso en la mejilla a Trangus Malfoy y salió al encuentro de su hermano, que estaba en la orilla del lago, junto a Sarah. Ella pertenecía a Ravenclaw, era una chica muy bonita, sus cabellos rubios ondulados parecían flotar en el aire, sus ojos verdes eran hermosos, realmente parecían un mar profundo. Muy flaca (tal vez demasiado) y bajita, parecía perderse entre los fuertes brazos de Severus.

-Siento interrumpir tan adorable escena de amor, pero necesito saber si harías algo por tu hermanita del alma que te adora con todo su corazón, mas que a nadie en este mundo!

-Ja! y mi hermanita me quiere mas que a Black? -respondió Severus, sabiendo perfectamente cual iba a ser su respuesta.

-Claro que sí! Eres mucho mas lindo que él!!

-Uy!! -exclamó entre risas Sarah -el favor debe ser enorme!

-No..no es tan terrible. Sólo quiero tomarme una fotografía con ustedes y...mis amigos de Gryffindor -dijo Jennifer acelerando sus palabras al terminar la frase, esperando que pasen desapercibidas por Severus

-Olvídalo! Ni por todo el oro del mundo salgo en una fotografía con esos idiotas.

-Por favor...-suplicó Jennifer de rodillas, haciendo un puchero.

-No! Es mi última palabra.

-Sarah....ayuda!!!

-Sevy -dijo la rubia acariciándole el cabello -vamos, es tu hermana, te está pidiendo un favor. Además, no son tan malos, de verdad. Hazlo por ella.

-Agh...está bien. Pero que conste que sólo lo hago porque ustedes me lo piden. Y será la última vez.

-Gracias! eres el mejor hermano del universo entero!!!

-Si, si, cuando te conviene.

-Siempre lo eres. Aunque hay algo que no me gustó....por qué ella puede decirte Sevy y yo no?

-Porque las novias son las que ponen apodos ridículos, no las hermanas.

-Ah! ok...bueno, ahí viene Trangus con la cámara, vamos?

Jennifer caminaba junto a Trangus, Severus y Sarah en dirección a los demás, que no se habían dado cuenta de que se acercaban hasta que Peter comenzó a temblar asustado, mirando un punto fijo. James y Sirius giraron para ver que era lo que lo ponía así, y cuando vieron quienes se aproximaban comprendieron.

-Ya volví! -dijo Jennifer dándole un beso a Sirius -Trangus va a tomarnos una él? -tartamudeó Peter señalando a Severus.

-No me vas a decir que tienes miedo que te hechice mientras posas, verdad?

-No seria mala idea -murmuró Severus, provocando la risa de Trangus.

-Te escuché Sev! Ya te he dicho que no quiero que sigas molestando a Peter!

Poco a poco, todos se fueron arrimando. En una punta, Sarah abrazaba a Severus. Sirius se paró detrás de Jennifer, rodeándola con ambos brazos y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro. Ella pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Severus y el otro lo enroscó en el de Lily. James estaba junto a Lily, cuya cabeza descansaba en su hombro. A su lado, Remus se apoyaba en él, y por último, estaba Peter, alejado lo mas posible de Severus y Jennifer.

-Ya está. debe haber quedado muy bien -dijo Trangus devolviándole la cámara a Jennifer.

-Gracias Tran...Lily, podrías tomarnos una a nosotros dos ahora?

-Claro. Parense ahí, así sale el castillo detrás de ustedes.

Los ojos de Sirius y James destilaban odio al ver como Jennifer abrazaba a Trangus y él respondía a ese gesto de cariño de igual manera. Era muy evidente que estaba enamorado de ella, y no hacía demasiados esfuerzos para que Sirius no lo note. Severus sonrió cínicamente al ver el rostro de sus dos enemigos contorsionarse ante la imagen frente a ellos, y antes de irse se acercó a Sirius.

-Parece que estos dos años que les quedan de colegio las cosas pueden cambiar, verdad Black? -le susurró -En mi opinión, hacen una hermosa pareja, se ve que son el uno para el otro. Mi hermana no tardará en darse cuenta.

-Idiota -fue la respuesta que obtuvo Severus

-Listo. Quedó divina! Digna de un cuadro! -dijo Lily entregándole la cámara a su amiga.

-Malfoy! Si ya la tomaron, puedes soltar a mi novia, verdad?

-Sirius! No le hables así!

-Está bien Jenny....si yo estuviera en su lugar, no te hubiera dejado que poses junto a mí. -dijo Trangus, que le dio un beso en la mejilla y partió, junto a Severus y Sarah -Luego nos vemos.

-Lo mato, te juro que si le pone una mano encima de nuevo, lo mato. -murmuró Sirius a James entre dientes.

-Sirius....te estoy escuchando...no seas tan celoso, quieres? Trangus es mi amigo.

-Sabes perfectamente que siente más que amistad por ti.

-No, no lo sé. Y por favor, basta de pensar estupideces, es tu último día aquí. Mas vale que lo disfrutes.

-Como quieras -dijo Sirius tomándola de la cadera y besando a Jennifer dulcemente.

-Lo domina! SIRIUS DOMINADO! SIRIUS DOMINADO!

-Calla James -dijo Lily, cerrándole la boca de un beso.

-Eh...vamos Peter. -dijo Remus al ver las dos parejas besándose.

FIN FLASHBACK

Jennifer cerró el álbum de un golpe, con lágrimas en los ojos. Recordaba ese día como si hubiese sido ayer. Lily, James, Sarah, Peter...todos muertos. Maldito Voldemort, por su culpa todos habían muerto. Lily y James...directamente en sus manos, Sarah...no estaba segura, pero fue durante su "escapada" al enterarse de que Severus era un mortífago, Peter...muerto en manos de quien consideraba su amigo, el gran traidor Sirius Black.

Sirius Black....cuanto lo odiaba, por su culpa Harry había crecido sin padres, criado por sus tíos, los peores muggles del mundo entero. Ni bien se escapó de Azkaban ella había jurado que lo iba a detener. Gracias a dios no le hizo nada a Harry, dos años atrás, cuando logró entrar en Hogwarts. Pero pronto pasaría a la historia, porque ella había jurado matarlo y vengar la muerte de sus amigos, y por qué no, vengarse del daño que le había hecho al jugar de ese modo con su corazón.

-Te odio Black! -dijo entre llantos, tirada en su cama, boca abajo.

Sirius estaba en su cama, pensando en las palabras que le dijo Remus: "te voy a conseguir un buen regalo para tu cumpleaños". No sabía a qué se refería, pero por la expresión de su rostro Jennifer tenía algo que ver. Tal vez lograra convencerla de que era inocente, de que él no los había matado, o tal vez averiguara por qué demonios insistía en decir que él le había roto el corazón cuando fue ella la que lo abandonó para casarse con Trangus Malfoy.

La puerta oculta detrás de uno de los armarios de la oficina se abrió. Remus entró victorioso, sosteniendo un sobre en su mano derecha. Sonreía como cada vez que hacían una travesura en sus épocas de colegio, sólo esperaba que esta vez no haya hecho nada malo, o no haya instigado a Harry a hacerlo. No quería que el estúpido Snape le quitara puntos por nada. Su odio hacia él se había incrementado desde que se enteró que Jennifer no sabía la verdad, él conocía la historia y ya había visto a Colagusano vivo, no entendía por qué no le decía cómo habían sido las cosas. Aunque pensándolo bien, sabía por qué lo hacía, pero ya no eran momentos para vengarse de las bromas que le había hecho de pequeños, si Jennifer no se enteraba pronto, él podía morir. Tal vez eso era lo que Snape esperaba.

-Canuto...estás bien?

-Sí, que tienes ahí?

-Tu regalo. Toma.

Sirius abrió el sobre con cuidado, temiendo lo que podía haber adentro. Menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando vio aquella foto, habían pasado tantos años que no recordaba con exactitud ese día, pero sí que Jennifer se veía hermosa. Estaban los dos juntos, abrazados, sonriendo a la cámara, en el casamiento de sus dos grandes amigos, Lily y James.

La ceremonia había sido una mezcla interesante de costumbres muggles y mágicas, por lo que algunos vestían túnicas, otros trajes, y algunas mujeres vestidos de fiesta. Ese era el caso de Jennifer, que lucía un vestido largo, negro, de seda, con detalles en grises, bastante ajustado y con un tajo muy provocativo en una de sus piernas. Sirius llevaba un traje muggle gris muy oscuro, con una corbata también gris, y la camisa y los zapatos negros. Se veían increíblemente bien juntos, eran la pareja mas bonita de la fiesta (después de Lily y James, claro).

Sirius sonrió al recordar que habían discutido durante la fiesta, porque mientras él había ido por algo para beber, un primo de Lily se había acercado a Jennifer y le estaba pidiendo que baile con él, diciéndole que era la mujer mas bella del lugar, y que sus ojos eran dos luceros que no se qué. Recordó como le puso una mano en el hombro a ese muggle entrometido y le dijo amenazadoramente que la chica no tenía ganas de bailar con él. Jennifer se enojó, cansada de sus terribles celos, le tomó la mano a Mark (así era su nombre) se fue con él al centro de la pista, dejando a Sirius atónito donde estaba.

Remus lo convenció de alguna manera para que no lo mate a golpes o hechizos y lo sacó del salón para tomar aire. Mientras tanto, Jennifer le explicaba a Mark que ella estaba comprometida con Sirius y que iban a casarse en unos años, que sólo bailaba con él porque era el primo de su amiga, y nada mas. James se acercó a ellos y le dijo a Jennifer que Sirius estaba afuera, y que nadie podía evitar que bebiera todo lo que pasaba por delante suyo, así que ella se disculpó y fue a su encuentro.

Le tomó un tiempo convencerlo de que sólo bailó con Mark porque él había sido grosero, y porque no tenía motivos para decidir lo que ella tenía ganas de hacer o no, que ella solita le iba a decir a Mark que no iba a bailar con él porque estaba en la fiesta con su novio. Hubiera sido mas fácil convencerlo si no hubiera tomado tanto alcohol, estaba bastante entrado en copas, aunque no se podía decir que estaba borracho aún. Al final Sirius se relajó y dejó atrás el enojo, luego de unos cuantos besos habían vuelto a la fiesta y bailaron hasta el amanecer.

-Es un buen regalo Remus. Gracias. De dónde la sacaste?

-Se la pedí a Jennifer.

-Guarda estas fotos? Tiene muchas conmigo?

-Eh....tiene todas en el álbum que yo le obsequié aquella vez. Según me dijo, no las veía desde que Lily y James murieron. Saqué esa y otra más para regalarle a Harry. Una en la que estamos todos, en nuestro último día en Hogwarts, la recuerdas?

-Por qué esa, Remus? En esa salen Snape y Peter.

-Sirius, creo que sería buena idea que dejen de lado su pelea estúpida, no? Ya es hora de cerrar ese capitulo y aceptar que Severus no es una mala persona.

-Lo haría si el muy imbécil le dijera la verdad a Jennifer, pero no lo ha hecho, se lo oculta porque quiere que me mate. Lo sé.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	20. El recuerdo mas doloroso

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 20: EL RECUERDO MAS DOLOROSO. **

****

Jennifer se desperezó en su cama, sin ganas de levantarse. Miró el reloj que tenía sobre su mesita de noche, marcaba las 7.00 de la mañana. Casi no había dormido durante la noche, sabiendo lo que le esperaba ese día. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó y se puso su bata. Luego de darse una rápida ducha y vestirse con su túnica negra, observó por la ventana.

El cielo gris, sin un rayo de sol que lo atraviese, parecía reflejar su estado de ánimo. Le esperaba un día muy duro...17 de enero, si pudiera borrar ese día del calendario, si pudiera olvidar lo que había pasado 10 años atrás. Pero no podía, por más que lo intentara no podía, tal vez nunca iba a superarlo. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no notó que alguien la miraba desde la puerta abierta de su habitación.

-Tiny?

-Draco...qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Vine a desayunar contigo. -le informó, mostrándole la bandeja que acababa de dejar sobre la cama.

-Y por qué esa amabilidad? Me vas a pedir algún favor?

-No. Sólo quiero pasar todo el día contigo. Como lo hacíamos antes de que yo viniera a Hogwarts, recuerdas?

-Claro que sí. Cómo olvidarlo? Pero no creo que sea buena idea faltar a clases.

-El Director me dio permiso. Me gustaría acompañarte al cementerio, si quieres.

-Ay, Draco -fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de abrazar a su sobrino con todas sus fuerzas.

-Llora, llora -decía Draco acariciándole el cabello tiernamente.

-No. No tengo que llorar.

-No eres tu la que dice que hay que dejar fluir lo sentimientos?

-Si, pero...no tengo que dejar que se apoderen de mi. Cada año me pasa lo mismo, recuerdo cada segundo una y otra vez. Fue horrible.

-Lo sé. Yo estaba ahí. Fue mi culpa.

-No vuelvas a decir eso! No fue tu culpa. Fue....ese hombre. Tu eras un niño Draco.

-Está bien. Desayunemos. Te traje muchas cosas. En la cocina está Dobby, lo recuerdas? Él sabe bien lo que te gusta y lo preparó especialmente.

Mientras desayunaban las tostadas, medias lunas y bizcochos que descansaban sobre un hermoso plato dorado, Draco observaba a su tía. Ella siempre estaba feliz y alegre, o por lo menos, eso demostraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que esa mirada turbia había desaparecido de sus ojos, pero ahora estaba ahí, como antes. Se sentía impotente, no había demasiado que pudiera hacer, mas que estar con ella y compartir el peso de su cruz.

Nunca había llorado frente a él, esa fue la primera vez, o por lo menos, la primera que él recordara. Lo más probable era que se hiciera la fuerte para no preocuparlo. Pero ahora todo iba a ser diferente, porque él ya no era un niño, él la iba a acompañar, no la iba a dejar sola, no iba a permitir que nadie la haga sufrir de esa manera nuevamente, nunca.

Cuando acabaron todo lo que había en la bandeja, salieron del castillo, aún desierto. La mayoría de los alumnos no bajaban al Gran Salón hasta las 8.30, ya que las clases comenzaban a las 9.00. Cruzaron las puertas de roble de la entrada y se dirigieron hacia Hogsmeade, caminando lentamente. Una vez allí, siguieron su rumbo hasta el Cementerio Mágico.

Era un lugar enorme, a las afueras del pueblo. Familias mágicas enteras descansaban ahí. Atravesaron las primeras tumbas, sencillas y con placas recordatorias. Luego, algunas mas ostentosas, de magos mas adinerados. Debían atravesar casi todo el cementerio para llegar al sector de los Malfoy. Jennifer abrió las rejas que separaban sus tumbas de las demás. La mayoría de las familias adineradas y poderosas tenía un espacio así, para que sus antepasados no se "mezclen" con los demás.

Caminaron entre un pequeño laberinto de cruces, varitas y pequeñas esculturas, hasta llegar a la tumba que buscaban. Era una de las más sencillas, sólo tenía un placón de mármol, en el que había una foto de un hombre rubio, de ojos celestes. Debajo de ella podía leerse "Trangus Malfoy". Ella no había querido que pongan nada más que su nombre, el sólo hecho de verlo ahí le revolvía las tripas.

Jennifer se arrodilló frente a él, en silencio, sin atreverse a mirar la fotografía que Lucius había insistido en colocar allí. Le habló durante en largo tiempo, mientras millones de lágrimas se desprendían de sus turbios ojos azules, recorrían sus mejillas y caían al césped. Draco estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, confortándola, prestándole su hombro, que ya no podía estar mas empapado en lágrimas saladas. Pero él debía ser fuerte en ese momento, sabía que faltaba lo peor.

Severus se extrañó al no ver a su hermana durante el desayuno, pero más le llamó la atención cuando Draco no llegó a su clase. Él nunca faltaba, salvo que estuviese enfermo, y sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba.

-Crabbe! Dónde está el Señor Malfoy?

-No lo sé, profesor. No estaba en su cama cuando nos levantamos, y tampoco fue a desayunar.

-Nadie sabe dónde puede estar? Nadie? Bien. Comencemos. Aprenderán a realizar la poción multijugos, aunque tengo la seguridad de que "algunos" -miró a Harry con odio, como siempre -ya saben prepararla. Como ustedes sabrán, tardaremos un largo tiempo en hacerla, aproximadamente un mes. Por ese motivo, mientras tanto, iremos realizando también algunos antídotos para neutralizar venenos mas que peligrosos. Les conviene prestar mucha atención a mis instrucciones, porque los probaremos en sus mascotas.

La clase fue desastrosa. Snape estuvo todo el tiempo acosando a Neville, diciéndole que su sapo iba a ser el primero en comprobar si las pociones estaban bien hechas. Al final, salieron con 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 10 mas para Slytherin.

Severus se alegró que esa clase terminara. Había algo que no le gustaba. Dónde estaba Draco? Por qué no había ido a su clase? Y por qué Jennifer no fue a desayunar? Se dedicó a imaginar varias cosas, unas peores que otras. Lo que más le aterró fue pensar que Lucius se hubiese enterado de la relación que había entre su hermana y Potter. Pero iba a tener que esperar hasta el almuerzo para averiguarlo, ahora tenía clases con los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de 7 año.

Harry también estaba preocupado, pero no por Draco, por Jennifer. No la había notado bien la noche anterior, cuando la visitó en su dormitorio para que le cuente cosas de su madre. Estaba apagada, triste y melancólica. Ahora no sólo no había ido a desayunar sino que tampoco estaba almorzando. Miró a la mesa de Slytherin y notó la ausencia de Malfoy. Debían estar juntos.

-Qué miras tanto? -preguntó Ginny.

-Es que Malfoy no está y....Snape se está levantando de la mesa, sin comer.

-No te preocupará la salud de esos dos, verdad? -preguntó Ron.

-No. Pero siento que Jennifer tiene algo que ver con esto. Anoche no estaba bien.

-Estará enferma? -preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé. No creo. Tal vez Remus sepa algo. Luego de clases le pregunto.

-Es una buena idea.

-Y...qué tal es tu madrina, Harry? -preguntó Ginny, intentando sacar tema de conversación.

-Es genial. Conoció mucho a mis padres. Me contó que siempre pasaba sus vacaciones en la casa de alguno de ellos dos, después de que su padre la echó. Claro que luego de que Sirius terminara el colegio, las pasaba con él. Mi mamá era como su hermana mayor, le daba consejos, le ayudaba a estudiar y esas cosas. Mi papá en cambio era como su guía en hacer maldades. Varias veces los castigaron por las travesuras que hacían. Lo único que me duele es la mirada que pone cada vez que Sirius aparece en alguno de sus recuerdos. No lo nombra, pero sé que él está ahí, sus ojos brillan de furia y odio, es horrible.

-Y por qué no le dices lo que de verdad pasó?

-Porque no me dejan. Sirius y Remus dicen que él debe hablar con ella, que yo no tengo que meterme en eso.

-Y Snape? Por qué no habla?

-Todos sabemos que lo odia Ginny. Debe disfrutar sabiendo que Jennifer lo quiere matar.

-Ya se solucionarán las cosas, Harry. -dijo Ginny antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir del comedor, casi corriendo, junto a sus amigas del curso.

La tarde llegó pronto a Hogwarts, y Severus seguía sin encontrar a Draco, Jennifer o Dumbledore. Caminaba hacia el salón "Salazar Slytherin" esperando encontrarla ahí, a punto de dar su clase a los de 5 año, cuando se encontró con el Director.

-Severus. Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estaba buscando a Jenny. No la encuentro por ningún lado, y tampoco a Draco.

-Lo sé. Yo venía a avisarles a los alumnos que la clase de hoy se suspende.

-Por qué? Dónde está mi hermana? No le pasó nada, verdad?

-No, tranquilo. No recuerdas que día es hoy?

-Si..lunes.

-Número, Severus, número.

-Eh....17, por q....17 de enero! Cómo pude olvidarlo!?!?! Dónde están? En el cementerio?

-Supongo.

-Adios! -dijo Severus corriendo por el pasillo.

Tía y sobrino regresaban del cementerio cabizbajos. Habían pasado allí toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Draco ya no soportaba el triste silencio que los rodeaba. Tenía que hacer algo para levantarle en ánimo, pero no se le ocurría nada. Pensó y pensó hasta que se le ocurrió que tal vez le haría bien verlo como un niño pequeño. Ella aún lo protegía y cuidaba como si tuviera 6 años, era probable que su plan funcionara.

-Podríamos hacer un muñeco de nieve, no? Como antes.

-Claro -dijo Jennifer sonriendo sin ganas.

Harry caminaba con Lupin por los exteriores del castillo, ambos estaban preocupados por la desaparición de Jennifer, pero Dumbledore les había dicho que estaba bien. Ella estaba con Draco en algún lugar, aunque no les dijo dónde. De pronto, escucharon voces conocidas que veían de atrás de la cabaña de Hagrid. Corrieron para asegurarse que se tratara de ellos y casi se mueren de la impresión cuando vieron lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Eso dolió niño insolente! Me las vas a pagar!

-No Tiny! Fue sin querer! -decía Draco entre risas.

-Mejor que corras, porque en cuanto te agarre, vas a desear no haber nacido!

-Ay! Lo siento, pero te lo voy a regresar!

-Soy tu tía! Muestra un poco mas de respeto...o quieres que....-Jennifer se detuvo al ver la expresión en los rostros de Harry y Remus, que no podían creer que Malfoy se estuviera riendo sinceramente -Qué hacen ahí? GRYFFINDOR vs SLYTHERIN!

Acto seguido, una bola de nieve golpeó a Remus en el estómago, quien no se quedó atrás y la devolvió. Así iniciaron una guerra de nieve que duró hasta el anochecer. En un primer momento fue entre las casas, pero luego se fue transformando y se convirtió en un "todos contra todos" mas que divertido.

Draco se esforzaba para golpear a Harry una y otra vez, descargando todo el resentimiento que le tenía. Harry, por supuesto, no se quedaba atrás, demasiadas cosas habían sucedido entre ellos como para dejarse vencer en una guerra de nieve.

Jennifer y Remus se divertían mucho mas que los otros dos. De veras parecían dos niños pequeños, haciéndose caer mutuamente y revolcándose en la fría nieve. Sus risas eran contagiosas y alegres. Draco estaba feliz de haber logrado su propósito, aunque Potter estuviera presente. Nadie le iba a quitar la satisfacción de que gracias a él Jennifer reía de nuevo, y que Potter no había estado con ella en los momentos en que más lo necesitaba.

-Ya...basta.... -suplicó Lupin entre jadeos, de rodillas en la nieve -ya no puedo...respirar.

-Remus!!! No estás tan viejo! Deberías hacer un poco de ejercicio!

-Ja! -rió cínicamente Draco -apuesto a que hace el suficiente una vez por mes.

-Draco...no seas desagradable. Ya te habías portado muy bien todo el día. Además, Remus es tu profesor, no puedes tratarlo así.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien -dijo Remus sonriendo. -Supongo que tienes razón Harry, debería hacer algo de ejercicio.

-Puedes salir a correr conmigo.

-Ni loco! Llevas corriendo toda la vida! No podría aguantarte el ritmo Jenny!

-Exagerado. Bueno chicos, adelántense que yo voy a llevar al anciano Lupin despacito hacia el castillo.

Harry miró a Draco resignado, él le devolvió la mirada llena de furia, no le gustaba caminar junto a Potter. El rubio emprendió el camino sin esperar a que Harry comience a mover sus pies. Caminaban en silencio, uno detrás del otro, a una distancia prudencial, no tenían por qué caminar mas cerca, salvo Jennifer, no tenían nada en común.

Jennifer tomó el brazo de Lupin y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. El suspiro emanado al verlos irse juntos, pero separados, fue entendido al instante por Remus.

-No te preocupes...eh...algún día, tal vez...

-Lo dudo. El odio es recíproco. Sería mucho mas fácil hacer cambiar de opinión a Draco si Harry no lo odiara también. Además...ni siquiera tu piensas que es posible que se lleven bien, me lo dices para conformarme.

-Es que Malfoy es un poco...

-Arrogante, insolente, agresivo, egoísta, orgulloso, autoritario, cínico y muchas cosas mas. Ya lo sé. Pero también tiene un gran corazón, es un niño, como Harry, que ha vivido bajo la influencia de Lucius y Narcissa toda su vida. No es fácil sacarle esas ideas de la mente.

-Es lo que intentas hacer? Cambiar su personalidad?

-No, no tanto como eso. Pero creo que sí puedo hacer que deje de comportarse como un témpano de hielo. Yo lo hice, vedad?

-Ajá! Lo sabía! Tienes complejo de Lily Evans!

-Ey! Es mi sobrino! Crees que me gusta ver como lo odia todo el colegio? Qué complejo ni complejo!

-Lo sé...es que....bueno, si tu lo dices, tal vez no sea tan desagradable. Caminemos, no creo que sea prudente dejarlos solos mucho tiempo.

Harry y Draco habían llegado a las puertas del castillo, al ver que Jennifer y Lupin no regresaban, decidieron entrar solos. Ni bien pusieron un pie en el hall de entrada, captaron las miradas de las dos personas que pasaban por allí. Estas dos personas se quedaron sin habla al verlos mojados de pies a cabeza, con nieve aún pegada en las túnicas y los rostros rojos, acalorados. Todos signos de una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Malfoy! Potter! -exclamó la profesora McGonagall -qué se supone que significa esto? Estuvieron peleando?

-Eh...no..nosotros -intentó explicar Harry, pero quién iba a creerle que había jugado una inocente guerra de nieve con su mayor enemigo dentro del colegio?

-Castigados! Los dos! Por su falta de responsabilidad!

-No! Nosotros no es....

-Silencio Señor Malfoy. Además se les quitarán 50 puntos a cada...

-Espera Minerva -dijo Dumbledore divertido -creo que tal vez no estuvieron peleando. Si te fijas en la puerta puede que, por una vez, ellos no hayan sido los culpables de esto.

Jennifer y Lupin llegaban abrazados y riendo. Estaban en peor estado que los chicos, al haberse arrastrado y revolcado tanto mutuamente, tenían nieve hasta en las orejas. Estaban muy mojados y sus bufandas casi arrastraban por el suelo. Cuando atravesaron las puertas y vieron a Minerva regañándolos, comprendieron la situación e intentaron parecer dos personas adultas y responsables, pero en ese estado, nadie les creería.

-Fue mi culpa -dijo Jennifer -yo inicié la guerra de nieve. Y juro que no se agredieron mas que el profesor Lupin y yo.

-Es verdad. Harry y Mal...Draco se portaron muy bien -completó Lupin.

-Volviendo a la infancia?

-Algo así Profesor -respondió Jennifer.

-Me alegra mucho saber que no se han peleado. Les levanto el castigo y no les quitaré puntos. Pero, por el amor de Dios, ustedes dos son profesores, no pueden incitar a los alumnos a hacer algo así!

-Lo siento Minerva...

-Bueno. Creo que lo mejor será que los cuatro vayan a darse una ducha caliente antes de cenar, o de lo contrario, los vamos a tener resfriados mañana por a mañana.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	21. Amores que nunca mueren

**DISCLAIMER: SOLO TOME PRESTADO LOS PERSONAJES Y LOS LUGARES DE LA TALENTOSA ROWLING... NO ES MIO POR SUPUESTO.**

**CAPITULO 21: AMORES QUE NUNCA MUEREN. **

Unos días mas tarde, mientras desayunaban, la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de par en par. Dos hombres ingresaron en él, con pasos apurados y dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa de profesores, a Dumbledore mas precisamente. Draco Malfoy infló su pecho orgulloso mirando insolentemente desde su mesa a Harry y compañía. Lucius Malfoy y Cornelius Fudge habían ido a realizar otra inspección, pero esta vez, se aseguraron de que todos los alumnos los vieran.

-Lucius, Cornelius, vienen a inspeccionar en colegio nuevamente, verdad?

-No esta vez -respondió el Ministro -nos gustaría hablar unas palabras con Ud en su despacho.

-No tengo objeciones al respecto, síganme. -dijo el Director de Hogwarts poniéndose de pie y guiándolos por el castillo.

Los tres personajes dejaron el Gran Salón inmediatamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró, los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, el nerviosismo general hacía que sus tonos aumentaran a cada momento, y al cabo de cinco minutos, todos gritaban. En la mesa de profesores, todos estaban tensos. Los comentarios de los alumnos no tardaron en escucharse desde su mesa: "Es el final de Dumbledore", "Se lo van a llevar a Azkaban", "Van a cerrar Hogwarts", etc, etc, etc. Minerva ya no soportaba mas, por lo que se puso de pie con la intención de callarlos. Pero una mano en su brazo izquierdo, hizo que desistiera y fijara su atención en la profesora de duelo.

-Déjame a mí, Minerva. Me tienen terror. -sonrió después del último comentario.

-Como quieras.

-SILENCIO! -todos la miraron como si fuera el diablo -Así me gusta. Nadie va a levantar su tono nuevamente, y dejen de decir esas estupideces. El Sr. Malfoy y el Ministro vienen a conversar con el Director, no a hacer todas esas cosas que se les ocurrieron a ustedes.

El desayuno transcurrió en absoluto silencio por parte de los alumnos, interrumpido por algún que otro comentario sobre las clases o los partidos de Quidditch. Al llegar la hora, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus aulas, a tomar las clases correspondientes del día.

Sirius escuchaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación la conversación que mantenía Dumbledore con Malfoy y Fudge. Qué increíblemente hipócrita podía ser el maldito rubio, que buen mortífago era, y que idiota era Fudge.

-Ya no sigas con eso Albus, por favor. -decía Fudge -No tienes pruebas de que haya vuelto y, personalmente, creo que Potter.....bueno, necesita llamar la atención a veces, verdad? Tengo entendido que sus tíos nunca le han hecho caso.

-No te atrevas a llamarlo mentiroso, Cornelius. Sabes perfectamente que me gustaría que no fuera así, pero Voldemort ha regresado, y si no hacemos algo, pronto habrá mas muertes. Lo que suce..

-Dumbledore -interrumpió Malfoy -no venimos para discutir esas "ideas" que Potter tiene y que usted sigue. El Consejo Escolar ha determinado que, para evitar esos comentarios de que Hogwarts desobedece al Ministerio, se dará una fiesta en honor al Sr Corneluis Fudge, con motivo de festejar sus 15 años al frente del Ministerio. Asegúrese de que los alumnos preparen algo "especial" y, por favor, nada de escenas durante esa noche, porque va a haber muchos invitados especiales, además de reporteros.

-Está bien. Me reuniré con los Jefes de Casa para organizar todo perfectamente.

-Perfecto. -dijo Cornelius Fudge orgulloso de tener una fiesta en su honor.

-Bueno, si eso era todo, les ruego que....

-Si, si, ya nos vamos. -interrumpió nuevamente Malfoy -Siempre es un placer verlo.

Los dos se encaminaron hasta la puerta del Despacho del Director, que se alegraba que no haya tenido que sufrir ningún escándalo, y que Sirius lograra contenerse para no salir y matar a golpes a Fudge. Antes de salir, Malfoy se giró para hablarle nuevamente.

-Mi cuñada no está dictando clases en este momento, verdad?

-No Lucius. Debe estar en su despacho, o paseando por los jardines, como suele hacerlo.

-Supongo que no le molestará que hable con ella unas palabras.

-No, claro que no. Siéntete libre para hablar con ella cuando desees.

-Bien. Hasta luego.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se dirigían al invernadero, a su clase de Herbología. Caminaban un poco mas atrás que los demás, a un ritmo mas calmado, para poder hablar tranquilos, sin que nadie los moleste o los escuche.

-Si no vienen a inspeccionar, no tengo idea de qué puede ser. -dijo Harry confundido -Pero no me gusta nada.

-Nada relacionado con un Malfoy es bueno.

-Eso no es novedad Ron -dijo Hermione seriamente -Debe haber algo más que no sepamos...

-Y si es por Sirius? -preguntó Harry de repente.

-A qué te refieres?

-Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! Y si Jennifer se dio cuenta de que Sirius está en el colegio y le avisó a Fudge?

-No Harry. No creo que sea por Sirius. Ya sabes que Jennifer quiere....bueno....encargarse personalmente de él.

-Hermione tiene razón Harry. No vinieron por Sirius, estoy seguro de que es así.

-Entonces...-Harry giró su cabeza en el momento justo para ver a Jennifer caminar por los jardines -y si le pregunto a ella? Tiene que saber de qué se trata todo esto.

-Podría ser...pero no ahora, tenemos clases.

-Hermione! Cómo puedes pensar en las clases cuando estamos hablando de algo serio!

Hermione y Ron amenazaban con iniciar una de sus tantas peleas. Se miraban a los ojos, destellando furia, ya nada podía detener lo que venía, ni siquiera Harry.

-YA NO TE SOPORTO RONALD!

-VETE ENTONCES! NO ENTIENDO QUE HACES PARADA FRENTE A MÍ!

-Eres un... -Hermione se contenía para no soltar todos los insultos que aparecían en su mente en ese momento y Harry lo notó.

-Un qué? Atrévete a decir algo! Atrévete!

-BASTA! -gritó Harry ya cansado de las continuas peleas entre ellos dos -No se dan cuenta de que no soporto que todo el tiempo se peleen! que todo el tiempo busquen alguna estupidez para llevarse la contra mutuamente! Son amigos o qué? Se pelean mas entre ustedes que con los idiotas de Slytherin!

-Lo siento -balbuceó Hermione bajando la cabeza.

-Si, yo también. Eh...perdóname Hermione. -dijo Ron ofreciéndole su mano.

-Tu también. -respondió ella tomando la mano y sonriendo.

-Mejor. Realmente pueden ser mas insoportables que Malfoy! -dijo Harry riendo.

-Bueno, llegaremos tarde si no nos apuramos.

Jennifer caminaba por los exteriores del colegio sin prestar atención a nada. Había visto a Harry con sus amigos y había pensado en acercárseles, pero Lucius estaba en el colegio y no le iba a gustar. Por otra parte, era evidente que Harry estaba regañándolos por pelear continuamente y no quería interrumpir. Esos dos eran peor que un matrimonio de viejos, siempre discutiendo por cualquier cosa.

Su mente saltó a Draco. Cómo iba a lograr que se llevaran bien, si se odiaban desde el primer día en que se vieron. Aún recordaba cada vez que veía a su rubio ahijado en las vacaciones y le contaba y relataba con desagrado y desgano cada cosa que "San Potter", "Super Potter" o "Cabeza Rajada" hacía. Cada uno de esos relatos le dolían en el alma y la culpa la carcomía....no haber hablado nunca con él. Quererlo tanto sin saber cómo era el sonido de su voz. Y que su otro ahijado lo odiara tanto, que deseara verlo muerto.

-Dichoso el que esté vagando por tu mente en este momento. -dijo Lucius, que la había alcanzado y caminaba junto a ella.

-Hace mucho que estás ahí?

-No, lo suficiente como para saber que pensabas en algo, o alguien importante.

-Draco. Pensaba en Draco.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. Vayamos a algún lugar donde no puedan vernos.

Jennifer asintió y le señaló un lugar cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Desde ninguna de las ventanas del Castillo se lograba vislumbrar ese trozo de tierra, y los alumnos estaban en clases. Nadie iba a interrumpirlos, eso era seguro. Mientras caminaban, sentía que había algo mas que una simple "conversación" en los planes de Lucius, sobretodo porque no quería que los vieran.

Además, todo era un gran deja voo, ya que Lucius caminaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida, sumido en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que Jennifer se moría por averiguar, pero que no se atrevía. De pronto, uno de los brazos de Lucius la hizo detenerse al posarse en su cintura. Él se puso frente a ella, tal como lo había hecho aquella vez, y la miró con ojos soñadores, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Lucius...

-SSShhh -dijo poniéndole su dedo índice en la boca -no hables.

Lucius se acercó poco a poco a su boca, aún sin dejar de mirarla, aunque ella ya había cerrado sus ojos. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, sintió un sacudón dentro suyo. Cuantas cosas podía hacerle sentir esa mujer con un simple beso, cosas que nadie mas había rescatado de él por más que intentaran. Enorme satisfacción sintió al notar que ella no lo rechazaba, sino que lo besaba también, con el mismo amor que lo había besado hace muchos años atrás, cuando estaba enamorada de él.

Jennifer comprendió las intenciones de Lucius y lo acercó a ella, todo era igual que cuando estaba en 2º año, sólo que ya no eran dos niños despreocupados, sino que eran dos personas adultas, con responsabilidades, personas a su cargo y una guerra a punto de estallar, con ellos dos en el medio, más que involucrados. Aún así, dejó que la bese, se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos, sentir todo ese amor que había dentro suyo, ese amor que nunca había muerto, que sólo había estado dormido.

Lucius estaba aferrado a ella como si fuera su última esperanza de vida. Tal vez lo era, porque nunca había amado a otra persona como a ella, mejor dicho, nunca más había amado a nadie. Deseaba que ese momento no acabara, porque luego iban a tener que afrontar sus vidas nuevamente, y no había lugar para el otro en ninguna de ellas.

-Lú....no, por favor. Detente. -dijo Jennifer alejándose de él.

-Por qué? Quiero estar contigo...

-Lucius....esto no está bien. Por favor. Ya lo hablamos.

-No es justo.

-Tampoco es justo que Draco sufra por nuestra culpa, o por nuestros errores.

-Jenny, te extrañé mucho estos años. Demasiado para no estar contigo ahora que sé que me sigues amando como antes.

-Yo también, Lú. Pero ahora hay otras personas involucradas, y no quiero hacer sufrir a nadie, por favor.

-Pero...

-Sin peros. Sabes que te amo, que siempre lo hice, pero simplemente no es lo correcto. No podemos hacer nada. Ahora será mejor que te vayas. -dijo Jennifer dando media vuelta y regresando al castillo.

-No me dejes así...por lo menos dame un beso mas.

-Lucius, no podemos jugar con los sentimientos de Narcisa de este modo.

Jennifer lo observó detenidamente mientras él bajaba la cabeza, para no demostrar lo mal que se sentía. La enterneció verlo así, como cada vez que discutían cuando eran pequeños, intentando que ella no vea el sufrimiento en sus ojos. Se acercó a él despacio, le acarició la mejilla y le dio un tierno beso antes de irse.

Los ojos de Lucius demostraban una confusión de sentimientos. Jennifer, su Jenny, no iba a volver con él por Narcisa, porque él estaba casado con ella y no quería hacerla sufrir. Había olvidado lo noble que ella podía ser, dejando de lado sus sentimientos por el bien de los demás. Por otro lado, se había dejado besar sin oponerse, correspondiendo a su amor como si nada le importara. No sabía cómo, pero iban a estar juntos de nuevo, eso podía asegurarlo.

-Todavía por aquí, Lucius? -dijo Severus detrás suyo.

-Severus. Estaba conversando con tu hermana. Ya me iba.

-Claro, comprendo. Eh....no tienes nada para mí?

-Oh! Sí! -dijo mientras hurgaba en los bolsillos de su túnica -aquí tienes.

-Gracias. Será mejor que te vayas ahora. Pronto los alumnos saldrán de clases y te tentará demasiado ver todos esos Gryffindors dando vueltas.

-Ni que lo digas. No entiendo cómo lo soportas.

-A veces yo tampoco Lucius. Si vieras lo impertinentes que pueden ser, y los dolores de cabeza que me dan. A veces me gustaría emplear algunas maldiciones con ellos, pero...de hacerlo, se acabaría el plan del Señor.

-Contrólate, ya falta poco. Ahora me voy. Nos veremos pronto.

Severus esperó a que Lucius se fuera para abrir el pergamino que le había entregado. Escrito por Colagusano, seguramente, habían casi 20 ingredientes para pociones. Todos muy difíciles de conseguir. En su oficina sólo tenía 3 o 4, y eso era mucho decir, porque él poseía una gran colección de ellos. Iba a tener que esforzarse para cumplir con el requerimiento de Voldemort si quería seguir con vida. Tal vez le hicieran falta unos días fuera del castillo para juntarlos todos. Cerró el pergamino de golpe, alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de 5 año salían del invernadero. Se preguntó que era lo que había hablado Jennifer con Lucius, recordó los ojos del rubio momentos antes, eran los mismos que años atrás, cuando era el novio de su hermana. El pánico lo invadió, tenía que averiguarlo.

-Qué te dijo? Qué quería? Insistió en volver contigo? -preguntó histérico Severus al entrar al dormitorio de Jennifer.

-Qué te parece...toc, toc, puedo pasar? Estás ocupada? Estás vestida?

-Lo siento...estás ocupada?

-No. Pero podría estarlo en un futuro. Qué es lo que te tiene así?

-Lucius. Qué pasó? No insistió en volver contigo, verdad?

-No! Por qué piensas eso?

-Eh...no importa. De qué hablaron? Te dijo algo de los nuevos planes?

-Hablamos de Draco. Y no, nada de ningún plan. A ti?

-Tampoco. Sólo me dio esta lista -dijo Severus entregándosela -Ingredientes para pociones. Sólo que no se si se trata de una poción o de varias. Porque no conozco ninguna que reúna todo esto.

-QUÉ? TU....NO CONOCES UNA POCI"N??? NOOOO!!!! SE VIENE EL APOCALIPSIS! VAMOS A MORIR TODOS!! -exclamó Jennifer riendo y tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-No le encuentro gracia. Sabes que al Señor Tenebroso le gusta... "innovar".

- Sev!...es que no lo entiendes...él es tan creativo! Y, por cierto, puedes llamarlo Voldemort, que no creo que te escuche.

-Lo sé. Sólo que a veces no me sale. Es...la costumbre, tal vez.

-Ay! Mi mortifaguito arrepentido! Déle un besito a su hermana!

-Todo te lo tomas en broma? -le preguntó sonriendo mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Casi todo. De otro modo, ya me tendría que haber suicidado hace un tiempo.

-No digas eso, por favor. -Severus bajó la cabeza -Siento no haber estado contigo en el cementerio. No me di cuenta de que fecha era y cuando llegué, ya se habían ido.

-No te preocupes -dijo Jennifer abrazándolo -Draco se comportó muy bien. Lo hubieras éndome, dándome ánimo. Será un gran hombre. Sólo tengo que lograr que haga lo mismo con el resto del mundo.

-Ja! Cómo si eso fuera posible!

-No hay nada imposible para mi, querido hermano. Lo voy a lograr, ya verás.

**QUE OPINAN?**

**DEJENME SUS REVIEWS....**

**BESOS**

**BARBYMALFOY**


	22. Una muerte inesperada

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 22: UNA MUERTE INESPERADA. **

Durante los primeros días de Febrero, el sol volvía a asomar con mas frecuencia, pero aún hacía frío y los alumnos no salían del castillo si no era absolutamente necesario. Sólo Jennifer era asidua a los paseos diarios, además de sus rutinas de ejercicios, en las que dos veces por semana, se sumaba Remus Lupin, siguiendo el consejo de Harry.

Los chicos de Gryffindor y Slytherin de 5º año estaban literalmente congelados en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas de ese día. Hagrid les había llevado unas extrañas criaturas que tenían grandes poderes curativos. Su pelaje amarillento y a la vez verdoso, brillaba con los suaves movimientos que realizaban moviéndose en sus dos patas. Tenían garras y dientes filosos, para defenderse de sus enemigos, pero solían ser muy amigables si se los trataba bien.

A la mitad de la clase, Jennifer se dirigió a Hagrid y le susurró algo al oído. El rostro de el semigigante se sumió en una expresión de incredulidad, y no pudo hacer mas que asentir silenciosamente. Jennifer se acercó a Draco, que intentaba hacer que su "Lorged" (la criatura) mordiera a Neville Longbottom, que estaba cerca suyo.

-Ven conmigo Draco, necesito que hablemos.

-Pasa algo? No tienes muy buena cara.

-Ven Draco, te lo explico en mi habitación.

Cuando llegaron, Jennifer le indicó que se siente en la cama y se sentó frente a él. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, cómo iba a decirle lo que sucedía? No iba a ser nada fácil, si, a pesar de todo, ni siquiera lo era para ella. Le tomó ambas manos y decidió que lo mejor era hablar pronto porque Draco se estaba impacientando.

-Draco, ha pasado algo...algo muy triste.

-Me asustas Tiny, habla por favor.

-No sé como decirte esto...Narcissa, ella...

-Qué le pasa? Qué tiene mi mamá?

-Ella...ya no está con nosotros, cariño. Eh...murió, hace unas horas.

-No! -exclamó Draco rompiendo en llantos -No puede ser. No me puede haber dejado. Dime que no es cierto! Por favor! dime que mi mamá no está muerta!

-Lo siento. Ojalá pudiera decírtelo -dijo Jennifer abrazando a Draco lo mas fuerte que podía.

-Y mi padre? Por qué no vino a buscarme?

-Está haciendo los arreglos para el funeral Yo voy a ir contigo. Vamos a buscarte un abrigo.

Jennifer no soltó a Draco en todo el trayecto hacia la sala común de Slytherin, y él no dejaba de llorar. No le importaba que lo vieran, su madre había muerto inesperadamente y eso le partía el alma en dos. Cuando estuvieron listos, partieron hacia el cementerio. Pero esta vez, Dumbledore les había dado un traslador para llegar hasta allí.

Hicieron el mismo recorrido que habían hecho tan solo unos días antes, otra vez, los dos solos. Al atravesar las rejas, Draco fue saludado por el hermano mayor de Narcissa. De nombre Armenith, era un hombre alto, fornido, de tez blanca y ojos azules. Se notaba en su mirada la tristeza que sentía, pero no dejaba escapar ni una lágrima. La frialdad era algo que caracterizaba a las dos familias.

A pesar de que Lucius insistió, Draco no quiso caminar junto al cajón de su madre. Le parecía imposible que ella estuviese ahí dentro, no, no era ella. Lucius y Armenith sí lo hicieron, uno de cada lado, en silencio y con la mirada al frente. El cajón flotaba en el aire, hechizado, y se depositó en el hueco cavado minutos antes por los encargados del cementerio.

Antes de cubrirlo con tierra, debían depositarse sobre él algunos objetos: Lucius colocó el escudo de la familia Malfoy (de color verde, tenía el centro una serpiente que se enroscaba en una varita), Armenith hizo lo propio con el de su familia (plateado, con dos varitas cruzadas, y en el medio, el símbolo de Slytherin). A continuación, se puso su primer varita entre los dos escudos, y la tierra comenzó a taparlo todo.

Draco no podía soportarlo, lloraba sin consuelo en los brazos de su tía. No levantó la mirada ni un segundo, no quería mirar ese cajón horroroso en el que descansaba el cuerpo de su madre. Ya no le interesaba que el centenar de personas que allí había lo mirara intensamente mientras lloraba e interrumpía el silencio con sus suspiros ahogados. Lucius, en cambio, permanecía inmutable, tal como lo hacía siempre, con la mirada fría que lo caracterizaba, sin mostrar un mínimo sentimiento.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia, los presentes le dieron el pésame a la familia de Narcissa, a Lucius y a Draco. Luego, padre, hijo y tía se fueron a la mansión Malfoy junto con Armenith y su familia. Durante el camino, Armenith se acercó a Jennifer y le puso una mano en el hombro. Narcissa no la quería, y eso era público, pero ella se estaba comportando bien, como una Malfoy, cuidando de Draco antes que nada. Jennifer lo miró confundida, ese hombre siempre la había odiado tanto como su hermana, le esbozó una triste sonrisa y le susurró que ella iba a cuidar de Draco. Èl, satisfecho, se adelantó para conversar con Lucius.

Ni bien entraron a la casa, Draco subió las escaleras corriendo hacia su habitación. Lucius lo miró enojado y trató de seguirlo, qué se creía ese mocoso? Los Malfoys no se comportaban de esa manera jamás. Jennifer lo detuvo con la mirada, poniéndose al pie de la escalera evitándole pasar.

-Creo que está sufriendo demasiado como para que tu vayas a reclamarle por haber llorado en público Lucius. Narcissa era su madre! Qué esperabas? que se ría?

-No. Pero...

-Nada -lo cortó Jennifer. -Yo iré a verlo ahora. Si quiere bajar, entonces lo hará. No pienso obligarlo. Ustedes comprenden, verdad? -preguntó a Armenith, que se limitó a asentir, sorprendido.

Jennifer subió las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y entró a la habitación de Draco lentamente. Le partía el corazón verlo tan herido, frágil y desconsolado, llorando tirado en su cama, mirando a la pared. Se sentó a su lado, y aunque Draco intentó que se fuera, no lo logró.

-Draco...yo sé como te sientes.

-Nadie puede saber cómo me siento.

-Eso no es justo, cariño. Si hay alguien en este lugar que sabe lo que es perder lo que más amas en el mundo, esa soy yo. Por favor, no reprimas nada, no te guardes ningún sentimiento. Si quieres gritar o romper algo, hazlo. No se...golpéame si quieres, pero no te encierres en ti mismo porque después cuesta mucho salir, Draco.

El rubio, poco a poco fue cediendo ante las palabras de su tía. Ella tenía razón, lo comprendía mas que nadie, ella había sufrido tanto como él, 10 años atrás. Draco giró sobre la cama y puso la cabeza en el regazo de su tía, que le acariciaba el cabello, en silencio. De vez en cuando, le decía que no tenía por qué preocuparse porque ella iba a estar con él siempre. Sabía que no era su madre, pero lo amaba como si lo fuera.

Poco a poco, las lágrimas se secaron, no porque ya no estuviera triste, sino porque ya no había mas en su interior. El sentimiento de vacío en su corazón era horrible, terrorífico. Su mamá era la persona que él mas quería en el mundo, a pesar de que siempre apoyaba a su padre en algunas cosas en las que él estaba en desacuerdo. Ella era su mamá, y ya no volvería a verla, nunca más. Por otra parte, se sentía muy agradecido de tener a Jennifer con él, que lo protegía, cuidaba y contenía sin importarle nada, ni siquiera la represalia que seguramente iba a darle su padre por no obligarlo a bajar.

Lucius se había quedado de piedra frente a la escalera viendo a Jennifer defender a Draco como una leona defiende a su cría. No se esperaba esa reacción, esa clase de contestación, y menos frente a la familia de Narcissa. Cuando los tuvo de frente, todos lo miraban con mezcla de incredulidad y terror en la mirada. El castigo o represalia por hacerlo quedar así, podía llegar a ser terrible. Tres elfos domésticos servían comida a los invitados, que no parecían querer probarla hasta escuchar lo que Lucius estaba por decir.

-Siento que hayan presenciado esta clase de...."actitud" por parte de mi cuñada.

-Tiene su carácter, verdad? -preguntó Armenith.

-Si. Bueno, es que desde que murió mi hermano ella centró su vida en Draco.

-Sólo está cuidando de él, Lucius -dijo tímidamente la esposa de Armenith -Sé que tu eres su padre y que ella no debió contradecirte pero....lo único que está haciendo es evitarle mas sufrimiento.

-De todos modos no debió hablarme de esa forma.

-Vamos Lucius. todos estamos un poco "susceptibles" el día de hoy -dijo Armenith -Luego hablen y arreglen las cosas, pero no fue para tanto. Estamos entre familia, nadie va a decir nada.

-Lo se. Agradezco su comprensión. La verdad es que hoy no es un día fácil. Para nadie.

Al caer la tarde, cuando comenzaba a oscurecer, Draco quiso regresar a Hogwarts. Jennifer había intentado convencerlo de que se quedara en su casa con su padre, pero él no quería. Entonces lo obligó a prometerle que iba a dormir con ella esa noche, no quería que la pase solo, acompañado por esos dos gorilas que seguramente no podían articular mas de dos palabras seguidas.

Lucius estuvo de acuerdo en que vuelva al colegio. Al fin Draco mostraba signos Malfoy, seguir con su vida sin demostrar nada de lo que sentía. Armenith lo saludó apretando su mano con firmeza, como símbolo de apoyo. Su mujer hizo lo mismo y luego le dijo a Jennifer en secreto que habían convencido a Lucius para que no le haga nada por su contradicción. Jennifer le agradeció con una sincera sonrisa y partió junto a su sobrino hacia Hogwarts.

Llegaron a Hogwarts a la hora de la cena, por lo que no se toparon con nadie por los pasillos. Durante todo el camino al dormitorio de Jennifer reinó el silencio. Cuando entraron, Jennifer hizo aparecer una cama pequeña junto a la suya y le dijo a Draco que le iba a prestar su cama por esa noche.

-Tiny...yo duermo contigo si me haces un favor.

-Extorsión. Eso se llama extorsión. Cuál es ese favor?

-No te rías de mí.

-Cómo voy a reírme de la cosa mas linda del mundo? Dime.

-Puedes..eh...buscar a una persona para que venga por un rato, para hablar?

-Ok. Quién es la chica?

-Weasley -dijo Draco ruborizado.

-Ginny? -preguntó Jennifer sonriendo -Ahora la voy a buscar. Pero te recomiendo que la llames por su nombre. Eh...es la chica que te gusta? La que besaste?

-Si. Pero no le digas a nadie. Y mucho menos a mi padre.

-Draco...cómo se te ocurre? Le ocultamos tantas cosas, que no creo que una mas haga la gran diferencia, no? -dijo Jennifer antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir del dormitorio.

En el Gran Salón, todos los alumnos conversaban alegremente mientras cenaban, salvo la mesa de Slytherin, que estaba sumida en murmullos. Jennifer entró al salón y fue directamente a la mesa de profesores, a hablar con su hermano y recoger algo de comida para Draco.

-Sev...crees que habrás problemas si Draco duerme conmigo esta noche? No quiero que esté solo.

-No Jenny, tranquila. Cómo está?

-Destruido. Lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada.

-No te preocupes, ya se mejorará un poco. Quédate con él todo el tiempo que lo necesite.

-Gracias.

Sin mas, se dispuso a retirarse. Ahora venía lo mas difícil, llamar la atención de Ginny sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ni siquiera Harry. Cuando estaba por hechizarla para que se vuelque el jugo de calabaza encima y tenga que salir o algo así, escuchó que la llamaban de la mesa de Slytherin.

-Profesora Snape! Usted sabe donde está Draqui?

-Parkinson. -dijo clavándole su fría mirada -No creo que a mi sobrino le guste que le diga "Draqui" y...no le interesa en dónde está.

-Disculpe -dijo Pansy incapaz de sostener sus ojos enfocados en esos azules -Yo sólo quería saber si es cierto lo que dicen.

-Y qué es lo que dicen?

-Que su madre ha muerto.

-Es verdad. Puede seguir cenando tranquila, ya confirmó el chisme.

Ginny lo había escuchado todo. Se puso pálida, no podía evitarlo, la noticia le había afectado. Draco debía sentirse horrible, muy triste. Sin darse cuenta, soltó la cuchara que estaba por introducir en su boca, manchándose la túnica con su sopa.

-Ginny...qué te sucede?

-Nada Harry. Torpeza nada mas. Eh..me voy a limpiar un poco la túnica.

-Puedo hacerlo yo con un simple hechizo -se ofreció Hermione.

-No..eh...gracias. Prefiero lavarla.

La pelirroja salió del Salón casi corriendo, esperando a la salida para encontrarse con Jennifer. Pensando en qué era lo que iba a decirle para que la deje ver a Draco, ya que no había sido muy amable con Pansy. Minutos mas tarde, la mujer atravesaba las puertas, y al ver a Ginny sonrió aliviada. Había pensado que por culpa de la intromisión de Parkinson no iba a encontrarla, porque había dejado el comedor.

-Dónde está? Por favor Jennifer, quiero verlo.

-Que curioso. Venía a pedirte justamente eso. Ven conmigo Ginny, está en mi habitación. No le preguntes nada si no quiere hablar, está demasiado triste.

-Me imagino...pobrecito.

Ambas caminaron muy rápido al dormitorio en cuestión. Ginny casi corría, necesitaba asegurarse que Draco estaba bien, dentro de lo posible. Jennifer abrió la puerta con cuidado y le indicó a Ginny que pase. Draco estaba sentado en la cama mas grande, mirando el suelo y llorando nuevamente. Ginny se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazó ni bien entró al dormitorio de Jennifer.

-Draco...lo siento mucho.

-Está bien. Gracias por venir.

-Eh...Draco...yo tengo algunas cosas que hablar con Remus. Hazlo comer Ginny, no probó bocado en todo el día. -dijo Jennifer cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Estás haciendo huelga de hambre? -preguntó Ginny mirándolo a los ojos mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el borde de su túnica.

-No tengo hambre. No quiero comer.

-Ah! No! -exclamó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado -Vas a comer todo lo que Jennifer te trajo porque sino te me vas a enfermar!

-En serio...no puedo.

-Por favor, un poquito -suplicó Ginny haciendo un puchero. -Yo te ayudo -dijo cargando el tenedor con puré de papas y llevándolo a su boca como si fuera un bebé.

-No soy tarado. Puedo comer solo.

-Ya se. Sólo quería animarte un poquito.

-Por qué viniste, Ginny?

-Porque cuando escuché lo de tu mamá me imaginé como estarías. Además, Jennifer pensaba pedírmelo cuando yo le dije que quería verte.

-Tu...querías verme a mi?

-Si, a ti. O hay otro Draco Malfoy en el colegio?

-Eres demasiado buena, con todo lo que yo le hice a tus amigos, y a ti también.

-No importa eso ahora Draco. Yo ya lo olvidé.

-En serio? Tan fácilmente?

-Si. No eres como aparentas. Ocultas una parte de ti que es...no se...normal.

-Tan desagradable soy siempre?

-No -dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza y acariciándole el rostro -bueno, a veces. Pero no siempre. Sólo cuando me insultas.

-Lo siento -dijo Draco corriéndole el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro -no se por qué lo hago, no lo entiendo. Tu eres tan buena, tan bella, tan...

Draco no pudo continuar con sus halagos, porque Ginny se le había acercado y lo estaba besando. Draco acercó su cuerpo al propio tomándola de la cintura. Los besos inexpertos pero llenos de ternura de esa chica eran capaces de derretirlo y hacerle olvidar hasta su nombre. Ginny lo besaba sin detenerse, no había podido evitarlo al estar tan cerca suyo. Pero recordó por qué estaba ahí y se separó de él.

-Lo siento...no debí hacerlo.

-Está bien. Tal vez era lo que necesitaba.

-Qué? Para eso querías que viniera? Para darme un beso? -dijo Ginny indignada y poniéndose de pie -Yo no soy una cualquiera Malfoy! Me voy y no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar!

-No Ginny! -dijo Draco tomándola de la cadera y sentándola sobre sus piernas. -Tu me gustas, en serio. Siempre me pareciste muy linda, pero como tu familia no tiene dinero yo...no quería saber nada contigo.

-Draco...qué me estás diciendo?

-Que soy un ser despreciable que mide a la gente por su dinero o por su sangre. Pero no se, tal vez sea por las cosas que me dice Tiny, o tal vez sea por ti, eso ya no me interesa. Yo quiero estar contigo.

-No eres despreciable.

Draco la besó nuevamente con mucha dulzura, haciendo que Ginny se sienta querida y protegida por él. No le importaba nada más en ese momento, sólo quería besarla y quedarse junto a ella, sin que nadie los moleste.

-Draco...hay algo que debo decirte. Yo...estoy confundida. Siento algo por ti, pero no se que es, y también siento algo por...

-Potter, verdad?

-Si, dame tiempo, por favor. Necesito saber que es lo que realmente me pasa, no quiero hacerte daño.

-Está bien. Si es lo que necesitas, tómate tu tiempo.

-Ahora...será mejor que me vaya. Me deben estar buscando, nunca desaparezco así.

-Podemos vernos mañana? -preguntó Draco.

-Claro que sí. Aquí?

-Si. Después de clases.

-Hasta mañana entonces. -dijo Ginny y le dio un beso en la mejilla -Que duermas bien.

-Adios. Hasta mañana.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	23. La desesperación de Severus

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 23: LA DESESPERACI"N DE SEVERUS. **

****

Dos días mas tarde, Lucius Malfoy fue a Hogwarts a ver a su hijo. Era increíble como podía ocultar su tristeza por la muerte de Narcisa, se lo veía exactamente igual que siempre.

-Lo siento Lupin -dijo Jennifer al entrar al aula de Defensa -pero necesito a Draco. Su padre está aquí.

-Claro. Vaya Señor Malfoy.

Draco se levantó de su pupitre sin poder creerlo. Contadas eran las veces que su padre había ido a visitarlo al colegio. Caminó junto a Jennifer hasta la Torre de Slytherin, un poco mas animado, aunque sabía que su padre no estaba ahí para consolarlo. Lo mas probable era que lo regañara por haber llorado en público. Jennifer se despidió con un beso y una sonrisa y se fue.

-Draco...cómo has estado? -preguntó Lucius al verlo entrar a la Sala Común.

-No lo se -contestó levantando los hombros.

-Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

-Estoy mejor padre.

-Bien. Vine a informarte que voy a ausentarme por un tiempo. Tengo muchas tareas con las que debo cumplir y volveré a mediados del mes de marzo.

-Vas a dejarme solo?

-No. Estás con tu tía. Ella cuidará de ti. Ahora vuelve a tu clase y deja de comportarte como un niño de 4 años.

Draco salió sin despedirse de la Sala Común. Estaba furioso, dolido, no era posible que su padre fuera tan insensible. Volvió a entrar al aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y se sentó en su pupitre, sin emitir sonido alguno durante el resto del día. Mientras tanto, Lucius entraba al despacho de Jennifer, que preparaba su clase del día.

-Jenny? Puedo pasar?

-Claro Lucius. Cómo estás?

-Bien.

-Lucius -dijo Jennifer acariciándole la mejilla -no tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, no tienes que disimular.

-Lo digo en serio. La muerte de Narcisa no me afectó en absoluto.

-Ella era tu mujer. No puede no importarte.

-Era mi esposa, sí. Pero yo estoy enamorado de ti. Vuelve conmigo, por favor. Ya no está Narcisa, Draco necesita una madre.

-Lú. Ya hablamos esto y...

No pudo continuar porque Lucius se acercó a ella y la besó. Él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras la acercaba con fuerza a su cuerpo. Jennifer rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Lucius y se dejó llevar por ese hombre, su primer amor. Ya no estaba Narcisa, eso era verdad, ahora podían estar juntos, como antes.

Los besos de Lucius se tornaban cada vez mas apasionados mientras intentaba quitarle la ropa. Jennifer percibía el amor que él había reprimido por tanto tiempo, y sintió como él se erguía cada vez mas a causa de la pasión que sentía por ella. Como respuesta a eso, lo besó mas fuerte aún, dejándolo casi sin respiración.

Lucius ya no aguantaba mas todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro suyo. Jennifer nunca se había entregado a él en el pasado, pero ahora notaba que necesitaban lo mismo. Se imaginó haciéndola disfrutar mas que nadie, aunque fuera ahí, en el despacho, sobre el escritorio. Ya nada importaba, sólo estar con ella y sin dejar de besarla la fue guiando al escritorio.

-Lú..espera...por ...favor -susurró Jennifer entre jadeos.

-Qué pasa ahora?

-Es que...quiero hablar con Draco antes de que esto avance. No me gustaría que imagine que hemos engañado a su madre todo este tiempo.

-Entonces -dijo Lucius sonriendo -eso significa que volverás conmigo?

-Si...lo haré.

Jennifer volvió a besarlo de la misma forma que lo hizo minutos antes. Y cuando las cosas se ponían febriles nuevamente, golpearon a la puerta, provocando que se separaran. Luego de acomodarse un poco las túnicas y el cabello, Jennifer abrió la puerta. Severus estaba del otro lado.

-Lucius está aquí? Debo decirle algo importante.

-Si, pasa Sev.

-Menos mal que no te has ido aún. Infórmale que ya conseguí la mitad de las cosas. Trataré de juntar el resto lo antes posible, incluso le pediré unos días a Dumbledore con la excusa de que mi casa fue atacada. Por favor, invoca la marca arriba de ella, pero no la dañes.

-Lo haré. Me retiro ahora. Hasta luego Jenny. Severus.

En cuanto Lucius se fue, Severus miró a los ojos a su hermana, que intentaba esquivarle la mirada y cerrar su mente.

-Jenny? Te llamó Jenny? Se puede saber que pasó aquí?

-Nada.

-Jennifer...no me mientas. Cerraste tu mente y no me miras a los ojos. Qué está pasando?

-Volví con Lucius.

-Estás loca? Qué te sucede? Cómo haces algo así?

-Es mi problema Severus, y te agradecería que no dijeras nada.

-Claro. Pero...y Draco? Lo sabe?

-Aun no. La muerte de Narcissa es muy reciente y puede tomarlo mal. Ya se lo diré, en algún momento. Y ahora...creo que tienes clases, no?

-Si. Nos vemos luego.

Severus no pudo concentrarse en la clase siguiente. Todo el tiempo pensando en las palabras de su hermana. Cómo iba a volver con Lucius Malfoy? Era una de las personas mas crueles que él jamás había conocido. Él había sido el que lo convenció de que formara parte del lado oscuro, haciendo que pierda lo que más le importaba en la vida, Sarah.

FLASH-BACK

Severus llevaba unos meses dentro del ejército de mortífagos, pero aún no había encontrado la manera de decírselo a su esposa. Sarah, la bella Ravenclaw con la que se había casado, odiaba todo lo referente a Voldemort. Tenía que encontrar la forma de decírselo para que comprendiera que sólo estaba cumpliendo con su destino, el que su padre había querido para él.

Ocultaba la Marca Tenebrosa bajo vendas muggles y le había dicho a Sarah que Jennifer estaba experimentando con él un nuevo método de cura de quemaduras. Al principio, se había preocupado, pero luego lo aceptó. Ella nunca le haría daño a su hermano. Una noche, después de haber compartido una apasionada intimidad, mientras Severus dormía, Sarah le quitó las vendas para ver que tan grande podía ser la quemadura que le habían hecho para tardar tanto en curarse.

Al retirar el último trozo de tela, vislumbró un tatuaje. Pero no era cualquier dibujo, era una calavera que tenía una serpiente saliendo de su boca. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que eso era porque lo había visto flotando sobre la casa de sus padres. Era la Marca Tenebrosa. Su esposo era un maldito mortífago. Ahora comprendía por qué Jennifer había dejado de ir a visitarlos como siempre lo hacía.

-SEVERUS! -Lo despertó de un grito, con lágrimas en los ojos -SE PUEDE SABER QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?

-Qué cosa? Es tarde amor, qué pasa?

-NO ME LLAMES AMOR CUANDO TE HAS PASADO A SU LADO! COMO PUDISTE HACERLO? C"MO PUEDES SER UN MORTÍFAGO??!?!?!?!?

-Qué? Cómo te enteraste? -dijo Severus, pero lo comprendió al ver las vendas a su lado en la cama y la Marca al descubierto.

-TE ODIO! NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! -le gritó sarah con furia mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-No! SARAH! ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR! NO ME DEJES! -gritó Severus tomándola del brazo.

-NO ME TOQUES! -gritó soltándose -NO S"LO TE CONVERTISTE EN UNO DE SUS SEGUIDORES! TAMBIÉN ME MENTISTE! QUE ESPERABAS? EH? TENER ESA VENDA AHÍ TODA LA VIDA?

-Yo...pensaba decírtelo, pero....

-ES POR ESO QUE JENNY NO NOS VISITA MAS, VERDAD? ELLA SABE LO QUE ERES! EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO!

-Si -asumió Severus comprendiendo por primera vez la gravedad de su estupidez.

-Escúchame bien, porque no voy a repetirlo -dijo Sarah recobrando la calma -Me voy y no quiero saber nada de ti, nunca mas. Me escuchaste? Me has decepcionado mas que cualquier otra persona. No te das una idea del daño que me hace verte esa "cosa" en el brazo. No puedo permanecer a tu lado. Ya no.

Severus se quedó perplejo, sentado en su cama, viéndola partir. Lo último que hubiera deseado era que lo deje de esa manera, odiándolo como lo hacía. Se sintió un estúpido por haber confiado en Lucius todos esos años, por haberle hecho caso cuando lo convenció, enredándolo en sus palabras. Y ahora ya todo estaba perdido, ya nada tenía sentido sin Sarah a su lado. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era descargar su ira contra aurors y muggles en los ataques. Ya no había escapatoria, estaba ligado a Voldemort hasta el día de su muerte.

FIN FLASH-BACK

La clase terminó sin que Severus se diera cuenta, y sin quitarle puntos a ninguno de los alumnos que tenía en el salón. Ni siquiera recordaba de qué año eran o de que casas, no podía dejar de ver en su mente la imagen de Sarah llorando, mientras se alejaba de él para siempre. Recordó el día en que le llegó la noticia de que había muerto, en un accidente de avión, mientras intentaba huir de él y todo ese ambiente que la había rodeado.

Jennifer había sido la última en verla con vida. La había alojado en su casa, la que compartía con Black durante dos semanas, mientras pensaba qué hacer y a dónde ir. Dentro suyo le agradeció porque, pese a todo, no le había dicho a Black o sus estúpidos amigos por qué lo había dejado. Jennifer y ella guardaron su secreto, tal vez porque en el fondo, aún sentía algo por él. Pero nunca iba a saberlo, porque ya nunca iba a verla nuevamente.

Después de cenar, decidió que debía hacer algo con Jennifer. No iba a dejarla en manos de ese hombre, no sabiendo lo que era capaz de hacer. No soportaría ver a su hermana convertida en mortífaga también, porque conocía los métodos de persuasión de Lucius y, si se lo proponía, iba a lograr que lo fuera.

Había pensado todo el día en cómo convencerla para que lo deje. No llegó a muy buenas soluciones, sólo había una que tal vez funcionara, pero no estaba seguro, porque su odio no era por la traición. Tenía que decirle que Black era inocente, se había hecho el desentendido cuando ella le contó de su encuentro durante navidad y sabía que Jennifer se iba a enfurecer con él. Pero no importaba, prefería que no le hablara durante el resto de su vida, antes de verla casada con Lucius. Respiró hondo y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

-Sev! -le dijo sonriendo -Pasa algo?

-Eh....necesito hablar contigo un momento. Estás ocupada?

-No, estaba por ponerme el pijama. Pasa. Pero te advierto que si es sobre Lucius...

-Es otra cosa. Eh...antes que nada, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte ocultado esto, pero...no se, tal vez lo comprendas.

-De qué hablas?

-Recuerdas la historia que te contó Black la noche que te ató afuera?

-Si..que Peter era el traidor. Qué tiene que ver eso?

-Es que...es verdad. Pettigrew está vivo. Yo lo he visto, hablé con él. Es el culpable de la muerte de los Potter.

-Dime que es una broma, porque me estoy enojando Severus. -dijo Jennifer evitando gritar.

-Pettigrew está con Voldemort. Él fue quien lo ayudó a recuperar su fuerza y lo cuidó mientras tanto.

-ESTÁS LOCO?

-No Jenny. Te lo juro. Sabes que no soporto a Black, que lo odio. Pero es la verdad. Potter, Pettigrew y él se hicieron animagos. Potter era un ciervo o algo así, Pettigrew una rata y Black....Hocicos.

-QUÉ? ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL PELO?

-No...es así como Pettigrew escapó sin que lo vieran después de cortarse un dedo y volar la calle. Y es así como Black escapó de Azkaban, con intenciones de matarlo, pero Potter se lo impidió y después escapó de nuevo.

-VETE! NO QUIERO VERTE!

-Jenny, yo....

-PUDE HABER MATADO A UNA PERSONA INOCENTE! VETE! Y no le digas a nadie que lo se. Yo voy a hablar con Sirius.

Jennifer se sentó en su cama, víctima del asombro que todo esto le causaba. Sirius era inocente, era Hocicos, y Peter era el culpable de todo. Las primeras lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, todos esos años creyéndolo culpable, todos esos años que él vivió el horror en Azkaban siendo inocente. Por qué mierda Dumbledore no se lo había dicho? Recordaba el día en que supuestamente Sirius traicionó a sus amigos, como si fuera ayer.

FLASH-BACK

Draco tenía algo mas de un año y estaba con ella y Trangus mientras sus padres "trabajaban" para Voldemort. Ellos dos siempre se hacían cargo del pequeño cuando sus padres se ausentaban por largos períodos. Era muy tarde en la noche y estaba junto a su esposo en la sala conversando cuando dos personas aparecieron frente a ellos. Ambos se veían terriblemente agitados, asustados y desesperados. Los ojos parecía que iban a salírseles de sus lugares y no podían articular palabra alguna.

-Lucius! Narcissa! Qué hacen aquí? No los esperábamos hasta la próxima semana -dijo Jennifer poniéndose de pie.

-Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Trangus.

-El Señor de las tinieblas se ha....ido -dijo Lucius sonando muy nervioso -Algo salió mal cuando atacó al niño de los Potter.

-Ay Dios! -dijo Jennifer llevándose ambas manos a la boca. Pero no era por la impresión de que el Señor se haya ido, sino porque si había llegado hasta Harry era porque Lily y James estaban muertos. Sus amigos, sus mejores amigos muertos.

-Tenemos que escapar! -exclamó Narcissa -Trae a Draco!

-No! Puedes decirle que los amenazó. Que iba a matar a Draco si no lo ayudaban.

-No seas ridículo hermano! Eso no se lo va a creer nadie!

-Entonces? -preguntó Trangus confundido.

Se sentaron en los sillones, casi obligados por Jennifer y pensaron en mil soluciones posibles, pero no se les ocurría ninguna creíble. Jennifer no podía dejar de pensar en Sirius. Había traicionado a James y Lily, sus mejores amigos teóricamente. Ellos tendrían que haberla utilizado a ella para guardar el secreto. Cómo era posible que Sirius hubiera cambiado tanto? Ella ya no confiaba en él desde hacía un largo tiempo, pero nunca imaginó que fuera capaz de algo así. Debía haber un error, Sirius no era capaz de mandarlos a matar de esa forma. Tal vez lo habían hechizado o...

-Imperius -dijo Jennifer de pronto.

-Qué has dicho?

-El Imperius! Podemos decir que los hechizó! Que no actuaban por su propia voluntad.

-Pero eso es muy fácil de refutar -dijo Narcisa burlándose de su idea -Basta hacer un contrahechizo y....

-Pero si están realmente hechizados creerán que fue el Señor Tenebroso el que lo hizo.

-Bien pensado. Hagámoslo.

-No Lucius! Ella nos va a entregar!

-No seas ridícula Narcisa! Ustedes son mi familia!

-Yo confío en ti -dijo Lucius -Hazlo.

Jennifer hechizó a los dos mortífagos que tenía frente suyo, le pidió a su esposo que busque alguien del Ministerio y que les diga que actuaban como locos. Y les ordenó a Lucius y Narcissa que pidieran ayuda y luego murmuren que tienen que encontrarlo o algo así.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Jennifer se levantó de la cama decidida y salió corriendo de su habitación. No sabía bien a dónde dirigirse, en dónde podía estar escondido? Se detuvo frente al aula de Encantamientos, apoyó su frente en la fría pared del pasillo, mientras intentaba aclarar sus ideas y calmar su respiración agitada. Era muy tarde como para ir a despertar a Harry y preguntarle donde podía encontrar a Sirius. Y lo mas probable era que él se negara a decírselo, pensando que ella le iba a hacer daño. Tampoco podía cortar el sueño de Dumbledore, porque si lo veía en ese momento lo iba a mandar a freír churros por haberle ocultado tan importante información. Sí, lo único que le quedaba era rogar porque Remus le crea que sabía la verdad.

Remus Lupin estaba ya en pijamas, acostado un su cama, leyendo un libro de Leyendas Muggles. Siempre le había causado gracia la forma que tenían de cubrir los blancos en las historias con ridículos finales, cuando la verdad era que la magia había tenido algo que ver. Estaba por quedarse dormido cuando tocaron a su puerta tres veces. Se alarmó, era demasiado tarde, tenía que haber pasado algo. Rápidamente se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-Remus. Menos mal que no estás dormido!

-Qué pasó Jenny? Por qué estás levantada a esta hora?

-Necesito ver a Sirius.

-A Sirius? -preguntó Remus abriendo los ojos, intentando verse sorprendido.

-Si...Sirius Black. No te hagas el desentendido. Sé que lo tienen escondido en el castillo. Está aquí?

-No. Por qué tendría yo escondido a Sirius?

-Remus. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. Necesito hablar con él. Por favor.

-Jenny...te juro que yo no...

-Severus me contó lo que de verdad pasó.

-Severus? Qué verdad?

-Ay Remus! No puedes ser tan desconfiado. Ya se que Peter fue el inmundo que los mandó al muere esa noche. Que la historia que me contó en navidad es cierta.

Remus observó a Jennifer por unos momentos, debatiéndose entre creerle o no. Y si le decía donde estaba y ella iba y con un simple "Avada Kedavra" lo eliminaba del mapa? El azul de sus ojos brillaba intensamente, pero no era odio, como cada vez que se refería a él en el pasado. Era ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Jennifer dejó que Remus hurgara en sus ojos, buscando la verdad. No estaba segura de que pudiera leer algo en ellos, se había esforzado mucho en el pasado para que no muestren ningún sentimiento, para ser la "Señora Fría". Abrió su mente para que, si lo deseara, lo confirmara metiendose en sus pensamientos, aunque era muy poco probable que lo hiciera, sólo Severus lo hacía sin permiso.

-Está bien. Le diré que quieres hablar con él. Pero no está aquí. Puedes revisar la habitación si no me crees.

-No Remus. No hace falta. Díselo lo antes posible por favor.

-Eh....ahora? o mañana? Tal vez necesites dormir, no tienes buena cara.

-Gracias, pero no podré dormir de todos modos. -contestó Jennifer sonriendo -Tengo demasiadas cosas dando vuelta en mi cabeza en este momento.

-Bueno, ve a tu dormitorio. Yo....lo envío.

-No te preocupes Remus -dijo Jennifer dándole un beso en la mejilla -No voy a hacerle daño. Harry no me lo perdonaría jamás.

En la Torre de Astronomía, una figura observaba las estrellas mientras el aire fresco de la noche acariciaba sus cabellos. Siempre le habían atraído las estrellas y el cielo, y desde tan arriba en el castillo, podía apreciarlas mejor que desde ningún lado. Otra persona se acercó por detrás.

-Hace mucho que estás esperando? –preguntó Ginny observando a Draco.

-No, pudiste salir sin problemas?

-Mas o menos. Ron dice que estoy extraña, sospecha que me encuentro con alguien cada vez que desaparezco, pero no sospechan con quien. Qué hacías mirando las estrellas? No pareces esa clase de chico.

-No me juzgues Ginny, no me conoces. –Respondió Draco sonriendo.

-Está bien, señor misterioso –dijo Ginny riendo –Para qué querías verme aquí?

-Oh...bueno, es que me aburre estar en el dormitorio de Tiny o en el baño de Myrtle. Y..tenía ganas de hablar contigo.

-Pasó algo?

-Mi padre. Vino a decirme que va a ausentarse por un mes y que deje de comportarme como un niño que llora en público.

-No Draco –dijo Ginny acariciándole la suave piel del rostro –Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a llorar por tu madre, él está equivocado.

-No lo sé...tal vez tenga razón.

-No, no la tiene. Perdón que lo diga, pero tu padre es un idiota si piensa así.

-Gracias por escucharme –dijo Draco mientras la abrazaba.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Siempre voy a ser tu amiga.

-Sólo mi amiga? –preguntó Draco separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo sé. Tienes que entender que Harry me gustó desde el primer día en que lo vi. No es fácil.

-Pero Potter nunca te quiso.

-Eso no lo sé. Pero tampoco es cuestión de que me quiera o no. Soy yo la que tiene que aclarar qué es lo que le pasa.

-Imbécil! –dijo Draco dándole la espalda a Ginny –Estoy cansado de que me saque todo lo que tengo. La única persona viva que me quiere y se preocupa por mi es también su madrina y...

-Draco –lo interrumpió Ginny abrazándolo de atrás, juntando sus manos a la altura del abdomen del rubio y apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. –No pienses así.

Draco sonrió, ella se preocupaba por él, eso le daba una esperanza. Giró sobre sí mismo y abrazó a Ginny, haciendo que ella ponga su cabeza en su pecho. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, sólo existían ellos dos y las estrellas que los rodeaban, nadie mas. Ni Harry, ni Lucius, ni Voldemort, ni nada. Sólo ellos.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	24. Jen y Siritus

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 24: JEN Y SIRITUS. **

Remus esperó a que Jennifer se perdiera en el pasillo y se fue al encuentro de su amigo. Al fin iban a hablar como dos personas civilizadas, sin necesidad de cuerdas que la aten, o de quitarle la varita. Sonrió al imaginar el rostro de Sirius cuando le diese la noticia. Tal vez, las cosas mejoren y ellos vuelvan, para darle a Harry una familia, lo mas cercana posible a la que merecía. Entró al dormitorio y encendió una vela que había sobre la mesa de luz. Sirius dormía plácidamente en su cama, tapado hasta el cuello con gruesas mantas. Se sentó al borde de la cama y lo movió un poco, para que despierte.

-Sirius...despierta. Es importante.

-Qué pasó? -preguntó sentándose. -Harry está bien?

-Tranquilo. No es algo malo. Es Jenny. Quiere hablar contigo.

-Lunático....no son horas de despertarme para hacerme esos chistes ridículos tuyos. Déjame dormir.

-No Canuto. No es una broma. Acabo de verla, fue a mi dormitorio a decirme que Severus le confirmó tu historia.

-En serio?

-Nunca te diría algo así si no fuese verdad. Vístete y ve bajo la capa invisible. Sabes dónde duerme, verdad?

-Sí, me lo dijo mi fiel amigo Hocicos -bromeó Sirius.

Jennifer estaba sentada en su cama. Movía los pies constantemente, golpeando suavemente el piso, una y otra vez. Cruzaba y descruzaba sus brazos, se acomodaba el rebelde cabello, se ponía de pie, se volvía a sentar. Qué iba a decirle? "Sirius..perdón por querer matarte" no sonaba demasiado bien. "Sirius, quise matarte hace un tiempo, pero tu lo olvidarás, no?" Definitivamente tampoco era buena idea. Hacía demasiado que no hablaban, sin contar el dialogo de Azkaban, desde el primer cumpleaños de Harry. Y no había sido una conversación muy amigable que digamos. Si se puede contar como conversación a "Jennifer. Cómo estás?" "Feliz Sirius, pero no gracias a ti" "Podemos hablar en privado?" "No. A mi marido no le gusta que hable con idiotas" "Y desde cuando le haces caso? No creo que sepa que estás aquí" "No estoy aquí por ti. Le miento por una causa justa. Y no creas que es fácil mentir cuando uno ama tanto a una persona. Claro, tu de eso no sabes nada, verdad? Solo te amas a ti mismo." "Jen...por favor" " No me llames Jen. Adios". Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Ya había llegado y ella no había logrado pensar en las palabras adecuadas.

-Está abierto.

La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Nadie entró. Jennifer volvió a sentarse, tal vez había imaginado el golpe. Tenía que pensar en algo para decirle, y tenía que hacerlo rápido, no iba a tardar en llegar. Sirius la observaba a través de la capa de Harry, el rostro de desilusión que puso cuando no lo vio entrar fue suficiente para saber que confiaba en él. Decidió que no era buena idea estar ahí mucho tiempo mas o ella se iba a enojar por haberse quedado bajo la capa.

-Jennifer...soy yo. -dijo Sirius quitándose la capa.

-Sir...Sirius.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos instantes, ninguno podía decir algo coherente en ese momento. Jennifer lo observó con detenimiento. Estaba flaco, muy flaco, en sus ojos azules se notaba la oscuridad que lo había envuelto en Azkaban. Su pelo negro era interrumpido por algunas canas, plateadas y brillantes, que no deberían estar ahí. Su rostro no era el mismo, ya no estaba demacrado como su foto de los periódicos cuando escapó, pero tampoco era un rostro feliz. Las ojeras habían desaparecido sí, pero habían dejado su huella, un surco debajo de los ojos. Llevaba puesto el pijama, evidentemente ni se había preocupado por vestirse cuando Remus le pidió que fuera a verla.

Sirius la estudió de pies a cabeza. La túnica verde botella que llevaba la hacía ver hermosa, no había cambiado demasiado en todos esos años. Su figura era la misma. Sus manos, blancas como el resto de su piel y cargadas de anillos. Se quedó observando su mano izquierda, el dedo anular, la alianza de su matrimonio con Trangus Malfoy. Levantó la vista un poco mas, la piel de su rostro seguía pareciendo de porcelana, blanca, lisa y radiante. Sólo tenía unas pequeñas "patas de gallo" que intentaban asomar a los lados de sus ojos. Esos ojos azules que lo habían hecho perder la razón en el pasado, que podían hablarle sin necesidad de palabras y que ahora brillaban mas que nunca, a causa de las lágrimas que se desprendían tímidamente de ellos. Se acercó a ella, odiaba verla llorar.

-Por favor, no llores -le susurró mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Sirius...yo....

-Shhhh.

Sirius la abrazó lo mas fuerte que pudo. Ya estaba satisfecho. No necesitaba que le diga nada mas. Ella estaba ahí, ya no quería matarlo y sabía que era inocente. No necesitaba que le pida perdón. Que bien se sentía tenerla entre sus brazos de nuevo. Podía oler su aroma, esa divina mezcla de limón y durazno que se desprendía de su piel. Subió uno de sus brazos para jugar un poco con su cabello, que era tan negro y sedoso como él lo recordaba. Ella Le había roto el corazón, pero ya no interesaba realmente, porque él la amaba como antes.

Jennifer no dudó en devolverle el abrazo. Era cierto que aún dolía recordar cómo había jugado con ella, pero ahora necesitaba su perdón. Por más flaco que estuviera, aún se notaban sus músculos debajo de su pijama. Con un poco de ejercicio, podría recuperar su antiguo cuerpo. Ahora Sirius jugaba con su cabello, como lo hacía cuando eran novios. Lo dejó por un tiempo, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era lo correcto. Se alejó un poco de él y lo invitó a sentarse sobre la cama.

-Sirius....no se como pedirte que me perdones, yo pensé que tu los habías traicionado, que habías matado a Peter. -decía Jennifer casi sin respirar, largando como podía todo lo que tenía adentro y caminando por el dormitorio, sin mirarlo.

-Jennifer -dijo Sirius estirando sus manos hacia ella -siéntate, ven. No tengo que perdonarte.

-Qué dices? Por Dios Sirius! si hubiera tenido la oportunidad te....-Jennifer no completó la frase, le daba demasiada culpa saber que quería matarlo.

-No entiendes, verdad? -le dijo Sirius sonriendo -Cuando entré a Azkaban sabía que lo había perdido todo. Mis amigos muertos, Peter había huido y Remus me creía el traidor. Tu eras la última persona que yo hubiera esperado que confíe aunque sea un poquito en mi, como para ir a verme, esperando una explicación mas coherente que la del Ministerio. Pero lo hiciste. La única persona que me visitó durante esos 12 años fuiste tu. La única que no se conformó con lo que decían de mi.

-Pero no te creí en Navidad y...

-Cómo ibas a creerme si no tengo pruebas? Y yo mismo te había dado a entender que era el culpable en Azkaban.

-De todos modos yo me siento muy...culpable.

-No tienes por qué. De verdad, ya está.

-Cómo puedes perdonar tan fácilmente? –preguntó Jennifer sentándose junto a él en la cama.

-Porque entiendo lo que todos pensaron. Porque si hubiera sido la misma historia pero con Remus, yo hubiera creído lo que decían de él. Peter planeó todo demasiado bien. Pero eso no importa ahora...Puedo preguntarte cuándo te enteraste?

-Severus. Me lo dijo hace un rato, después que –Jennifer titubeó, no podía contarle que estaba con Lucius.

-Después que se fue Malfoy, verdad? Qué quiere contigo? Por qué viene a verte tan seguido?

-Porque soy su cuñada, cuido de Draco y...se supone que soy espía de Voldemort, al igual que Severus.

-Y sigue enamorado de ti, verdad? –preguntó Sirius mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Ah..si, eso también. Pero yo puedo controlarlo.

Se hizo el silencio. Sirius tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, tantas cosas que decirle y confesarle, sólo que no sabía por donde comenzar. Qué había hecho ella durante todos estos años? Habría alguien en su vida? Tal vez usaba su apellido de soltera porque mantenía una relación con alguien, aunque aún llevaba el anillo de bodas. Había alguna posibilidad de que lo siguiera queriendo?

Jennifer no sabía que hacer, ella lo había mandado a llamar para disculparse, y eso ya estaba hecho. Ya no había nada mas que hablar con Sirius. Qué increíble que después de todo lo que lo había querido, ya no tuvieran nada de que hablar, nada en común. Era cierto que eso se debía al daño que le había causado. Cómo había sido tan estúpida para enamorarse de él? Nunca lo supo. Pero ahora no podía recriminarle nada de eso, no podía tan solo echarlo de su habitación porque ella lo había invitado, y no podía hacer como que nunca lo había visto porque el era el padrino de Harry. Iban a tener que llevarse bien, mantener determinadas charlas sobre su ahijado....por qué todo le pasaba a ella?

-Jen –dijo Sirius cortando el incómodo silencio-puedo preguntarte algo?

-Aja -dijo ella suponiendo el estúpido interrogatorio que se venía a continuación y la manera de salir de él lomas pronto posible.

-Por qué te casaste con Trangus? Por qué me...

-Ah no! –dijo ella levantando una mano y cortando a Sirius en la mitad de su pregunta –Dejemos el pasado donde está, no tengo ninguna intención de regresar.

-Pero yo necesito saberlo. Todo este tiempo te he amado, antes de ir a Azkaban, y en cuanto me dijeron que estabas aquí.Yo te sigo amando, nunca amé a nadie mas que a ti. –dijo Sirius acercándose a Jannifer cada vez mas, poniendo una de sus manos en el blanco cuello de la mujer que tenía en frente y acercando su boca a la de ella.

-No –dijo Jennifer retirándose hacia atrás –No puedo hacer esto Sirius. Yo ya no te amo, ya no soy la misma persona que tu conociste. He cambiado mucho.

-Pero...pero.....y la promesa?

-Sirius, no seas infantil. Uno no puede prometer amor eterno a los 15 años. Eramos niños, no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

-Yo sí sabía lo que hacía. –dijo Sirius intentando contenerse y no gritarle –Qué pretendes? Que seamos amigos?

-Eh....no lo había pensado....pero no es una mala solución. Harry es nuestro ahijado y lo mejor para él será que nos llevemos bien.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy escuchando. Nunca voy a poder ser tu amigo.

-Entonces vamos a ser extraños. Harry y Draco son mi prioridad. Sé que a Harry no le haría bien que nos llevemos mal, por lo tanto, por él hay que hacerlo.

-Sólo por Harry –suspiró Sirius mas para él que para Jennifer, que lo miró detenidamente. Pobre Sirius, recordaba cuanto la amaba y creía que no había otra mujer luego de ella. La idea de ser amigos no era tan mala, después de todo, ya era hora de dejar atrás los doios del pasado.

-Así me gusta –dijo Jennifer sonriendo, provocando que Sirius la abrace nuevamente- Que me haga caso.

-Jen...hay algo mas que quiero decirte...

-Ahora no, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar.

-Pero tienes que saber que yo....

-Siritus, calla por favor.

-"Siritus" -dijo Sirius sonriendo –hace mucho que nadie me llama así. Odiaba que lo hagas y ahora deseo que me llames así todo el tiempo, cada día, para siempre.

-Creo –dijo Jennifer incómoda por lo que acababa de decir Sirius –que será mejor que te vayas. Estoy muy cansada, hoy fue un día muy largo.

Sirius se puso la capa invisible y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sin que ella lo vea venir. Luego se fue, abandonó la habitación de la única mujer que había amado en toda su vida, cuando todo lo que deseaba era tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla. Caminó por los pasillos sin rumbo definido, no tenía sueño, no podía entender cómo podía haberse olvidado de él. El amor que se tenían de adolescentes era demasiado como para que ella lo haya olvidado, los dos años que pasaron separados mientras ella terminaba Hogwarts fueron muy difíciles. Las vacaciones en la playa fueron muy importantes para ellos, para su relación. Sin darse cuenta, Sirius estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una pared.

FLASH-BACK

Los Merodeadores, Lily y Jannifer estaban de vacaciones en una hermosa playa caribeña. Todos, menos Jennifer, habían terminado su educación en Hogwarts ese año. Fueron los mas perfectos 15 días que podían haber soñado. Disfrutaban del sol y el mar en la playa durante el día, y de las discotecas muggles durante la noche.

Peter era, sin dudas, el que mas risas se ganaba de Lily y Jennifer, intentando seducir a todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado. Claro que tenía éxito sólo ¼ parte de las veces, pero siempre conseguía una que le haga compañía durante la noche en la disco.

Remus, en cambio, era todo un galán. Conquistaba rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, bajas, locales o extranjeras. Nadie sabía como, pero parecía incluso mas ganador que James y Sirius.

Ellos dos, por supuesto, no se alejaban de sus novias ni por un segundo, temiendo que otro se las quitara. Ellas, no los dejaban solos, sabiendo que eran demasiado hermosos y las miradas que les lanzaban las mujeres del lugar las hacía querer matarlas.

La última noche llegó demasiado pronto para los jóvenes magos, debían regresar a Inglaterra por la mañana. El plan original era ir a una discoteca del pueblo vecino, en un automóvil que había alquilado Lily, y que ella misma iba a conducir.

Pero Jennifer y Sirius no fueron con los demás. Luego de una larga caminata por la playa, bajo las estrellas, se encontraron con una pequeña muralla de piedras, que se extendía desde el comienzo de la playa, hasta varios metros adentro del mar. Pasaron por encima de las rocas y se encontraron con una bahía preciosa, en donde el mar parecía una laguna, aunque no por eso dejaban de formarse olas, y donde la arena no parecía haber sido pisada nunca. Sirius sacó su varita y apareció una manta sobre la arena. Con otro movimiento, hizo que aparecieran algunas velas encendidas y algunas frutas, acompañadas con sus bebidas preferidas.

-Sirius! Algún muggle puede vernos! Estás loco? –lo regañó Jennifer, por haber usado magia sin saber si era observado por alguien.

-Hubiera preferido que me digas "qué romántico", o algo parecido. –respondió Sirius acercándose a ella –Pero sí, estoy loco. Por ti.

-Mmm...no se si creerte Black. Por qué no me lo demuestras?

-Con todo gusto –le susurró Sirius a sus labios antes de besarla. –Te amo.

-Yo también, mucho, mucho, mucho. –dijo Jennifer abrazándolo con fuerza –Ojalá esto no se acabara nunca.

-Aún falta un mes para el 1º de Septiembre, y no quiero que te pongas triste hoy. Vamos a disfrutar de nuestras últimas horas en el paraíso.

Ambos se sentaron sobre la manta, casi no probaron las frutas que Sirius había hecho aparecer, pero sí acabaron con las bebidas. La cerveza de manteca era la preferida de Jennifer, y Sirius bebía Hidromel de hierbas.

Jennifer se acomodó en el pecho de Sirius y, abrazados, decidieron cómo sería su futuro. Al volver, ella no iba a ir a lo de los Potter. Sabían que lo mas probable era que Dumbledore, como tutor de Jennifer desde que ella fue lanzada a su suerte por su padre, no iba a ser partidario de la idea, pero iban a convencerlo de alguna manera. En la nueva casa de Sirius iba a pasar todas las vacaciones y recesos que tuviera en Hogwarts, y él iba a ir a verla a Hogsmeade cada vez que ella estuviera ahí.

Al tiempo, no sería posible decir cuanto, Jennifer sucumbió al cansancio y se durmió en los brazos de Sirius. Él sonrió para sí mismo y la llevó hasta el suelo, donde la tapó con una manta. Sirius se alejó un poco y se detuvo a mirar el mar que mojaba sus pies, tan inmenso como el amor que sentía por Jennifer. Fueron sólo unos minutos los que logró pensar, porque dos delgados brazos lo rodearon, cerrándose en su abdomen, mientras una cabeza se apoyaba lateralmente en su espalda.

-No vuelvas a dejarme sola –dijo Jennifer –me asusté, tuve miedo de que te hubieras ido, de no verte mas.

-Perdón- dijo Sirius girando y abrazándola, haciendo que apoye su cabeza en su pecho –estabas dormida y no quise despertarte. Por qué pensaste que no me verías mas?

-No lo se...no me hagas caso. –dijo Jennifer avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos.

-Jen...quiero que me digas qué es lo que pasó por tu mente. Además, no es la primera vez que reaccionas así....

-Es que...tengo miedo que te pase algo. El trabajo de auror no es nada seguro y...el Lado Oscuro cada vez se fortalece mas.

-Jen...no me estas diciendo todo –dijo Sirius mirándola a los ojos –qué pasa?

-Sabes que es lo primero que hago cuando me levanto cada mañana? –preguntó Jennifer, Sirius negó con la cabeza –Rogar porque no te enamores de otra, pedir que aún me quieras, que no te vayas, que no me dejes.

-No amor –dijo Sirius abrazándola de nuevo, mas fuerte que antes y luego alejándola un poco para encontrar sus ojos -No vuelas a pensar algo así Jen, yo te amo. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

-Siempre?

-Siempre –respondió Sirius casi sobre sus labios. -Tengo una idea.

Sirius la guió de la mano a donde estaba la manta, se sentaron e hizo aparecer una pequeña fogata frente a ellos. Le pidió que confíe en él y que haga lo que él decía. Iban a hacer un pequeño ritual que encontró en un libro muggle muy antiguo en la casa de Remus. Sirius cortó un mechón de pelo de cada uno y los tiró al fuego, mientras decía unas palabras en latín, luego hizo un corte en su dedo índice y en el de Jennifer y dejaron que las gotas de sangre de ambos cayeran sobre el cabello que se estaba incendiando.

Esperó a que la última llama se extinga antes de recoger las cenizas y colocarlas dentro de dos frasquitos de vidrio. Luego, redujo uno de ellos al tamaño de un dije e hizo aparecer una cadena de plata, que colocó delicadamente en el cuello de Jennifer, mientras que el otro lo redujo aún mas y modificó el arito que colgaba de su oreja izquierda para que, en vez de una piedra, esté el frasquito con las cenizas.

-Siempre lo voy a llevar conmigo, y tu siempre lo debes llevar contigo. –dijo Sirius mientras se colgaba el arito –Es una promesa, un juramento de amor eterno, así no dudarás mas de mi.

-Te amo tanto....

-Yo mas- dijo Sirius acercándose para besarla, de una manera tan tierna que Jennifer pensó que iba a morir de amor en ese mismo momento.

-No Siritus, yo te amo mas.

Volvieron a besarse, y el beso se tornaba cada vez mas apasionado. Sirius disfrutaba oírla suspirar y temblar ante sus besos y caricias, mientras se recostaba sobre Jennifer y le besaba el cuello, mordiéndola suavemente. Ella sabía que podía detenerlo cuando quisiera, pero no lo hacía, dejaba que sus manos recorrieran su cuerpo por encima de la ropa sin oponerse. Sirius ya no podía seguir así, necesitaba sentir su piel contra la propia, deseaba unirse a ella y escucharla gemir de pasión. Sin pensarlo demasiado, metió su mano por debajo de su pollera.

Jennifer se estremecía a cada momento, las manos fuertes de Sirius acariciaban cada rincón de su cuerpo, cada centímetro. Ella respondía sus caricias, sintiendo sus músculos bien formados, que se notaban aunque tuviera la ropa puesta. Tembló entera ante el contacto de la mano de Sirius en su pierna y subiendo lentamente. Sintió como su novio se moría por hacerle el amor, su parte de abajo dura se lo demostraba. Tenía que tomar una decisión en ese momento, dejarse llevar o detenerlo, antes de que fuera tarde.

Sirius se separó de ella unos instantes, abandonando su cuello y mirándola fijamente a los ojos, buscando su consentimiento. No quería forzarla a nada, no quería obligarla si no estaba lista. Jennifer investigó la mirada de Sirius, y entendió que lo que estaba haciendo era pidiéndole una señal para detenerse o seguir. No lo pensó demasiado, le dio la señal que buscaba. Lentamente, deslizó sus manos por la ancha espalda de su amado hasta llegar al límite de su remera; y sin dejar de mirarlo, comenzó a quitársela.

Él sonrió cuando ya se habían deshecho de la prenda y la siguió besando mientras se desvestían mutuamente. Se sintió en el cielo cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se encontraron. La suavidad de su piel era única, indescriptible, era completamente diferente a la de cualquier otra mujer. Los sonidos que surgían de su boca hacían que Sirius la necesitara cada vez mas.

-Estás segura? -susurró entre jadeos.

Jennifer asintió, con los ojos azules clavados en los de Sirius. Luego los cerró, esperando el momento en que se unirían. Sirius fue gentil y cariñoso, se unió a ella con movimientos suaves y delicados, sólo aceleró el ritmo cuando estuvo seguro de que no le hacía daño. Luego de llegar al punto límite, se acostó junto a ella y la abrazó, retirándole el cabello húmedo de su frente. Aun no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos. Lo había estado deseando desde que la besó en el armario, cuando Filch los perseguía, le había costado entender que necesitaba tiempo hasta que Lily habló con él, pero por fin había sucedido, y había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Jennifer aún respiraba con dificultad, nada fue como se lo había imaginado, sino que fue hermoso. Todo el tiempo sintió que Sirius la protegía y la cuidaba, envolviéndola en sus brazos y repitiendo una y otra vez cuanto la amaba en su oído. No sabía si había sido el sonido de las olas al deshacerse en la arena, el cielo estrellado encima de ellos, el juramento de amor eterno, o simplemente estar sola con Sirius, sin temor a ser descubiertos, lo que la había empujado a hacerlo. Pero fuera lo que fuese, estaba feliz de haber accedido.

Sirius tomó su remera y la cubrió con ella. No podía dejar de acariciarla y besarle el cabello. No quería levantarse a buscar su varita para aparecer una manta para cubrirse, porque no quería separarse de ella ni un segundo después de lo que habían hecho. Temía que Jennifer se arrepintiera, que lo odiara, que sintiera que la había obligado. Quería preguntarle, quería hablarle, pero tenía miedo a su respuesta.

Estuvieron abrazados en silencio por muchísimo tiempo, ambos habían perdido la noción de cuánto. Jennifer se apartó un poco de Sirius y se puso la remera que tenía sobre ella. Lo observó dormir, tan tierno, parecía un bebé, buscándola con las manos a sus lados, entre sueños. Acarició su rostro y volvió a acostarse a su lado, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. Inmediatamente, como un reflejo, Sirius la rodeó, abrazándola fuertemente. Sintiendo la respiración de su amado, sus musculosos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y la armoniosa canción que se desprendía del mar, se fue quedando dormida.

Cuando amaneció, y el sol llegó a sus ojos, Jennifer se despertó. A su lado estaba Sirius, con el torso desnudo y mirándola con dulzura. Cómo era posible que esa mujer que yacía a su lado estuviera enamorada de él? El no merecía tanta belleza, tanto amor por parte de ella.

-Eres muy hermosa, despierta y dormida –le dijo Sirius cuando la vio abrir los ojos.

-No...tu eres hermoso, eres perfecto.

-Estás bien? –preguntó acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

-Mejor que nunca –respondió Jennifer.

-Me alegra oír eso. Y...mas vale que cumplas tu promesa, Srta Snape, porque de otro modo me romperás al corazón.

-Nunca dejaré de amarte.

Se besaron durante un largo rato, hasta que decidieron que lo mejor era regresar a la casa, porque seguramente Lily ya se estaría volviendo loca a causa de su desaparición.

FIN FLASH-BACK

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	25. Corazones rotos

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 25: CORAZONES ROTOS.**

El 14 de febrero ya estaba a dos días y coincidía con la segunda visita a Hogsmeade. Todos los chicos buscaban parejas para su paseo, aunque algunos las tenían aseguradas. Tal era el caso de Seamus y Parvati, que estaban de novios hacía un mes. Otros alumnos, no sabían si preguntarle a las chicas que les gustaban, por temor a ser rechazados, y otros, directamente habían perdido las esperanzas antes de si quiera pensar en alguien para compartir ese día tan especial.

-Con quién irás a Hogsmeade, Hemione? –preguntó esa mañana Harry mientras desayunaban.

-Con Viktor, viene a visitarme mañana. –respondió ella algo avergonzada. –tu?

-No lo sé. Aún no le pregunté a...bueno, ya sabes a quien.

-Yo te diría que te apresures..

-Por qué? Alguien mas la invitó? –preguntó Harry cayendo en la desesperación.

-No, creo que no. Pero está muy linda y....alguien puede tener las mismas intenciones que usted, mi querido Harry Potter. –luego sonrió descaradamente –Hola Ginny!

-Hola. De qué hablaban? –preguntó ella sentándose junto a Harry, frente a Hemione.

-De ti –dijo Hemione, dándole a entender a Harry que ese era el momento.

-De mi? Por qué?

-Yo me voy. –dijo Hermione –Adios!

-Ginny…eh…quieres..venirconmigoaHagsmeade?

-Perdón? –Ginny se hizo la distraída, sabía perfectamente lo que Harry le había preguntado, pero tampoco era cuestión de quedar como una desesperada, además...se veía tan lindo sonrojado!

-Quieres venir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

-Ah...pues....sería una cita?

-Eh...si...pero si no quieres...

-Está bien. Es una cita. Ahora me voy. Adios.

Ginny salió como una flecha del Gran Salón. No quería que Harry se diera cuenta lo que le había costado sonar tan....desinteresada. Salió tan apurada, que no se dio cuenta que estaba en el pasillo hasta que chocó con alguien, golpeándose la cabeza.

-Auch! Perdón.

-Por qué no te...Ginny! –dijo Draco dejando de lado los insultos que tenía pensados -A dónde ibas tan apurada?

-A...mi sala común.

-Bueno, menos mal que te encuentro. Quisieras ser mi pareja el 14 de febrero?

-Ay...Draco, yo....no puedo. Yo....

-Potter. –dijo Draco alejándose de Ginny rumbo a las mazmorras.

Sirius y Lupin desayunaban juntos en el despacho de Dumbledore. El licántropo solía acompañarlo en alguna de sus comidas, sabía que no le gustaba estar solo y, lamentablemente, no había manera de que pueda ir al Gran Salón.

-No es posible. Ella no puede haberte olvidado...

-Es lo que me dijo, pero lo peor es que sonaba sincera, y no se escondía bajo la mirada fría e impenetrante.

-Tranquilo Canuto –dijo Lupin intentando darle ánimos –Ya averiguaremos por qué se fue y se casó con ese Malfoy. Pronto van a solucionarse las cosas.

-No lo creo Lunático –respondió Sirius desesperanzado –Ya han pasado casi dos semanas desde que hablamos y no ha venido a verme, nada....

-Sirius...ponte en su lugar. No debe ser fácil. Además, ya pareces su perro. La sigues a todos lados.

-Bueno...por lo menos no me dejó decírselo el otro día. Así puedo aprovechar y pasar tiempo con ella. Aunque sospecho que Snivellus se lo va a decir en cualquier momento. Viste la cara que pone cuando me ve con ella?

-Sabes? –dijo Lupin sonriendo –Yo creo que Severus se divierte viéndola tratarte como si de verdad fueras un perro. Pero a quién le importa, no? Qué dice Harry? Has hablado con él?

-Si. Está feliz de que Jen ya sepa la verdad, aunque no le dije que yo aún la quiero y...

Ambos se silenciaron al escuchar que alguien golpeaba a la puerta del despacho. Por unos segundos, tuvieron el corazón en la boca, pero luego se tranquilizaron al escuchar la voz de Jennifer llamando a Dumbledore desde el otro lado.

-Pasa Jenny –dijo Lupin.

-Profesor Dumble....Sirius –dijo al verlo sentado junto a Remus –eh..yo.....dónde está Albus?

-Ni idea. –contestó Sirius –pero puedes esperarlo aquí. Estábamos hablando de Harry.

-Le sucedió algo? –preguntó Jennifer alarmada.

-Y nosotros que creíamos que Herry era paranoico. –se rió Remus –No le pasa nada. O tal vez...creo que está enamorado.

-De quién? –preguntaron Jennifer y Sirius a la vez.

-Ustedes dos siguen siendo almas gemelas. En fin, creo que de Ginny Weasley.

-Es una excelente noticia! –festejó Sirius sonriendo -Pero ya voy a hablar seriamente con él...cómo no me va a decir nada?

-Ay no...por qué a mi? Por qué TODO me pasa a mi? -Jennifer negaba con la cabeza murmurando eso una y otra vez.

-Qué tienes? –preguntó Remus –Ginny es una buena chica.

-Ya lo se...no es eso. Es que..no importa. Tengo que irme. Díganle a Albus que me encontraré con Lestrange en Hogsmeade.

-Lestrange? –preguntó Sirius –Creí que Lucifer era tu contacto.

-Si. Pero no está en Inglaterra. Y se llama Lucius –dijo Jennifer antes de salir.

-Y eso? Desde cuando le molesta que le diga Lucifer? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido, mientras Remus solo pudo levantar sus hombros en señal de que no tenía idea.

El sábado por la tarde, en Hogsmeade, Ginny y Harry estaban con Ron y Hermione en las Tres Escobas, esperando a las parejas de sus amigos. Exactamente a la hora prevista, Viktor Krum se apareció en el lugar. Saludó a Hermione con un beso en los labios y, luego, saludo a los tres amigos de la chica. Acto seguido, dejaron el bar, para dirigirse a algún otro lugar donde pusieran estar solos.

Ginny y Harry observaron a Ron, que no parecía demasiado molesto por la presencia del buscador de Bulgaria, sino que miraba con ansiedad su reloj de muñeca, la puerta, su reloj, la puerta, su reloj, la puerta.

-Puedes calmarte? –dijo molesto Harry –Ya va a venir.

-Está retrasada y....

-Ay! Ron! Dime quien es por favor...-suplicó Ginny –Esta curiosidad me está matando!

-Gon...-dijo una voz familiar -Disculpa la tagdanza pog favog.

-Fleur! Al fin llegaste! Estaba preocupado por ti! –exclamó Ron, poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en la mejilla a la francesa –Ya conoces a Harry, y ella es mi heramana Ginny.

-Hola –dijeron Harry y Ginny a coro, completamente sorprendidos.

-Hola Hagui, Ginny. A dónde igemos?

-Sorpresa! –dijo Ron muy entusiasmado, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó.

-Eh...dime que fue producto de mi imaginación –dijo Harry, luego de unos minutos de silencio, en los que ambos se quedaron mirando la puerta, como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo.

-Me encantaría...-respondió Ginny –pero yo también lo vi.

-Esto es tan extraño...Krum, Fleur...sólo falta Cedric y..... –la expresión de incredulidad de Harry cambió por una de profunda pena.

-Ah no! Eso sí que no! Vamos a disfrutar el día y tu no vas a pensar en los sucesos del curso pasado, de acuerdo?

-Tienes razón –dijo Harry sonriendo –Caminamos un poco?

Los dos salieron de las Tres Escobas caminando uno junto al otro. Lo primero que vieron fue a Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, de la mano con un chico que parecía unos años mayor que ella. "Genial", pensó Ginny para ella misma, pensando en el ataque de celos que podía darle a Harry, pero él se limitó a sonreírle a Cho a modo de saludo y continuar con la caminata como si no los hubiera visto.

Ambos chicos iban conversando sobre Fleur y Ron, sacando conjeturas de qué es lo que había entre ellos y como era que se habían hecho...amigos?. Estaban tan concentrados en su charla, que no notaron un par de ojos grises que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos, a dónde fuera que vayan.

Jennifer caminaba lentamente hacia un bosque cercano, donde debía encontrarse con Lestrange. Esperaba que fuera con el hombre, porque su mujer era tan insoportable que le daban ganas de saltarle encima. Tantas veces se le había insinuado a su esposo, aún estando casada. Aunque la que mas la odiaba era Narcissa, la odiaba tanto, que aceptaba complotarse con Jennifer y olvidar por escasos momentos su odio hacia ella, todo con tal de hacer que "la Lestrange" pase los peores momentos de su vida. Cuando llegó al sitio de encuentro, recibió con sorpresa a la persona que la esperaba.

-Lucius! –exclamó mientras corría hacia el y él la recibía con un cálido abrazo –Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tendría que soportar a la estúpida esa.

-Adelanté algunas tareas. Además, sé que la mujer no te agrada, preferí venir en persona.

-Ah –dijo Jennifer con desilusión.

-Y...tenía muchas ganas de verte, porque te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también te extrañé –dijo ella sonriendo nuevamente, antes de recibir un beso de Lucius.

-Has hablado con Draco? –preguntó Lucius, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado de besarla.

-Un poco. Ya sabe que fuimos novios en el colegio. –al ver el rostro de Lucius continuó –Pronto sabrá todo, lo prometo. No quiero apurar las cosas. –le dio otro beso –Alguna novedad para mi?

-No...todo sigue igual. Estamos planeando el momento para volver a atacar. –le informó Lucius mientras le acariciaba el cabello con ternura, manteniendo su otra mano en la cintura de Jennifer -Esta vez no fallaremos. Dumbledore?

-Me ha dicho de la Orden Mágica, pero aún no me propuso entrar. Paciencia amor, paciencia. 

-Tengo una invitación para hacerte. Quiero que vengas a mi casa un fin de semana. –dijo sensualmente Lucius mientras se acercaba a su oído y metía sus manos entre la túnica de Jennifer –Podremos estar solos.

-Mmmm...suena bien. No...muy, muy bien. –Rectificó Jennifer –Pero no puedo todavía.

-Por qué Jenny? –preguntó Lucius apartándose de ella lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos –Quiero que seas mía.

-Yo soy tuya. Eso no lo dudes ni un segundo. Tu nombre está tan grabado en mi corazón como esa marca en tu brazo. Pero no puedo ausentarme del castillo si quiero que Dumbledore confíe en mí. Sería muy sospechoso.

-Ya debo irme –dijo Lucius algo enojado.

-Lucius Malfoy! No te irás a ningún lado sin darme, al menos, un beso mas!

-Es una orden o una súplica? –preguntó Lucius divertido.

-Las dos cosas. Lu...no te enojes. Sabes que yo también quiero estar contigo, es sólo que hay que ser cuidadosos, nada mas. Tenemos toda la vida por delante, somos algo jóvenes aún.

-Te amo –dijo a sus labios Lucius antes de darle un beso de esos que cortan la respiración y te hacen desear que nunca se termine el momento. –Te veré en la fiesta. Adios.

-Adios –dijo Jennifer, pero él ya se había desaparecido.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron en el banco de una plaza, estaban conversando de posibles planes para unir nuevamente a Jennifer y Sirius, cuando Harry le tomó el mentón con una mano y, mirándola a los ojos, le quitó un mechón de cabello que caía en el rostro de la chica. En ambos rostros podía verse como cambiaban los colores, el rojo iba superando los intentos de evitarlo que hacían los dos. Harry tomó valor y se acercó a ella lentamente. Se detuvo justo antes de besarla, esperando alguna reacción por parte de Ginny, la cual, parecía no reaccionar.

En cuanto sus labios se juntaron, Harry se sintió el chico mas inseguro del planeta. Nunca había besado a nadie. Nunca. Torpemente besaba los labios de Ginny, mientras ella correspondía con un poco mas de confianza. Pronto esa boca que hacía unos mesas que deseaba probar, le dio permiso para intensificar el beso, abriéndose sin que tenga que forzarla.

Ginny estaba mas que sorprendida. Lo último que esperaba de Harry era que la bese así, sin avisar, sin siquiera dar un indicio de lo que sentía por ella. Con sus manos rodeó el cuello de Harry, cuando él profundizó el beso, convirtiéndolo en un verdadero beso. Sus besos eran dulces, tímidos y deliciosos; tan diferentes a los de Draco, que eran seguros, decididos, pero no por eso dejaban de ser tiernos y suaves.

Dos ojos grices comenzaron a humedecerse mientras veían la escena frente a ellos. Draco estaba lleno de furia, odiaba a Potter con todas sus fuerzas, mas que nunca. Y odiaba a Ginny por preferir al cabeza rajada antes que a él. Todos lo preferían a él, él muy idiota era...a veces pensaba que incluso su madrina lo prefería a él. La única persona en el mundo que tenía la seguridad de que no lo cambiaría por Potter era Severus.

Ya no podía sostener la mirada en esos dos. Tenía que alejarse de la "nueva parejita" de Gryffindor. Maldito el momento en que lo consoló. Corrió y corrió, sin siquiera mirar a dónde se dirigía, sin pensar que se estaba alejando del pueblo, camino a un bosque desconocido. Se detuvo al chocar con una persona.

-Draco...qué te ocurre cariño? –preguntó Jennifer preocupada –Qué tienes?

-Potter....Potter....Ginny.... –fue lo único que pudo responder, entre sollozos y jadeos por haber corrido.

-Ven aquí. –dijo Jennifer abrazándolo maternalmente –No te pongas así. Explícame que pasó.

-Ellos...se besaron. Los vi besándose. –explicó mas calmado, en los brazos de su tía.

-Pero Draco...ella está confundida, ya te lo dijo. Tal vez te quiera a ti.

-No! Lo quiere a él! TODOS lo quieren a él! LO ODIO!

-No hijo..no lo odies. No es su culpa que...

-Cómo me llamaste? –preguntó Draco soltándose del abrazo.

-Lo siento...yo... Ya sabes que te amo, como si fueras mi hijo, pero si te molesta no..no lo haré mas. –dijo Jennifer en voz casi inaudible y bajando la cabeza -Lo siento.

-Tiny...cómo va a molestarme? Siempre tuve dos madres. Tu y Narcisa. Las dos me cuidaron, me criaron, tal vez tu mas que ella.

-Mi pequeño –dijo Jennifer abrazándolo nuevamente, emocionada por su respuesta –no me gusta verte sufrir. Vamos por unas cervezas de manteca.

Harry y Ginny seguían besándose en el mismo banco de la plaza. Harry no podía creer que al fin hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo. Primero había pensado en decirle lo que le pasaba, pero cuando la tuvo frente a él no le salían las palabras, por lo que optó por besarla. Y al parecer, Ginny sentía lo mismo, porque no se había resistido y lo besaba con tanto cariño como él a ella.

-Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Ginny completamente sonrojada.

-Porque te quiero –respondió Harry acariciando su mejilla.

-Ahora, Harry? Por qué no lo hiciste antes?

-Ahora es cuando me di cuenta. Qué te pasa, Ginny? Tu me quieres, yo lo sé.

-Si Harry. Yo te quiero mucho, pero no así. Yo... a mi....me gusta otro chico. Ay Harry! Si hubieses hecho esto hace dos meses...pero ahora me doy cuenta de que...ya no te quiero de ese modo. Yo...eres como un hermano, te quiero del mismo modo que quiero a Ron. Lo siento.

-No –dijo Harry mirando al suelo –está bien. Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes, tal vez....Pero siempre pasa lo mismo, no? Otro siempre me gana de mano.

-No pienses así, Harry. Simplemente esta vez no funcionó, pero ya vas a encontrar a otra chica...lo se.

-Quién es? Es del colegio?

-Si, pero no puedo decirte quien es. Por lo menos, hasta que hable con él.

-Está bien. Si quieres puedes ir ahora. –dijo Harry intentando mostrarle una sonrisa que no quería aparecer en su rostro -Yo...me gustaría estar solo.

-Seguro? Estarás bien?

-si..no te preocupes.

Ginny le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla a Harry. Aún no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Tantos años esperando que Harry respndiera a su amor y, ahora que lo hacía, a ella ya se le había apagado esa llamita. Pero lo peor era como iban a tomar el hecho de que el chico que ocupaba su corazón ahora fuera, nada mas y nada menos, que Draco Malfoy. Claro que contaba con Jennifer para que los ayude, pero sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

-Draco! –dijo Ginny llaMando su atención cuando lo vio a unas cuadras de Las Tres Escobas junto a Jennifer –Quiero hablar contigo, puede ser?

-No quiero escucharte ahora.

-Dracoooo –lo regañó Jennifer –compórtate, quieres? Dónde está Harry?

-Eh...en la plaza de allá. –respondió Ginny señalando la dirección donde se encontraba la plaza en la que había estado hsta hace unos momentos.

-Necesito hablar con él. –declaró Jennifer –Búsquen algún lugar no muy alejado para hablar, pero que no los vean, por favor. Y....tranquilo Draco.

-Y bien? –dijo Draco cuando llegaron a un callejón cercano –Qué quieres?

-A ti –fue la simple y sincera respuesta de Ginny, que se acercó a él y lo besó.

Draco sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. A medida que la besaba, su corazón parecía ir reparándose poco a poco. La abrazó tan fuerte que tenía miedo de quebrarla, pero no podía evitarlo, la quería, y mucho. Ya no le importaba lo que pudiera decir su padre si se enteraba.

Ginny, por su parte, creía que iba a explotarle el corazón. La felicidad que sentía era cada vez mayor. Y cuanto mas fuerte la abrazaba Draco, mas segura de su decisión estaba. Aún no entendía en que momento se había enamorado de él, pero sabía que era correspondida y eso la hacía flotar en una nube.

-No voy a escapar, sabes? –le susurró al oído a Draco.

-Lo siento –dijo Draco avergonzado y soltándo el abrazo, para tomarle las manos y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. –Gin...esto significa que...

-Que te quiero. Harry me besó hace un rato –dijo sin mirarlo –y me bastó para saber que te quiero a ti. Lo quiero mucho, pero como si fuera mi hermano y...

-Y? –dijo Draco tomandola del mentón haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

-Y no podía dejar de pensar en ti.

-Te quiero...mucho –dijo Draco. Ya era suficiente para él. Su amor era correspondido y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

-Yo también, mi huroncito saltarín.

-No me digas así. Eso no fue gracioso. –dijo Draco fingiendo enojo.

-Si lo fue –respondió Ginny recrdandolo –Salvo que prefieras que te diga...Draquito....o Draqui...

-No, no...pero tampoco hurón, ok?

-Ok...ya encontraré en apodo. Una forma de llamarte, que solo yo la sepa.

-Gin...eh...lo nuestro...no puede enterarse nadie...Necesito un poco de tiempo, ya sabes que mi padre...

-Está bien. Yo también necesito la forma de decírselo a los chicos, no va a ser muy fácil.

Jennifer buscaba a Harry con ahínco, no podía estar solo por ahí, no con Voldemort de regreso. Al fin lo encontró, recuprando el aliento. Harry caminaba entre los árboles de la plaza, cabizbajo y muy pensativo. Era obvio que iba a tener que consolar a alguno de los dos.

Luego deque Ginny se fue, Harry se quedó en la plaza meditando sobre su mala suerte. Siempre llegaba tarde. Primero fue Cho, que cuando la invitó al baile, ella ya había sido invitada por Cedric. Ahora Ginny. Tardó tanto en darse cuenta de que le gustaba la pelirroja que, al final, la había perdido. Estaba condenado a pasar su vida solo? Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero se sentía muy mal en esos momentos.

-Cariño –dijo Jennifer interrumpiendo sus pensamientos –Qué haces aquí solo? Qué pasó?

-Hola –respondió sin ganas –Es que....yo.....

-Mal de amores? –preguntó Jennifer revolviendole el cabello como lo hacía con Draco.

-Aja......ella....tardé demasiado en darme cuenta...

-Bueno..parece que hay epidemia de corazones rotos..Draco estaba como tu hace unos momentos.

-Malfoy? Malfoy no es capaz de sentir nada por nadie.

-No...no vuelvas a decir eso. Draco siente las cosas y, tal vez, de peor manera que tu, porque tu puedes expresarlo, cuando a él lo educaron para guardarse todo lo que le pasa.

-Ah..yo...creí que era como...

-Lucius? Si, lo es. Lucius, aunque cueste creerlo, también tiene corazón. Pero no vamos a hablar de ellos, verdad? Te gusta mucho Ginny?

-No se...hasta hace poco la veía como si fuera mi hermana menor, pero ahora...no se....es raro. Cómo sabes que es Ginny? Sirius te lo dijo?

-No, no fue el. Pero dime por...

-Jen...por qué no volviste a verlo después de que hablaron?

-Harry...hay muchas cosas que no comprenderías. No es fácil encontrarse después de tantos años con una persona que te hizo tanto daño, además del odio que le tuve. No puedo volver a ser su amiga de un día para el otro, necesito tiempo.

-Tu...no lo quieres?

-Si lo quiero. Pero no de la manera que él cree quererme a mí y eso lo hace mas difícil. Eh...ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor va a ser que volvamos.

Todos los alumnos se reunieron en la estación de tren de hogsmeade para regresar al cstillo. Ron se despidió de Fleur con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo, mientras que pasó algo similar con Hermione y Viktor. Mientras tanto, Giny fue al encuentro de Harry.

-Hola –dijo dudosa la pelirroja –Estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes. Estuve pensand y...creo que yo también te veo como una hermana –dijo Harry sin creerselo demasiado.

-Cuanto me alegro!

Ginny abrazó a Harry de la alegría que le producía escuchar esas palabras. El moreno respondió al abrazo, queriendo besarla nuevamente, pero no lo podía hacer. Draco, mientras tanto, miraba la escena furioso, aunqe se tranquilizó cuando Ginny lo vio y le mandó un beso.

-Qué pasa por aquí? –preguntó Ron al acercarse a ellos. –Algo que deba saber?

-No, nada. –respondió Ginny –Es que acabo de adoptar a Harry como otro de mis hermanos. Bueno, me voy con mis amigas. Adios!

-Pero Harry –dijo Ron sin comprender –Creí que ibas a decirle que...

-Lo hice, pero le gusta otro chico.

-QUE? –preguntó el pelirrojo histérico –Quién?

-No se. No importa. Cuéntame de Fleur.

-Ah...ella...Fleur me escribió este verano, diciéndome que le gustaría ser mi amiga, y...a que no adivinas...Le gusta Bill!! –el pelirrojo largó una carcajada –Bil!!! Los imaginas!?!?! En fin, la estoy ayudando con eso...ahora que mi "hermanito vuelve de Egipto"...

-Con razón! –dijo Hermione detrás de ellos –No había manera de que ella fuera de verdad tu admiradora.

-Sabes que puedes ser muy hiriente Hermione? –preguntó Ron, con fingida tristeza.

-Ay Ron! Yo...lo siento...eh...yo...no.....

-Y muy estúpida también! –se rió Ron de su amiga –No te preocupes.

-Hermione! –dijo Harry intentando cambiar de tema antes de que ella le conteste y comiencen una de sus tantas e insoportables peleas –Qué pasó con Krum?

-Ah...terminamos. No es fácil tener un noviazgo a distancia y..yo no estoy segura de quererlo tanto. –dijo Hermione, mientras Harry notó que, por alguna extraña razón, Ron sonreía –Y tu? Qué sucedió con Ginny?

-Me dijo que le gusta otro chico. –respondió Harry, que ya estaba asumiendo su rechazo.

-Eh...pero estaba segura? Digo...ya se decidió? –Perguntó Hermione.

-Tu...sabías? –preguntó Ron.

-Eh...si, algo. Pero no me pregunten, prometí no decir nada y eso es lo que haré.

Por mas que Ron intentó averiguar lo mas posible durante el regreso a Hogwarts, Hermione no soltó una pista si quiera sobre el misterioso chico. Harry, en cambio, iba sentado en el carruaje, pensando en lo que haría al llegar. Iba a ir a visitar a su padrino, lo extrañaba, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba un padre en ese momento.

-Puedo pasar? –preguntó golpeando la puerta –estás ocupado?

-Nunca estoy ocupado. Y mucho menos para ti –respondió Sirius abriendo la puerta –Mi pequeño hijo ya tiene novia? –preguntó sonriendo.

-No. Me dijo que me un hermano. –contestó Harry desplomándose en la cama.

-Uy! Eso es feo...eh....no te preocupes, tal vez cambie de opinión y...

-No. Le gusta otro chico.

-Lo siento Harry. Parece que hoy no es nuestro año, no puedo creer que se haya enamorado de Trangus Malfoy –dijo el adulto mas para sí mismo, que para su ahijado.

-Es cierto. Pero tal vez tu tengas suerte. Hoy estuve hablando con Jennifer y...

-Qué te dijo?

-No mucho. Sólo que es difícil volver a verte después de tanto tiempo, porque le hiciste daño, o algo así.

-PERO POR QUE REPITE SIEMPRE ESO?!?!?! ELLA ME ROMPIO EL CORAZON CUANDO SE FUE SIN EXPLICACIONES!!! ELLA ME HIZO DAÑO A MI!!

-Sirius...no te pongas así...ya hablarás con ella. Cálmate por favor.

-Lo siento Harry, tu vienes a que te ayude y terminas consolándome a mi. Es que a veces no soporto esta vida. Todo el tiempo estoy encerrado, sin salir de este cuarto, salvo como perro, viendola a ella pasear con Malfoy por el colegio. Lo único bueno que tengo eres tú Harry.

-Y siempre estaré contigo Sirius, porque tu eres mi familia, y lo sabes. –Y así se quedaron, abrazados en silencio, como padre e hijo, hasta que una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Sirius? Estás ahí?

-Es Jen! –susurró el aludido –Si, Jennifer..pasa..

-Quiero hablar contigo un mo....Harry! Puedes dejarme a so....

-Adios! –dijo Harry y salió corriendo de la habitación, guiñándole un ojo a su padrino al cerrar la puerta.

-Y a este que le pasa? –preguntó Jennifer confundida por la reacción de su ahijado.

-Ni idea –respondió Sirius, con su mejor cara de inocente.

-Te conozco...me estás mintiendo....-lo presionó Jennifer.

-No...te juro. –No se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil.

-Siritus, Siritus, no cambiarás nunca, verdad? Escucha, tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Lo que quieras. –respondió Sirius sintiéndose importante.

-Trata de que Harry olvide a Ginny. No sé, convéncelo de que...no es para él, de que hay chicas mas lindas...algo se te va a ocurrir.

-Por qué no lo haces tu?

-Porque no quiero meterme en ese tema...no puedo. –respondió Jennifer evitando decir el motivo.

-Pero...no entiendo, tu eres buena consejera...

-Uff.... –resopló Jennifer –puedo confiarte un secreto? –sirius asintió –El otro chico, el chico que está saliendo con Ginny es Draco. No puedo ni quiero entrometerme en esto. No quiero que el odio que se tienen aumente. Por favor, Sirius...no digas nada...no le digas a Harry lo que acabo de contarte.

-No lo haré. –dijo Sirius, analizando la situación, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo –Malfoy! Tenía que ser un maldito Malfoy!

-Si insultas a los Malfoy, me insultas a mi, Sirius Black! –bufó Jennifer enojada.

-Tu...tu no eres una Malfoy...

-Lo soy. Use o no el apellido, me guste o no, soy una Malfoy.

-Tu no eres como ellos. Los Malfoy son solamente una familia de...

-Callate en este instante! No sabes de lo que hablas! No conoces a ningún Malfoy como para decir que es lo que son! –le gritó Jennifer antes de salir de la habitación azotando la puerta con furia.

-IDIOTA! –se gritó Sirius a si mismo –Así no la recuperarás nunca!

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	26. Por segunda vez lloro

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 26: POR SEGUNDA VEZ ESTOY LLORANDO. **

****

Los días pasaban y nadie entendía bien el por qué. Pero desde hacía mas o menos 20 días, la profesora Snape miraba a su hermano de la misma forma que lo hacía con Harry (cuando había otros alumnos, claro), como intentando asesinarlo. Severus, en cambio, estaba mas que extraño, ya casi no regañaba a sus estudiantes, se limitaba a tomar lista, dar instrucciones y observar por la ventana.

Ginny y Draco seguían juntos a escondidas del resto del colegio. Sólo Hermione sabía la verdad de la situación. Se encontraban todos los días en el baño de Myrtle o en la habitación de Jennifer, y así su secreto se mantenía a salvo. Ese era uno de los días en que Jennifer les había cedido sus aposentos.

-Estoy cansado de esto. –suspiró Draco acariciando el cabello de Ginny, que estaba sentada en su regazo, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, mientras estudiaba con detenimiento el escudo de Slytherin de la túnica.

-Ya te cansaste de mi? –preguntó Ginny levantando el rostro.

-No Gin...jamás me cansaré de ti. Estoy harto de vernos a escondidas aquí o en el baño de Myrtle. Quiero caminar contigo por el colegio, besarte cada vez que te vea sin que importe quien nos miere, quiero abrazarte cuando tenga ganas y no cuando nadie nos esté mirando.

-Ya lo sé –dijo Ginny volviendo a su posición anterior –pero no podemos hacer otra cosa por ahora. Crees que a mi me gusta verte caminar con esa imbécil siempre detrás de ti? Me dan ganas de matarla cuando te llama "Draqui".

-Quién? Pansy? Por favor! Ella no te llega ni a los talones. No tienes que darle importacia.

-Si...pero....ya se.

-Hoy hay reunión en el Gran Salón después de la cena, verdad? –Ginny asintió –Bueno, después de la reunión nos vamos a la torre de Astronomía...a mirar las estrellas y salir de nuestro encierro.

-Eh...bueno...yo...le voy a pedir la capa de invisibilidad a Harry. –dijo Ginny temiendo un ataque de celos de Draco, como cada vez que nombraba a su amigo.

-No hace falta. Yo tengo una.

-En serio? Wow!! No hay muchas en el mundo..dónde la conseguiste?

-Era de mi tío Trangus. Tiny la guardó para mi cuando él murió.

-Ah....el esposo de Jennifer, verdad? Por qué se murió? Quiero decir...era un hombre joven, no?

-Si...tenía 22 años. Pero..no me gusta hablar de eso, no te enojes. Algún día tal vez te cuente pero...

-Está bien, era sólo curiosidad. Entonces...esta noche tiene una cita, señor Malfoy...no vaya a olvidarla..

-Como te atreves a suponer que voy a olvidarme de algo así?!?!?! –exclamó Draco fingiendo enojo. –Te mereces un castigo...

-Ah si?...y qué castigo?

-Cosquillas!!!

Draco sabía del punto débil de Ginny y la lanzó a la cama, haciendole cosquillas, mientras disfrutaba de ver a su hermosa pelirroja riendo hasta las lágrimas y suplicando por que se detenga. Draco dejó lo que estaba haciendo tan súbitamente como empezó, pero no porque Ginny se lo pidiera, sino porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, con violencia. El rubio se puso de pie esperando lo peor. Su padre, su padre se había enterado y no le iba a gustar nada.

-Draco! Señotita Weasley! Qué hacen aquí?

-Severus... –dijo Draco soltando el aire que no sabía que tenía contenido en sus pulmones. –Tiny nos dejó, te lo juro.

-Se puede saber qué hacen? De quién se esconden?

-Y a ti que te parece? –le preguntó Draco desafiante.

-Ah...claro...Un niño rico, una niña pobre...un Slytherin y una Gryffindor....un Malfoy y una Weasley. El ataque que le va a dar a tu padre cuando se entere...

-Pe...pe...pero usted no le va a decir, verdad? –preguntó Ginny tímidamente y sonrojada hasta mas no poder, desde detrás de Draco.

-No. No voy a decir nada. Dónde está tu tía Draco?

-Detrás de ti Severus. –dijo Jennifer que acababa de llegar –Qué haces en mi cuarto? Quién te autorizó a entrar de ese modo?

-Jenny, necesito hablar contigo.

-Draco, Ginny...déjennos sólos, por favor –dijo Jennifer con evidente molestia y, cuando se fueron, se dirigió a su hermano. –Tienes exactamente un minuto.

-Es por la fiesta...tienes idea de que es lo que podemos hacer? –preguntó Severus.

-Si, algunas, pero me parece que lo mas convieniente es que lo converse con gente que utilice el cerebro, no contigo.

-Jenny....por favor...

-Algo mas Severus? –lo ignoró completamente Jennifer, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-No...sólo...pedirte perdón...yo.....no me dejes solo...

Jennifer se volvió hacia su hermano, mientras cerraba la puerta, pero lo que vió definitivamente no era lo que esperaba. Severus la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando que se disuelvan seguramente, pero no tenía mucho éxito, porque alguna que otra caía libremente por su mejilla. Entonces recordó cuándo fue la única vez que lo vio así.

FLASH-BACK

Unos días antes del casamiento, Narcissa y Lucius ultimaban detalles, cuando la puerta de Malfoy Manor se abrió, para dar paso al menor de los rubios, junto a una mujer.

-Jennifer! –exclamó Lucius.

-Qué hace esta mujer en mi casa?!?!?!?!?! VETE!!!

-Te sugiero que te calmes Narcissa. –dijo severemante Trangus –Jenny y yo nos comprometimos hace unos días y vamos a casarnos.

-Pero...ella....traidora.....es....Ella es amiga de los Gryffindor...de los sangre sucia!

-ERA amiga de ellos –respondió Jennifer tan fríamente que provocó un escalofrío en Narcissa –Ya no lo soy Narcissa. Recuperé la cordura.

-Veo que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad –dijo Lucius, un poco molesto y Jennifer supuso que a él tampoco le agradaba su presencia –Bienvenida nuevamente.

-Gracias Lucius. Es muy amable de tu parte.

-Jenny? –dijo un confundido hombre detrás de ella.

-Sev? –respondió ella al oír la voz, medio sonriendo, medio llorando.

Jennifer y Severus habían tenido una fuerte discusión cuando el mayor de los hermanos se inició como mortífago. Nunca volvieron a verse, exceptuando los cinco minutos en los que Jennifer le gritó las cosas mas feas que puedan ocurrirsele a una persona y le cerró la puerta de su casa en la cara, cuando Sarah lo había abandonado y él fue a buscarla a lo de Jennifer y Black.

-Por qué no vas con Severus a arreglar sus asuntos Jenny? Nos veremos luego aquí, si? –dijo Trangus dandole un beso en los labios a su prometida.

-Si corazón..tenés razón. Ahora volvemos. Severus...debemos hablar, no?

-Dime que no vas a casarte con Trangus Malfoy –rogó Severus cuando se aparecieron en el living de su casa, cosa que a Jennifer le sorprendió mucho, porque creyó que ella ya no estaba autorizada para aparecerse ahí.

-Si...voy a casarme con él. Es mas, en un mes y medio es la boda.

-Y Black? Qué pasó con Black? –preguntó Severus sin entender.

-No importa. Ya te lo contaré. Ahora quiero saber si vuelves a aceptarme en tu vida...

-Siempre estuviste conmigo. –dijo Severus sonriendo –Pero por favor, por lo que mas quieras...no te cases con él!

-Sev...qué te pasa? Es un Malfoy...a ti te gustan los Malfoy.

-No....Lucius es un mortífago.

-Lo se...pero yo me voy a casar con Trangus...que no es uno de...ustedes...-respondió con tranquilidad Jennifer.

.No entiendes....yo...nunca debí unirme a él....yo debí escucharte. No quiero que te unas a una familia llena de odio....vas a ser infeliz toda tu vida. –Sevrus levantó la mirada, que la tenbía enfocada en el suelo y Jennifer pudo ver que de sus ojos se derramaban libremente algunas lágrimas. -Por favor, no te cases con él!

-Ey! Qué hiciste con mi hermano?!?! Él no llora!! –exclamó Jennifer abrazandolo y provocando una triste sonrisa en el rostro de Severus. –Tranquilizate, que Trangus me ama, no voy a ser infeliz. Y ya sabes que no me gusta que te hayas unido a Voldemort, pero yo no puedo hacer nada mas que estar junto a ti.

-No entiendes! Es peligroso! –Severus bajó el tono de voz hasta ser casi inaudible para continuar –Soy espía de Dumbledore, y si se enteran los Malfoy se vengarán de mí usandote a ti!

-Eso no va a suceder. Trangus jamás me haría daño, lo sé. No te preocupes por mí, cuidate tu.... Sabes lo de Sarah?

-Si.

-Lo siento Sev....

-Es mi maldita culpa....yo tengo la culpa de que ella esté muerta!

FIN FLASH-BACK

-Sev...Sev....no me hagas esto...no se cómo hablar contigo cuando lloras... –suplicó Jennifer abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-Jenny! Perdóname! Te fallé otra vez! Debí decírtelo ni bien me enteré....pero...

-Está bien...lo sé. Se odian...

-Deja a Lucius Jennifer, por favor -rogó Severus –no puedes estar con él. Te hará daño si se entera que eres la madrina de Potter. Déjalo

-No voy a dejarlo, aunque venga el mismo Merlín a pedírmelo. –respondió Jennifer.

-Aún estás enamorada de él?

-Con todo mi corazón. No me pidas que lo deje Sev, porque no voy a hacerlo.

-Y Draco? Ya lo sabe?

-No...aún no....m da miedo como puede tomarlo...

-No lo entiendo –dijo Severus negando con la cabeza –Cómo puedes amarlo...es tan...

-Sabes perfectamente que Lucius es una persona completamente diferente conmigo. No quiero escucharte hablar mal de él. No quiero pelearme contigo otra vez.

-No, yo tampoco quiero. Se van a casar?

-No lo sé. Volvimos hace muy poco. Pero supongo que en algún momento va a pedírmelo....ojalá lo haga pronto..

Después de la cena, Dumbledore pidió a los alumnos, a partir de 4 año, que se quedaran en sus lugares por unos minutos mas, pues tenía un anuncio que hacer. Les explicó que en unas semanas iba a festejarse una fiesta con motivo del aniversario de Fudge como Ministro de La Magia, con invitados especiales y prensa, y que ellos tenían un papel especial.

Luego de dar las explicaciones que consideraba pertinentes y de repartir los horarios para los ensayos, todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus Salas Comunes, exceptuando a Draco y Ginny, que se fueron a la Torre de Astronomía.

-No entiendo....por qué una fiesta al estúpido Fudge?

-Porque seguramente quiere demostrar que Dumbledore está bajo su poder –respondió Draco.

-Y quién le va a creer?

-Gin...todo el mundo le va a creer porque lo que vamos a hecer es una muestra de sumisión, es lo que se hace en las familias aristocráticas de sangre pura para honrar al jefe.

-Tu....

-Si, yo ya lo hice....tantas veces que podré enseñarte con los ojos cerrados. Pero no importa eso ahora....mejor me besas...

Ginny y Draco estuvieron em la Torre hasta pasadas la media noche, cuando decidieron que era mejor regresar o alguien se daría cuenta de sus ausencias y eso no podía significar nada bueno.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY**


	27. Celos

DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantas�a me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.

**CAPITULO 27: CELOS. **

****

Durante todo el siguiente d�a, lo �nico que hac�an los alumnos era conversar sobre la fiesta que tendr�a lugar en el propio Hogwarts. Nadie entend�a muy bien el motivo de la fiesta pero lo que s� sab�an era que iba a ser muy aburrida. A las 6 de la tarde, los hermanos Snape entraron al Gran Sal�n, donde los aguardaban los alumnos de todas las casas, de 4� a�o en adelante.

-Bien. Hay s�lo dos semanas para que aprendan el baile �dijo Jennifer �tienen que entender que es un baile de sumisi�n, en el que se presentan sus respetos al hombre al cual est� dirigido. Es un baile tan antiguo como la magia misma y muy pocos lo conocen, por eso vamos a honrar al Ministro con �l. Qui�n lo sabe? �seis alumnos, inclu�do Draco levantaron sus manos.

-Esto va a ser peor de lo que imaginaste Jenny �susurr� Severus al ver las manos levantadas.

-Eso parece. Bien. Pongan atenci�n. Severus me va a ayudar hoy a hacer la demostraci�n y despu�s vamos a practicar todos juntos lo pasos.

De la nada, comenz� a sonar una canci�n sueve, relajante, pero con buen ritmo y seguridad. Jennifer y Severus estaban enfrentados, hicieron una reverencia cada uno y luego hacia donde se supon�a estaba el Ministro. Se acercaron de a poco, como temiendo a que el otro desaparezca si aceleraban el ritmo. La mano derecha de Severus encontr� su hom�nima en Jennifer, y as� se movieron lentamente en c�rculos, como reconoci�ndose mutuamente.

Luego de un instante, la m�sica aceler� el ritmo un poco mas y Severus tom� a su hermana de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro lo alz�, ofreci�ndole su mano. Ella la tom� y as� bailaron por unos minutos, mientras luego se separaban nuevamente, pero para bailar por separados. Seg�n explic� Jennifer, en ese momento, todas las parejas hac�an lo mismo, porque ten�an que bailar entre todos, cambiando de pareja, para pasar por todos, hasta volver a encontrar a la propia, bailar unos instantes nuevamente y terminar la canci�n frente a frente. Para luego hacer una reverencia al homenajeado.

Todos estaban sin habla. Si no supieran que ellos dos eran hermanos, cualquiera dir�a que estaban coquete�ndose. Severus se sinti� totalmente cohibido cuando los alumnos, sin exepci�n, comenaron a aplaudir y vitorear, pero no lo dej� ver. Jennifer tampoco sonri�, su fachada fr�a no se lo permit�a, pero a�n as� le expres� su gratitud a Draco y Harry por medio de sus ojos.

Todos los d�as durante dos horas iba a ser la maldita clase de baile. Era interesante, pero no como para ir todos los d�as. Adem�s...la mayor�a encontraba que la cosa era mas dif�cil de lo que pensaban. Claro que todo eso se esfum� cuando Jennifer les dijo que estaban aprendiendo el baile base, y que a eso se le agregaban otros movimientos que ellos no iban a alcanzar a aprender.

Para colmo de males, los segundos partidos de Quidditch llegaron mas r�pido de lo esperado. A mediados de marzo el clima a�n era fr�o, pero ya sin nieve. Todo se volv�a colorido poco a poco. El sabado jugaban Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw, y el domingo era el turno de slytherin vs Hufflepuff.

Harry estaba muy nervioso por el partido, volv�a a enfrentarse a Cho Chang, la chica que le hab�a gustado hasta muy poco tiempo atr�s. Ahora le gustaba Ginny, pero ella no le correspond�a, estaba con otro chico, aunque nadie sab�a quien era.

-Buena suerte Harry �dijo Ginny antes de salir del Gran Sal�n, d�ndole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. �respondi� Harry y la observ� partir. Entonces se decidi�, ten�a que saber quien era ese chico.

Harry se puso de pie y sali� del Gran Sal�n tras Ginny, bajo la atenta mirada de Ron. Hermione, por su parte, tem�a una desgracia, Draco Malfoy estaba furioso y se notaba. Su rostro estaba impasible, pero si la mirada pudiera matar, Harry ya habria muerto unas cien veces desde el beso en la mejilla hasta que sali� del Gran Sal�n. El rubio se puso de pie de golpe, dejando caer su jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa.

-Draqui? Qu� te sucede? �pregunt� Pansy tom�ndolo de un brazo.

-SUELTAME IMB�CIL! NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME DRAQUI!

Jennifer no entend�a que era lo que pasaba, porque Pansy siempre lo llamaba �Draqui� y �l hac�a como que no le molestaba. Pero esta vez sali� del Gran Sal�n caminando demasiado r�pido, como si quisiera correr. Entonces la profesora de duelo observ� la mesa de Gryffindor y comprendi� lo que suced�a, a causa de las ausencias del comedor.

-Qu� le pasa a Draco, Hermione? �le pregunt� susurrando a la muchacha, mientras Ron la miraba como si se hubiese escapado de Azkaban.

-Apurate, lo va a matar. �fueron las �nicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Hermione.

-Ginny...espera. �dijo Harry tom�ndola de un brazo, en cuanto la alcanz�. �Necesito saber algo.

-Claro, qu� es? �pregunt� Ginny.

-Qui�n es el chico? Por qu� nadie los ve juntos?

-Harry...yo no puedo dec�rtelo...no es f�cil y no lo entender�as.

-PERO YO NECESITO SABER! �grit� Harry mientras la tomaba por los hombros con fuerza.

-Harry...su�ltame..me est�s lasti...

-SUELTALA POTTER!!! �grit� Draco que acababa de llegar.

-Malfoy? �dijo Harry soltando a Ginny y gir�ndo hacia �l �Vete! Esto no te incumbe!

-Resulta que me importa, y mucho, porque Ginny es MI novia! �respondi� Draco, triunfante, sabiendo el efecto de esas palabras.

-Eso no es cierto! �dijo Harry �Ella nunca se fijar�a en una serpiente, en un imb�cil como tu!

-REPITE ESO POTTER!

Ginny ya no sab�a que hacer. Definitivamente no estaba en una buena situaci�n. Harry y Draco hab�an desenfundado sus varitas y estaban listos para matarse si era necesario. La pelirroja se sent�a muy mal, no quer�a que Harry se enterase de su relaci�n con Draco de ese modo, porque lo quer�a mucho y no quer�a hacerle da�o. 

Intent� que no se peleen, les grit�, intent� quitarle la varita a Harry, pero no funcionaba, nada de lo que ella hiciera iba a funcionar, porque el odio que hab�a entre los dos era demasiado grande como para que se aceptasen sin recelos.

Mientras que en el Gran Sal�n, Ron observaba a Hermione como si fuera un monstruo con cinco cabezas, y ella intentaba simular que nada pasaba, comiendo cereal. Demasiadas teor�as sobre lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor se formaron en la mente de Ron, claro que no le encontraba sentido a ninguna de ellas.

-Hermione! Deja de comer y dime que sucede! �orden� Ron quitandole la cuchara de la mano �Por qu� te pregunt� por �l?

-Eh...yo...bueno...eh....

-Habla!

-Es que Ginny.... �dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-Dime que el misterioso chico de Ginny no es Malfoy, dimelo! �dijo Ron evitando gritar a su amiga, pero tan colorado que parec�a una manzana madura.

-Es �l...pero...

Ron se puso de pie de un salto y sali� del Gran Sal�n como lo persiguiera el diablo. Hermione se qued� congelada por unos segundos hasta que reaccion� y sali� tras �l, intentando que la situaci�n no empeore. Porque estaba segura de que Harry y Malfoy no estaban dandose la mano amigablemente.

-HARRY POTTER Y DRACO MALFOY! �grit� Jennifer mientras se acercaba a sus dos ahijados, a punto de batirse a duelo �si no quieren que los haga expulsar de sus equipos de Quidditch, mas vale que bajen sus varitas inmediatamente!

Funcion�. Ambos bajaron sus varitas antes de lo esperado. Las palabras �expulsar� y �quiddicth� en una misma oraci�n eran demasiado terror�ficas como para desobedecer. L�grimas de furia ca�an por las mejillas de Harry, mientras que Draco destilaba veneno por sus ojos.

Hab�a que ponerle un punto final a este enfrentamiento o alguien iba a salir lastimado. �Alguien�, pens� Jennifer. Como siempre, ese �alguien� iba a ser ella. Entonces Harry se volte� para mirar a Ginny nuevamente. Sus ojos llorosos, los labios temblando, la mirada en el suelo. Todos s�ntomas de alguien que es culpable o que oculta algo. Al sentir la penetrante mirada de Harry, Ginny levant� la vista.

En esas orbes esmeralda, lo �nico que pod�a distinguirse con claridad era la confusi�n y la incredulidad, mezclado con...decepci�n? Ten�a que hacer algo, no pod�a perder a Harry. Pero �l no hablaba, estaba como hipnotizado, leyendo en sus ojos las respuestas a todas sus dudas.

-Harry �dijo Ginny acerc�ndose temblorosa a �l �Dime algo, por favor...

-C�mo puedes hacernos esto? Es Malfoy, Ginny!!! Es una hiena, una serpiente...no es mas que un maldito..

-VOY A MATARTE POTTER! �grit� Draco abalanz�ndose sobre �l, claro que no cont� con que Severus llegara en ese momento y lo atrapara de la t�nica.

-No Draco...tranquilo �le susurraba Jennifer acarici�ndole el rostro �no le hagas da�o...ya est� sufriendo demasiado. Hazlo por mi, quieres? �pero Draco segu�a forcejeando con Severus para que lo suelte �Por Ginny...hazlo por Ginny, a ella no le gustar�a que lastimes a Harry.

-Bien. �dijo Draco d�ndose por vencido �Pero que deje de insultarme!

-Srta Weasley. �dijo Severus, que no sab�a si re�r por la escena o castigarlos a todos por el esc�ndalo �Por qu� no conversa con Potter en el sal�n de ah�? No querr�n que los castigue a todos, verdad?

Ginny asinti� y entr� al sal�n, tirando a Harry de un brazo para que la siga. Severus le dio a Potter la �ltima sonrisa de desprecio antes de que se cierre la puerta y observ� los dos rostros que continuaban con �l.

Draco lo miraba, por primera vez, con odio. Era de esperar, pues hab�a metido a su novia a un sal�n con su peor enemigo, pero ellos ten�an que arreglar sus cosas. Jennifer lo miraba con una extra�a mezcla de reproche y agradecimiento.

Harry y Ginny ingresaron al sal�n que les hab�a marcado Snape. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no sab�an como comenzar. Y Ginny ten�a miedo de que Harry no la perdonara. Sab�a que no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero tambi�n comrpend�a que no iba a ser f�cil para Harry aceptar esa relaci�n. Dios! Si no era f�cil para �l, lo que pod�a llegar a hacer su hermano Ron. Mejor no pensar en eso a�n. Deb�a arreglar las cosas, una por vez.

-Harry...yo no quer�a que te enteraras de esta forma. No...no sab�a c�mo dec�rtelo.

-Por qu� con �l? �pregunt� Harry sin hacer caso a las palabras de la pelirroja �Hay cientos de chicos...por qu� �l?

-Porque lo quiero, y �l tambi�n me quiere a m�. Harry...uno no elige la persona de la cual se enamora, todo el da�o que nos ha causado! Ha insultado a Hermione, a m�, a tu familia entera Ginny! Ha dicho cosas horribles de tus padres y tus hermanos!

-Lo se. Pero �l...est� cambiando.

-Esa clase de gente no cambia! �exclam� Harry.

-S� que lo hace. Te parecer� extra�o, pero ya no le importa si la gente tiene sangre pura o no, y mucho menos el dinero que poseen en sus b�bedas. Eso es un gran cambio!

-No conf�o en �l. Lo �nico que quiere es usarte para hacerme da�o a m�. 

-No voy a permitirte que hables as� de Draco! Me oyes? �lo defendi� Ginny �Tu no lo conoces! No es un insensible como todos creen! �l me quiere!

-Tan segura est�s?

-Muy segura. �dijo Ginny �Por favor, Harry....dale una oportunidad.

-Si te hace da�o lo mato. Escuchaste? Lo mato!

-Gracias Harry! �dijo Ginny abraz�ndolo �Yo s� lo dif�cil que es esto para ti. Pero no me har� da�o, estoy segura de eso.

-Eso espero, por su bien.

Harry y Ginny permanecieron abrazados por un buen tiempo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Lo que acababa de pasar no era del todo malo (seg�n Ginny), ya que, si Harry aceptaba esa relaci�n, entonces Ron en elg�n momento lo har�a tambi�n. Mientras que Harry lo �nico que pod�a pensar era que de haberse dado cuenta antes de sus sentimientos, ella ahora estar�a con �l, y no con Malfoy. Los gritos en el pasillo los hicieron separarse.

Draco esperaba en el pasillo, a que Ginny y Harry salieran. Luego de haberle recriminado a Severus unas cincuenta veces la raz�n por la que encerr� a su novia con Potter en el sal�n, comprendi� que era necesario que esos dos conversaran. Y bueno, mejor que lo hicieran estando �l cerca.

Jennifer a�n estaba imaginando lo que hubiera pasado si no llegaba a tiempo. Probablemente ahora sus dos ahijados estar�an en la enfermer�a, heridos, y castigados. Porque el castigo que les iba a dar por atacarse mutuamente iba a ser tan grande que no se lo iban a olvidar en sus vidas.

Snape...�l no cab�a en s� mismo. Gracias a �l, hab�a orden en el pasillo, porque no dudaba que Draco iba a lastimar a Potter cuando se lanz� sobre �l. Era cierto...no odiaba a Potter, al fin hab�a reconocido que �l no era como su padre...o por lo menos, no era TAN como su padre. Pero si ten�a que elegir entre Draco y �l, la respuesta era obvia. El rubio hab�a sido lo mas cercano a un sobrino que �l hab�a tenido, y siempre le estuvo agradecido por tratarlo como si de verdad fuera su t�o.

Nadie supo bien c�mo fue ni qu� sucedi�. Pero de pronto, Draco estaba en el suelo, toc�ndose el p�mulo izquierdo, mientras una cabellera pelirroja intentaba acercarse mas a �l. Ronald Weasley hab�a aparecido de la nada y hab�a golpeado con fuerza al rubio. Eso, sumado a que ni siquiera vio venir el golpe, lo hiciero caer.

Severus se puso en acci�n antes de que ese imb�cil matara a Draco y lo tom� de un brazo, tirando de �l fuertemente, haciendo que se golpee contra una pared. Mientras una chica de pelo enmara�ado corr�a entre ellos y se arrodillaba junto a Draco.

-Weasley! No vuelva a tocarlo, me oye? �Amenaz� Snape, entrecerrando sus ojos ed manera que parec�an tan solo dos rendijas negras. Ron asinti� �Si vuelve a hacerlo, le juro que desear� no haber nacido jam�s.

-Est�s bien Draco? �pregunt� Jennifer mientras se acercaba.

-Si...no me duele tanto. �respondi� �ste desde el suelo.

-Eres un idiota Ron! �le recrimin� Hermione mientras se arrodillaba junto a Draco �Seguro est�s bien?

-Si Granger. Estoy bien.

-Ron! Draco! �exclam� Ginny mirando alternativamente a uno y otro, mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca, para luego acercarse a su novio, que ya estaba de pie �Vamos a la enfermer�a...no se te ve bien. �pero antes de irse volte� hacia su hermano �TU! NO ME HABLES HASTA QUE NO LE HAYAS PEDIDO PERD�N!

-Pe..pe...pero Ginny �tartamude� Ron infructuosamente, mientras observaba a Malfoy desaparecer tras una esquina, acompa�ado de Hermione y su hermana.

-Me voy. Ya tuve suficiente. �dijo Snape haciendo un fru fru con su t�nica mientras se alejaba de ellos. Si su hermana no hubiese estado presente los habr�a castigado..y de la peor manera.

-Bueno... �dijo Jennifer severamente �ustedes dos y yo vamos a tener una peque�a conversaci�n. Entren al sal�n. Los dos quieren a Ginny eso se nota �dijo despu�s de cerrar la puerta. �Pero deben comprender que ella toma sus propias decisiones. Y si quiere estar con Draco, no hay nada que puedan hacer para impedirlo.

-PERO �L NO LA QUIERE! �dijo Ron, que ya estaba completamente fuera de sus casillas.

-Y c�mo sabes eso? Se lo has preguntado? Dime algo...han hablado alguna vez, tu y �l...sin insultos, como si fueran dos personas normales?

-No, pero...

-Esto va para los dos. Draco est� cambiando mucho, sin darse demasiada cuenta, pero lo est� haciendo. Y gran parte del cambio se lo debe a Ginny. S�lo nosotras dos lo conocemos de verdad, somos las �nicas capaces de que llore, r�e, hable sin desprecio...en fin, de que sea un chico normal. Y no voy a permitir que ustedes dos lo hagan volver atr�s, no quiero que siga siendo un ser fr�o y desagradable porque le hace mucho da�o. A �l y a mi tambi�n. Est� pasando por una estapa muy triste de su vida. Su mam� est� muerta y a su padre le da igual lo que le pase o como se sienta.

-Pero....

-Nada. Quiero que AMBOS se disculpen con �l Entendido? �Harry y Ron asintieron, y ella no pudo hacer mas que sonre�r. �Ahora, creo que deber�an calmar sus nervios, porque hay un partido de Quidditch que deben ganar.

Los tres salieron en silencio del sal�n vac�o y se fueron en diferentes direcciones. Los chicos a los vestuarios, para cambiarse y esperar la hora del partido. Jennifer a su habitaci�n. Antes de ver a Draco, ten�a que calmarse ella. Porque por mas que fuera una experta en ocultar sus sentimientos, ahora necesitaba estar sola para dejarlos salir.

Al entrar a su habitaci�n, se sent� en un sof� y cerr� los ojos, mientras jugaba con su cabello, formando peque�os bucles que se desarmaban inmediatamente. Todo era tan dif�cil estando sola, necesitaba un hombre a su lado. Ya ten�a uno, Lucius. Pero iba a ser absolutamente imposible que Lucius acepte a Harry y visceversa. Un golpe en la puerta la borr� la imagen mental que se estaba formando. Una imagen que nunca iba a ser posible. Lucius, Jennifer, Draco y Harry como una familia. Hasta estuvo tentada a re�r por su estupidez.

-Pasa Sev �la puerta se abri�, pero no entr� nadie. �Sirius?

-Hola �dijo el visitante mientras se quitaba la capa de invisibilidad. �No soy tan feo como para que me confundas con Severus, sabes...

-Severus no es feo! Pero..siento haberte cofundido, es que cre� que era �l. No muchas personas se atreven a golpear la puerta de la �se�ora fr�a�.

-C�mo est�s? Me encontr� con Harry y me cont� que se pele� con Draco..y que despu�s Ron ingres� al show.

-Si...fue un gran espect�culo. Incluso creo que hasta Severus lo disfrut�, no, no creo, estoy segura. �dijo Jennifer con aires de resignaci�n. �Estoy preocupada....no me hace bien que se odien as�. 

-Jen... �dijo Sirius acarici�ndole la mejilla �Era l�gico que iba a suceder. La historia se repite, no?

-Qu�? Qu� historia?

-No recuerdas la reacci�n de Malfoy cuando se enter� que estabamos saliendo?

FLASH-BACK

Hac�a una semana que Jennifer y Sirius eran novios, y ella a�n no se lo dec�a a Severus o Trangus. Sab�a que se iban a poner como locos. Una cosa era que, a rega�adientes, aceptaran su amistad con los Gryffindor, pero otra era que estuvieran de acuerdo con su noviazgo. Decidi� que lo mejor era decirle primero a Trangus, despu�s �l iba a ayudarla con Severus.

-Hola Tran �dijo Jennifer sent�ndose junto a �l en el borde del lago. �qu� haces?

-Pienso...

-Puedo saber en qu�? �dijo Jennifer apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, como siempre lo hac�a.

-En ti. �confes� Trangus pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y acerc�ndola mas a �l. -Est�s rara Jenny. Qu� te sucede?

-Eh...yo...tengo que contarte algo. Pero debes prometerme que no te enfadar�s conmigo.

-Prometido.

-Yo...tengo novio nuevamente. �dijo Jennifer...s�, lo mejor era ir despacio.

-Te arreglaste con Lucius? �pregunt� Trangus sorprendido, porque su hermano estaba saliendo con Narcissa.

-No...no es Lucius. Es...es...Sirius.

-Ah...QU�!?!?!?! SIRIUS BLACK?!?!?!?!?! �exclam� Trangus poni�ndose de pie abruptamente.

-Prometiste no enojarte.... �le record� Jennifer.

-No estoy enojado contigo. Pero dime una cosa...EN QUE EST�S PENSANDO? NO SABES COMO ES?

-Tran...lo quiero...no puedo evitarlo.

-Black s�lo quiere jugar contigo! Se est� vengando por todas las cosas que le hicimos! Todos esos Gryffindor juegan contigo!

-No...ellos son mis amigos y me quieren. Y Sirius tambi�n me quiere.

-Vamos Jenny. Si al imb�cil ese nunca le dur� mas de una semana una novia.

-Tran...te digo en serio. Esta vez es diferente...o por lo menos tengo que arriesgarme...lo quiero. Lo quiero mucho.

Justo en ese momento, Sirius abandonaba el castillo, para acercarse a sus amigos, que estaban cerca de la caba�a de Hagrid, seguramente planeando alguna est�pida broma contra Severus o �l. Jennifer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, para cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Trangus ya hab�a llegado a Sirius, lo hab�a desarmado y lo apuntaba con su varita.

-TRANGUS MALFOY! BAJA ESA VARITA! �grit� Jennifer mientras corr�a hacia ellos, pero su amigo no escuchaba, porque demasiado odio corr�a por sus venas en ese momento.

-Qu� haces Malfoy? �lo increp� Sirius, que a�n sin varita, pod�a darle una buena paliza al Slytherin.

-SIRIUS! NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLO! �grit� Jennifer antes de ponerse entre los dos.

-�l vino a atacarme! Y juro que esta vez yo no le hice nada. �Se defendi� Sirius.

-Me hiciste algo imb�cil! Jenny es MI amiga! �respondi� Trangus sin darse cuenta de que Jennifer ya le hab�a arrebatado su varita y le acariciaba el rostro intentando calmarlo.

-Tran....Tran....escuchame, quieres? Si me hace algo, yo me voy a encargar de que no vuelva a lastimar a nadie en su vida. Eso tenlo por hecho. Por favor....mirame...

-Pero Jenny....

-Basta Tran. Est�s demasiado furioso para hablar ahora. Por qu� mejor no hablamos a la noche en la Sala Com�n? 

-Est� bien. �se resign� Trangus, es que nunca hubiera podido negarse a un pedido de su amiga.

-Ah! No le digas a Severus a�n, quieres?

-Claro que no. Qu� crees? Que me gustar�a morir en sus manos? Porque eso es lo que har� si lo escucha de mi boca.

-Gracias �dijo Jennifer dandole un beso en la mejilla, antes de que Trangus Malfoy se vaya.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Jennifer tom� la fotograf�a de su boda, sonriendo con melancol�a. Acarici� el rostro de su difunto esposo, mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y una l�grima ca�a por su rostro. Por qu� demonios hab�a muerto? Ah! Si! Por su culpa!

-Trangus....mi �ngel guardi�n...cuanta falta me haces.

Esas palabras fueron un pu�al en el coraz�n de Sirius, que empezaba a creer que ella s� se hab�a enamorado de Malfoy. No pudo hacer mas que observarla con tristeza mientras se escond�a tras la capa y dejaba la habitaci�n de la mujer de su vida, que ni siquiera recordaba que �l segu�a all�, siendo testigo de su sufrimiento por su esposo.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	28. Me engañaste

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantas�a me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 28: ME ENGA�ASTE. **

****

Gryffindor super� ampliamente a Ravenclaw. Otro paso hacia la obtenci�n de la copa. Ya s�lo faltaba superar a Hufflepuff y los leones iban a mantererse como los Campeones de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

Pero no todo era color de rosa para Harry y Ron, porque Ginny no hab�a ido a ver el partido, y eso significaba que su promesa de no halarle a Ron hasta que se disculpe era cierta. Adem�s, Jennifer les hab�a pedido a ambos que le pidieran perd�n a Malfoy.

-Chicos...-dijo Hermione cuando los vio ingresar en el castillo, despu�s de salir de los vestuarios.

-C�mo no nos dijiste nada? �la increp� Ron �C�mo me ocultas algo as�? ES MI HERMANA!

-Y mi amiga, Ron. Me pidi� que guarde silencio y lo hice.

-Pero Hermione...es...Malfoy!

-Ya lo s� Harry. Pero por lo que Ginny me ha contado, est� cambiando y la quiere. �Antes de que alguno pueda decir algo mas, se apresur� a continuar �Creo que deber�an hablar con �l. Est� en la enfermer�a.

-Pero...el golpe no fue taaan fuerte �dijo Ron.

-No, pero como nadie puede verlos juntos se quedaron ah�. El padre de Malfoy no debe enterarse de su relaci�n. 

-Claro..pero...mejor despu�s, no?

-RON!

-Est� bien....vamos Harry.

Harry y Ron entraron a la enfermer�a unos minutos despu�s de la conversaci�n con Hermione. No sab�an como iban a hacerlo, pero Ginny era muy importante en sus vidas, como para perderla. Atravesaron las puertas de la enfermer�a, para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca creyeron ser capaces de ver. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las camas, acariciando con delicadeza y ternura el cabello de Ginny Weasley, cuya cabeza descanzaba en su regazo. Ambos levantaron la vista hacia el umbral. Ginny se sent� junto a Draco, quien le paso un brazo por los hombros y fulminaron con la mirada a los visitantes.

-Ginny....nosotros quer�amos disculparnos contigo...

-No es a mi a quien tienes que pedirle perd�n, Ron.

-Malfoy �dijo Harry esta vez �Disc�lpanos.

-Si...lo sentimos...

-Se que por el �nico motivo que est�n aqu� es porque Ginny y, seguramente Tiny, los obligaron a vernir. No me importa lo que ustedes hagan o piensen. Yo la quiero y voy a seguir con ella aunque no les guste.

-Bueno...-interrumpi� Ginny �Van a darse la mano? O piensan quedarse en silencio hasta ma�ana?

Los tres estrecharon las manos, tal como Ginny sugiri�. Pero, lejos de ser un momento agradable, la tensi�n aument�. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy se hab�a quedado con Ginny, y Harry no cre�a poder soportarlo. Ya no hab�a nada mas que hacer, por lo que ambos Gryffindor partieron, dejando en la enfermer�a a la pareja.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, huroncito!

-Huroncito? No, por favor...es horrible...

-Te callas Draco, porque ya te dije que hasta que no se me ocurra otro apodo, voy a llamarte as�. Aunque no te guste.

-Ya sabes que lo �nico que me gusta eres tu. �dijo Draco antes de probar nuevamente esos labios que le pertenec�an.

Al d�a siguiente, Slytherin y Hufflepuff eran los equips que deb�an enfrentarse. La sensaci�n de Ginny era contradictoria y extra�a. Quer�a de verdad que Draco se luciera, atrapando la snitch, y d�ndole la vistoria a su equipo. Pero, por otra parte, no quer�a apoyar a Slytherin, que por naturaleza, era la casa rival de Gryffindor.

-Suerte �dijo Ginny cuando se encontr� con Draco cerca del comedor, en un pasillo vac�o �Espero que ganen.

-No mientas! �respondi� el rubio sonriendo �No quieres que ganemos...se te nota.

-No lo se...es algo...dif�cil...pero s� quiero que atrapes la snitch.

-Lo har�. Atrapar� la Snitch s�lo para t�, porque...DEJA DE MOLESTAR WEASLEY! POR QUE NO VAS A RECOGER LIMOSNA POR ALG�N LUGAR, EH?

-ERES LO MAS IDIOTA QUE VI EN MI VIDA MALFOY! �le grit� Ginny antes de dar la media vuelta y partir.

-Vaya... �dijo Lucuis Malfoy, que caminaba junto a Severus por el pasillo �Parece que nada ha cambiado por aqu�, verdad?

-Por supuesto que no padre.

-Espero que esta vez s� atrapes la snitch, hijo. �Draco s�lo asinti� �D�nde est� tu t�a?

-No lo s�, padre. Seguramente camino al estadio y...debo irme. Te ver� luego, verdad?

-No lo creo �responi� Lucius mirando por la ventana, intentando divisar a Jennifer �Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, y debo irme temprano. �Lucius termin� de pronunciar esas palabras y se fue, caminando r�pidamente con Severus.

-Draco? �dijo una voz dubitativa detr�s del chico �Est�s bien?

-Si...claro �respondi� volteando �Pero...usted....que?...usted...

-Si, si, si, soy Sirius black, el asesino en masa. �respondi� Sirius sonriendo �Vengo a darte un mensaje de Ginny.

-De Ginny? Qu� dice? Se enoj�? 

-No...dice que no te preocupes, y que todo saldr� bien.

-Ah..ehh....yo...gracias...

-Draco, tu sabes que soy inocente. Por favor, no le digas a tu padre que me viste aqu� hoy.

-No se preocupe �responi� Draco resignado �aunque lo hiciera, �l no me escucha, nunca me escucha.

-Yo puedo hacerlo si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien mayor que tu. �dijo sirius con una sonrisa. �Debo irme.

-Espere! Tiny sabe que usted..?

-Tiny? Ah! Jennifer...s�, lo sabe. Adi�s. 

Slytherin �destroz� a Hufflepuff en veinte minutos. No hab�a punto de comparaci�n entre ambos equipos. Cuando Draco atrap� la Snitch, vol� a las gradas de Gryffindor y le gui�� un ojo a Ginny, recibieno una sonrisa muy disimulada de vuelta.

-Nos est� provocando! �exclam� Neville.

-Dejalo �intervino Harry �No hay que hacerle caso.

Jennifer y Lucius se retiraron del campo de juego y caminaron por el borde el Bosque Prohibido, hasta el claro oculto que conoc�an. El rubio la abraz� posesivamente y comenz� a susurrarle en el o�do cuanto la amaba, mientras ella le besaba el cuello.

-Volviste a hablar con Draco?

-No...pero te prometo que lo har� pronto.

-Jeny...si no lo haces tu voy a hacerlo yo.

-No Lu. Hoy, que est� contento por haber ganado el partido voy a decirle la verdad.

-Y... �dijo Lucius mir�ndola a los ojos �qu� verdad es esa?

-Que te amo, que me amas, y que queremos estar juntos �sonri� Jennifer.

-Para siempre. Te falt� para siempre.

-Est� bien. Para siemrpe entonces. �Jennifer se dispuso a besarlo, pero �l apart� la cara, dejandola muy confundida �Qu� te pasa?

-Jenny...vas a casarte conmigo, verdad?

-Por supuesto que si, Lu. No me gusta estar escondi�ndome todo el tiempo. Me encantar�a poder rgitar que estamos juntos de nuevo.

-Te amo, por favor no me dejes otra vez.

-Shhhh....-Jennifer puso un dedo en los labios de Lucius �Yo tambi�n te amo, y no voy a dejarte.

-Debo irme �dijo Lucius depu�s e regalarle unos cuantos besos a su amor. �Nos veremos en la fiesta. Cuidate mucho y cuida de Draco.

-Lucius..no me gusta ese tono. Van a atacar otra vez?

-Si...probablemente despu�s de la fiesta...no se cuando.

-Est� bien. No te preocupes. Yo voy a cuidar de Draco.

-Te amo. Adios.

Lucius le dio un �ltimo beso antes de partir, dej�ndo a Jennifer de pie, sola y consternada. Iban a atacar nuevamente, esto se pon�a cada vez peor. Sin previo aviso, sus preciosos ojos azules se humedecieron y comenz� a llorar. Se dej� caer sobre sus rodillas, y ocult� el rostro tras sus dos manos.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo estuvo as�, proque una vez que empezaba a llorar, perd�a la noci�n de todo. Dos brazos, aparecidos de la nada, la rodearon, apoder�ndose de ella. La primer reacci�n fue tensarse, pero luego comenz� a hacer fuerza para que la suelte ese desconocido.

-Jen, tranquila, soy yo. �susurr� Sirius a su o�do, para sonre�r al darse cuenta de que ella no s�lo dejaba de hacer fuerza, sino que volte� y se abraz� a �l, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. �Qu� te pasa? Por qu� lloras?

-Estoy tan cansada...nada me sali� bien jam�s..-dijo Jennifer entre gimoteos -por que cre� que esta vez iba a ser diferente?

-De qu� hablas? Qu� es lo que te tiene as�? 

-Draco, Harry, Severus, Lucius, Voldemort....ya no lo soporto.

-No llores, por favor...odio que llores. �dijo Sirius levantando su rostro del ment�n, para poder verla a los ojos �yo estoy contigo. Nada ni nadie te va a hacer da�o...te lo prometo.

-Gracias �respondi� Jennifer forzando una sonrisa �Pero tu ya tienes por que preocuparte.

-Jen..yo te amo y voy a protegerte siempre �Sirius acerc� su rostro al de Jennifer, con intenciones de besarla, pero ella baj� la cabeza y la volvi� a esconder en su pecho.

-JENNIFER! JENNIFER! -gritaba Severus, que al verla con Black se detuvo en seco, pero no hab�a tiempo de pedir explicaciones �Draco est� en mi despacho, rompiendo todo lo que encuentra y gritando como un loco.

-Por qu�? 

-No se como, pero se enter� y dice que lo enga�aste.

Jennifer se puso de pie de un salto y se fue corriendo en direcci�n al castillo, sin darse cuenta que dejaba solos, frente a frente, a Severus y Sirius, que parec�an a punto de asesinarse mutuamente. El animago se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse cuando la voz de su enemigo escolar lo detuvo.

-Qu� se supone que hac�as con mi hermana? No estar�s pensando en reconquistarla, verdad? �Severus sonaba fr�o y burl�n. 

-No es tu problema Severus!

-Si, lo es. Porque ella es mi hermana y ya le has hecho suficiente da�o! 

-Yo no le hice nada!

-Black...voy a hacerte un favor. D�jala tranquila. Ya no est� enamorada de ti. Te olvid� hace muuuuucho tiempo. �Snape le dedic� una �ltima sonrisa torcida y pati�, pero le dio un remate a su conversaci�n �S�lo tu saldr�s lastimado esta vez, Black.

Jennifer corri� lo mas r�pido que puso hasta dar con el despacho de Severus. Pod�a percibir la ira de su sobrino, a�n con el hechizo silenciador que Severus siempre ten�a puesto en el lugar. Abri� la puerta con cuidado, para encontrarse con un desastre. Ingredientes de pociones desparramados por el suelo, papeles destru�dos, vidrios rotos, pertenecientes seguramente a los frascos del armario de ingredientes. Definitivamente, Severus se iba a enojar mucho con ella.

-Draco? Qu� sucede cari�o? 

-No me hables! No quiero volver a verte! No entiendo como pude conf�ar en ti!!!

-Draco...esc�chame, por favor...

-Eres la misma oprquer�a que mi padre! Cu�nto tiempo enga�aron a mi mam�??? DIME!

-No Draco...nunca la enga�amos, te lo juro....

-C�mo voy a creerte? Todos estos a�os fingiste quererme. S�lo deseabas ocupar SU lugar! Ahora que est� muerta podr�s hacerlo, verdad? Eres la peor persona que conoc� en mi vida! TE ODIO!!

-DRACO MALFOY! VAS A ESCUCHARME, TE GUSTE O NO!!!

La cena lleg� pronto a Hogwarts, encontrando a los alumnos, libres de peocupaciones por el momento. Disfrutando de la deliciosa comida preparada por los elfos dom�sticos. S�lo dos alumnos de Gryffindos no prestaban atenci�n a sus platos. Ginny buscaba a Draco por todo el comedor. Lo hab�a buscado ni bien termin� el partido, pero ya no lo pudo ver. Estaba preocupada, si su padre se hab�a enterado de algo de lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos iba a suceder una cat�strofe.

Harry no dejaba de observar a Ginny, que luc�a preocupada porque el rubio no hab�a dado se�ales de vida. Observ� a la mesa de Profesores, pero Jennifer tampoco estaba ah�. Tal vez hab�a pasado algo. Hab�a visto a Lucius Malfoy en el partido de Quidditch y, visto que ambos faltaban, nada bueno pod�a estar pasando.

Snape se levant� de la mesa de profesores al finalizar la comida y se acerc� a la de Gryffindor, causando que todos los alumnos temblaran y sintieran pena por la persona que bucaba.

-Se�otita Weasley, acomp��eme. �dijo sin mirarla y caminando hasta la salida.

-D�nde est� Draco? �pregunt� Ginny en cuanto atravesaron als puertas del Gran Sal�n �Le pas� algo?

-Silencio! �fue lo �nico que dijo Severus, muy disgustado con la situaci�n. Si bien Jennifer hab�a prometido que le iba a reponer todo lo que faltara, el destrozo del rubio hab�a sido enorme, y encima, ten�a que hacer de lechuza mensajera. En cuanto llegaron al dormitorio de Jennifer, Severus abri� la puerta e hizo pasar a Ginny.

-Cuidalo, quieres? �le dijo Jennifer a Ginny en cuanto la vio. �En unos momentos vuelvo, tengo que hablar con Dumbledore.

-Draco...que te sucede? �pregunt� Ginny abraz�ndolo cuando los hermanos Snape se fueron �Por qu� lloras de ese modo?

-S�lo qu�date conmigo. �le respondi� el rubio �No puedo dec�rtelo.

Jennifer camin� junto a Severus hasta la entrada de la oficina de Dumbledore. Durante todo el trayecto tuvo que soportar sus quejas sobre el comportamiento de Draco, reproches por haber vuelto con Lucius e indirectas sobre Black. Agradeci� a Merl�n que su hermano no decidiera entrar con ella, pues de lo contrario, hubiera tenido que hechizarlo para que cerrara la boca.

La puerta estaba abierta, esperando por ella. Jennifer ingres� a la oficina circular, en donde Dumbledore conversaba con Sirius, mientras �ste acariciaba a Fawkes. Al verla entrar, ambos magos abandonaron su pl�tica y fijaron sus ojos en ella.

-Dime eso tan importante Jennifer.

-Van a volver a atacar. No se cuando, ni como, s�lo se que ser� pronto. Probablemente despu�s de la fiesta.

-Lo supon�a �dijo Dumbledore pensativo. �Esas son las noticias de Lucius?

-Si, me lo dijo esta tarde. No s� por qu�. Pero creo que no van a ser solo Dementores.

-Hay algo mas que quieras decirme?

-No, nada.

-Has estado llorando? �la pregunta de Dumbledore provoc� que Jennifer fulminara a Sirius con la mirada.

-No se preocupe. Estoy bien, no va a suceder otra vez.

-Eso espero Jennifer �respondi� Dumbledore con una sonrisa. �Eres muy valiosa para nosotros. Y...debo agregar que para �algunos�, mas valiosa que para otros.

-Si...si...eh...puedo irme? Necesito descansar.

-Claro. Hasta ma�ana.

-Albus...qu� es lo que no va a suceder otra vez? Qu� est� pasando? �pregunt� Sirius cuando estuvo seguro de que Jennifer ya se hab�a ido.

-Me temo que eso es parte de la vida personal de Jennifer y no puedo dec�rtelo. Ella lo har� seguramente, a su tiempo. Cuando cicatricen sus heridas, si es que alguna vez lo hacen.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	29. La Fiesta

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantas�a me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 29: LA FIESTA. **

****

Los d�as pasaron mas r�pido que de costumbre, entre las clases agobientes y las lecciones de baile, pronto lleg� la v�spera de la fiesta. Ese s�bado, todos los profesores estaban ocupados con los preparativos, mientras que Jennifer daba unos �ltimos retoques al casi perfecto danzar de sus alummnos.

La profesora McGonagall, junto con el profesor Filwick, eran los mas ocupados. Deb�an encargarse de todos los arreglos, para que el Gran Sal�n se encuentre en perfectas condiciones para albergar a los alumnos, profesores, personalidades del Ministerio y periodistas.

Los invitados estabn citados para las 5 de la tarde, y a las 5.30 comenzar�a la velada. La planificaci�n comenzaba con una deliciosa cena, a cargo de los elfos dom�sticos; luego el primer baile, a cargo de los alumnos de Hogwarts; y, por �ltimo, el discurso del Ministro de la Magia, cornelius Fudge.

A las 4 de la tarde, el �ltimo de los alumnos fue enviado a su habitaci�n para prepararse para la gran noche. Conscientes de que probablemente algunos de los chicos no ten�an dinero para una nueva t�nica de gala, el colegio provision� a todos los varones con una t�nica negra, con ribetes de los colores de su casa en los pu�os, cuello y extremos. Mientras que las capas que completaban el atuendo eran del color de los ribetes.

Ron observaba y estudiaba su t�nica como si fuese alg�n extra�o animal de los que Hagrid sol�a traer a sus clases de Criaturas M�gicas. Los ribetes rojos y dorados eran incre�blemente perfectos y parec�an estar hechos con hilo de oro, el escudo de Gryffindor en la parte izquierda del pecho se ve�a tan real que el le�n pod�a salir rugiendo en cualquier momento.. Por otra parte, la capa se amoldaba a la perfecci�n a la espalda de su due�o y parec�a que les hubiesen tomado las medidas.

Las mujeres tambi�n recibieron lo suyo, pero las t�nicas eran del color de sus casas. Roja las de Gryffindor, algunas de las chicas se quejaron por el color, pero al ver las capas negras con peque�os detalles en dorado y rojo se calmaron. No era tan desagradable despu�s de todo.

A las hora se�alada, la Profesora McGonagall dirigi� a sus alumnos al Gran Sal�n. Al encontrarse chicos y chicas, comprendieron el por qu� de los colores de las t�nicas y capas. Evidentemente, todo estaba pensado y ya nadie se quejaba porque eran absolutamente perfectos. Las cuatro casas se reunieron en las puertas del Gran Sal�n, dispuestas a entrar, dirigidos por sus jefes de casa.

Snape se mostraba orgulloso de sus serpientes, que vest�an t�nicas negras los hombres y verdes las mujeres. Ambos, con detalles plateados y el escudo de Slytherin en el lado izquierdo. La Profesora Sprout guiaba a los Hufflepuff y Filwick a los Ravenclaw (creo que es el Jefe de Casa de Ravenclaw, la verdad, no lo se). Las puertas de abrieron, y los alumnos ingresaron en una perfecta armon�a y sinconizaci�n, dirigi�ndose a sus mesas, acomodadas en la parte izquierda del gran Sal�n, que se ve�a mas imponente que nunca.

El cielo estrellado, mostrando una hermosa luna menguante, hadas revoloteando de aqu� para all� por lo alto, sin intenciones de molestar, las paredes y piso relucientes, adornos florales en cada mesa y antorchas en las paredes. Mesas peque�as, dispuestas en la parte derecha del Sal�n, y una gran mesa en el fondo, desde donde pod�an apreciarse todas las dem�s, para que se ubique el Ministro junto a sus invitados especiales.

El agasajado no se hizo esperar demasiado y a las 5.30 ingres� en el recinto, recibiendo aplausos de todos los sectores. Caminaba junto a su hija, inclinando la cabeza en forma de saludo cuando divisaba alg�n conocido. La muchacha tom� asiento junto a su padre, en la Mesa Principal. A su lado estaba Albus Dumbledore, junto a Lucius Malfoy y algunos otros miembros del Consejo Escolar.

El banquete preparado por los elfos dom�sticos era variado y delicioso. Todos los invitados com�an a gusto, eligiendo entre los m�s ex�ticos y exquisitos platillos. Para los adultos, hab�a una selecci�n de bebidas dignas de la realeza, y para los menores, cerveza de manteca de primera calidad. Al finalizar el banquete, Dumbledore se puso de pie, recibiendo la atenci�n de todos los participantes de la fiesta.

-Como ustedes sabr�n, esta fiesta es en honor al Se�or Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de la Magia y, por ello, la profesora Snape ha preparado a los alumnos para dedicarle un antiguo y muy especial baile. Alumnos, por favor....

Uno a uno, todos los alumnos de las cuatro casas se dirigieron al centro del Gran Sal�n. Los �nicos que se ve�an c�modos recibiendo toda la atenci�n eran los Slytherins, que corr�an con una gran ventaja: la mayor�a de ellos hab�an aprendido el baile desde peque�os, siguiendo la tradici�n de las familias de sangre pura, ya que se utilizaba para honrar al jefe de cada familia.

Draco Malfoy era, seguramente, el mejor de todos los alumnos. Su t�a le hab�a ense�ado a bailar a la edad de cuatro a�os, argumentando que cuanto antes aprendiera, mas sencillo le ser�a y lo llevar�a en la sangre, como una costumbre mas.

Los nacidos de muggles bromeaban con el baile, a pesar de los nervios, dici�ndo que era similar a los que ve�an en las pel�culas de �poca, en bailes de la realeza. Pero a�n as�, con mas o menos experiencia, ninguna de las tres casas restantes se sent�a a gusto con bailar algo que hab�an aprendido hac�a pocas semanas, delante de tanta cantidad de gente desconocida y periodistas. Ni hablar de Harry, que sent�a que se estaba traicionando a s� mismo y todos sus ideales al rendir tributo a Fudge.

La formaci�n era sencilla, una dos filas a lo largo del comedor, enfrentado varones con mujeres. Las parejas hab�an sido formadas por Jennifer que, para evitar disputas y darle mas esplendor debido a los colores de las t�nicas, decidi� que no habr�a mezcla de casas. Todos los alumnos estaban dispuestos a empezar, pero la m�sica no comenzaba. A�n as�, nadie volteaba para saber que suced�a, porque la Profesora Snape les hab�a advertido que el que no quisiera un castigo con ella o su hermano, mantuviera la cabeza levantada, la espalda derecha y la vista al frente.

-Oh no! Por Merl�n que alguien me salve de esta! �susurr� Jennifer �Sev, te lo ruego, te lo imploro, baila conmigo.

-Pero...no dijiste que s�lo bailar�an los alumnos?

-Es que el depravado de Fudge viene hacia aqu�, con claras intenciones de que baile con �l.

-Lo siento, olv�dalo. Odio este baile, odio la m�sica, odio los pasos y...

-Ya s�...odias al mundo, pero por favor...soy tu hermana, por favor, faltan cinco pasos para que me saque a bailar, te lo ruego!

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, o tal vez, viendo en los ojos la desesperaci�n de Jennifer (aunque no dec�an nada a simple vista, pero para un experto en disimular sentimientos, esos ojos estaban desesperados), Lucius Malfoy haciendo uso de movimientos �giles, felinos y sutiles, se interpuso entre el Ministro de la Magia y SU Jennifer y le tendi� la mano.

-Me permitir�a esta pieza? �dijo haciendo uso de toda su galanter�a, inclin�ndo la cabeza y tom�ndole la mano.

-Ser� un honor, se�or Malfoy. �respondi� Jennifer siguiendo el protocolo.

Severus mir� de mal modo a su hermana cuando se situaron en el centro de los alumnos, que no sab�an si quedarse ah� o salir corriendo. Definitivamente prefer�an bailar solos antes de hacerlo con un Snape y dos Malfoy. Hermione cre�a que iba a morir en ese instante, todas las parejas se cruzaban en alg�n momento, lo que significaba que, m�nimamente, iba a tocar la mano de Lucius Malfoy.

Jennifer les aclar� a los alumnos que ellos dos iban a hacer un baile mas complicado, ya que el que ellos hab�an aprendido era s�lo lo que se llamaba �el inicio�, es decir, que a esos pasos se le iban agregando otros, a medida que se perfeccionaba. Todos en sus posiciones, Lucius frente a Jennifer, sin quitar sus ojos grices de los dos azules que tanto amaba.

La m�sica comenz�. Todos, inclu�dos Jennifer y Lucius, comenzaron de la misma manera, palma con palma, movi�ndose en c�rculos, como estudi�ndose mutuamente. Harry bailaba con Lavender, que se notaba emocionada por la proximidad de su pareja, mientras que Ginny intentaba que Collin no la pise demasiado fuerte. Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron ni bien sus manos se rozaron (cuando no), y Draco, que bailaba con Pansy Parkinson, miraba a la �feliz pareja� (como �l le llamaba a Lucius y Jennifer) con furia.

Cuando lleg� el momento de tomar a las parejas por la cintura, Lucius ofreci� galantemente su mano izquierda a Jennifer para que la tome, y con la mano derecha la atrajo hacia su cuerpo posesivamente. Y aqu� se ve�an esas diferencias de las que habl� Jennifer.

La pareja de adultos se rob� todas las miradas, bailaban demasiado pegados y con una soltura que parec�an haberlo hecho toda su vida (de hecho, era as�). Sincronizados como si se leyeran la mente mutuamente, no daban ni un paso en falso. Lucius marcaba el ritmo, haciendo giros sorpresivos, separ�ndose y volvi�ndose a juntar con su pareja, pero sin quitar la mirada el uno del otro.

Parec�an flotar por encima del suelo, sus pasos eran sutiles pero provocativos y sensuales. Las capas de sus vestimentas dibujaban perfectos c�rculos a su alrededor y el largo de las tunicas no parec�a en absoluto un impedimento para que ambos cuerpos se movieran con destreza sobre la pista.Las miradas que se desprend�an de los presentes iban desde la admiraci�n hasta la envidia, sin olvidar la furia y sorpresa.

Sorpresa porque todos conoc�an lo bueno que era Lucius Malfoy en ese tipo de bailes, lo demostraba cada vez que hab�a una reuni�n social, junto a su siempre sumisa Narcissa. Pero nadie esper� semejante demostraci�n. Jennifer tambi�n era conocida por su talento, pero no hab�a pisado una pista de baile desde la muerte de su marido, y nadie crey� volver a ser testigo de algo similar.

Furia de Draco, que no asimilaba el hecho de que su padre fuese tan descarado para bailar de esa forma con SU Tiny, a meses de la muerte de su madre. Furia de Severus, que no ve�a con buenos ojos el reencuentro de la pareja, ya que no auguraba nada bueno para su hermana. Furia de Harry, porque ese hombre, sabido mort�f4ago, estaba bailando con su madrina, la mujer que �l quer�a para Sirius.

Y no hay que olvidar la incredulidad de Dumbledore, Lupin y el resto de los profesores de Hogwarts. Se notaba a la legua que Lucius Malfoy hab�a estado esperando un momento como ese para poder sentir a Jennifer en sus brazos, porque todos sab�an que �l nunca se hab�a resignado a perderla.

La pieza termin�, quedando Jennifer y Lucius tan juntos que pod�an respirar el aliento del otro, a�n sin romper el contacto ocular, ese que dec�a tantas cosas sin necesidad de palabras, pues ambos eran maestros en leer pensamientos ajenos. La conversaci�n que mantuvieron durante todo el baile solo ellos la sabr�an y eso era lo mejor de todo. Podr�an haber estado planeando matar a Fudge, y nadie se hab�a enterado.

Los aplausos reinaron en el Gran Sal�n del afamado colegio, mientras todos los alumnos y la otra pareja hac�a una reverencia hacia donde se encontraba el Ministro de la Magia, mostr�ndole as� sus respetos y admiraci�n. Admiraci�n y respeto que nadie le ten�a, pero todo fuera por la apariencia.

Cortando su conversaci�n mental con un �hasta luego mi amor�, Lucius dej� que Severus se lleve a su hermana lejos de �l. Los alumnos se retiraron de la pista de baile, mientras los adultos invitados hacian gala de sus conocimientos en el rubro, a�n algo cohibidos luego de la demostraci�n anterior.

-Qu� se supone que est�s haciendo?

-Bailando Sev �respondi� Jennifer sonriendo a su hermano �Rel�jate, quieres?

-No me relajo nada...No fue nada inteligente de tu parte bailar de esa forma con Lucius. No te das cuenta de que alguien podr�a sospechar que ustedes...?

-Basta Severus! Ya estoy grandecita para que me digas con qui�n puedo bailar y con quien no!

Poco a poco los alumnos se fueron retirando del Gran Sal�n. La fiesta era, a su parecer, de lo mas aburrida. Y el discurso que hab�a dado el Ministro era un somn�fero tan potente como las clases de Historia de la Magia que les daba el Profesor Binns. Los invitados, en cambio, parec�an estar pasando un buen rato, rodeados de todos los magos �prestigiosos� de Inglaterra.

Fudge estaba totalmente orgulloso de s� mismo. La fiesta en su honor hab�a sido un gran �xito, salvo por un �peque�o� detalle. Jennnifer Snape se le escabull�a cada vez que se acercaba para hablar con ella. Ambos eran viudos y estaban sin pareja, no entend�a por qu� la mujer se negaba a darle una oportunidad.

Lucius, que conoc�a las intenciones del Ministro, hab�a instru�do a Crabbe y Goyle, para que la alejen de �l cada vez que se le acercaba. Mientras que Severus, sin saberlo, tambi�n contribu�a a la causa, haciendo pr�ctivamente imposible que la Jennifer sea acechada por el hombre mayor.

Luego de un tiempo prudencial, calculado para no parecer grosera, Jennifer se disculp� con todos y se retir� hacia su dormitori, alegando cansancio, pues los preparativos para la velada la hab�an dejado exhausta.

Lucius se despidi� en Hogsmeade de los invitados que se hab�an retirado junto a �l, en el mismo carruaje y se encamin� hacia donde lo esperaba Jennifer. Sabiendo que ten�a media hora de retraso, apresur� su caminata, quer�a llegar lo antes posible a verla, apenas hab�a podido contenerse mientras bailaban. Ten�a demasiadas ganas de probar esos labios que le pertenec�an nuevamente.

Jennifer estaba en la sala de un lujoso apartamento de Hogsmeade. Hab�a llegado hac�a ya una hora, y segu�a esperando por Lucius, mientras recordaba la primera vez que hab�a visitado el lugar.

FLASH-BACK

En su cuarto a�o, Jennifer hab�a llegado a Hogsmeade junto con su inseparable amigo Trangus Malfoy, dispuestos a disfrutar de un soleado d�a en la compa��a del otro. Estaban decidiendo a donde dirigirse en primer lugar, cuando un brazo tom� a Jennifer de la cintura y la hizo quedar cara a cara con su novio.

-Lu! Amor! Qu� haces aqu�? Pens� que no pod�as venir!

-Quise darte una sorpresa....te extra��. 

-Yo tambi�n. �dijo Jennifer pr�cticamente sobre sus labios, antes de besarlo.

-Trangus! Vete! No tienes nada mejor que hacer? �le dijo Lucius a su hermano menor, que los miraba con pena.

-No lo trates as�, Lu �dijo Jennifer cuando Trangus se hab�a ido �Es tu hermano.

-Si, pero siempre est� entre nosotros y me molesta.

-No puedes estar celoso de tu propio hermano. �l es mi amigo, tu eres mi novio y yo te amo.

-Ya lo s� �dijo Lucius sonriendo orgulloso �Compr� un departamento en el edificio nuevo, para que podamos pasar los d�as que tengas visitas al pueblo. Te gustar�a venir y conocerlo?

-Lu...no se...

-Jenny �le dijo Lucius levant�ndole el rostro para ver esos dos lagos luminosos que pose�a como ojos �S�lo quiero estar a solas contigo. No tiene que pasar nada. Estoy cansado de que cada vez que te vea nos moleste alguien. Porque debes admitir que si no es Potter, es Black, Severus, Trangus, o la idiota de Narcissa, nunca podemos disfrutar de nosotros sin pelearnos con alguien.

-Est� bien. �dijo Jennifer a�n dudosa. �Vamos.

El edificio era de lo mas imponente. S�lo pose�a tres pisos, con un solo departamento en cada uno. Una escalera del mas fino m�rmol los condujo al �ltimo piso, donde Lucius abri� la puerta, para encontrarse con una gran sala de estar, con varios sof�s, una mesa petiza en el centro, y un gran ventanal sobre una de las paredes. Jennifer se acerc� y lo abri�. La terraza era majestuosa, con plantas ex�ticas (y muy caras), algunos asientos perfectamente distribu�dos. La vista....incre�ble. Pod�a verse gran parte del pueblo, especialmente la zona residencial, donde hab�an algunas mansiones, rodeadas de hermosos jardines.

Lucius le dio un peque�o tour por su �nueva adquisici�n�. La cocina era bastante peque�a, pero suficiente para que un elfo trabaje. Un majestuoso comedor con una gran mesa de roble en el centro y sillas para seis personas alrededor, luego un ba�o para invitados. Tres habitaciones, todas con una gran cama de dos plazas en el centro y amplios ventanales. Cada habitaci�n con un ba�o privado, equipados con una c�moda y convocante tina.

El rubio se acerc� por la espalda a su novia, que segu�a mirando por el ventanal de la sala, sumida en sus pensamientos. Espec�ficamente, Jennifer pensaba en su relaci�n con Lucius, ella ten�a 14 a�os, �l 18, era l�gico que necesitara algo mas que besos, pero no estaba segura de poder d�rselo. Se sent�a todav�a muy insegura para pasar por ese momento.

Todos los pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sinti� los brazos de Lucius cerr�ndose en torno a su abdomen, mientras que le apoyaba el ment�n en su hombro. Pod�a sentir la respiraci�n de Lucius en su cuello y eso la incomodaba a�n mas. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se fueran de all�, cuando Lucius habl� en susurros.

-No voy a comerte. Rel�jate. No va a pasar nada si no quieres. �Jennifer s�lo asinti�, a�n nerviosa, sabiendo que Lucius no era una persona a la que pudiera dec�rsele que no. �Ven, sent�monos. S�lo quiero estar aqu� contigo hasta que tengas que regresar a Hogwarts.

Se sentaron en uno de los sof�s, y comenzaron con su pl�tica de siempre. Lucius le preguntaba hasta el �ltimo detalle de sus encontronazos con los Gryffindors. Adoraba como ella los hac�a sentirse miserables, s�lo a pedido suyo y de Severus. Entre relato y relato, Lucius le regalaba peque�os besos en los labios o el cuello, hasta que ya no pudo resistir la proximidad y la bes� como necesitaba, apasionadamente.

Jennifer respondi� a la caricia que le daba Lucius con sus labios, esos besos eran realmente embriagadores, y notar que Lucius deseaba estar con ella, la intimidaba, pero la hac�a sentirse feliz tambi�n.

Al cabo de unos cuantos besos, Lucius la recost� en el sof�, haciendo lo mismo sobre ella. Los labios de Lucius reclamaban nueva piel para saborear y �l sigui� sus instintos, despoj�ndo a Jennifer de la t�nica. Pero cuando sinti� las temblorosas manos de Jennifer desabroch�ndole la propia, ya no pudo contener la ansiedad y comenz� con caricias mas intimas. Claro que no contaba con que su novia lo iba a apartar de un empuj�n, y se iba a sentar de golpe, acomod�ndose la ropa, sin mirarlo siquiera.

-Lu...lo siento...yo....

-No importa �dijo �l acerc�ndose nuevamente �Pero prom�teme que la pr�xima vez no me vas a empujar con esa fuerza...casi me caigo.

-Es que...por un momento pens� que iba a poder, pero... �Jennifer hablaba en susurros, completamente sonrojada. Una visi�n adorable, seg�n Lucius.

-Ya te dije que est� bien.

-Pero yo quiero que seas feliz y...

-Jenny �dijo Lucius arrodill�ndose frente a ella, buscando su mirada �soy feliz a tu lado, con o sin ropa. S�lo me basta saber que me amas....porque me amas, no?

-Claro que te amo.

FIN FLASH-BACK

-Hola hermosa �dijo Lucius al cruzar el umbral del lujoso departamento, Jennifer ni siquiera hab�a notado su entrada..

-Tardaste mucho, Lucius �le respondi� fr�amente Jennifer.

-El imb�cil de Fudge no paraba de hablarme. Podr�as perdonarme el retraso? Te prometo que lo compensar�. �termin� con una sonrisa maliciosa y voz p�cara.

-Si? �pregunt� Jennifer sonriendo y acerc�ndose a �l �Y...c�mo piensas hacerlo?

-As�. 

Lucius la atrajo con fuerza hacia �l y la bes�. Un beso posesivo, apasionado, urgente, ansioso y desesperado; pero tambi�n lleno de amor. Jennifer respondi� de igual manera, disfrutando de la calidez de las lenguas, en esa batalla que estaban forjando entre sus bocas. Las manos de Lucius no se quedaron quietas en su espalda, sino que comenzaron a bajar, acariciando toda la anatom�a de la mujer que ten�a rendida en sus brazos.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, Jennifer rompi� el beso para regalarle los mas deliciosos besos en el p�lido cuello de su amante. Lucius temblaba de pasi�n ante esas dulces pero apasionadas caricias que Jennifer le daba con su boca y su lengua, dejando peque�as marcas rojas. Pero qu� importaba si pasaba toda la vida marcado?

A�n repartiendose besos y caricias, Lucius comenz� el camino hacia el primer y mas grande dormitorio, donde esperaba culminar la noche demostr�ndole a Jennifer la magnitud de su amor y deseo hacia ella. Mientras caminaban hacia su destino, cuatro �giles manos se deshac�an de cada prenda de ropa que encontraban.

Cuando llegaron al borde de la cama, ambos en ropa interior, Lucius se acost� encima de Jennifer, que pod�a sentir la erecci�n palptante de su acompa�ante.

Lucius honraba cada porci�n de piel que encontraba. Comenzando por los labios de Jennifer, partiendo luego al cuello, donde dibuj� peque�os circulos con su lengua, antes de mordisquearle el l�bulo de la oreja. Mientras sus manos se despojaban de la �ltima prenda que llevaba Jennifer, Lucius explor� con su boca los senos de Jennifer, arranc�ndole exitantes gemidos. Gemidos que eran m�sica para sus o�dos.

Pero el inquieto Lucius no se quedaba demasiado en el mismo lugar, y continu� su recorrido. Jennifer temblaba al sentir a Lucius besando su vientre, mordiendo suavenmente su ombligo, y no pod�a hacer mas que agarrarse de las s�banas con una mano y enredar el rubio cabello de su amor con la otra.

Y al fin lleg� el lugar que mas ansias ten�a por conocer. Ese que nunca antes hab�a explorado y que deseaba saborear como ning�n otro. Iba a hacerla gozar como nunca, iba a ser la mejor noche de su vida, de eso estaba seguro. A Jennifer se le cort� el aliento cuando sinti� la lengua de Lucius jugar con su cl�toris, envi�ndole corrientes el�ctricas por todo el cuerpo, nublando su cerebro. Cuando sinti� dos dedos de Lucius moverse dentro suyo, Jennifer decidi� que era tiempo de tomar mas acci�n en el juego.

Oblig� a Lucius a subir hasta su rostro y, con gran agilidad, intercambi� posiciones, quedando ella arriba de ese cuerpo musculoso. Ya era tiempo de darle un poco de su propia medicina y estimularlo hasta el l�mite, tal como �l hab�a hecho con ella. Mientras le besaba los pezones, y el est�mago, la mano de Jennifer lleg� hsta el borde de los b�xers negros de su amante. Con cuidado, pas� delicadamente una mano, roz�ndo la tela; lo que provoc� que Lucius gimiera sin poder evitarlo, y se muerda el labio inferior con fuerza cuando not� que ahora Jennifer le bajaba la �ltima prenda con demasiada lentitud.

Una vez que el molesto trozo de tela estuvo tirado en alg�n rinc�n de la habitaci�n, Jennifer tom� en sus manos el miembro erecto de Licius, quien grit� su nombre al sentir la calidez de esas manos estimularlo lenta y dolorosamente. Pero cuando sinti� la lengua de Jennifer recorrer su pene de punta a punta, no crey� poder soportar mucho tiempo mas. La mujer not� el estado en que se encontraba su pareja y decidi� que era suficiente tortura por el momento.

Luego de subir nuevamente hacia el cuello de Lucius, y susurrar un sensual �t�mame, ahora�, Jennifer se encontr� debajo de Lucius, con sus piernas rode�ndolo por la cintura, y sintiendo el miembro abriendose paso lentamente dentro suyo. Por un momento se tens�, al sentir la intromisi�n, pero cuando Lucius empez� a moverse en c�rculos dentro suyo, todo se convirti� en el mas aboluto placer.

Las embestidas aumentaban el ritmo aceleradamente, al igual que las respiraciones y los latidos de los dos amantes, que ya no dejaban de gemir audiblemente y de nombrar al otro llenos de pasi�n. Con un �Lucius!�, que se mezcl� y confundi� con un �Jenny!�, ambos llegaron al orgasmo en el mismo momento, desplom�ndose el rubio sobre el cuerpo que yac�a debajo suyo. Al recuperar el aliento, Lucius sali� de Jennifer y se acost� a su lado, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo, Jenny.

-Yo tambi�n . �respondi� bes�ndole el torso. �Pero debo irme, no quiero que nadie sospeche nada.

-Ni se te ocurra dejarme ahora. �fue la respuesta de Lucius. �Qu�date a dormir. Ma�ana te levantas bien temprano y vuelves al castillo.

-Pero y si....

-Nada. Te quedas. Sabes que no es posible contradecirme.

-Hasta ma�ana entonces. �susurr� Jennifer antes de dejarse llevar al mundo de Morfeo.

Ambos se durmieron, agotados y abrazados. Ma�ana iba a ser otro d�a, igual que el resto, salvo por un detalle: su amor hab�a sido consumado esa noche.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	30. El ataque

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantas�a me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 30: EL ATAQUE. **

****

El sol comez� a molestar en los ojos de Jennifer. Por qu� no hab�a cerrado las cortinas de su habitaci�n? Ella siempre lo hac�a. Odiaba despertarse mas temprano de lo que deb�a. Pero cuando se dispuso a levantarse para cerrarlas y dormir un poco mas, se percat� que un brazo la ten�a prisionera, sin dejar que se mueva. Abri� ambos ojos, para encontrarse con Lucius Malfoy, durmiendo como el angelito que no era.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron fugazmente, como im�genes en la mente de Jennifer. Definitivamente hab�a sido una buena noche, exceptuando algunas cosillas. Mir� el reloj de la mesa de luz y se sobresalt�. S�lo faltaba media hora para que comience el desayuno en Hogwarts. Conoc�a a su hermano y sab�a perfectamente que si no era la primera en llegar iba a ir a buscarla al dormitorio.

-Lu....Lu...despierta....Lu...

-Mpf...

-LUCIUS!

-Eh...Jenny....qu� pasa? �dijo Lucius al abrir los ojos �Por qu� me gritas?

-Me tengo que ir. �dijo Jennifer solt�ndose del abrazo y saltando de la cama �Es tarde. Me qued� dormida.

-Jennifer...son las...qu� hora es?

-Las 7.30. Tengo que estar a las 8.00 en el Gran Sal�n. 

-Y...por qu� el apuro?

-Porque Severus me va a matar si no llego. �dijo desde la puerta de la habitaci�n �Adios amor. Nos vemos luego.

-Ey ey ey! �dijo Lucius corriendola por la sala �A d�nde crees que vas? Lo m�nimo que puedes hacer es darme un beso, no?

-Si, lo siento.

Un beso. Ni ella se cre�a que eso iba a ser un beso. Lucius se aferr� a su cintura y no ten�a pensado dejarla ir. La intensidad del beso aumentaba y Jennifer sab�a que ten�a que hacer algo o iban a estar otra vez en la habitaci�n en menos de lo que pudiera decir �quidditch�.

-Lu...por favor...me tengo que ir, de verdad.

-Lo siento...no pienso dejarte. �dijo Lucius besando su cuello.

-En serio, no quiero problemas en el castillo.

-No.

-Lucius....

-No.

-Lucius...

-Est� bien.

-Te prometo que nos veremos pronto. Te amo.

-Yo tambi�n. Adios.

Jennifer se apareci� en las puertas de Hogwarts y corri� hasta el castillo. Con un poco de suerte, nadie la ver�a entrar y podr�a llegar a su dormitorio para darse un ba�o antes de desayunar. Subi� las escaleras de dos en dos, corri� por los pasillos intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Abri� la puerta y...

-Se puede saber d�ne pasaste la noche?

-Mierda! �murmur� Jennifer �Qu� haces aqu� Severus?

-Te hice una pregunta.

-Por ah�. Pas� la noche,....no te importa. Mira, esto es muy f�cil. Ya he pasado los 30 a�os. Soy una mujer adulta, que tiene su vida y me gustar�a que me la respetes.

-Lo har�a si no actuaras como una adolescente de quince a�os con desequilibrios hormonales. �dijo Severus rega��ndola -Ten�as que irte con �l, verdad?

-Basta Severus, por favor. Es muy temprano para esto.

-No...claro. Si la se�orita ahora decide cuando es apropiado escuchar la sensatez de su hermano! Sensatez que no le vendr�a nada mal a ella misma. En qu� demonios estabs pensando cuando te fuiste anoche? Cre�ste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

-No entiendo cu�l es el problema. Despu�s de todo, ya sabes que estoy con �l, no?

-Y si alguien te ve�a llegar? O irte? Qu� excusa ibas a poner? �le pregunt� Severus dejando ver su preocupaci�n �No puedes hacer estas cosas Jenny. Si se enteran que pasaste la noche con Lucius se va a armar una que no te quiero ni contar.

-Bueno, est� bien. No lo hago mas. �Severus levant� una ceja �Te juro que no lo hago mas! Y, ahora, si es posible, podr�as irte y dejarme en paz que me quiero duchar.

-No te enojes conmigo �le dijo Severus mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla �solo quiero lo mejor para ti. Y Lucius Malfoy no lo es.

-Lo se �murmur� Jennifer cuando Severus ya se hab�a ido.

Los primeros d�as de abril transcurr�an sin sobresaltos. Cada ma�ana, Jennifer recib�a una lechuza con una rosa en el pico, sin nota, sin mensaje, pero que sab�a perfectamente de donde proven�a. La tomaba, la colocaba en agua y sacaba la del d�a anterior. Bien pod�a hechizarlas, para que se mantuvieran con el aspecto de reci�n cortadas para siempre, pero opinaba que todo c u mpl�a su ciclo, y la magia no ten�a que intervenir.

Despu�s de la fiesta, los profesores actuaban de un modo completamente extra�o. Se los ve�a nerviosos, cuchicheando entre ellos y vigilando exageradamente los pasillos por las noches. Sirius le hab�a pedido el Mapa Merodeador a Harry, con la excusa de saber cuando Jennifer estaba sola, para visitarla, pero �l no le cre�a.

Draco parec�a haber aceptado la relaci�n entre su padre y Jennifer, pues no se separaba de ella, salvo cuando estaba con Ginny o en clases, claro. La relaci�n con la menor de los Weasley se volv�a una odiosa rutina. Siempre ocult�ndose, sin poder hablar frente al resto del colegio, compartiendo peque�os momentos y extra��ndose durante el resto del d�a.

Esa noche, durante la cena, una lechuza ingres� al Gran Sal�n. Tres personas la reconocieron. Eso no era normal. Severus, Draco y Jennifer siguieron con la vista el recorrido del ave, hasta que �sta se pos� en la mesa de profesores, justo frente a ella. La lechuza, de nombre Kilku, ni siquiera bebi� el agua que Jennifer le ofreci� y reemprendi� vuelo.

Con manos temblorosas, Jennifer abri� el pergamino y ley� la carta debajo de la mesa. Empalideci� al leer las primeras palabras, eso no pod�a estar pasando justo en ese momento. Sus hermosos labios dejaron de verse, para formar una fina l�nea tensionada. Severus comprendi� al instante lo que suced�a y le quit� la carta.

En ese instante, las puertas del Gran Sal�n se abrieron, dando paso a un enorme perro negro, del tama�o de un oso. El perro ladr� dos veces y se acerc� al director del Colegio. Si el perro hab�a llamado la atenci�n, mas curiosidad produjo que Albus Dumbledore se pusiera de pie en el medio de la cena para hablarle a los alumnos.

-Ni�os! Por favor, escuchen. Lamento informarles, que deben retirarse ahora mismo a sus Salas Comunes. El alumno que desobedezca esta orden ser� inmediatamente expulsado. Pedir� a los elfos dom�sticos que les acerquen la comida. Los Prefectos y Premios Anuales, acompa�en a todos y asegurense de que NADIE (Harry sinti� la mirada en �l) salga.

Todos los alumnos hicieron caso al Director. Nadie sab�a que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero a nadie le hab�a gustado la expresi�n en el rostro de los profesores. Harry intent� llevarse a Hocicos con �l, para poder obtener informaci�n directa, pero el perro se neg� y, hasta que no se fue hacia la Torre, no dej� de gru�irle y mostrarle los dientes.

Mientras Dumbledore hac�a un repaso de �ltimo minuto de su estrategia, junto a los miembros de la Orden M�gica, Sirius adopt� su forma humana y recibi� su varita de manos de su amigo Remus Lupin. Jennifer y Severus ten�an �rdenes, de ambos bandos, de quedarse dentro del castillo. Pero ella no estaba tranquila y, por eso, junto a su hermano, fue en busca de Draco.

-Qu� sucede Tiny? �pregunt� Draco al salir de su Sala com�n �Est�n por atacar...es eso? Qu� dec�a su carta?

-Toma.

_Querida Jenny, _

_ Lleg� el momento. Cu�date, y por nada del mungo, salgas del Castillo. _

_ No quiero que te pase nada. _

_ Te amo, _

_ Lucius. _

-Draco....quiero que vengas conmigo a la torre de Gryffindor. �dijo Jennifer apresuradamente, necesitaba vigilarlos a los dos. Sab�a que, de dejarlos, saldr�an pelear.

-No! �dijo Draco �Me quedo en mi Sala, con Severus.

-Vamos draco �rog� Jennifer �Piensa en Ginny. Ella va a asustarse cuando vea lo que est� sucediendo. Necesito cuidar de los dos, por favor.

Draco asinti�, mas por ver a Ginny que por otra cosa. Ya se imaginaba la escena: Ginny llorando y Potter consol�ndola...eso NO iba a pasar. Al atravesar el cuadro de la Dama Gorda, Jennifer recorri� el lugar, buscando a Harry, pero Draco s�lo pudo quedarse apreciando el lugar. Era mucho mas c�lida y acogedora que su propia Sala Com�n. Est� bien que los Slytherins ten�an mas espacio, pero era mucho mas fr�a y sobria. Las voces de los alumnos se fueron colando en sus pensamientos, hasta que despert� por completo.

-QU� HACES AQU� MALFOY?

-VETE ANTES DE ARREPENTIRTE!!

-C�MO AVERIGUASTE LA UBICACI�N DE LA SALA COM�N?

-QUI�N TE DIJO LA CONTRASE�A?

-RESPONDE IMB�CIL!

Fue ah�, en ese lugar y momento, cuando lo rodearon y le gritaron todos esos Gryffindors, que comprendi� lod esagradable y arrogante que hab�a sido durante toda su vida. Se merec�a esos gritos, se merec�a insultos, golpes, se merec�a mas que eso. Los leones se acercaban cada vez mas, encabezados por los hermanos Weasley. Fred y George quer�an venganza por los insultos que hab�a recibido toda su familia.

-D�JENLO! �intervino Ginny y se acrc� a Draco �Qu� haces aqu�? 

-Vine porque pens� que estabas asustada �respondi� el rubio.

-Asustada? Por qu�? Qu� est� sucediendo?

-ESO ES LO QUE QUIERO SABER YO! �exigi� Fred.

-Y YO! DESDE CUANDO HABLAS CON SEMEJANTE IDIOTA?? �continu� George.

-Y QU� HACE AQU�????? �esta vez, los dos juntos.

-En mi novio, y se queda conmigo. Alguien tiene alg�n problema? �pero antes de que Fred o George pusieran responder, Ginny continu� �Si los tienen, se los guardan! No me importa lo que piensen de �l, ustedes no lo conocen! Y mas vale que no le digan a nadie! Qued� claro?

Todos los alumnos de sexto y s�ptimo a�o (que eran los mas cercanos a la entrada) dejaron de hacer sus cosas para mirar hacia all�. Nadie comprend�a que era lo que hac�a Malfoy en su sala com�n, y mucho menos con la menor de los Weasley. Mientras que Fred y George a�n estaban analizando las palabras de Ginny. No era posible que su hermanita, su peque�a hermanita tuviera un novio, y que ese novio fuera Malfoy!!!

-Y se puede saber por qu� nadie puede enterarse? �pregunt� George, el primero en reaccionar.

-Porque mi padre va a matarme si sabe que estoy con una Weasley. �respondi� Draco.

-Pues no creo que le haga un da�o tan grande al mundo!

PLAFF!

-Fred! �lo rega�� Ginny a la vez que le daba una cachetada -Como vuelvas hablar as� de Draco, el que va a morir eres tu. Entendido?

-Gin, tranquila....no te pelees on ellos. Ahora hay cosas mas importantes. �la calm� Draco acarici�ndole la mejilla.

-A qu� te refieres?

-Afuera. Est�n por atacar Hogwarts.

-Est�s seguro? �preguynt� Ginny temblando.

-Si. Pero no va a suceder nada. �Draco la abraz� �Yo te voy a cuidar. Yo estoy aqu� contigo.

-MALFOY!! TU SAB�AS DE ESO, NO?

-SUELTA A MI HERMANA!

-ERES TAN BASURA COMO TU PADRE!

-BASTA TODO EL MUNDO! �grit� Jennifer al ver que Fred y George no dejaban de insultar a Draco �Draco se queda porque YO lo traje y porque YO lo digo. �orden� utilizando el miedo que la mayor�a de los alumnos le ten�a �Alguien tiene algo que objetar?

-No, profesora Snape.

-Entonces...quiero a todos en la Sala Com�n. Nadie en los dormitorios. Y NADIE se acerque a las ventantas o intente salir.

Afuera el caos era completamente diferente. Los mort�fagos se acercaban al castillo, acompa�ados por cientos de Dementores. La luz y la oscuridad volv�an a enfrentarse en una batalla; la primera de este nuevo levantamiento del lado oscuro; seguramente no iba a ser la �ltima.

Aurors y profesores, encabezados por Dumbledore, fueron los que salieron a defender el castillo. No hab�a mas que unos veinte. La Orden M�gica no pose�a demasiados miembros, pero todos eran completamente necesarios.

-V�yanse ahora. �Dumbledore fue el primero en hablar �No voy a permitir que entren en Hogwarts.

-Dumbledor �dijo la fr�a y calculadora voz de Lucius Malfoy debajo de su m�scara �tu af�n por proteger a Potter te nubla la vista. No creer�s que t� y un grupo de in�tiles como estos podr�n detenernos, verdad?

-De hecho, s� lo creo, Lucius. Ya veremos qui�n tiene raz�n. 

-Ataquen! �orden� Malfoy.

Y ese fue el comienzo. Luces verdes, rojas, doradas, blancas; infinidad de colores en formas de rayos abandonaban las m�ltiples varitas mostraban un espect�culo sangriento y abrumador. Los mort�fagos superaban a los miembros de la Orden M�gica en n�mero y en crueldad. Las maldiciones imperdonables se escuchaban como si fueran moneda corriente.

Sirius y Remus, espalda contra espalda, luchaban juntos. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que un m�sero ser oscuro ingrese al castillo. Ambos velaban por la seguridad de Harry, el hijo de su mejor amigo, ese al que adoraban y quer�an mas all� de todo. Ese que les recordaba tanto a James, pero a la vez era completamente diferente.

Jennifer observaba el panorama desde una ventana de la Sala Com�n de Gryffindor. No hab�a manera que, a�n con Dumbledrore de du lado, la luz ganara esa batalla. Sin el apoyo de los urores del Ministerio, no hab�a nada que hacer. Ubic� con la vista a sirius y Remus, y sonri� al verlos cuidarse las espaldas. Entre todos los encapuchados, distingui� a Lucius. No pod�a ver su rostro, ni su cabello, pero nadie mas pose�a esa gracia felina al moverse, a�n cuando estuviera mandando maldiciones asesinas. S�lo un pensamiento se repet�a una y otra vez en su mente: �no te mueras, por favor, no te mueras�.

Los alumnos estaban sumidos en el mas terrible de los silencios. S�lo se escuchaban los sollozos de alguans chicas y de los ni�os de primer a�o. Por qu� demonios estaban batallando tan cerca de las criaturas inocentes? No era justo para ellos. Era una guerra que no les pertenec�a. Todos sab�an que al culminar, cuando llegara ese definitivo d�a, otra vez iban a haber miles de familias destru�das y cientos de corazones rotos.

Draco y Ginny estaban sentados en el suelo, abrazados. Las palabras de aliento que el rubio dec�a nos e las pod�a creer ni siquiera �l. Pero ten�a que hacer algo, pues la pelirroja lloraba y temblaba incontrolablemente.. Harry intentaba por todos los medios calmar a Hermione que, por primera vez en su vida, hab�a perdido los estribos y estaba hist�rica. Ron , por su parte, hab�a tomado el lugar de la chica e intentaba mantener fr�a su mente, para c u mplir con su deber de Prefecto.

Desmayados, muertos, heridos de gravedad. El grupo de Dumbledore perd�a estrepitosamente la batalla. Los mort�f4agos tambi�n hab�an sufrido bajas, pero no eran comparables con las ed la luz. En ese preciso instante, en ese minuto en que la batalla est� llegando a su fin, mostrando al grupo ganador, sonidos extra�os salieron del Bosque Prohibido.

Monta�as vivientes, eso parec�an, pero no lo eran. Gigantes, nueve gigantes se unieron a la batalla, dando una nueva ola de esperanza. Hagrid los gui� hasta la zonay les orden� proteger el castillo, cuidar de los aurors y atacar a los encapuchados. Y los gigantes lo hicieron. No les import� que Hagrid fuera un tercio de su tama�o, ni que fuera mas j�ven que ellos, o que estaban defendiendo magos, cuando lo �nico que hab�an hecho en el pasado era matarlos. Los defendieron, porque comprend�an la realidad de la situaci�n. Dumbledore les hab�a hecho promesas, a trav�s de Hagrid, y ellos hab�an aceptado. A�n no llegaba el resto de su grupo, pero por el momento era suficiente con ellos nueve.

Los Dementores retroced�an, los mort�fagos tambi�n. Un peque�o empuj�n con un dedo de uno de los gigantes y ca�an al suelo con algunos huesos rotos. La pelea continuaba, pero ya mas igualitariamente. Ambos bandos sab�an qui�n iba a ser el gnador. No hab�a dudas al respecto. Lo �nico que pod�a hacerse era hu�r, abandonar al campo de batalla para conservar la mayor cantidad de integrantes para una pr�xima vez. Porque iba a haber una pr�xima vez, porque esto reci�n comenzaba.

Lucius orden� la retirada y nadie se hizo rogar. Inmediatamente los terrenos del colegio quedaron vac�os de patidarios de la oscuridad. Ni dementores ni mort�f4agos, sanos, claro est�, porque hab�a unos cuantos heridos o desmayados, inconscientes. Prisioneros a partir de ese momento tal vez. Si tan s�lo el Ministerio lo aceptara, la guerra ser�a equitativa. Porque la guerra ha comenzado esa noche.

-Ya est� ni�os �dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa �Los mort�f4agos se retiraron. Ahora, deben descansar. Yo s� que ser� dif�cil dormir bajo las circunstancias, pero el colegio est� custodiado. Draco, vamos, tu tambi�n tienes que dormir.

-Claro Tiny. Te ver� ma�ana �le dice a Ginny, bes�ndo sus labios.

-No...qu�date un ratito mas �pidi� Ginny, y luego se dirigi� a Jennifer �por favor, media hora mas.

-Est� bien. Pero s�lo media hora. Severus va a enojarse conmigo, tengo que inventar algo �murmur� Jennifer �Vendr� por ti Draco.

-Gracias Tiny �dijo Draco sonriendo y se sent� en un sill�n, junto a ginny, mientras los dem�s leones se dirig�an a sus cuartos.

-Si le haces algo, te mato �dijo Fred frente a �l.

-Yo lo ayudar�, con mucha felicidad �agreg� George.

-No le har� nada, lo prometo.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	31. Algunos nunca cambian

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantas�a me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 31: ALGUNOS NUNCA CAMBIAN. **

****

Durante el desayuno de la ma�ana siguiente, Dumbledore se dirigi� a sus alumnos con una sonrida. Era evidente que ninguno hab�a dormido bien. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos se dejaban ver que estaban afectados por el ataque recibido.

-Debido a los sucesos de ayer por la noche, quedan suspendidas las clases del d�a de hoy. S�lo me basta ver sus rostros para darme cuenta que no han dormido pr�cticamente nada. Es mi deber hablar con la verdad y as� lo har�. Lo que anoche presenciaron fue un ataque de mort�f4agos, enviados por Lord Voldemort. �un murmullo corri� por todo el sal�n �No se preocupen, pues estamos muy bien preparados para defender este colegio y NUNCA, mientras yo est� a cargo, va a sucederle algo a mis alumnos. Por favor, les pido que no salgan de noche de sus Salas Comunes. Los terrenos y pasillos est�n altamente vigilados. Est�n libres de hacer lo que deseen el d�a de hoy, pero yo les aconsejo que descansen.

El desayuno culmin� en silencio y casi todos los alumnos regresaron a sus Casas para dormir lo que no hab�an dormido por la noche. Salvo Harry, que se fue a ver a Sirius, y Ginny que sigui� a Draco disimuladamente a la habitaci�n de Jennifer.

-Sirius...est�s ah�? �pregunt� Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Si, pasa...

-Est�s bien? QUE TIENES AH�?!?! �exclam� Harry al ver un gran corte en el pecho desnudo de su padrino, que estaba recostado en la cama.

-No te preocupes �lo tranquiliz� con una sonrisa �Estar� bien.

-Tienes que ir a la enfermer�a! Tienen que curarte eso!!

-Claro �dijo Sirius ir�nicamente �Me aparezco por la enfermer�a y a Madamme Pomfrey le da un ataque.

-Lo olvid� �dijo Harry sinti�ndose culpable �Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Dumbledore me traer� un par de cosas para curarme, sucede que ahora hay mucho trabajo.

-Por eso no hay clases, verdad? Est�n todos ocupados haciendo otras tareas...

-Si. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Dumbledore y los dem�s est�n ocup�ndose de todo �Sirius se interrumpi� para suspirar y continu� �si tan s�lo yo pudiera ayudar.

-Ayudaste anoche y...puede que sea ego�sta, pero yo prefiero que te quedes encerrado con tu frustraci�n y no afuera y en peligro. Si algo te sucede yo...

-Ey! Ey! Ey! �lo sort� Sirius �Nada va a pasarme. Y, en el �ltimo de los casos, la tienes a Jennifer, ella cuidar� de ti.

-Y al parecer de ti tambi�n �dijo Jennifer entrando a la habitaci�n �Albus me envi� para que te cure esas heridas.

-Ser� un placer para mi, se�orita Snape �respondi� Sirius sonriendo seductoramente.

-Hermione....est�s mejor?

-Si Ron, disc�lpame. No deb� dejarte solo anoche con los deberes de Prefecto.

-Est�s loca? A qui�n le importa eso? Es l�gico que te asustes, todos sabemos a qu� vienen!

-De qu� hablas? �pregunt� Hermione confundida.

-Lo sabes tan bien como yo! Vienen por Harry, para llevarlo con �l. Por qu� crees que Jennifer estuvo aqu� durante el ataque? Para protegerlo.

-Lo se...es solo que...Qu� vamos a hacer si le pasa algo a Harry? �pregtun� Hermione comenzando a llorar y mordi�ndose el labio inferior con fuerza �Me muero si se lo llevan Ron!

-No, no llores Hermione �le susurr� Ron abraz�ndola torpemente para calmarla. Nadie lo va a permitir. Tiene a Dumbledore, Sirius, Jennifer, Remus....Y aunque ellos no estuvieran, entonces yo s�. 

-Ron...No me asustes! No quiero quedarme sola!

-Hermione...tienes que calmarte. Estamos vivos...Y te estoy hablando de algo demasiado exagerado.

-Jen! Tu vas a atender a Sirius? �pregunt� Harry riendo �Tu qu� sabes de medimagia?

-Soy medimaga Harry �lo reprendi� Jennifer �Adem�s, he tenido pr�ctica suficiente con una familia...

-Dilo �la increp� Sirius �una familia de mort�fagos! Eso es lo que son los Malfoy! Todos son iguales!

-No! Trangus no lo era y Draco no lo ser�. Prefiero estar muerta antes de ver a mi sobrino co esa marca en el brazo!

-Ese...Trangus...era tu esposo? �pregunt� Harry, y Jennifer asinti� �Y no era partidario de Voldemort?

-No, Tran era una excelente persona, incapaz de da�ar a nadie �Sirius buf� �bueno, a tu padre y Sirius s�, pero eran bromas infantiles. Ahora, habiendo contestado a tus preguntas, mejor vete a dormir.

-Si...adem�s, quiero ver como est� Hermione. Me lo cuidas bien por favor...

-Vaya, parece que Harry te quiere mucho �dijo Jennifer cerrando la puerta.

-Yo tambi�n lo adoro. Adem�s, le debo mucho, me salv� de los dementores y del Ministerio. �Jennifer no respondi�, la culpa todav�a estaba presente, as� que se dedic� a esparcir las botellitas que hab�a traido en una mesita que hab�a en la habitaci�n. �Jen...no sientas culpa por eso, todos ten�an fundamentos para creerme un asesino.

-Aja...bueno. Sientate un poco en la cama y apoya la espalda en la pared. �Jennifer embebi� un algod�n con unos extra�os l�quidos que le pon�an los pelos de punta a Sirius y se acerc� a �l, sent�ndose en el borde de la cama �Esto va a arder un poco.

-Ay! Un poco? Me duele! Me arde Jen!!

-Sirius...ya no eres un ni�o...si no soportas que te cure las heridas entonces no tienes nada que hacer afuera enfrent�ndote a los mort�fagos..

Jennifer le hablaba como una madre rega�ando a su hijo, de forma suave, pero sin perder autoridad. Luego de pasar un pa�o por una herida preocupantemente grave y profunda, se acerc� al torso de Sirius, soplando para que deje de arder y se seque para poder colocar unas gasas con poci�n cicatrizante. Sirius la miraba completamente estupidizado, estaba tan cerca suyo que pod�a sentir el aroma a lim�n que emanaba de su cabello.

-Es que a mi me gustaba mas como me curabas antes.

Jennifer se hizo la distr�da, pretendi� no haber escuchado esa �ltima frase, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su mente se remont� mucho tiempo atr�s, cuando Sirius c u mpl�a con sus tareas para La Orden M�gica y ella, reci�n egresada de Hogwarts viv�a con �l.

FLASH-BACK

-Jen! Llegu�! 

-Hola �lo salud� apareciendo desde la sala �Est�s herido! Qu� te hicieron?

-No es nada...no te preocupes.

-No! No! No! Vas inmediatamente a la habitaci�n, yo voy a buscar algo para curarte!

-Est� bien �acept� Sirius a rega�adientes�Pero si no me das un beso no me muevo de aqu�. 

-No cambias mas �dijo Jennifer sonriendo, antes de besarlo �Ahora...sube la escalera antes de que te obligue, utilizando mi varita.

-Si mam� �dijo sirius ir�nicamente dirigi�ndose a la habitaci�n. 

Una vez arriba, se recost� en la amplia cama, esperando por Jennifer. Sonri� al recordar el rostro preocupado de su novia cuando lo vio llegar, aunque de verdad no estaba demasiado herido. Con un escalofr�o rocord� a James, que hab�a ido con �l y Remus y se hab�a llevado la peor parte. A los pocos minutos ella regres� con una botella que mostraba un l�quido transparente y algod�n. 

-Qu� es eso?

-Cosas muggles Sirius, aunque te las explicara no las comprender�as.

-No me doler�, verdad?

-No...s�lo te arder� un poquito.

-Ay! No! Qu�tame eso!

-No seas mariquita...los aurors no se quejan...adem�s, si formas parte de La Orden M�gica deber�as ser un poco mas valiente �lo rega�� Jennifer riendo, mientras le besaba tiernamente las heridas.

FIN FLASH-BACK

-TE DIGO QUE ME DUELE! �se volvi� a quejar Sirius.

-Y que quieres que haga?

-Nada.

Sirius la tom� de la cintura y la acerc� hacia �l, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que respiraban el mismo aire y sus bocas se encontraban a unos pocos cent�metros de distancia, era inevitable para Sirius intentar besarla, pero ella se apart�. 

-Si no te comportas, no voy a curarte.

-Lo siento Jen, no pude evitarlo. Intento verte como una amiga, pero no puedo.

-Entonces trata con mas fuerza �le insisti� Jennifer volviendo a curar las heridas �creo haberte dicho que mas que eso no vamos a ser.

-Disc�lpame, yo...no voy a volver a hacerlo.

Jennifer cur� todas las heridas de Sirius sin volver a hablarle siquiera. Cuando todo desapareci�, y la herida mas grave estuvo vendada, se levant� para irse. Con un movimiento de su varita desapareci� todos los frascos y pa�os y se acerc� a la puerta.

-Jen...puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Tienes algo con Lucius Malfoy?

-No. �respondi� sin dudar �Por qu� me preguntas eso?

-Porque �l viene muy seguido y...

-Es mi cu�ado, est� preocupado por Draco y viene a darme instrucciones y recoger informaci�n. Supongo que sabr�s que se supone estoy espiando a Dumbledore. No hay nada mas. Ahora, debes descansar.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	32. Se terminó la fantasía

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 32: SE TERMINÓ LA FANTASÍA. **

****

Unos días mas tarde, cuando ya los alumnos y profesores habían vuelto a la rutina escolar, la lechuza de Lucius Malfoy sobrevoló el Gran Salón y aterizó en la mesa de Slytherin, frente a Draco.

Eran contadas las veces que Lucius escribía a su hijo, por lo que Draco tomó muy sorprendido la carta dirigida a él. En el momento en que la desató de la pata de la lechuza, el ave reemprendió su vuelo hasta llegar a Jennifer, en la mesa de profesores.

Ambos abrieron sus pergaminos y leyeron las palabras escritas con la elegante caligrafía del mayor de los Malfoy. Draco leyó cada una de las líneas de su padre, sin despegar sus ojos de ellas ni hacer gesto alguno. Mientras que Jennifer, en cambio, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que fue automáticamente reprimida, para que nadie se diese cuenta de su relación con Lucius.

Draco llevó sus ojos hacia la mesa mas alta, recibiendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento por parte de Jennifer. Luego se levantó y salió del Gran Salón, mirando elocuentemente a Ginny, quien comprendió el mensaje y salió tras él.

-Draco...qué pasó? Por qué tienes esa expresión en el rostro? Qué decía la carta?

-Aquí no. Vamos a tu Sala Común, debe estar vacía.

Fueron caminando en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Ginny estaba preocupada e inquieta, el rostro de Draco le decía que sucedía algo malo. Él, por su parte, pensaba en las palabras adecuadas. Cuando estuvieron adentro, Draco le pidió que se siente y se paró frente a ella.

-Ginny...estos dos meses contigos fueron muy lindos, pero...

-Fueron? Draco...de qué hablas?

-Mi padre arregló mi compromiso con Pansy. Voy a casarme con ella cuando terminemos el colegio.

-Draco...dime que es una broma –le pidió ginny con los ojos llorosos.

-No lo es –respondió el rubio, completamente inmutable, con su vieja mirada –En la carta me da buenos motivos y estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Esto ha sido todo, Weasley

-Draco –lo llamó ginny llorando, e intérponiendose entre el retrato y él, para impedirle la salida –Por favor...dime qué sucede...

-Qué? No me escuchaste? Eres sorda además de una simple pobretona? Voy a casarme con Pansy Parkinson. Una Slytherin, muy boninta y de buena y adinerada familia.

-ERES UN IDIOTA! TE ODIO DRACO MALFOY! OJALÁ SEAS INFELIZ TODA TU VIDA! –le gritó Ginny en el rostro.

-Terminaste Weasley?

-NO!

-Bueno, de todos modos, no me interesa. Tendo clases a las que asistir, te agradecería que te quites del medio si no deseas que te empuje.

Ginny se movió para dejarle paso, mientras en su mente sonaban una y otra vez las palabras de Draco. "Esto ha sido todo, Weasley". Sin poder aguantar mas, corrió llorando hasta su habitación, donde se tiró en su cama, sin ánimos de salir de allí.

Durante el almuerzo, Severus le preguntó a su hermana por la carta de Lucius. Había algo raro en todo eso. Draco nunca recibía cartas de su padre, y se lo había visto con Pansy Parkinson toda la mañana. Jennifer, en vez de decirle, le extendió la carta que llevaba en su bolsillo.

Querida Jenny:

He estado pensando mucho en estos días y tome algunas decisiones con las que, espero, estés de acuerdo.

Arreglé el compromiso de Draco con Pansy Parkinson, hija de uno de mis amigos. Supongo que me ayudarás con eso. Además, estoy pensando en enviarlo a Durmstrang el curso que viene. Tampoco quiero que sigas trabajando en Hogwarts.

He contratado a un mago muy talentoso para que cambie por completo el interior de la Mansión. Así le retira las sobras de Narcissa y podemos comenzar nuestra vida juntos.

Intenta encontrar una excusa y ven un fin ed semana conmigo. Te necesito aquí.

Te amo,

Tu Lucius.

-Este hombre está cada vez mas loco por ti –susurró Severus al devolverle la carta –Sabes lo que opino al respecto.

-Y tu sabes lo que yo SIENTO por él. No me interesa lo que piensen los demás.

-Y Potter? Dime qué harás con Potter.

-Llegado el momento, tendrá a Sirius. Yo yo podré verlo a escondidas de Lucius, tal como hacía con sus padres y Trangus.

-Tu estás mas loca que él. –le reprochó Severus y se fue del Gran Salón, ante la sorprendida mirada de profesores y alumnos.

-Eh..Jenny...todo está bien?

-Si Remus, mi hermano y yo diferimos en algunas cosas. Nada de que preocuparse.

-Dónde está Ginny? –preguntó Harry –No la he visto desde el desayuno.

-Ahora que lo mencionas...yo tampoco –aportó Hermione.

-Ni yo.

-Si buscan a Ginny –dijo una chica un año menor que el tríó –está´en la habitación...llorando. No ha ido a ninguna clase.

-Malfoy –murmuró Harry con odio.

-Voy a matarlo –dijo ron entre dientes.

-Esperen los dos! Voy a hablar con ella, tal vez no sea por Malfoy.

Hermione corrió a la torre e Gryffidor y subió las escaleras que llevaban a la habitaciones de cuerto año en busca de su amiga pelirroja,

-No quiero ver a nadie! –gritó Ginny cuando Hermione llamo a la puerta.

-Ginny...soy yo...Hermione. Déjame entrar.

-Pasa. Qué haces aquí?

-Eso venía a preguntarte yo. –dijo Hermione con una triste sonrisa al sentarse al borde de la cama de su amiga -Qué haces en la habitación? No has asistido a clases y tampoco almorzaste. Qué sucede?

-Draco...me dejó –explicó Ginny llorando y abrazándose a Hermione.

-Qué dices? Por qué?

-Me dijo que...que se iba a ....a comprometer con Parkinson...

-Ese hurón mal intencionado! No te preocupes Ginny...ya te olvidarás de él.

-Pero duele mucho...

-Ya lo se...tranquila.

-Cómo pude creerle Hermione? Cómo pude pensar que cambiaría? Fui tan idiota!

-No...no lo fuiste..yo también le creí.

-Me llamó pobretona...me miró como antes...tan frío, tan distante, tan impenetrable.

-No te preocupes..Harry y tus hermanos se encargarán de pel...ya verás...

-Harry! –dijo Ginny soltándose del abrazo –Pobre Harry...yo lo desprecié por Draco. Va a creer que soy una estúpida.

-No Ginny...Harry te adora y..tal vez ahora puedan estar juntos, como siempre quisiste.

-No se...ahora estoy muy triste.

Las clases de ese lunes estaban terminando. Los últimos minutos de la hora de duelo llegaban a su fin y los alumnos se retiraban del Salón bastante agotados. Draco Malfoy, en cambio, esperaba pacientemente a su tía. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar.

Harry y Ron se apresuraron a salir, querían llegar lo más rápio posible a la Sala Común de su Casa. Necesitaban hablar con Hermione y saber qué era lo que le sucedía a Ginny. Mientras caminaban, iban planeando venganzas hacia el rubio mas odiado del colegio, porque estaban seguros que tenía que ver con él. Muy concentrados iban, pero eso no les impidió escuchar un "interesante" relato...

-Te digo Millicent, que os vamos a casar cuando terminemos de estudiar. –decía Pansy Parkinson –Pero eso no es lo mas importante, sino que nuestro compromiso se va a hacer público en el casamiento de Lucius.

Pansy no podía estar mas emocionada mientras le hablaba a su amiga. Pero Harry y Ron sentían la furia crecer dentro suyo. Al escuchar el nombre de Malfoy padre, se ocultaron tras una armadura y se dispusieron a escuchar toda la conversación.

-Pero quién se va a casar Lucius Malfoy?

-No puedo decírtelo. Es un secreto familiar.

-Es mentira! –exclamó Millicent –Debí suponer que me estabas engañando! No eres la prometida de Draco, y Lucius Malfoy no va a casarse.

-SI! Está bien. –dijo Pansy con resignación –Yo te digo con quien se va a casar, pero no digas nada. Es muy peligroso que se enteren...

-Dime, dime, dime, dime.

-Con la profesora Snape.

-No te creo. –dijo Millicent negando con la cabeza.

-Es verdad. No viste como bailaron en la fiesta de Fudge? No viste que la misma lechuza que le trae cartas a Draco le deja siempe una a Jennifer? Y si te fijas bien, todas las mañanas, la verás volar hacia el castillo, con una rosa en el pico.

-Wow!!!!!!

Ron se quedó demasiado impresionado para decir nada. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a mirar a su amigo, que al parecer, estaba al borde de un colapso. Harry no podía terminar de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. Su madrina, se iba a casar con Lucius Malfoy. Podía ser una mentira de Pansy Parkinson, pero....el baile, las rosas en su habitación, la carta de esa mañana...Los estaba engañano a todos?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Ron del brazo y corrió. Pero en dirección contraria a la que llevaban hasta el momento. Ambos chicos corrieron hasta que se les quitó el aliento. Pero Harry necesitaba hablar con Sirius. Sabía que lo iba a lastimar, pero él necesitaba un consejo de algún adulto.

Jennifer y Draco, conversaban en la habitación de la mujer, ajenos a lo que sucedía en el castillo. Sin saber que Harry y ron habían hablado con Sirius, y que Dumbledore había ingresado en el asunto también.

-Entonces...cuando termines este curso, te irás a Durmstrang, y al terminar te casas con Pansy, verdad?

-Aja...

-Draco...esa actitud no es demasiado correcta.

-Es que...

La puerta se abrió, sin aviso y haciendo un estruendo al golpearse contra el escritorio de la profesora. Jennifer dirigió su peor mirada de hielo al intruso, pero la suavizó al ver a su propio hermano luciendo desesperadamente nervioso.

-Se han enterado que estás con Lucius. Huye! Vete!

-No seas exagerado –le dijo su hermana –No tengo por qué hacerlo.

-Entonces ven conmigo. Dumbledore te espera en su despacho.

-Yo voy con ustedes –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

-No Draco –contestó Severus demasiado nervioso (claro que ya lo manteníá muuuuy oculto) –Quédate aquí.

-Ella es mi Tiny!! Y Lucius es mi padre!

-Está bien Sev. Draco puede venir. Vamos cariño.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	33. La inquisición

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 33: LA INQUISICIÓN. **

****

Cuando ingresaron a la oficina de Dumbledore, Draco no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Ojoloco Moody, McGonagall, Hagrid, Arthur Weasley y algunas otras personas desconocidas estaban sentados en cómodos sillones que habían aparecido contra las paredes de la oficina.

-Bueno –dijo Jennifer fríamente –parece que nos han invitado a una pequeña fiesta, me temo que no trajimos la ropa adecuada Draco.

-Jennifer, dejemos las ironías para otro momento. –dijo severamente Dumbledore –Estás aquí porque los señores Potter y Weasley me han informado que estás involucrada en una relación sentimental con Lucius Malfoy. Es cierto?

-VOY A MATARTE POTTER!

-Draco –dijo Jennifer poniéndo una de sus manos en el hombro de su ahijado –Tu harías lo mismo si el mortíf4ago fuese su padre. Siéntate ahí y guarda silencio, o me veré obligada a sacarte de aquí.

-Como digas Tiny –aceptó Draco, sentándose frente a Harry y Ron, que lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-Y bien? Es cierto?

-Lo es –dijo Jennifer con la cabeza erguida y sus congelados ojos azules enfocados en los del Director –De hecho, vamos a casarnos en noviembre.

Sirius bajó la mirada al suelo y apretó la mano de Harry, quien estaba sentado junto a él. Remus la miraba atónito, mientras McGonagall cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza. Moody tenía su varita fuertemente empuñada y Severus suplicaba mentalmente que la dejen ir sin hacerle daño. Dumbledore sólo la miró decepcionado y continuó hablando.

-Entonces debo pedirte que dejes Hogwarts de inmediato.

-Bien. Recojo mis pertenencias y me voy? O prefiere que me vaya y luego usted me las hacer llegar?

-Puedes tomarte tu tiempo para guardar tus cosas antes de irte.

-Perfecto. –dijo Jennifer sin despegar sus ojos de los Dumbledore –Le informo que este será el último año de Draco en el colegio, porque su padre y yo hemos decidido que vaya a Durmstrang. El programa de estudio es mucho mejor que el de Hogwarts, además...esta institución deja mucho que desear ultimamente.

-QUÉ ES LO QUE PASA CONTIGO? –le gritó Sirius soltándose del agarre de Harry –NOS MENTISTE SIEMPRE! ERES LA ESCORIA MAS GRANDE QUE VI EN MI VIDA!

-Bienvenido al mundo real, Black.

-TU NO QUERÍAS MATARME POR HABER TRAICIONADO A JAMES Y LILY! TU QUERÍAS VERME MUERTO PORQUE SOY EL PADRINO DE HARRY, VERDAD?

-Pero que poder de deducción! –exclamó irónicamente Jennifer.

-CUANDO TE UNISTE A ÉL? CUANDO TE PUSO LA MARCA?

-Basta Black –dijo Severus amenazadoramente.

-No tengo Marca Tenebrosa –respondió Jennifer tranquilamente. –Hay otras maneras de demostrar lealtad, Black.

-TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL!! –dedujo Sirius histérico ante la imagen de Jennifer y Voldemort juntos de esa manera.

-No. Lo hice contigo. Demasiado tiempo para mi gusto.

-NO ERES MAS QUE UNA MALDITA MORTÍF4GA! –le gritó Sirius peligrosamente cerca, desenfundando su varita.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA BLACK! –lo amenazó Draco, sacando la suya propia e interponiéndose entre ellos, mientras Severus se acercaba imitándolo. –TU NO SABES NADA!

-Calla Draco y siéntate –ordenó Jennifer.

-NO! YO NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE TE VAYAS CON ÉL! –Draco volteó hacia Dumbledore –USTED NO PUEDE DEJARLA IR! ÉL NO SÓLO QUIERE MATAR A POTTER!

-Cierra la boca ahora Draco!

-NO! EL MATÓ A MI MADRE! ES CAPAZ DE MATAR A GINNY SI SE ENTERA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA! Y TE VA A MATAR A TI!

Jennifer cerró los ojos, ante la confesión inesperada de Draco, mientras el rubio sólo miraba a Dumbledore esperando una respuesta satisfactoria a su pedido. Sirius aún sostenía su varita en alto, pero su mano temblaba incontrolablemente. Severus observaba a Draco a los ojos, y supo que las tormentas grices no mentían, entonces comprendió.

Harry y Ron no daban crédito a sus oídos. Malfoy había dejado a Ginny para salvarle la vida? O era sólo un plan que ellos dos habían formado para evitar que echen a Jennifer de Hogwarts?

Arthur Weasley miraba al pequeño Malfoy atónito. El sólo hecho de que su hija corriera peligro era escalofriante y aterrador. Minnerva McGonagall relajó sus facciones y reprimió las lágrimas que deseaban abandonar sus ojos. Mientras que Dumbledore se permitió una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jennifer –la llamó Severus –Estás arriesgando tu vida por ese juramento? –ante el silencio de su hermana prosiguió –Por qué no me lo dijiste? Por qué me hiciste creer que aún lo amabas?

-Creí que me conocías un poco mas Sev, y que conocías la clase de mierda que es Lucius Malfoy. Sabes muy bien que él no fue capaz de defender a Draco cuando ese hombre lo atacó. –dijo Jennifer en un susurro enfrentándo los ojos negros de su hermano –YO tuve que ponerme delante suyo para que deje de agredirlo! Lucius Malfoy no evitó SU muerte!

-Jenny, cálmate –pidió Severus al ver las primeras lágrimas escaparse de los ojos azules frente a él.

-Lucius Malfoy dejó que Trangus, su propio hermano, se enfrente a duelo con él, sabiendo que no tenía posibilidades de vencerlo. Trangus murió defendiéndonos a nosotros! Sabes que ese día yo morí con ÉL!

-No digas eso Tiny –le pidió Draco.

-Si no fuera porque juré sobre SU tumba que iba a proteger a mis dos ahijados con mi vida, yo no estaría aquí y lo sabes. Si tengo que casarme con el hombre que mató lo mas importante para mí, lo haré. Porque Lucius lo planeó.

-Qué? –preguntó Severus.

-Lucius pretendía que Narcissa se enfrente a él y muera. Conociendo a Trangus, sabía que iba a retarlo a duelo para vengar la muerte de Narcissa, porque no iba a dejar que lo haga yo. El muy bastardo no me dejó matarlo! Pero lo peor...es que, si los aurors del Ministerio no llegaban en el momento en que lo hicieron, él se habría escapado, porque Lucius lo estaba ayudando a hacerlo! LUCIUS MALFOY ES TAN CULPABLE COMO ÉL! CÓMO DEMONIOS CREÍSTE QUE PODÍA ESTAR ENAMORADA? –Jennifer hablaba con un incrédulo Severus Snape, mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía debido a los sollozos que se habían apoderado de ella. –Sabes lo que sentí cuando me desperté?? Sabes lo que quise...

-BASTA! –le ordenó Draco sujetándole los hombros, pero su tía no reaccionaba –BASTA MAMÁ!

Bingo. Draco dijo la palabra clave. Ahora Jennifer lloraba mas que antes, pero ya no hablaba ni gritaba a su hermano. En cambio, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su ahijado y se dejó abrazar y consolar por él.

Severus sentía que su corazón se estaba quebrando en dos. Odiaba ver llorar a su hermana, y odiaba que recuerde el fatídico día que se quedó sin su familia. Se acercó a ellos dos y los abrazó también, en un intento de contenerlos. La culpa que sentía por no haber estado ese día con ellos era demasiada, tanta que no podía vivir en paz consigo mismo.

El resto de los miembros de La Orden Mágica, así como Ron y Harry, observaban a los tres cuerpos en el centro del despacho con una mezcla impresionante de sentimientos. Cómo era posible que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sucedía? Cómo habían desconfiado de esa mujer, que estaba a punto de sentenciar su propia vida junto a uno de los hombres mas despiadados sobre la Tierra?

-Jennifer –dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral del despacho –Te prohíbo que te vayas del Colegio. Draco, llévala a su cuarto, necesita descansar.

-Vamos Tiny...no estás bien..tienes que dormir. –susurró Draco secándo con su mano las lágrimas de su madrina –POTTER! SI TANTO LA QUIERES...ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE HACES AHÍ SENTADO?

Harry se puso de pie, impulsado por una fuerza extraña a su cuerpo y se acercó a Jennifer y Draco, dispuesto a acompañarlos. Draco se volvió hacia Ron y lo amenazó, diciéndole que si ginny se enteraba de sus motivos para dejarla, él iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

Ya en el domitorio de Jennifer, la acompañaron hacia la cama, y dejaron que se siente, apoyándo se espalda contra la pared. Abrió sus brazos, incitándolos a que ambos la acompañen y los abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Lo siento Jen....yo creí que...

-No Harry. Está bien. Hiciste lo que debías. No tienes por qué pedirme perdón.

-El único que tiene que arrastrarse para pedir disculpas es mi padre. –escupió Draco –Si pudiera lo mataría con mis propias manos.

-No me gusta escucharte hablar así, Draco –dijo Jennifer acariciándole el cabello. –No quiero que te llenes de odio contra él. Créeme que yo se que no es agradable odiar a tu padre.

-Y qué quieres que sienta Tiny? Él mató a mi mamá!

-Lo sé. Y te juro que pagará por eso. Pero hay que esperar, no voy a permitir que tu te conviertas en un asesino y que él muera como un mártir.

-Jen? Quién fue ese hombre del que hablaste? –preguntó Harry muy confundido.

-Creo que tengo que explicarte algunas cosas –dijo Jennifer sonriendo demasiado forzadamente –Verás...

-No! –la interrumpió Draco –Yo voy a contárselo, no quiero que tu lo revivas...suficiente tienes ya.

-Está bien. –aceptó Jennifer agradecida –Pero ahora vayan a dormir, yo necesito descansar.

-No nos movemos de aquí hasta que estés dormida –dijo Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Chicos...de verdad estoy bien. Sólo cansada. Quiero dormir y ustedes deben hacer lo mismo. Vayan por favor –Jennifer les dio un beso de despedida en la frente, haciéndoles notar que no iba a aceptar que se queden.

Ambos besaron sus mejillas y se dispusieron a irse del dormitorio. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron con Sirius, que aún estaba pálido y con los ojos irritados de llorar.

-VETE BLACK! TINY NECESITA DESCANSAR!

-Es lo mejor Sirius –dijo Harry impidiéndole el paso -Vamos.

-No chicos, necesito hablar con él. Déjenlo entrar y vayan a sus habitaciones. No me quiero enterar que estuvieron dando vueltas por ahí.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	34. El nuevo escenario

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 34: EL NUEVO ESCENARIO. **

****

En la oficina de Dumbledore, todos se veían preocupados. En silencio y procesando la información, se percataron de que por mas fortaleza que Jennifer fingiera, estaba mas herida que todos ellos juntos. Odio y dolor infinito denotaban sus palabras, por una herida que difícilmente podría sanar algún día.

Sirius estaba destrozado, le había gritado demasiados insultos en la cara y ella los había soportado estoicamente, fingiendo indiferencia. Pero lo que peor lo ponía, era el hecho de que haya confesado que había muerto el día en que mataron a Trangus, su esposo. Evidentemente ella sí se había enamorado del menor de los Malfoy, y él ya no tenía oportunidad alguna de recuperarla.

Arthur Weasley se acercó a Ron, que permanecía pálido, con los ojos irritados y fijos en la nada, temblando y con las orejas moradas.

-Ron...hijo...

-Ay papa! –exclamó Ron al abrazarlo.

-Ron...vete a descansar. No quiero que pienses en lo que acabas de presenciar.

-Pero papá. Ginny...ella...

-Ron...mírame! No va a sucederle nada. No lo vamos a permitir! Vete a la cama.

-Si papá.

En cuanto Ron dejó la oficina, el Señor Weasley se dirigió a Dumbledore, mostrando toda su preocupación y miedo. No era fàcil asumir que uno de sus hijos, sobretodo la pequeña Ginny estaba en peligrpo de muerte, sòlo por haber tenido una relacion con un Malfoy.

Dumbledore lo tranquilizò, garantizàndole la seguridad de todos los Weasley que permanecìan en Hogwarts, y le asegurò que nadie iba a acercarse a ellos.  
Luego de que el Director le pisiese que recolecte información sobre el espía de Voldemort en el Ministerio, el mayor de la familia de pelirrojos se retiró de la reunión, seguido por los otros miembros de La Orden Mágica, luego de recibir sus órdenes.

Severus, Sirius y Remus, fueron los últimos en quedar con el anciano, a pedido de éste.

-Qué vamos a hacer Profesor? –preguntó Remus.

-Si te refieres a Jennifer, seguirá tal como hasta ahora.

-Usted sabe que yo hago lo que me pida, profesor –lo interrumpió Severus –Pero no utilice aJenny, por favor. Ella ya ha tenido demasiado.

-Eso, mi querido Severus, es algo que tiene que decidir ella. Y creo saber cuál va a ser su posición.  
-No lo permita! Malfoy va a matarla! –le pidió Sirius desde su lugar.

-Black tiene razón, por favor...por lo que mas quiera, profesor. No lo haga.

-Suficiente! Los dos la quieren mucho, lo sé, pero ella no es una niña. Es una mujer y toma

sus propias decisiones. Jennifer ya eligió este camino sin que yo se lo pida.

Tanto Severus como Sirius asintieron gruñendo y vocalizando frases incomprensibles mas que para ellos mismos.

-Tienes reunión uno de ellos hoy, verdad?

-Si...lo había oldidado. –confesó Severus.

-No te preocupes por Jennifer, Severus. Está protegida en Hogwarts, y todo lo que necesita son Harry y Draco. Estará bien.

-Espero que no se equivoque –susurró Severus.

-Otra cosa...has averiguado qué clase de poción es la que piensa encargarte?  
-No...pueden ser varias o....una poción que requiera todos los ingredientes. Si es así, estamos en problemas, porque es de su invención.

-Sólo nos queda confiar en que no la haya creado él...no quiero ni pensar en lo que puede ser...-Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza, intentando volver al hilo de la conversación. –Ve Severus, y ten cuidado.

Severus asintió a modo de saludo y dejó el despacho del Director, camino a su encuentro con alguno de sus excompañeros mortífagos. Los tres hombres que quedaron en la sala circular estaban sumidos en el mas incómodo silencio de sus vidas. Dumbledore tenía que hablar con ellos, pero no sabía como hacerlo.

Sirius quería correr a consolar a Jennifer, hacerle ver que él siempre estaba, y Remus deseaba poder hablar con Harry, ver como se encontraba después de lo que había pasado.  
-Sirius –dijo Dumbledroe finalmente –Debes ser fuerte. Harry y Jennifer van a necesitarte, tal vez Draco también, si conseguimos que se abra a los demás. No debes preocuparte nada mas que por ellos, entiendes? Necesito que mantengas alejado a Harry de todo esto. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, debes contener a Jennifer. Ella va a necesitar tu ayuda, tu apoyo y tu cariño. No la cuestiones, no la presiones, ni le exijas nada, sólo manténte cerca para que no se caiga.

-Claro. –fue lo único que pudo responder Sirius.

-Ve a verla –dijo el director con una sonrisa –Necesitas de su compañía tanto como ella necesita la tuya. Ve.

-Gracias –dijo Sirius avergonzado de ser tan obvio.

-Remus...tu vas a tener que colaborar en eso también, Jennifer va a estar al borde del pozo en estos días. Además quiero que te encargues de Sirius. No está totalmente recuperado de Azkaban aún y lo necesitamos lúcido. Además, quiero que hables con Hermione y Ronald. Aclárales que todo está bajo control y que no dejen a Harry sólo e ningún momento.  
-Claro...mañana hablaré con ellos.

-Ve ahora Remus. Estarán despiertos seguramente.

Ron atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se sentó en un sillón de la Sala Común, sin notar que alguien estaba despierto. No tenía ánimos e hablar, sólo quería procesar esa información que, sin quererlo, había obtenido y que parecía querer machacarle el cerebro.

Hermione lo vio entrar y sentarse sin mirar a sus costados. Ni siquiera la vio a ella, que estaba ubicada en una banqueta frente a las llamas, a sólo un metro del pelirrojo.

-RON!

-Qué? –preguntó desganado.

-Qué te sucede? Te estoy hablando desde que entraste, no me escuchabas?

-No, Hermione, lo siento. Qué me decías?

-Que hablé con Ginny –dijo la castaña observando la reacción de su amigo –Ustedes tenían razón, ella estaba llorando porque..

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

-Ron, qué te sucede? Dime, por favor.

-No puedo Hermione –dijo Ron en un hilo de voz –lo siento, pero no puedo.

-Pero Ron, soy yo –insistió Hermione arrodillándose frente a él –soy tu amiga, me puedes decir lo que sea.

-No puedo, me lo prohibieron, lo siento. Es muy peligroso –fue lo último que dijo el pelirrojo antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos ante la imagen de su hermana en peligro.

-Ron, tranquilo...no llores, por favor. Me asustas. –Hermione le acarició el rostro y le levantó la cara para mirarlo a los ojos. –Dime que sucede.

-Tengo miedo –murumuró ron abrazándose a Hermione.

Mucho tiempo pasaron abrazados en el suelo. Los intentos de Hermione por averiguar lo que sucedía y por calmar a su amigo fueron completamente inútiles. Se sentía tan impotente y furiosa, que lloraba tamnbién. El miedo de ron se le había trasladado a ella, pues el pelirrojo nunca lloraba y ahora lo hacía. Sea lo que sea que estaba pasando era verdaderamente malo.

Remus Lupin entró a la Sala Común en busca de Ron y Hermione. Se le partió el alma cuando los vio en ese estado. Eran sólo niños de 15 años, no tenían por qué pasar por todo esto, era todo demasiado injusto.

-Ron –dijo Remus llamando la atención del duo –Necesito hablar contigo y con Hermione.

-No! –exclamó el aludido –Con ella no! Déjenla fuera de esto.

-Ron...Dumbledore dijo que debo hablar con los dos.

-Qué sucede profesor?

-Sientense y escuchen –dijo Lupin seriamente –Hoy Ron presenció algunos "testimonios" no muy esperanzadores, pero sepan que no vamos a permitir que les pase nada. A NINGUNO de ustedes, lo cual incluye a Ginny y Draco. No me interrumpas Hermione, Ron va a explicarte todo luego. Necesito su colaboración. No dejen solo a Harry por ningún motivo. No queremos que deje la Sala Compun por la noche ni que deje deambule por los terrenos del colegio después de la caída del sol.

-Por qué? –preguntó Hermione -No creerán que Él va a entrar a Hogwarts, verdad?

-No, pero sí pueden hacerlo alguno de sus mortíf4agos. Ya saben que a Lucius Malfoy le encanta "visitar" el Colegio desde que Jenny está de novia con él.

-QUÉ? –exclamó Hermione.

-Después te explico, Hermione –susurró Ron.

-Cualquier problema que tengan me lo dicen. Estoy disponible para ustedes las 24 horas del día, entendido? No quiero que se metan en problemas. Los asuntos de La Orden Mágica y Voldemort no tienen nada que ver con ustedes.

-Está bien profesor –dijo Ron.

-No se preocupe –agregó Hermione.

Bien. Sabía que podía contar con ustedes. –Lupin les sonrió cuando se dispuso a irse, pero antes de atravesar el retrato volvió a hablarles –Traten de acercarse a Draco, él está muy solo y no tiene en quien confiar.

-Ron...me puedes explicar que sucede?

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	35. Fatalidad

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 35: FATALIDAD. **

****

Sirius observó a Draco y Harry irse por un pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Jennifer. Ella estaba sentada en su cama, mirando la pared, como si ubiera elgo interesantísimo en ella. Podía ver tanta triseza en sus apagados ojos azules que sentía que el corazón se le hacía pedazos.

-Jen...yo...tu....no se qué hacer.

-Puedes abrazarme? –pidió Jennifer en un susurro.

Sirius obedeció a su pedido en silencio y con una sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquiliazdora. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama y la envolvió en sus brazos, mientras Jennifer apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y se aferraba a su túnica con sus manos mientras comenzaba a llorar nuevamente en silencio.

-Llora hermosa, que para eso estoy aquí. Para cuidarte y protegerte. –decía Sirius mientras le besaba cariñosamente el cabello.

-Yo...necesito hablar de ese día.

-Sh...no tiene que ser ahora. Ya has tenido suficiente por hoy.

-Es que necesito hacerlo Sirius –insistió Jennifer –Si no lo suelo voy a terminar de morir.

-No digas eso amor, tu no estás muerta. Estpás mas viva que cualquiera de nosotros. Tienes el amor de Draco y Harry, eres su madre, recuerdas como te llamó Draco en el despacho de Dumbledore? Él te llamó mamá.

-Lo sé, pero..

-Si quieres hablar, yo te escucho....tengo toda la vida para escucharte Jen.

FLASH-BACK

17 de Enero. Jennifer, Trangus, Narcissa, Lucius y el pequeño Draco de cinco años se habían reunido en la Mansión Snape para una de sus habituales cenas familiares. Lucius y Marius Snape (el padre de Jennifer) se tenían mutuo respeto y el rubio fue quien convenció al otro para que acepte a su hija en la familia nuevamente.

Draco era literalmente un demonio y no podía mantener oculto su interés por las varitas, especialmente cuando se trataba de la de su padre. En lo que todos supusieron había sido un descuido del jefe de la familia Malfoy, el pequeño se hizo de su varita y la inspeccionó durante unos segundos antes de hacer con ella algunas florituras.

Nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que un rayo violeta abandonó el extremo de la varita y fue a dar contra un jarrón que había sobre la chimenea. La pieza explotó, esparciendo en el aire porciones de porcelana y cenizas.

Todos se paralizaron. Las cenizas eran los restos de la madre de Jennifer. Marius Snape empuñó su varita en un segundo. Había sido un gran mortífago y un gran duelista. No le importó que el receptor de su Cruciatus fuera un niño que no sabía las consecuencias de sus acciones, y tampoco le importó que su hija interceptara el maleficio, rodeando a su ahijado con sus brazos.

Narcissa había quedado en blanco cuando cio que estaban por atacar a su hijo y no pudo moverse por mas que pudo. Pero cuando escuchó el grito de horror de Jennifer recuperó parte de su sentido y tomó a su hijo en brazos, agradeciéndo mentalmente a cu cuñada por su sacrificio (aunque nunca lo iba a reconocer).

Lucius definitivamente no había esperado ese resultado. Se suponía que Narcissa iba a interceptar el maleficio que estaba seguro Maruis Snape iba a enviar a su hijo, pero no Jennifer, no "su" Jenny. Un segundo le tomó quitarle la varita a Marius para que deje de herir a su hija, pero ya era tarde.

Trangus estaba demasiado impresionado al ver a Jennifer gritar, pero en cuanto se percató de la sangre que caía entre sus piernas se acercó, temeroso de lo que ella pudiera decirle, y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estás bien? Qué te ha hecho?

-Mi bebé, mi bebé –decía Jennifer entre lágrimas y dolor, tomando con las manos su abultado vientre de ocho meses –Mató a mi bebé.

-SE HA VUELTO LOCO? ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! –le gritó Trangus completamente enfurecido al agresor de su esposa, mientras sacaba su varita.

-TRANGUS! NO LO HAGAS! –le gritó Jennifer desde el suelo, mientras Lucius se acercaba a ella.

-DETENLO LUCIUS! –fue lo último que dijo Narcissa antes de desaparecer con Draco en sus brazos.

-Ah...pero miren nada mas –dijo Marius Snape conteniendo la risa –Si el más inútil de los Malfoy pretende hacerme frente. Eres tan idiota como mi hijo. Verdaderamente Jennifer, no sé como pudiste casarte con él. Aunque...tal vez tus padres hayan sido mentalmente deficientes y tu lo heredaste de ellos. Nunca debí hacerle caso a Diana cuando quiso adoptarte. Listo para morir? –le preguntó a Trangus con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El duelo comenzó y por mas que Jennifer suplicó y suplicó, ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Entonces fue cuando escuchó esas dos fatídicas palabras salir de la boca de su padre... "Avada Kedavra". El rayo verde emergió de la varita de su padre y recorrió la sala, para incrustarse en el medio del torso de Trangus. El hombre cayó de rodillas y luego golpeó su frente contra el suelo.

Jennifer estaba sentada contra una pared, llorando en brazos de Lucius. Y lo observó, lo observó inmóvil, sin vida, sin respirar, aún sosteniendo su varita en su mano derecha. Fue mas ed lo que puso soportar y se puso de pie, tomando fuerzas de donde no las tenía.

-Esto...es es lo peor...que has hecho....pero será...lo último tam...también... Avada ke...

-NO! –Lucius reaccionó justo a tiempo para evitar que su amor se confine de por vida en Azkaban por matar a su propio padre y le quitó la varita de la mano. Luego levantó la propia y apresó a Marius Snape contra un sillón, inmovilizándolo –Irá a Azkaban por lo que ha hecho Jenny. Ahora debemos ir a San Mungo, tal vez puedan salvar a tu bebé. Vamos Jenny, agarrate de mi.

Al llegar a San Mungo, fueron atendidos inmediatamente, en parte por el estado de Jennifer, en parte porque eran dos Malfoys. Lucius mandó a llamar a Severus inmediatamente y no dejó el lugar hasta que los medimagos les informaron que el bebé había muerto instantáneamente y que ella estaba muy delicada, debido a la sangre que había perdido.

Severus enfureció con su padre y no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo esperando a que lo enjuicien. Él iba a tomar venganza por haber herido a su hermana y haber matado a su fututo ahijado. En cuanto llegó a la Mansión de su familia, Lucius estaba ahí, deshaciendo el hechizo que mantenía atado a Marius Snape.

Cuando Severus le preguntó que estaba haciendo, él le respondió que lo estaba llevando al Ministerio. No le creyó y los escoltó, argumentando que no quería que se padre escape. El juicio fue realizado cuando Jennifer dejó San Mungo´s y su padre fue confinado de por vida a una celda en la sección de máxima seguridad de Azkaban.

Pero antes de que eso suceda, Jennifer estuvo inconsciente por 23 días, luchando por irse con su hijo, mientras los medimagos luchaban por dejarla en el mundo de los vivos. Cuando despertó, Severus estaba junto a ella. Demacrado, ojeroso y pálido, más pálido que nunca.

Se abrazó a su hermano y lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sintió su corazón morir cuando se dio cuenta que estaba despierta y no estaba su bebé junto a ella. Ya nada tenía sentido, ya nada iba a ser igual. Estaba sola, y no quería estar viva.

Un año había pasado encerrada en su casa, la que había compartido con su esposo. Sólo salía cuando Lucius la obligaba a ir a ver a Draco. Parecía que el pequeño era lo único que la mantenía en pie, y Narcissa estaba demasiado agradecida (aunque nunca lo dijo) como para no dejarla compartir su tiempo con él.

El día del aniversario decidió que ya había tenido suficiente tortura. No tenía sentido seguir viviendo de esa manera. No tenía sentido seguir viviendo. Desapareció de su casa y apareció justo frente a la tienda que buscaba en el Callejón Knokturn. Después de comprar el veneno mas poderoso que encontró, volvió a lo que alguna vez llamó hogar y se sentó en la cama que había compartido con su esposo, tomando en una mano una túnica de bebé y el veneno en la otra. Se lo llevó a la boca y...

-Yo que tu, no haría eso –dijo una voz desde la puerta del dormitorio.

-Profesor! –exclamó Jennifer –Por qué no? Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-Vivir Jennifer –dijo Dumbledore sosteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Esa mujer no era nada comparado con la niña que alguna vez fue tan cercana a él como si fuera su hija.

-Ya no quiero vivir. –susurró Jennifer –Ya no tengo nada...

-Tienes a Harry y a Draco.

-Draco tiene sus padres, y Harry está con sus tíos. No me necesita.

-Pero van a necesitarte en el futuro. –dijo él sentándose junto a ella –Estoy seguro que Voldemort no está muerto Jenny, y Harry va a necesitar quien lo proteja cuando él regrese.

-Está usted para eso.

-Si, pero no va a ser suficiente. Además, tu no querrás que Draco siga los pasos de Lucius, verdad? –Jennifer negó con la cabeza –Sólo tu podrás hacer que abandone el oscuro camino que Lucius planificó para él Jenny.

-Pero...

-Y Severus? –insistió Dumbledore –Va a desmoronarse si lo haces. Él te adora Jennifer, eres la única razón por la que el vive. No puedes dejarlo sólo.

-Es que...

-No puedo saber como te sientes, nadie puede. Pero te diré algo: Si me prometes no hacer lo que tenías pensado nunca, te dejaré que veas a Harry. –Jennifer levantó los ojos y por un segundo volvieron a brillar como hacía un año no lo hacían –De lejos y sin que nadie te vea, pero podrás verlo.

-Gracias –susurró. –Acaba de salvarme la vida nuevamente.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Sirius escuchó todo el relato sintiendo sus propias lágrimas abandonar sus ojos, abrazándo a Jennifer con fuerza y susurrándole consuelo en el oído. Él había creído que Azkaban era lo peor que podía pasarle a una persona, pero ahora supo que no. No había nada tan triste y desgarrador como el perder un hijo.

-Y yo...yo supe que Lucius lo había planificado el día de la fiesta....Yo me fui con él y...leí su mente cuando estaba con las defensas bajas.

-Tranquila...ya pasó...Ya no va a tocarte otra vez.

-No importa. Yo voy a vengar la muerte de mi hijo y de Trangus. Lucius Malfoy se va a pudrir en Azkaban, del mismo modo que como lo hizo mi padre.

-Jen...de verdad lo siento. Sabes que nunca me simpatizó Trangus....pero no se merecía morir así.

-Lo se. Tran era mi mejor amigo, siempre lo fue. Incluso después de casados. Yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón, pero no estaba enamorada de él. Y...por mi culpa él murió...

-No...no digas eso...no es tu culpa.

-Es fácil decirlo –murmuró Jennifer.

-Escucha...todos ustedes me dicen siempre que no fue mi culpa que murieran Lily y James. Es lo mismo Jen, no es tu culpa. Él murió defendiendo a la mujer que amaba y a su hijo, murió como cualquier hombre desearía morir.

-Es que me siento tan sola desde que se fueron.

-Yo se que no es lo mismo, pero tienes a Draco y a Harry. Y me tienes a mi para cuidarte.

-Gracias.

-Debes descanasr ahora.

Sirius esperó mientras Jennifer se cambiaba y se acostaba en la cama. Después de arroparla cuidadosamente, le depositó un beso en la frente y le dio las buenas noches.

-Quedate, por favor.

-Sh....no te preocupes, yo me quedo hasta que te duermas.

-Duerme conmigo –pidió Jennifer con un hilo de voz –No quiero estar sola si llegan las pesadillas.

-Está bien –dijo Sirius desprendiéndose de su capa y acostándose junto a ella –Pero que conste que tu lo pediste. No quiero que mañana Severus me acuse de haber abusado de ti.

-Eres un idiota –dijo Jennifer sonriendo y haciendole lugar.

En cuanto Sirius se acomodó, Jennifer se abrazó a su cuerpo como si fuera un salvavidas y ella un náufrago. De hecho, así se sentía....perdida, sin rumbo, sin equilibrio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control sobre sus emociones y su vida y temía caer otra vez en aquel pozo del que tanto le costó salir.

Sirius le devolvió el abrazo y le acarició el cabello para que duerma. Sabía que esas caricias eran un somnífero para ella. La conocía tanto y tan bien, la amaba tanto que no podía soportar verla sufrir de ese modo.

-No te vas a caer –le susurró Sirius al oído –No voy a dejar que sufras otra vez, yo te voy a cuidar.

-Te quiero –murmuró Jennifer.

-Yo te amo –le dijo Sirius, sin estar seguro de que ella lo hubiese escuchado.

Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en la Sala Común desde que Remus se fue. Estaban esperando por Harry. Ninguno de los dos sabía que podían decirle. No era fácil de asumir que había desconfiado de su madrina, de la mujer que quería que fuera su madre de ahora en mas. Y a todo eso, había que sumarle las palabras de Jennifer en la oficina de Dumbledore. Este año estaba siendo demasiado complicado.  
Después de un rato, el retrato se abrió, dando paso a un pálido Harry. Lucía cansado, con signos de haber llorado y se abrazaba a sí mismo. Tras él, Draco Malfoy, cuya postura arrogante y altanera había desaparecido completamente y se encontraba casi igual que Harry.

-Hola –dijo el moreno intentando sonreír.

-Harry –dijo Hermione –Cómo estás? Ron me dijo que...

-Weasley! Es que no sabes mantener esa bocota cerrada? –le dijo Malfoy sonando furioso pero demasiado cansado.

-Oh, cálmate Malfoy! El profesor Lupin estuvo aquí y le pidió a ron que me cuente lo que había sucedido. Dumbledore lo quiso así.

-Malfoy –dijo ron avergonzado –Nunca creí que iba a decirte esto a ti pero...gracias.

-Está bien. Solo no le digan a ella.

-No lo haremos –le aseguró Harry –Vas a decirme lo que sucedió o no?

-Si, pero creo que ellos no....

-Son mis amigos y les confiaría mi vida –dijo Harry asegurándole a Draco que nadie iba a saber lo que hablaban.

-Bueno...Yo tenía cinco años cuando Tío Trangus murió. –comenzó Draco –Y rompí una vasija con la varita de mi padre. Resultó ser que dentro de la maldita cosa estaban las cenizas de la madre de Tiny, y a su padre no le agradó mucho mi accionar.

-Qué estás queriendo decir, Malfoy? –preguntó Hermione

-El padre de Tiny me envió un Cruciatus y ella lo recibió por mi. El muy maldito no se detuvo cuando la vio, la dejó bajo los efectos de la maldición hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo, aún cubriéndome para que no me suceda nada.

-Pero....pero...  
-Hay mas –dijo Draco cortando a Ron –Tiny estaba embarazada. Su bebé murió a causa del maleficio imperdonable. Y Tío Trangus enfureció y se batió a duelo con él, siendo obvios los resultados.

-Y dices que quien matò a tu tío y al bebé de Jennifer era su padre? –preguntó Hermione horrorizada.

-Si. Él era un hombre muy violento. No sé mucho de él, porque Tiny lo odia y no lo menciona nunca, pero sé que los golpeaba y los maldecía cada vez que podía.

-Si –dijo Harry –La última vez fue aquí, cuando Jennifer le lanzó a él un Cruciatus para defender a Snape.

-Wow....entonces ella puede invocar maldiciones imperdonables de muy joven, ¿verdad?  
-Si Hermione. Se que hizo otro contra Lucius Malfoy a los 14 años, defendiendo a mi madre.  
-Ella es muy fuerte –murmuró Draco –Me pregunto por que no habrá matado a Lucius en ese momento. Si yo no hubiera nacido, el bebé de Tiny estaría vivo.

-No digas eso –le dijo Harry.

-Es mi culpa Potter, es mi culpa.

-No lo es –dijo Hermione acercándose a Draco y apoyando una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros. –No es tu culpa, Malfoy. Y.. –Hermione lo miró y le habló con ternura –puedes llorar si quieres, te va a hacer bien, no tienes que aparentar.

Hermione dejó que Draco apoye la cabeza en su hombro y llore. Por primera vez en cinco años, vieron al rubio mas odiado de Hogwarts demostrar un sentimiento. Era cierto que lo habían visto en varias poses, pero verlo llorar era algo demasiado extraño, aún para Harry y Ron, que habían presenciado la escena del despacho de Dumbledore.

Draco lloró hasta que las lágrimas se secaron solas. Nunca se había sentido tan libre en su vida. Con Tiny podía llorar, podía reír, podía ser él mismo, pero con nadie mas. Ahora había llorado en el hombro de Granger, ante la vista de Weasley y Potter. En algún otro momento, habría querido desaparecer de la Tierra, pero ahora no. Sabía que todo cambiaba desde ese momento y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Estaba dispuesto a dejar que alguien (mas allá de Tiny y Ginny) vea al verdadero Draco Malfoy. Un adolescente, asustado y decidido a vengar la muerte de su madre. Un adolescente como cualquier otro, pero que tuvo la mala fortuna de nacer en el seno de una familia de magos oscuros.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	36. El día después

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 36: EL DIA DESPUES. **

****

El amanecer encontró a Sirius durmiendo junto a Jennifer. Ella no se había soltado de su cuerpo en ningún momento, y él la mantenía abrazada fuertemente para que se sienta segura, aún durmiendo.

Cuando despertó y la vió a su lado sonrió. Tantas veces había amanecido junto a ella en el pasado...pero esta vez era completamente diferente.

En su delicado rostro se notaba su sufrimiento. Las lágrimas de la noche anterior habían dejado sus huellas. Lo ponía demasiado triste verla así...pero no iba a dejar que vuelvan a hacerle daño.

Durante un largo rato se dedicó sólo a verla dormir, sonriendo, recordando y acariciando suavemente su cabello, sin intención de despertarla.

Ella ya no lo amaba, pero lo había necesitado la noche anterior y se conformaba con eso. Él siempre iba a estar a su lado, no iba a dejarla sola nuevamente.

Harry se levantó muy temprano esa mañana. Lo poco que había dormido había sido petéticamente incómodo. Observó a su alrededor y salió de su habitación rumbo a las cocinas.

Dobby se apresuró a atenderlo en cuanto ingresó a su territorio. El pequeño elfo adoraba la presencia de su liberador y siempre lo complacía, cuando estaba a su alcance.

Después de recibir una bandeja con un delicioso y suculento desayuno, Harry dejó las cocinas, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su madrina, y rogándo no encontrarse con Snape. Definitivamente, no se sentía como para tener un enfrentamiento tan temprano a la mañana.

En la puerta de la habitación de Jennifer, se encontró con Draco que, al parecer, había tenido la misma idea, pues una bandeja flotaba junto a él. Sólo se miraron a los ojos, sin hablar. La incomodidad de tanto odio en el pasado esta presente, pero los dos sabían que su relación había avanzado un gran trecho la noche anterior.

El rubio abrió la puerta y los dos ingresaron al dormitorio. Sólo para quedarse como petrificados por la escena ante ellos. Sirius estaba ahí. Por lo visto, habían pasado la noche juntos. Por momentos, ninguno habló. Sirius demasiado avergonzado y los chicos sorprendidos. Pero en cuanto Draco y Harry se miraron, estallaron en carcajadas.

-Shhhhh! Van a despertarla –susurró Sirius molesto.

-Lo...lo siento –dijo Draco entre risas.

-Deberíamos haber llamado a la puerta antes de entrar –dijo Harry riendo aún mas al ver la expresión de Sirius.

-Sirius...qué pasa? –susurró Jennifer sin abrir los ojos.

-Nada –le dijo tiernamente Black –Sólo parece que tus ahijados tienen mentes bastante podridas.

-De qué hablas?

-Hola Tiny –dijo Draco intentando ponerse serio, y dándole un codazo a Harry para que deje de reír.

-Hola Jen...eh...nosotros...te trajimos el desayuno. –dijo Harry –Menos mal que tuvimos la misma idea.

-Claro..ahora va a alcanzar para los cuatro. -Los dos volvieron a reírse al ver el sonrojo de Sirius

-SUFICIENTE! LOS DOS! No se que les da tanta gracia.

-Sirius –dijo Jennifer levantándose –Has perdido el humor? Es una situación graciosa, sobre todo viendo al "gran asesino en masa" sonrojado. –Luego volteó a sus shijados –Pero que sus perturbadas mentes dejen de imaginar cosas que no sucedieron. Sirius se quedó a dormir. NADA MAS.

-Lo siento Tiny –dijo Draco bajando la cabeza.

-Eh...perdón –siguió Harry sonrojado.

-Está bien –dijo Jennifer levantándoles los rostros con sus manos. –Como mis angelitos me trajeron el desayuno, voy a darme una ducha y luego lo comemos. Ahora vuelo –y Jennifer se perdió tras la puerta del baño.

-Yo me voy –anunció Sirius poniéndose su capa –Desayunen tranquilos.

-NO! –exclamó draco –Usted se queda! Quiero saber como pasó la noche.

-Dentro de todo bien. No se despertó ni tuvo pesadillas, creo. –dijo Sirius pasándose la mano por su cabello negro. –No se cómo hace para ser tan fuerte con todo lo que le sucedió.

-Se hace la fuerte, señor. –dijo Draco –en el fondo es mas débil que un bebé.

-Si, supongo. Pero por lo menos anoche se durmió con una sonrisa.

-Ustedes están...?

-No Draco, ella no me ama. Pero yo voy a protegerla de todos modos. A ella y a ustedes dos.

-Por qué usted querría protegerme a mí? –preguntó Draco entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Porque eres muy importante para ella, y no quiero que sufra mas de lo que ya ha sufrido. Y DEJA DE TRATARME DE USTED QUE NO SOY TAAAN VIEJO!

-Lo siento –dijo drco sonriendo –Tu...tu la amas, verdad?

-Si, con todo mi corazón. –respondió él mientras sus ojos azules demostraban la tristeza que sentía su corazón ante esas palabras.

-Malfoy –le dijo Harry –Tu no sabes por qué lo dejó?

-No. Sólo se que dice que le hiciste daño, pero no habla de eso. Nunca.

-Pero yo no hice nada. Nunca lo entendí. Un día volví a casa y ya no estaba, encontré su anillo de compromiso sobre la mesa del comedor y nada mas. Se había llevado toda su ropa, no me dejó ni siquiera una nota.

-Y no la buscaste? –preguntó Draco.

-Si, claro que sí. Pero no la encontré. Y cuando volví a verla, estaba casada con Trangus Malfoy.

-Es raro....yo voy a averiguar que sucedió.

-De verdad? –preguntó incrédulamente Sirius.

-Claro que si. A Tiny no le vendría nada mal un novio.

-Discúlpame Malfoy, pero tu pretendes que yo crea que vas a ayudar a Sirius sin recibir nada a cambio? –preguntó Harry asombrado.

-A ver si te entra esto en tu pequeña cabecita Potter: Quiero que Tiny deje a mi padre!

-No voy a hacerlo Draco –dijo Jennifer saliendo del baño con el cabello mojado y una túnica negra.

-Jen...te has vuelto loca? Tu no puedes seguir con él! Es muy peligroso!

-Lo se Sirius, pero mas peligroso se va a poner si lo dejo. No quiero que insistan por favor, yo no soy una nena, y se cuidarme sola. –dijo Jennifer a los tres ocupantes de la habitación. –Desayunemos.

Jennifer miró a su alrededor, buscando su varita, cuando notó que sólo había dos sillas, y Draco ocupaba el sillón. Cuando preguntó a Sirius por ella, el mago solucionó la falta de asiento de la manera mas conveniente para él. Tomó a Jennifer de las caderas y la sentó en su regazo.

-Siriitus...te estás aprovechando de mi... –dijo Jennifer con una sonrisa –Agradece que no encuentro mi varita.

-Y que harías si la tuvieras? Me lanzarías una maldición imperdonable?

-No sería la primera vez –dijo Jennifer poniéndose seria de golpe.

-Pero sí sería la primera vez que lo harías conmigo. –Jennifer lo miró con un extraño gesto en su rostro y bajó la mirada, enfocándose en el té que tenía frente a ella.

-Tiny...quién te enseñó a hacerlos maleficios tan jóven?

-Mi padre –dijo irónicamente –A los 11 años.

-En personas? –preguntó Harry.

-No, en animales. Sobre todo en perros. –Jennifer sonrió al sentir el estremecimiento que corrió el cuerpo de Sirius ante la mención ed su forma animaga. –Sólo lo hice contra personas cuando mis nervios de acero me traicionaron.

-Oh....Bueno, hay que ser bien inhumano para hacer algo que te altere Jen. –dijo sirius ganándose otra mirada extraña de la mujer en su regazo.

-Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? –preguntó Jennifer de pronto.

-Aja...supongo que estarás contenta de que tus ahijados puedan compartir una habitación sin intentar matarse mutuamente, verdad? –preguntó Sirius intentando traer buenos pensamientos a la mente de Jennifer

-Por supuesto que si. Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes. Pero tienen que mantener el odio frente a sus compañeros. No me gustaría que Pansy le vaya con el cuento a Lucius.

-Pansy? –preguntó Draco sorprendido, y luego comprendió –LA ODIO!

-Tranquilo cariño, falta poco. Te prometo que no te vas a casar con ella.

-No puedes prometerme eso Tiny, porque ya está arreglado. La única manera de librarme de ella es...que se muera.

-No seas exagerado! No te vas a casar con ella porque yo no le voy a permitir a Lucius que arruine tu vida. –dijo molesta Jennifer –De todos modos, no creo que sea tan malo. Quiero decir..cada vez que la escucho está hablando con mucho cariño sobre su "Draqui". –lo último causó que se ria sola.

-Draqui? –preguntó Harry riendo también –No puede llamarte así.

-Me dice cosas mas desagradables que eso –murmuró Draco.

-Ah, si? Cómo cuales? –preguntó Sirius haciendole señas de que Jennifer necesitaba reírse.

-Como..."chuchi", "bichito"...

-Basta! Por favor! Es...es demasiado –exclamó Jennifer riendo –Esa chicas es mas idiota de lo que yo creía. Por qué te llama así?

-No lo sé. Cree que me gusta. Es muy estúpida..no se la puede comparar con...

-No, no, no –dijo Jennifer recobrando su semblante serio –Eso si que no te lo voy a permitir. Esto va a terminar pronto y vas a poder estar con Ginny, te lo prometo.

-No Tiny, yo no voy a estar nunca mas con Gin. Estoy seguro de que Potter se va a encargar de eso.

-Malfoy..yo no...

-Sé perfectamente bien que la quieres. Y está bien, es una gran chica. Sólo te diré que si la haces sufrir te mataré.

-Creo que esta conversación se está llendo por las ramas –dijo Sirius. –Es muy simple, si ella te quiere Draco, cuando se termine lo de esta otra chica, podrás volver con ella.

-Y realmente crees que ella va a recibirme con sus brazos abiertos? –preguntó Draco irónicamente –Yo no lo creo. Lo mejor es que sea feliz con Potter y que no siga sufriendo como lo hace ahora.

La hora de la primer clase llegó poniendo fin a la discución. Draco y Harry se negaron a irse, pero Sirius les aseguró que él se iba a quedar con Jennifer durante un tiempo mas.

Cuando los dos menores dejaron la habitación, Jennifer volteó hacia Sirius, el agradecimiento brillaba en sus ojos. Ese hombre realmente había decidido compensarla por el pasado desastroso que la había hecho vivir.

-Gracias Sirius. Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche. Gracias por cuidarme.

-No –dijo Sirius silenciandola con su dedo índice sobre sus labios –Gracias por confiar en mi. Y siempre voy a cuidarte, no me importa que ya no me ames.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	37. La venganza Weasley

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 37: LA VENGANZA WEASLEY. **

Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de Encantamientos, Ron y Hermione se abalanzaron sobre él. En menos de dos segundos le habían hecho tantas peguntas que hasta la velapluma de Rita Skitter se habría mareado.

-Basta! –pidió Harry –Ella está bien. Pero está loca, definitivamente loca, porque quiere seguir con su estúpido plan.

-Oh no...-dijo Hermione preocupada –Pero eso es muy peligroso.

-Si él se entera...

-Tan sólo pidámosle a Merlín que no lo haga –dijo Harry derrotado –No sé que piensa que puede hacer. Va a seguir con él. No le importa nada.

-Creo Harry –dijo Hermione –Que lo hace justamente es porque le importa mucho lo que puede sucederte a ti o a Mal...Draco.

-No lo llames así! –dijo Ron.

-Es su nombre, no?

-Si Hermione, pero si alguien te escucha podría sospechar –dijo Harry –Y nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con él. Todo debe seguir como hasta ahora. Jennifer fingiendo que me odia y....

-Tranquilo hermano, esto va a terminar pronto.

-No lo creo Ron –fue lo último que dijo Harry antes de que el profesor ingrese al salón y de comienzo a la clase.

Jennifer acompañó a Hocicos hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde iba a esperar a Harry, y luego se dirigió al despacho del Director. Estaba tan apenada por la escena que había dado la noche anterior. Otra vez Dumbledore la había visto quebrarse, otra vez había llorado delante suyo.

-Adelante Jenny –dijo Dumbledore antes de que ella alcanzara a golpear a la puerta.  
-Buenos días profesor –dijo Jennifer, y luego su vista se posó en una figura vestida completamente de negro –Sev!

-Buenos días –respondió el Director.

-Hola linda –dijo Severus acercándose a su hermana –Cómo estás?

-Bien –dijo ella antes de besar su mejilla –Cómo te fue anoche?

-Estuve con Crabbe. Pero no te preocupes.

-Ay Sev! Si estuviste con Crabbe como me voy a preocupar? Aún no entiendo como Voldemort lo aceptó en sus filas! Es tan inútil como Goyle.

-Corrección –dijo Severus sonriendo –Es MAS inútil que Goyle.

-Cuando tienes razón, tienes razón.

-Bueno, me voy a clases –dijo severus –Luego quiero hablar contigo Jenny. No me gusta lo que estás haciendo y quiero que dejes a Lucius.

-No puedes pedirme eso Sev –dijo Jennifer muy seria, mientras Dumbledore los miraba preocupado.

-Pero Jenny...

-No. Ya le dije lo mismo a Sirius, a Draco y a Harry. No hay otra manera mas efectiva de averiguar sus planes.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Dumbledore –Pero debes ser muy cuidadosa.

-Soy una excelente mentirosa. La persona que mas me conoce en el mundo –dijo Jennifer mirando significativamente a su hermano –creyó que estaba enamorada de Lucius, así que no veo por qué él me va a descubrir.

-De todos modos –comenzó Severus, pero fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-Profesor, necesito irme el fin de semana del castillo. Lucius cumple años el viernes y sería un buen regalo ir a su casa.

-De ningún modo! –exclamó Severus.

-Suficiente Severus! –dijo seriamente Dumbledore –Estás segura? No podremos hacer nada desde aquí si él se entera o sospecha algo.

-Si, profesor. Estoy decidida. Además...si intenta ponerme una mano encima –Jennifer meditó sus palabras unos segundos –bueno, si lo hace con intenciones de herirme, va a terminar en San Mungo antes de que sepa que fue lo que sucedió.

-Jennifer...creo que te estás confiando demasiado –dijo Severus.

-No Sev. Mi magia es mucho mas poderosa que la suya. Un maleficio bien enviado, y terminará estúpido de por vida.

-Pero...no Jenny...irías a Azkaban.

-Oh no...estoy segura de que "alguien" me ayudaría a escapar.

-Por supuesto –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo –Pero esperemos no llegar a ese extremo.  
-Dejen de preocuparse por mi, de verdad. Estoy bien y nada de lo que Lucius haga o diga me afecta.

-Si estás segura, puedes ir el fin de semana –dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno, voy a enviarle una carta entonces. Lo siento profesor, pero voy a insultarlo un poco en ella.

-Oh...no hay problema querida. Puedes poner eso de... "viejo loco amante de muggles", siempre me ha gustado.

-Bien –dijo Jennifer sonriendo y negando con la cabeza, mientras Severus los miraba desenfocado, pensando en que clase de locos eran ellos dos, que no se preocupaban por nada.

Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en su escritorio, ubicado en una de las tres plantas de su Mansión, cuando una lechuza de plumas rojizas ingresó por una ventana. Inmediatamente la reconoció. Era la lechuza de Jennifer. Tomó la carta preocupado y la leyó.

_Lu, _

_Hablé con Dumbledore y le dije que debía ausentarme del castillo por el fin de semana para hacer los arreglos del compromiso de Draco y Pansy. _

_El muy estúpido me creyó! A veces no entiendo como lo consideran tan inteligente. Pero eso no es lo importante. _

_El hecho es que, si aún lo deseas y no tienes otros planes, llegaré el viernes por la noche y me quedaré hasta el domingo. _

_La espera se me hace interminable. Quiero pasar contigo tu cumpleaños y estar solos y juntos, sin preocuparnos por nadie mas. _

_Te amo, _

_Tu Jenny. _

Lucius sonrió con sus labios y ojos. Inmediatamente, tomó un pergamino, escribió una sencilla respuesta, ató la carta a la pata de la misma lechuza y la envió a Jennifer. Ese fin de semana iba a ser inolvidable.

Harry, Hermione y los Weasley se dirigían a la cena en el Gran Salón, mientras Draco Malfoy caminaba por los terrenos del Colegio. Al pasar por una ventana, ginny lo vió y dejó alir un pequeño suspiro, que no pasó desapercibido por los mellizos.

-Pagará por esto Ginny! –dijo George

-Y te juro que va a sufrir! –completó Fred

-No! –intentío disuadirlos Ginny –No le hagan daño! No quiero que piense que estoy mal por él!

-No me interesa lo que piensa o no piensa esa serpiente –dijo Fred enfurecido.

-Vamos. –dijo George a Ron y Harry.

-No pueden! –dijo Hermione interponiéndose en su camino, provocándo que los mellizos la miraran extrañados –Yo...yo....Yo soy Prefecta y no permitiré que agredan a nadie.

-No seas estúpida Hermione!

-A quién le importa un castigo? Él hizo llorar a Ginny!

-Ron...Harry –los llamó Fred –Vamos.

-Si, si... –dijo Ron.

Los cuatro abandonaron el castillo y se dirigieron a donde estaba Draco. Ginny salió detrás de ellos y Hermione fue a buscar a Jennifer.

-Malfoy! –lo llamó Fred a los gritos –Te dije que si le hacías daño iba a matarte.

-Ah si? Y qué harás Weasley? Me atacarás tu solo o con cabeza rajada?

-No lo llames así! –le gritó Ginny.

-Ven Ginny –dijo Harry abrazándola y dandole un beso en la frente ante la triste mirada de Draco –No te preocupes.

-Quién quiere hacerlo primero? –preguntó George –Harry?

-No voy a ensuciarme las manos con Malfoy –dijo Harry evitando el enfrentamiento.

-Expelliarmus! –Fred dirigió su varita a Malfoy.

-Accio varita! –Georde atrajo la varita del rubio.

Draco estaba sin varita y completamente indefenso ante la furiosa mirada de los mellizos Weasley. Sabía que Ron no iba a pegarle, pero tampoco iba a defenderlo.

El primero en golpearlo fue George, que incrustó su puño en la boca, provocándole un corte. Pero Malfoy no se defendió y se mantuvo de pie. Luego otro puño lo hizo doblar en dos. La falta deaire se ebió al golpe de Fred, que fue justo a su estómago.

Draco recuperó el aire, tomó fuerzas y se enderezó, intentando mantener su fría fachada y hablar con odio.

-Qué te sucede comadreja? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Ron –No vas a defender a tu patética hermanita?

Ron lo miró incrédulo. Malfoy estaba totalmente loco. Lo estaba provocando para que lo golpee y, después de eso, debía hacerlo o sus hermanos sospecharían. Se acercó simulando furia a Draco y le guiñó el ojo. Estaba a punto de golpearlo simulando hacerlo fuertemente cuando escuchó el susurro del rubio.

-Golpéame duro.

-No.

-Golpéame!

Ron hizo caso y dejó fluír el odio que había sentido por Malfoy hasta poco tiempo atrás. El golpe fue nuevamente hacia su estómago y fue el peor de los tres. Ahora Draco no pudo mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo de rodillas, intentando respirar y sujetándose el pecho.

-DRACO! –se escuchó el grito de Jennifer que venía corriendo con Hermione detrás –DÉJENLO! WEASLEYS! LOS TRES CASTIGADOS! –Jennifer lo dijo con tanto odio, que hasta Ron (que conocía su verdadera personalidad, se asustó) –Ven cariño, ponte de pie, vamos a la enfermería. USTEDES AL COMEDOR! AHORA!

Fred y George se pasaron la comida entera alardeando de la paliza que le habían dado a Malfoy, mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se mantenían en silencio, dedicándose a comer.

-Tiny...no lo castigues...Yo lo obligué.

-Estás loco Draco?

-Hay que simular, verdad? –respondió su ahijado sonriendo dolorosamente.

-Debe descansar ahora Señor Malfoy –dijo Madamme Pomfrey –Jennifer, ve a comer algo.

-Vendré a verte mas tarde cariño –dijo Jennifer dandole un beso en la frente antes de partir.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	38. Partida

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 38: PARTIDA. **

****

El viernes por la mañana, el Gran Salón estaba repleto de alumnos ruidosos que desayunaban alegres por ser el último día de la semana. Draco Malfoy estaba entre ellos. Bebía su leche tibia sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor.

Pansy Parkinson le hablaba melosamente , mientras le acariciaba el brazo. Ya no la soportaba mas, tenía que hacer algo para salir de allí.

Pero entonces tuvo la genial idea de voltear el rostro hacia las puertas de entrada. Y los vio. Potter caminaba junto a Ginny, con su brazo rodeando su cintura. Y ella se veía feliz nuevamente. Ambos tomaron asiento juntos y Draco ya no lo soportó.

Las náuseas no tardaron en llegar, su piel palideció mas si era posible y el estómago no quería dejar de dar vueltas. Se puso de pie sin importarle lo que Pansy le estaba diciendo y salió del Gran Salón, diciendo que se sentía mal e iría a la enfermería.

Al atravesar las puertas no sabía que hacer. Sentía que se ahogaba, quería llorar, pero no iba a hacerlo. No deseaba ver a nadie, pero no quería estar solo tampoco. Entonces recordó unas palabras que le habían sido dichas no hacía mucho tiempo y salió al encuentro de esa persona.

Jennifer apartó a Harry del grupo antes de que ingresaran a la clase de Defensa para hablar con él.

-Mira Jen, si es por lo de Ginny....

-No es eso Harry –dijo Jennifer tristemente al recordar el rostro de Draco al verlos juntos –Hoy por la noche me voy del castillo hasta el domingo.

-A dónde vas? Dumbledore no te va a enviar a alguna misión, verdad?

-Bueno... digamos que tengo mi propia misión desde el comienzo de este curso.

-Te vas con Malfoy –no fue una pregunta. Harry miraba a su madrina como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-Si Harry.

-No puedes...Jen, no vayas. –pidió Harry.

-Harry, por favor. Es algo que tengo que hacer. No quiero que te preocupes por mi. Te lo estoy diciendo para que no imaginen que algo malo me sucedió.

-Pe...pero...

-Harry, ve a clases. Y, por favor, trata de que Draco no esté muy solo, por favor.

-Está bien....cuídate mucho.

-Lo haré.

Draco dejó de correr cuando subió las escaleras giratorias y se encontró con la puerta que buscaba. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, o de sus motivos, pero de todos modos, golpeó.

-No va a responder –dijo la voz de Dumbledore detrás suyo –Tienes que llamarlo y decirle que eres tú.

-Oh! Ah...eh...bueno... Sirius! Soy Draco, puedo pasar?

-Draco? –dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta. –Entra, entra. Qué ocurre?

-Yo... yo recordé que me dijiste que si necesitaba hablar con alguien te busque y...

-Está bien. Siéntate. –dijo Sirius señalándole una silla –Te? Jugo?

-No, gracias. Estoy bien así.

-Como prefieras –Sirius se sentó en su cama, frente a Draco –Vas a decirme que es lo que te sucede?

-Yo...yo sé que es tu ahijado, pero LO ODIO! No quiero verlo con ella!

-Draco...no te pongas así –dijo Sirius arrodillándose frente a él –todo va a terminar pronto. Ginny va a saber la verdad y va a volver contigo.

-Y si se enamora de Potter?

-En ese caso, yo voy a acompañarte, y voy a estar contigo. Nunca te olvides que yo se lo que es ver a tu mujer con otro. –Sirius hizo una pausa y evitó pensar en Jennifer, ahora tenía que ayudar a Draco -No te preocupes, con el tiempo vas a olvidarla.

-Eso es mentira! Tu no olvidaste a Tiny en todos estos años!

-Pero Draco, es diferente. Yo estuve en Azkaban 12 años, sin posibilidad de conocer a otras mujeres. Ya ves que ella sí me ha olvidado.

-Es que....ni siquiera soporto a Pansy. Me persigue por todos lados como si fuera un estúpido perro faldero!

-Sin insultos hacia los perros! –exclamó Sirius.

-Que? Granger defiende a los elfos y tu a los animales? –preguntó Draco irónicamente.

-No, pero.... –Sirius resopló derrotado –Voy a contarte un secreto, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Jennifer.

-Dime.

-Yo soy un animago. Soy...soy Hocicos. –terminó Sirius provocando la risa de Draco.

-Quieres que te crea? Yo estudié los animagos en tercer año y tu no figuras en la lista.

-No estoy registrado. Pero si no me crees, puedo demostrártelo. –Sirius cerró los ojos, y en pocos segundos, Draco se encontró con Hocicos frente a él. Luego de lamerle el rostro, y que Draco le tire de las orejas de castigo, Sirius volvió a ser él mismo.

-Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso? –pidió ansiosamente Draco –Por favor, por favor.

-No lo sé. No creo que sea lo correcto....

-Dime una cosa –Draco empezaba a utilizar su naturaleza Slytherin contra Sirius –Si no estás registrado, es ilegal. Si es ilegal, entonces no debe importarte mucho hacer lo correcto. Y si no te importa, no veo por que no puedas enseñarme.

-Está bien...lo pensaré.

-Qué está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó una risueña voz desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Nada –dijo Draco intentando verse inocente, pero fallando miserablemente.

-Pansy me dijo que te sentías mal y que habías ido a la enfermería. Qué haces aquí? Y por qué no estás en clases si te sientes bien?

-Porque necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Deberías haberme buscado Draco –dijo Jennifer comprendiendo.

-Tu ya tienes suficientes preocupaciones. A qué hora te vas?

-En un rato. Ve a clases Draco, no quiero quejas de los profesores.

-Adios Tiny –dijo Draco besándola en la mejilla –Ten cuidado por favor.

-De qué hablaba? –preguntó Sirius cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada nuevamente –A dónde te vas? Y por qué tienes que tener cuidado?

-Es el cumpleaños de Lucius.

-Y?

-Me voy a pasar el fin de semana con él. –dijo Jennifer esperando la reacción de Sirius.

-NO! Dime que no es cierto. Dime que es una broma de muy, muy, muy mal gusto Jen.

-Ojalá lo fuera. Hace mucho tiempo me lo pidió y Albus ya me autorizó a irme.

-No saldrás de este castillo Jennifer Snape! No te dejaré ir con él!

-Sirius –dijo Jennifer acercándose a él y tomándole las manos –Ya no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola. Es mi decisión ir con él, y no la tuya.

-Jen no voy a soportarlo –dijo Sirius tomándola de la cintura –Cómo voy a dormir pensando en que tu estás sola con él? El va a besarte, va a tocarte, va a...

-No lo pienses entonces –lo cortó Jennifer.

-No te vayas, por favor.

-Sirius, no vine a pedirte permiso. Vine para que te quedes tranquilo, sabiendo donde voy a estar. Además, no tienes derecho a pedirme que no lo haga.

-Sí que tengo! Soy tu amigo! Soy el padrino de Harry y a él no va a gustarle esto!

-Cálmate Sirius, por favor.

-No me calmo! La verdad, cualquiera diría que disfrutas el hecho de irte con Lucius!

-Eres un idiota –le dijo calmadamente Jennifer, con esa voz helada que caracterizaba a los hermanos Snape, y salió de la habitación.

-Si, lo soy –susurró Sirius y se desplomó en su cama.

Jennifer terminó de empacar con furia. Comprendía el comportamiento de Sirius, pero le dolía que desconfiara de ella. Tal vez ser amigos no había sido una buena idea después de todo.

Respiró hondo y salió de la habitación. Caminó por los pasillos despojados de alumnos, ya que era la hora de la cena y se acercó a la puerta de entrada. Cuando estaba por salir, divisó dos figuras que se acercaban a ella caminando apresuradamente.

-Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas? –preguntó peligrosamente Severus.

-No tengo ganas de discutir Sev, por favor.

-Jenny –dijo Remus esta vez –Tal vez sea mejor que no....

-PUEDEN DEJAR DE TRATARME COMO SI FUERA UNA ESTÚPIDA? PUEDO HACER EL ADAVRA KEVADA DESDE QUE TENGO 13 AÑOS! NO VA A SUCEDERME NADA! ADIÓS!

-Y ahora yo que hice? –preguntó Severus a la nada.

-Severus...tu sabías que Jennifer practica maleficios desde tan pequeña?

-Si.

-Y tu crees que Dumbledore lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe Lupin.

Jennifer no tardó demasiado en llegar a su destino. Una vez fuera de las barreras de Hogwarts, se apareció frente a la puerta de la Mansión de los Malfoy. Podría haber aparecido dentro, pero no quería apresurar las cosas.

Antes de que pudiese llamar a la puerta, un elfo doméstico la abrió, haciendo una exagerada reverencia y tomando su equipaje. Jennifer alcanzó a dar dos pasos dentro del recibidor, antes de encontrarse envuelta en un par de fuertes brazos y que una boca cubriera la suya.

-Ya comenzaba a preocuparme por tu tardanza Jenny –le susurró Lucius al oído.

-Sabes que el viejo loco es un entrometido y me tuvo horas haciendo preguntas sobre la fiesta de compromiso de Draco. Supongo que querrá asegurarse que ese es el único motivo por el que dejo el colegio.

-Puedo imaginarlo. Con ese maldito brillo en sus ojos, como si fuera la bondad personificada.

-Lu, no hablemos de Dumbledore, puede ser?

-Claro que si. Ven, los elfos nos prepararon una velada perfecta.

-Mmmm, y qué tienes planeado hacer conmigo todo el fin de semana? –preguntó Jennifer mientras se acercaban al comedor.

-Me hubiera gustado que podamos salir a cenar, para que todos sepan que eres mía y no se acerquen a ti. Pero, como no se puede todavía......sólo nos quedaremos aquí y no pienso separarme de ti hasta el domingo. Qué te parece?

-Perfecto. –dijo Jennifer antes de besarlo.

Severus, Remus y Sirius estaban sentados frente al Director de Hogwarts. Los tras habían sido citados por Dumbledore no mucho después de que Jennifer se haya ido.

-Y bien? Se puede saber por qué Jennifer se fue de ese modo? –interrogó Dumbledore.

-No lo sé. –dijo Severus. –Nosotros sólo hablamos con ella dos palabras y nos gritó como loca.

-Fue mi culpa –dijo Sirius encontrando sus manos muy interesantes.

-Qué le dijiste Black? –siseó Severus.

-Yo....le dije que parecía disfrutar irse con él.

-QUÉ? –exclamó Severus poniéndose de pie y apuntándolo con su varita.

-Me desesperé –confesó Sirius –No quería que se vaya y cuando ella me dijo que yo no tenía opinión sobre su vida me dolió tanto que....

-Que lastimaste a mi hermana sólo porque eres un idiota, engreído, que no ve lo que sucede a su alrededor –terminó la frase Severus.

-Severus, por favor –pidió Dumbledore

-Albus, si Jennifer se fue enojada no va a poder cerrar su mente. –dijo el profesor de Pociones.

-Vamos, dale un poco de crédito a tu hermana. El día que todo se supo yo intenté entrar en ella y no pude Severus, y si en ese momento no pude, Lucius Malfoy no va a poder tampoco.

-Pero...

-Se terminó la discusión. –lo cortó el anciano –Espero Sirius, que cuando regrese le pidas perdón y aclares la situación con ella. No quiero mas problemas. Algo mas?

-Si Albus –dijo Remus –Es posible que Jennifer haya aprendido el Avada Kedavra a los 13 años?

-Jennifer no es una hechicera común –dijo Albus enredando una mano en su barba –Es una de las mas poderosas que he tenido el placer de conocer. Me atrevería a decir que es mas poderosa que yo.

-Albus eso no es posible –dijo Severus.

-Si lo es. No sé quienes fueron sus padres, pero definitivamente venían de una gran estirpe de magos.

-Pero ella no es sangre pura –dejó escapar Remus.

-Eso es lo que se supone –dijo Dumbledore –Pero tengo mis dudas al respecto. Verdaderamente es poderosa, de lo contrario, Voldemort no hubiera tratado de matarla cuando era apenas un bebé.

-Lo mismo hizo con Harry –dijo Sirius.

-Excacto. Algo hay en ella que él temió al enterarse de su nacimiento. Del mismo modo que con Harry.

-Pero qué puede ser? –preguntó Remus.

-No lo sé. Lamentablemente no tengo las respuestas para todo. Pero supongo que en algún momento lo sabremos. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo una reunión con Minnerva.

-Claro –dijeron todos.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	39. El regreso

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

CAPITULO 39: EL REGRESO 

****

Fue el peor fin de semana de su vida. Ya no tenía mas que hacer. Pasaba sus mañanas intentando no preocuparse, mientras que por las tardes, Draco lo iba a visitar.

Contrario a lo que todos pensaban que sucedería, Draco y Sirius forjaban una relación de complicidad y amistad. Ambos con el corazón roto y preocupados por la misma mujer.

El rubio hacía lo posible para alejar a Sirius de la realidad y lo instaba a que le relate sus aventuras del colegio. Muchas de ellas traían discusiones, cuando le contaba las "bromas" dirigidas a Severus.

Las noches eran el peor momento de cada día. No lograba pegar un ojo y se torturaba a sí mismo imaginándose a Jennifer en las manos de Lucius Malfoy.

Sabía que nadie mejor que ella para leer su mente y robarle información, pero no podía ni quería aceptarlo.

Por otra parte, tener a Draco con él le ayudaba de sobremanera. Había aprendido a quererlo. Tal vez no del mismo modo que a Harry, pero definitivamente lo adoraba.

El rubio tenía un gran sentido del humor y sus ganas de convertirse en animago le recordaba a su época. Cuando él, junto a James y Peter consideraron la idea para ayudar y acompañar a Remus.

Al fin llegaron a un trato justo. Sirius le iba a ayudar a convertirse en animago, y Draco iba a averiguar por qué su tía lo había abandonado.

Sólo muy pocas veces recibió la visita de Harry. Al parecer, su ahijado quería disfrutar al máximo su tiempo con Ginny, sabiendo que cuando la verdad saliera a la luz, era probable que la perdiera.

Y Sirius lo comprendía, porque él haría lo mismo. Pero lo extrañaba. Quería a Harry como a un hijo y necesitaba verlo con mas frecuencia. Se sentía abandonado, aunque sabía que era ridículo y que Harry lo quería tanto como él.

Y al fin llegó el domingo por la tarde. Harry había amenazado a Sirius con atarlo a la cama para evitar que saliera a recibir a Jennifer. Nadie debía verlo o acabaría nuevamente en Azkaban.

Cuando el Niño que Vivió llegó a las puertas de entrada del castillo, se encontró con su ¿némesis? ¿podía seguir llamándolo así?

-Potter –dijo Draco apretando los dientes.

-Malfoy –Harry respondió al saludo con un asentimiento.

-Cómo está? –preguntó Draco después de algunos minutos de incómodo silencio.

-Mejor. Bien.

-Hazla feliz Potter, o me encargaré de que te arrepientas.

-Es lo que intento Malfoy.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. No eran enemigos, eso estaba claro. Pero tampoco eran amigos, aún teniendo tantas cosas en común. Y, si bien la situación había mejorado en algún momento, la relación de Harry y Ginny volvió a empeorar las cosas.

La noche estaba comenzando a aparecer y no había señales de Jennifer. La preocupación se hacía presente en ambos alumnos, que llevaban una hora en silencio, rogando por el regreso de su madrina.

Por fin una silueta se hizo visible cerca del lago. Moreno y rubio se pusieron de pie de un salto y corrieron a l encuentro de Jennifer, que les regaló una cálida sonrisa al verlos.

-Se puede saber que hacen fuera del colegio? –los regañó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para escucharla.

-Esperándote Tiny, no te quejes.

-Cómo estás? –preguntó Harry.

-Bien. –al ver que ambos la miraban buscando un signo de que era mentira, les revolvió el cabello con cariño -No se preocupen.

-Estabamos preocupados –confesó Harry.

-Y Sirius –agregó Daco.

-No me lo nombres Draco. –dijo Jennifer comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo -Ya es hora de cenar. Vayan al Gran Salón. –al ver que iban a protestar, agregó -Los veré mañana.

Harry se dirigió al Gran salón para cenar. Se sentó entre Ron y Hermione, ya que Ginny se encontraba con sus compañeras de curso.

-Y bien? –preguntó Ron.

-Qué dijo? –agregó Hermione.

-Nada. Dijo que está bien y que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Pero, si me preguntan a mí, es mentira. No le creo nada de lo que dice.

-Por qué Harry? Qué es lo que crees? –preguntó Ron confundido.

-Que está mal. No sé que sucedió en la Mansión Malfoy, o mejor dicho, sé que sucedió y no es posible que no le haya afectado en lo mas mínimo.

-Bueno Harry –dijo Hermione intentando calmarlo –Pero si ella no te lo dice, es porque puede manejarlo sola.

-O porque va a buscar "apoyo moral" en Sirius –dijo Ron sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Oh cállate Ron! –lo regañó Hermione –No puedo creer que hayas dicho semejante estupidez!

-De verdad Ron –dijo Harry –Además, cuando Malfoy se lo nombró, ella le dijo que no quería ni escuchar su nombre. No sé que sucedió entre ellos.

-Crees que discutieron?

-Seguro Hermione. Sirius estuvo demasiado afectado con su partida, y hay algo que me dice que si discutieron, fue su culpa.

-Puede ser. Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dedicarle tiempo a ella –lo aconsejó Hermione –A ambos, en realidad. Porque no deben estar pasando buenos momentos.

-Si, lo se.

Draco, sin embargo, no fue a cenar. No tenía hambre, le había prometido a Sirius ir a verlo ni bien llegara Jennifer y NO le había gustado el rencor en la voz de su madrina cuando le pidió que no nombre al animago.

-Llegó? –le preguntó Sirius en cuanto abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-Si. Hace unos minutos.

-Voy a verla.

-NO! –dijo Draco tomándolo del brazo. –No quiere ni escuchar tu nombre. Me puedes decir qué demonios hiciste?

-Yo... Yo me puse celoso y le dije que parecía que disfrutaba irse con tu padre.

-ah...Pero eres REALMENTE ESTÚPIDO SIRIUS! Lo sabías?

-Si, lo sé –Sirius bajó la cabeza avergonzado. –Si tan sólo pudiera ir a verla....

-Eso no es del todo imposible –dijo Draco sonriendo.

-No va a abrirme la puerta de su cuarto draco. La conozco enojada.

-Puedes ir como Hocicos. –sugirió el rubio.

-Pero no es lo mismo! Quiero abrazarla, saber que está bien. Quiero hablar con ella.

-Si, seguró... "hablar" -dijo Draco irónicamente –Hary dos opciones Sirius: vas como Hocicos, o no vas.

Jennifer ingresó a su habitación, se quitó la túnica que traía puesta y la arrojó a un rincón. En instantes estuvo bajo la ducha.

Mientras el agua se desplazaba por su cuerpo, se permitió llorar. Había tenido que fingir estar enamorada de Lucius y, si bien eso no era difícil, había estado todo el fin de semana recluida en la Mansión en su compañía.

Ni un solo momento el rubio la había dejado sola. Si hasta se bañaban juntos. Se sentía tan sucia, tan usada. No había estado con otro hombre después de Trangus y estar con Lucius le parecía la peor traición que podía hacerle a su marido.

Pero también sabía que para averiguar los planes de Voldemort tenía que hacerlo. Porque era en "esos" momentos en que Lucius dejaba caer sus defensas, y su mente era un libro abierto para ella.

Una hora estuvo bajo el agua. Al salir, se puso un pijama y salió del baño para acostarse. Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados por una persona sentada en su cama.

-Sev. Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

-Me preocupo por ti Jenny. Está mal? –dijo Severus levantando una ceja –Quería saber como estabas. Quiero que me cuentes que sucedió y me debes una disculpa.

-Eres un idiota –Jennifer le sonrió a su hermano. –Pero tienes razón. Lo siento. No quería gritarte de ese modo. También tendría que pedirle disculpas a Remus. Pero lo que pasó fue que...

-Si, si. Black –Severus escupió el nombre prácticamente -ya nos dijo lo que pasó. Y bien? Cómo estás?

-No lo sé. –Jennifer suspiró y se sentó junto a su hermano, permitiéndose mostrarse débil frente a él –ahora estoy mejor. Necesitaba bañarme.

-Te comprendo. Pero quiero que me digas todo.

-Sev, definitivamente NO quiero hablar de lo que pasó y no creo que quieras escucharlo.

-Claro que no! No hablo de eso. Quiero decir, si te lastimó o si te hizo algo...

-No, es incapaz de dañarme, lo cual es un punto a mi favor.

-Definitivamente. –murmuró Severus pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana. –No volverás a irte, verdad?

-No Sev. No lo haré.

-Me alegra oírlo. Vamos, será mejor que te acuestes. Yo voy a quedarme contigo.

-No seas ridículo Severus! –dijo Jennifer negando con la cabeza.

-Sabes que eres lo único que tengo Jenny. Voy a cuidarte. Ya bastante has sufrido y la noche que debía estar aquí contigo tuve que irme. Y Black estuvo ocupando MI lugar.

-Sev...nadie ocupará nunca tu lugar porque eres mi hermano. Mi ÚNICO hermano, y te quiero muchísimo.

-Yo también. –dijo Severus besándole la mejilla.

-Y por qué demonios nunca puedes decírmelo? –lo molestó Jennifer. –Nunca te escuché decirme que me quieres. Siempre tu gran "yo también".

-Idiota –murmuró Severus arropándola como si fuera una niña.

A media noche, Jennifer despertó sobresaltada. Las pesadillas eran frecuentes desde hacía diez años, pero esa noche había sido la peor. Lucius y su padre habían matado a Severus, Draco, Harry y Sirius.

Se levantó para beber agua y lavarse el rostro, pero cuando bajó sus pies de la cama, en lugar de sentir la fría roca del piso, sintió algo peludo y calentito. Sin poder evitarlo, un grito escapó de su boca, provocando que Hocicos se despierte y la observe.

-SIRIUS BLACK! Qué demonios haces en MI habitación en la mitad de la noche? –el perro no contestó –Transfórmate quieres? Ya sé que eres tu.

-Có...Cómo?

-Sev me lo dijo cuando me contó lo que de verdad había sucedido.

-Y por qué no dijiste nada?

-No lo sé. Creo... Era mas fácil tratar con un perro que contigo.

-Muy graciosa –murmuró Sirius sonriendo, antes de ponerse serio –Perdóname Jen. Me comporté como un estúpido. Estaba tan celoso que no frené mis palabras. Yo sé que tu no querías ir con él. Sé que no lo disfrutaste. Es que yo...

-No hay problema Sirius, todo está bien.

Eso fue lo que le indicó a Sirius que NADA estaba bien. Cuando Jennifer discutía con él, tenía que rogar una y otra vez para conseguir su perdón. Tenía un carácter demasiado fuerte y su orgullo le impedía perdonar fácilmente.

-No me mientas Jen. Te conozco demasiado para creerme eso. –Sirius tomó las manos de Jennifer entre las propias -Dime que te sucede.

-Sólo estoy preocupada Sirius. Sólo eso.

-Mentirosa –dijo Sirius abrazándola.

Sabía que si no quería hablar no iba a poder forzarla. Pero también sabía que cuando guardaba las cosas para ella, era cuando mas necesitaba que le demuestren cariño.

La abrazó como hacía antes, demostrándole que estaba a salvo con él. Y, sin darse cuenta realmente, le besó el cuello, una y otra vez. Subió lentamente hasta su rostro, besando su mejilla y dibujando un camino hacia sus labios.

Jennifer tardó en reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo, correspondió al beso que Sirius le estaba obsequiando. Necesitaba que alguien la quisiera de verdad, no el amor obsesivo de Lucius. Tenía que olvidar de alguna manera ese fin de semana.

Sirius sabía que los motivos de Jennifer para besarlo tan apasionadamente, no eran los mismos que los suyos. Pero no le importó, porque sólo quería sentirla con él otra vez, aunque fuera la última. Y se recostó en la cama sobre Jennifer, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda y el le quitaba la parte de arriba del pijama.

Jennifer se dejó querer y comenzó a desvestir a Sirius, recordando lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos, recibir sus caricias y sus besos. Lo había amado tanto, mas que a nadie. Y nunca había sentido lo mismo con Trangus cuando compartían sus momentos de intimidad.

Sirius había sido el amor de su vida y eso no podía cambiarse. Habían sido tan felices mientras duró su relación. Todo se fue por la borda aquél día y, ni siquiera así, pudo odiarlo. Sólo lo había hecho cuando creyó que él era el entregador de los Potter. Pero ahora ese odio había tomado un nuevo destino.

Fue en el momento en que estaban casi desnudos cuando Jennifer reaccionó y se separó de Sirius.

-Sirius...no puedo. Perdóname.

-Está bien. Yo no debí besarte sabiendo que estabas vulnerable. Si puedo decir algo en mi defensa, es que quería hacerte olvidar, quería que te sientas bien. –dijo Sirius comenzando a vestirse nuevamente.

-Lo sé, pero no quiero jugar contigo. –Jennifer tocó tentativamente su brazo –No quiero hacerte sufrir.

-Yo sufro de todos modos Jen. –susurró Sirius intentando no ser escuchado, y fallando –Va a ser mejor que me valla. Estarás bien?

-Si –dijo Jennifer apenada –Sólo necesito dormir.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	40. Abandono

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 40: SU ABANDONO. **

****

A la mañana siguiente, Jennifer se dirigió al despacho de Dumbledore, esperando poder hablar con él con tranquilidad, antes del desayuno. Y sabiendo, que Sirius no era una persona madrugadora, se aseguraba que él no escuchara detrás de la puerta.

-Profesor, puedo pasar?

-Claro Jennifer. –dijo el anciano con una sonrisa. –qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a decirle lo que averigüé.

-Claro, claro. Por que no te sientas y tomamos un te?

-Encantada –dijo Jennifer sospechando que no iba a ser tan fácil como ella creía. –Verá...

-No, no. Antes de decirme nada, quiero que me digas como te encuentras.

-Bien. –dijo Jennifer usando todo su auto-control. Mentirle a Dumbledore sobre sus sentimientos era demasiado complicado. Y casi nunca había podido hacerlo.

-Quiero la verdad Jenny. –presionó el anciano –Puedes mentirle a los demás, pero no a mi.

-Yo...por favor Albus –susurró Jennifer ocultando su rostro, donde sus ojos azules comenzaban a brillar por las lágrimas contenidas.

-No Jenny. YO te pido por favor que me digas como te sientes. No me gusta verte sufrir. –Dumbledore le tomó una mano por encima del escritorio –tal vez no debí dejarte ir. Has sufrido demasiado.

-Está bien –dijo Jennifer intentando sonreír –Es sólo que me siento muy sola. Me gustaría que mi madre estuviera conmigo.

-Lo sé. Diana fue una gran mujer. –Dumblesore se recostó sobre el respaldo de su sillón -Sabes que te quiero como una hija, puedes contar conmigo. –Jennifer asintió ausente –Pero, tal vez, lo que necesites es un hombre a tu lado. Necesitas amor Jenny. Necesitas alguien a quien amar.

-Los Snape y el amor no nos llevamos bien –dijo Jennifer sarcásticamente –Todos los hombres de mi vida me hicieron daño, salvo Tran, pero él no está.

-No me gusta escucharte hablar así. No puedes caer otra vez, Jennifer. Draco y Harry dependen de ti en muchos aspectos. Por qué no intentas acercarte a Sirius nuevamente? El te sigue queriendo.

-No puedo Albus. Él cree estar enamorado de mí. Y, aunque de verdad lo estuviera, no puedo olvidar el daño que me causó. No puedo.

-No has dicho que no lo amas Jenny –dijo Dumbledore, provocando mas dolor en Jennifer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco golpeó la puerta que nunca antes creyó iba a tocar sin estar obligado. Tantas cosas habían cambiado en este último tiempo... Aún le costaba trabajo creer que se había enamorado, que había perdido a su madre, que compartía su madrina con Potter, y que Granger se hubiera comportado tan humanamente con él.

Por otro lado estaba Sirius. Era un hombre derecho, sin dobles intenciones (bueno, exceptuando sus intenciones con su tía, pero esas también estaban claras), que lo había ayudado, le daba consejos y hasta parecía estar a gusto con él.

Tenía que ayudarlo a recuperar a Tiny. Había algo extraño en esa historia. Ambos juraban que el otro le había roto el corazón. Y eso era, sencillamente, imposible.

-Draco! –exclamó Remus Lupin al abrir la puerta de su despacho –Sucedió algo?

-No, no. Yo..er...me preguntaba si podría hablar algunas palabras con usted?

-Claro. Pasa, pasa. –dijo Remus haciéndose a un lado de la puerta. –En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Es...es sobre Tiny y Sirius.

-Mmmm. Ya veo –dijo Remus tomando asiento frente al rubio –No veo como puedo ayudarte.

-Ella...ella lo quería de verdad?

-Si. –dijo Remus con una sonrisa –Se amaban con locura. Me atrevo a decir que mas que James y Lily.

-Pero entonces...No entiendo que es lo que pudo haber sucedido.

-Tampoco yo Draco.

-Le molestaría decirme cuales fueron sus reacciones cuando terminaron? Quiero decir, supongo que Sirius le habrá dicho que ella se fue... Y ella siguió en contacto con usted después...

-Si, claro. Verás...

FLASH-BACK

Remus y Sirius se habían enfrentado con un grupo de mortífagos esa tarde. Cuando James y Frank Longbottom, regresaron a sus casas, Sirius invitó a Remus a cenar.

Jennifer no estaba en la casa cuando llegaron, por lo que Remus se sentó en un sofá de la sala a leer un libro, mientras Sirius se daba una ducha. Pero no alcanzó a leer dos líneas cuando escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de la habitación de su amigo.

Asustado, lanzó el libro al suelo y corrió escaleras arriba, para encontrarse con una imagen que nunca creyó posible. Sirius estaba arrodillado en el medio del guardarropas.

Era un pequeño cuartito dentro de su habitación. Estaba dividido en dos, para que no se mezclen sus túnicas y ropa con las de Jennifer. Pero lo extraño era que no había nada que indicara que alguien mas vivía en esa casa.

No había ni un zapato del lado de Jennifer. Se había llevado absolutamente toda su ropa, ni siquiera quedaban sus carísimos perfumes importados. Nada.

-Canuto, qué pasó?

-No...No pudo haberse ido. Tiene que haberle pasado algo Lunático. No pudo haberme dejado.

-Tranquilo. Seguramente hay una...explicación.

Remus levantó del suelo a un lloroso Sirius Black y lo acompañó hasta la cama. Lo sentó y se sentó junto a él. Sirius no dejaba de llorar y repetir en murmullos que no podía haberse ido.

-Lily. –dijo Sirius de repente.

Entonces fue cuando saltó de golpe y corrió escaleras abajo. Remus lo siguió, sin saber qué era lo que hacía. Pero entonces, Sirius volvió a desmoronarse. Había llegado frente a la chimenea, para interrogar a su amiga, cuando su vista pasó por la mesa del comedor.

Ahí estaba. Un anillo de oro blanco, con una pequeña esmeralda. El anillo de compromiso de Jennifer descansaba sobre la madera como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. El anillo que Jennifer no se quitaba jamás. El anillo que mostraba al mundo que Jennifer era suya y de nadie más.

Sirius lo tomó en su mano y lo observó. Lo observó por interminables minutos, mientras las lágrimas caían a montones desde sus ojos.

Remus puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Estaba furioso con Jennifer por haberse ido de esa manera, pero también confundido, porque sabía que ella amaba a Sirius mas que a su propia vida.

Y Sirius no volvió a ser el mismo. Era cierto que después de un tiempo se había acostumbrado a la idea de no volver a verla. Porque, los dos primeros meses la buscó hasta debajo de las piedras, sin resultados.

Se comportaba como si estuviera bien. Como si la hubiese olvidado, pero Remus sabía que no era así. Lo sabía porque era a él a quien acudía cuando sentía morir de dolor. Y porque siempre llevaba colgado al cuello el anillo, para devolvérselo a su dueña si llegaba a encontrarla alguna vez.

FIN FLASHBACK

A Draco esa historia le cerraba cada vez menos. Según la versión de Sirius y Remus, su tía había sido la que abandonó despiadadamente y sin explicaciones a su novio.

Pero, según Jennifer y Severus, él fue el que le rompió el corazón y no le importó que ella hubiese enfrentado a su familia entera por estar con él. No le importó que muchos la observaran con reproche por la calle, por haberse ido a vivir con su novio sin haberse casado. No le importó lo enamorada que estaba de él.

-No lo sé Profesor. Esto es muy extraño.

-Mira Draco. –dijo Remus pareciendo cansado –Si no fuera porque yo mismo estaba allí, juraría que Sirius le había hecho algo. Pero él no tenía idea que ella tenía intenciones de abandonarlo. No se lo esperaba. Eso puedo asegurártelo.

-Severus...

-¿Perdón?

-Severus tiene que saber. Tiny y él hablan de todo. Él tiene que saber.

-Draco, tal vez sea mejor que no....

-Con todo respeto profesor, usted no va a impedir que yo averigüe por que mi tía dejó a Sirius. Hay algo extraño en todo eso, y no creo que se haya desenamorado de un día para el otro. Y, aunque hubiera sido así, estoy segura de que habría enfrentado a Sirius con la verdad.

-Está bien Draco. Sólo te pido que no le des falsas expectativas a Sirius.

-No lo haré. Él ni siquiera sabe que estoy averiguando. –dijo draco saliendo del despacho e Lupin.

El rubio apresuró su paso hasta las mazmorras. Crabbe y Goyle se le habían acercado, pero los había mandado lejos suyo con una sola mirada.

Llegó a las habitaciones de su profesor de Pociones y golpeó a la puerta. No había entrado en muchas ocasiones, y esperaba que Severus no se enfade.

-Draco. –dijo Severus al abrir la puerta. -Qué haces aquí?

-Buscando la verdad –dijo Draco dando dos pasos dentro de la sala de estar de Severus, que lo miró sin entender.

-Puedes explicarte un poco mas, Draco?

-Quiero saber por qué Tiny dejó a Sirius.

-Lo lamento Draco, pero no veo por que necesitas esa información. Y, considerando que no se trata de mi vida, no creo estar en lo correcto al dártela.

-SEVERUS!! Eres casi un tío para mi, pero no por eso voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. La única manera de averiguar que fue lo que sucedió entre ellos es que tu me lo digas.

-Y puedo preguntar para qué quieres saber?

-Porque Sirius es el único que puede hacer que Tiny deje a mi padre.

-No te equivoques Draco, que Black siga enamorado de Jenny, no quiere decir que ella lo esté también.

-Pero...

-Black le partió el corazón Draco, y si no fuera porque ella me prohibió herirlo, ni siquiera estaría aquí.

-Tan solo dime lo que sabes Severus, por favor.

Severus observó el rostro de Draco por unos instantes antes de decidirse a hablar.

FLASH BACK

Jennifer y Sirius vivían juntos desde que ella había completado sus siete años en Hogwarts. Ahora estudiaba para medibruja y Sirius ya era un auror calificado.

Como todas las tardes, caminaba hacia su casa después de clases, haciendo tiempo hasta que Sirius regresara, pues él siempre llegaba mas tarde.

Al doblar una esquina, vio una pareja besarse apasionadamente mas adelante, y ellos no se percataron de su presencia. A medida que iba acercándose a ellos, Jennifer pudo verlos mejor.

Ella tenía el cabello castaño, por debajo de los omóplatos y una figura envidiable, por lo que podía verse. Y él llevaba su cabello negro hasta los hombros, era alto, su figura atlética y junto a él había una moto.

La moto fue lo que mas le llamó la atención a Jennifer, pues era idéntica a la de Sirius. Entonces fijo su vista en la pareja. Sirius....su novio, su prometido, su pareja, su futuro esposo la estaba engañando cruelmente y sin remordimientos.

Haciendo uso de su auto-control y su personalidad Slytherin, se acercó a ellos hasta ocultarse tras un árbol y escuchó su conversación.

-Regina, sabes que no es tan fácil.

-No entiendo que tan complicado puede ser dejarla Sirius –dijo la mujer enojada.

-No tiene donde ir. Qué pretendes? Que la deje en la calle? Ella dejó todo por mi Regi....

-Fue su elección. Tu no la obligaste.

-No, pero...

-Nada Sirius, estoy cansada de ser la segunda. Quiero que la dejes, hace seis meses que vienes pidiéndome mas tiempo. Si ella no está fuera de tu casa en una semana, olvídate de mi.

-No Regi, no me hagas esto, por favor.

-Es mi última palabra Sirius. –dijo la mujer antes de desaparecer.

Jennifer hubiera deseado enfrentarlo y preguntarle porque le hacía tanto daño. Por qué le mentía cada noche que le decía que la amaba. Pero no pudo, porque el nudo en su garganta le impidió emitir algún sonido.

Dos segundos mas tarde, apareció en la puerta de su casa, cargó toda su ropa y pertenencias en sus baúles, dejó el anillo de compromiso y partió para nunca mas volver.

FIN FLASH-BACK

-No puede ser –susurró Draco para sí.

-Créeme Draco, Black lastimó a Jennifer mas que nadie en el mundo. Le partió el corazón.

-Pero... Por qué nunca dijo nada? Por qué...?

-Estaba demasiado herida y avergonzada. Ni siquiera le dijo a Lily Potter el motivo por el que dejó a Black. No quería que le tuvieran lástima. Y, lamentablemente, no quería que le reclamaran nada a él, ella sólo quería que Black sea feliz.

-Pero...el profesor Lupin me dijo que cuando llegaron a su casa y ella se había ido, él se desesperó. Me dijo que lloró.

-Puede ser que la haya querido, pero evidentemente algo estaba mal. De otra forma, no la hubiera engañado de ese modo.

-Pero Sirius la ama.

-Black cree seguir enamorado de ella. Escucha Draco, Azkaban tiene ese efecto en la gente. Les hace olvidar sus momentos mas felices.

-Si estás queriendo decir que Sirius fue mas feliz con esa mujer que con Tiny, te equivocas.

-Tan sólo... déjalo como está. Ni se te ocurra decirle a tu tía que te conté esto y POR FAVOR no hagas nada a favor de Black.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	41. Padre e hijo

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 41: DE PADRE A HIJO **

****

Draco no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados después de semejante confesión de Snape. Tenía que hablar con Sirius. Tal vez, si lo forzara a recordar, aceptaría que engañó a Jennifer y que no la amaba tanto como decía.

Después de entrar a la habitación de Sirius, se sentó frente a él en una silla. El mayor lo miraba expectante, evidentemente satisfecho de estar recibiendo una visita.

-Quiero hablarte de lo que pasó con Tiny –dejó salir Draco.

-Quién te lo dijo? Ella? –preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-Severus.

-Snape lo sabe? Y te lo contó a ti? Nunca pensé que el idiota se dedicaría a llevar chismes sobre mi vida sexual.

-Ustedes... cuándo?

-Cuando regresó de su fin de semana con tu padre. En realidad, Jennifer me detuvo antes de que yo....

-DETENTE! NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR ESO! –gritó Draco. –Una cosa es saber que Tiny hace "eso", no tengo interés en saber exactamente "como" lo hace o con quien.

-Pero... tú me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo de...

-DE POR QUE TE DEJÓ TINY! –lo interrumpió Draco molesto –Me mal interpretaste.

-Lo siento. –dijo Sirius avergonzado, antes de darse cuenta el motivo de la visita de Draco –AH! Que averiguaste? Tienes alguna idea por que me dejó?

-Si. De verdad la amabas Sirius? Nunca pensaste en dejarla para irte con otra mujer?

-Claro que no! Dime lo que sabes por favor.

-Sirius... Ella te vio besándote con otra mujer. Escuchó como le decías que no podías dejarla porque no tenía donde ir. La habías engañado por seis meses.

-No Draco! Eso nunca sucedió!

-Severus me dijo que en Azkaban la gente pierde sus recuerdos mas felices. –dijo Draco decidido a llegar hasta el final –Tal vez... tal vez no la recuerdas porque fuiste verdaderamente feliz con ella.

-Te lo juro. Desde que comencé a salir con ella, no tuve ojos para otra mujer.

-Su nombre era Regina. No la recuerdas? De verdad?

-Draco. Por favor, tienes que creerme. JAMÁS la habría engañado. La amaba demasiado. No te imaginas lo doloroso que fue cuando me dejó. Por favor Draco.

-Entonces... no comprendo –dijo Draco escondiendo su rostro en sus manos –Porque no pudo haberlo imaginado. Tal vez no sea la verdadera razón. O tal vez...

-En qué piensas?

-No te preocupes, yo voy a averiguar que demonios sucedió. Pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada. A NADIE.

-Te lo juro Draco. Pero averigua lo mas pronto posible por favor.

-Qué es lo que tiene que averiguar? –preguntó Jennifer detrás de ellos.

-No importa Tiny –respondió Draco antes de que Sirius pudiera hablar –Es problema nuestro. Pero TU tienes que dejar de entrar en la habitación de Sirius sin tocar a la puerta. Qué pasaría su estuviera desnudo saliendo de la ducha?

-Draco! –lo reprendió Sirius.

-No voy a ver nada que no haya visto antes cariño –dijo Jennifer divertida –Pero te aconsejo que NO SEAS TAN INSOLENTE, y que me dejes sola con Sirius que necesito hablar con él.

-Si, si... "hablar" –dijo Draco saliendo de la habitación.

-Déjalo –dijo Sirius al ver la expresión atónita de Jennifer –está un poco confundido, pero ya le expliqué que no hay nada entre nosotros.

-Sirius, de eso quería hablarte. Me siento muy mal por lo que sucedió.

-No tienes motivo para sentirte mal. No es como si hubieras abusado de mi.

-Es que no debí. Lo siento.

-Jen, yo lo comencé. –dijo Sirius tomándole el mentón.

-Pero yo sé lo que sientes por mi. No quiero lastimarte, te comportaste muy bien conmigo cuando te necesité y...

-No te preocupes. Yo entiendo que fue un fin de semana difícil y que necesitabas quitártelo de la cabeza y yo estaba ahí. Porque...eso fue lo que sucedió, verdad?

-Si –susurró Jennifer mirando al suelo. –Te prometo que nunca voy a volver a hacerte algo así.

-Cállate quieres? –dijo Sirius sonriendo –No tienes que prometer nada. No soy un niño y he pasado cosas peores que un rechazo.

-No estás enojado? –Jennifer de pronto, se sintió una niña nuevamente, como cuando se peleaban por alguna estupidez.

-Cómo podría enojarme sólo porque me dejaste amarte otra vez? A veces creo que eres bastante tonta.

-No voy a permitir que me insultes Sirius –dijo Jennifer fingiendo enojo.

-Oh... Y qué se supone que harás? –preguntó riendo.

Pero Jennifer no contestó porque Draco volvió a entrar a la habitación, con las mejillas encendidas como si hubiera corrido.

-Draco? Qué sucedió?

-Fudge y mi padre están en el castillo. –dijo el rubio casi sin aliento.

-Lucius! –dijo Jennifer saliendo de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo, pero volvió dos segundos después –Sirius ni se te ocurra salir de aquí. Te quedó claro? Lo que menos necesitamos es que vuelvas a Azkaban. Vamos Draco.

Sirius se quedó solo con su usual frustración encerrado en la habitación. Deseaba con todo su corazón salir de allí y partirle el rostro con sus propios puños, sin utilizar la varita.

Pero también sabía que salir significaba entregarse a los dementores. Sabía que el idiota de funge no iba a escuchar nada de lo que tuviera para decirle y lo mandaría directamente a recibir el maldito "beso".

Y confiaba en que Draco evitaría que Jennifer se quede sola con Lucius. O, por lo menos, que le avise a Snape. Él era capaz de mantener al rubio a raya. O eso esperaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Decir que Draco estaba feliz por la sorpresiva aparición de su padre, era poco. Casi no cabía dentro suyo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, deseaba ver a su progenitor y hablar con él.

Tenía dos motivos para estar tan ansioso al respecto: Si lograba acaparar a su padre, no se iba a acercar a Tiny. La otra razón, era un plan que se estaba formulando en su mente y, si estaba en lo cierto, pronto no iba a tener que preocuparse mas por su madrina.

Ambos caminaban con elegancia por los pasillos del castillo, hasta que se encontraron con los dos visitantes.

Cornelius Fudge y Lucius Malfoy saludaban a Albus Dumbledore fingiendo cortesía. Draco miró a su tía y le sonrió como si supiera algo que ella no. Y Jennifer no pudo hacer mas que mirarlo confundida.

-Padre, Señor Ministro –saludó Draco.

-Draco, Jennifer.

-Buenas tardes Lucius, Señor Fudge –respondió Jennifer.

-Oh querida, pero si ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Cornelius. –dijo el Ministro sonriéndole mientras le besaba la mano, ante la furia de Lucius.

-Claro, claro.

-Cornelius –interrumpió Dumbledore divertido –Creo que has venido hasta aquí para hablar conmigo, verdad?

-Oh si Dumbledore. Vamos a tu despacho.

En cuanto los dos magos mayores desaparecieron de su vista, Lucius se dispuso a enviar a Draco al cualquier lugar para pasar un tiempo a solas con Jennifer, pero el menor de los Malfoys tenía otros planes.

-Padre, necesito hablar contigo.

-No puedes esperar? –preguntó Lucius sin dejar de mirar a Jennifer.

-No. Es importante que hablemos. A solas. –remarcó.

-Bueno, si tienen que hablar, lo mejor es que utilicen mi habitación. Nadie entra allí a no ser que sea absolutamente necesario.

-Está bien. –aceptó Lucius –Después me gustaría que habláramos Jennifer.

-Por supuesto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

Dumbledore observaba sin inmutarse a Cornelius Funge. Aún no comprendía como semejante pelmazo podía ser el Ministro de la Magia de Inglaterra.

-Esto es el colmo Dumbledore! Yo no se cuales son sus intenciones, pero decir que han atacado Hogwarts otra vez...

-Es la verdad Cornelius.

-Deje de mentir Dumbledore. Qué es lo que pretende? La población mágica está bastante inquieta ya con sus estúpidas teorías sobre el regreso de los muertos y si sigue con esta postura...

-Qué harás Corneluius? Quitarme del cargo? –preguntó Dumbledore completamente inmutable. –Sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

-Pero el Consejo sí puede. Y Lucius Malfoy me informó que...

-Lucius Malfoy estaría muy feliz de que yo no esté aquí porque fue uno de los atacantes y, por lo que pude ver, no le gustó mi defensa.

-Defensa? Se refiere a los gigantes apostados en los terrenos de Hogwarts? Le exijo que los retire inmediatamente de aquí!

-Ellos saben a quien atacar y a quien no Cornelius.

-No juegue conmigo Dumbledore.

-No es un juego Cornelius. Voldemort regresó y si no haces algo, va a ser demasiado tarde.

-Espera noticias mías pronto. –dijo el Ministro abandonando el castillo hecho una furia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En cuanto Draco y Lucius estuvieron a solas en la habitación de Jennifer, el menor comenzó con su plan. Se sentó en un sillón frente a su padre y lo observó con suspicacia.

-Padre, necesito tu opinión sobre una... idea.

-Claro.

-Se me ocurrió que, como no voy a regresar el año que viene a Hogwarts, podría despedirme haciéndole una "broma" a Potter.

-Una broma? –preguntó Lucius interesado mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Verás... él está saliendo con la pequeña Weasley –Draco dijo el apellido con todo el odio que era posible, pero le dolían demasiado sus propias palabras. –Y yo pensaba... quitársela.

-Te has vuelto loco? –la furia podía leerse en los ojos de Lucius si lo conocías lo suficiente. –Para qué quieres tu a una Weasley? Es que no te ha servido de nada todo lo que te enseñé?

-Tranquilo padre. No me interesa esa estúpida. Lo que quiero es provocarle un poco mas de sufrimiento a Potter.

-Oh... en ese caso...

-Sólo tengo un inconveniente.

-Dime.

-No se como hacer para separarlos. Y...quería preguntarte si tu sabes como hizo tío Trangus para separar a Tiny de Black.

Lucius se quedó en silencio después de la pregunta de su hijo. Qué podía contestarle? Nunca creyó que iba a ser el propio Draco el que le preguntara, siempre pensó que Severus iba a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

-Tu tio no hizo nada Draco. Trangus no los separó.

-Oh... yo creí que... –Draco dejó de hablar, su padre le había confirmado que la historia de Jennifer era real.

-Fui yo.

-Qué? –preguntó Draco con los ojos abiertos de forma casi dolorosa.

-Alguien tenía que hacer algo, Jenny no podía casarse con Black. Yo preparé un plan y lo ejecuté a la perfección. Sólo una cosa no me salió bien...

-En qué falllaste?

-Trangus la encontró antes que yo.

-Tu... tu lo hiciste para que Tiny regrese contigo, verdad?

-Si, pero el muy maldito me superó.

-No creo que sea así padre –dijo Draco fingiendo complicidad con Lucius –Él está muerto y tu tienes a Tiny.

-Tienes razón Draco.

-Bueno, y... vas a decirme qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Claro. Es bien sencillo en realidad.

Justo cuando Lucius empezaba a decirle su plan a Draco, la puerta se abrió, revelando a Jennifer, seguida por Cornelius Fudge. El rostro de Jennifer se encontraba completamente tenso y sus ojos mostraban asco y furia.

-Estás bien Jennifer? –preguntó Lucius preocupado.

-Claro que sí.

-Lucius, lo mejor es que abandonemos Hogwarts por hoy. –dijo el Ministro desde su lugar.

-Como usted diga, señor. Sólo déjeme un minuto con mi cuñada. Te enviaré una lechuza Draco. –dijo Lucius a su hijo indicándole que se fuera y, en cuanto estuvieron sólos, abrazó y besó a Jennifer. –Te hizo algo?

-No –Jennifer intentó sonreír. –Es sólo que me da repugnancia estar cerca suyo.

-Lo odio. Juro que voy a matarlo con mis propias manos.

-Tranquilo Lú, cuando todos sepan de nosotros no va a acercarse a mi.

-Te amo tanto...

-Lo sé. Yo también.

-Cuando vienes a mi casa nuevamente?

-No lo sé Lú. No quiero que la confianza de Dumbledore flaquee. Lo mejor será no vernos.

-No voy a aguantar un mes sin ti –dijo Lucius besandole el cuello.

-Hagamos un esfuerzo, Draco necesita sus MHBs y falta poco para que todo termine.

-Sólo lo hago porque tu me lo pides.

-Te amo Lu, no lo dudes. Y pronto estaremos juntos. Ahora vete.

-Hasta luego hermosa.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	42. La lechuza

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 42: LA LECHUZA **

****

Los días pasaban y Draco seguía sin recibir la lechuza que cambiaría la vida de Tiny. Comenzaba a impacientarse, pero sabía que su padre iba a escribirle tarde o temprano, pues la idea de hacerle daño a Potter era demasiado tentadora.

-Hemos adelantado la tercer y última fecha del campeonato de quidditch –anunció Dumbledore durante el desayuno –porque en los cuatro equipos hay muchos alumnos de 5° y 7° que deben rendir sus MHBs y EXTASIS respectivamente. Por este motivo, éste sábado se enfrentarán Slytherin y Ravenclaw, y el domingo harán lo suyo Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Les deseo mucha suerte a los cuatro equipos y que la Copa de Quidditch sea para el mejor.

Alicia Spinnet desesperó inmediatamente. Reunió a todo el equipo de Gryffindor en la Sala Común y les dio la mas insoportable charla sobre tácticas, entrenamientos excesivos y premios. Definitivamente era un pequeño clon de Wodd, mas la histeria femenina.

-Tenemos que ganar. Si perdemos vamos a depender de los puntos que hagan Ravenclaw o Slytherin y no soportaría que la Copa se fuera de nuestras manos. Entrenaremos doble turno esta semana.

-QUÉ?

-NO!

-Alicia, por favor –suplicó George.

-Dije doble turno y así será. Quiero a todo el mundo a las 7 de la mañana y a las 5 de la tarde en el campo. Debo decirles que la profesora McGonagall está totalmente de acuerdo. Y NI SE LES OCURRA FALTAR O QUEDARSE DORMIDOS! Entendido?

-Alicia... Estás segura que eres tu o....? –preguntó George mirándola intensamente.

-Eres Oliver disfrazado de mujer? –completó Fred, provocando la risa de todos.

-Muy graciosos, muy graciosos. Comenzamos esta tarde! Vamos George, tenemos clases.

-Esto es una pesadilla –murmuró Ron cuando los demas se habían ido.

-Totalmente. –afirmó Harry –Pero es necesario si queremos ganar el partido y la Copa. Imagínate el rostro de Malfoy cuando pierdan nuevamente.

-Harry... no deberías hablar así. –dijo ron asombrándose de sus propias palabras.

-Oh vamos Ron! Sea como sea, sigue siendo un arrogante.

-Te estás equivocando Harry. Hermione se encuentra con él casi a diario, y yo he ido muchas veces... ya sabes, no quería que se quede sola con él, y... no creo que sea una mala persona.

-De quién hablan? –preguntó Ginny abrazando a Harry por la espalda.

-De... Snape. –dijo Ron rápidamente.

-Snape? Snape buena persona? –preguntó Ginny incrédulamente. –Oh si! Y yo soy la mejor alumna de este colegio!

-Yo... creo que... –Ron se había enredado tanto que no sabía como solucionarlo –Mejor me voy.

-Qué le sucede? –preguntó Ginny risueña cuando su hermano desapareció de su vista.

-No lo sé –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza –Pero no me importa demasiado si estás aquí conmigo.

Ginny sonrió mientras Harry se acercaba a sus labios y la besaba cariñosamente. Definitivamente había tomado una buena decisión al aceptar al moreno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sirius estaba encerrado en su habitación. No podía salir de allí sin la autorización de Dumbledore y el anciano le había pedido que no lo haga porque Lucius podía volver en cualquier momento.

Ya no sabía que hacer. Remus le llevaba libros cada día, pero nunca le había gustado leer. La mayoría del tiempo lo ocupaba reviviendo viejos recuerdos, forzando su mente al máximo para recuperar sus años pasados, que fueron absorbidos por los dementotes.

Un golpe en su puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Hacía prácticamente media hora que estaba mirando la misma foto, la del casamiento de Lily y James. Se quedó en silencio esperando a que quien estuviera golpeando se identificara.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Draco, se relajó visiblemente y abrió la puerta con un giro de su varita. Enseguida apareció frente a él una réplica casi perfecta de Lucius Malfoy.

-Buen día Draco.

-Hola. –dijo alegremente el rubio –Cómo estás?

-Aburrido. Tu?

-Feliz. Bueno, no completamente, pero las cosas comienzan a mejorar.

-Si? Te refieres a Ginny?

-No. Hablo de Tiny. Estuve hablando con Lucius y me dio alguna información bastante importante.

-DILO! DILO!

-Te alegrará saber que no engañaste a Tiny con esa mujer.

-ESO YA LO SABÍA DRACO!

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. –dijo Draco riendo –Cuando vino Lucius le pregunté que era lo que tío Trangus había hecho para separarte de Tiny. Y me dijo que nada, que sólo tuvo la suerte de encontrar primero a Tiny.

-Entonces? –preguntó Sirius confundido.

-Lucius fue el que se interpuso entre ustedes.

-Idiota –murmuró Sirius antes de romper en una estruendosa carcajada.

-Sirius? –Draco comenzó a dudar que su mente estuviera demasiado bien.

-O sea que le salió mal –pudo decir Sirius cuando se calmó. –el muy idiota armó todo un plan para separarnos y ella se casó con su hermano.

Ahora los dos se rieron con ganas. Si bien a Sirius no le hacía demasiada gracia todo lo que había sucedido, era gratificante saber que Lucius había fracasado en la parte mas importante del plan.

-Bueno... Y vas a decirme que fue lo que hizo?

-Bueno, la mala noticia es que no lo se. Justo cuando empezaba a contarme, llegó Fudge y se lo llevó.

-Mierda!

-Pero la buena noticia es que va a enviarme una lechuza diciéndome su plan.

-Cómo voy a pagarte esto Draco? –murmuró Sirius mas para sí mismo que para Draco.

-Sólo asegúrate de que haya una habitación para mi cuando te mudes con Tiny.

-Eso te lo aseguro. –dijo Sirius sonriendo abiertamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El sábado por la mañana, cuando se dirigía al campo de quidditch para jugar el último partido de la temporada, Draco fijó sus ojos en su tía.

Jennifer caminaba junto a Remus Lupin y Severus. Éste último parecía estar completamente furioso y solía mover un brazo como para golpear a alguien, claro que sólo había aire.

Lupin casi se cae de cara al suelo, si no fuera porque Jennifer alcanzó a tomarlo de un brazo, para luego saltar ligeramente y agarrarse el trasero como si alguien le hubiese pegado.

-Disculpa Tiny, estás bien?

-Si Draco, es sólo que....

-AUCH! –exclamó Draco agarrándose la cabeza -Quién me golpeó?

-Black- -dijo Severus demasiado molesto –No entiendo porque demonios no vino como perro. Está bajo la capa de invisibilidad que "alguien" –dijo mirando con odio a su hermana –le dio.

-Es mas divertido molestarte sin que sepas donde estoy Snape –dijo la voz de Sirius desde la derecha de draco. –Además dumbledore dijo que es mas seguro que nadie me vea, por mas que sea en mi forma canina.

-Definitivamente todos ustedes... TODOS están locos.

Severus abandonó el grupo haciendo ondear su túnica tras él y caminando rápidamente con los brazos cruzados. Los alumnos que se cruzaban en su camino, se apartaban lo mas apresuradamente que podían, pues nadie quería ser víctima de un Severus Snape furioso.

-Siempre me pregunté como es que hace eso –dijo Remus viendolo caminar, provocando risas en Draco y Jennifer.

-"Eso" –dijo la mujer –Es muy fácil de hacer cuando tienes la postura, el movimiento y la túnica adecuada. Yo puedo hacerlo.

-Yo también. –dijo Draco sonriendo arrogantemente.

-Yo creo que en vez de hacer eso, habría que buscarle una novia –dijo Sirius riendo no muy disimuladamente –Es evidente que no está muy feliz con su vida.

-Sirius, no seas injusto –dijo Jennifer enojada. –La vida de Severus fue muy difícil, y no creo que jamás acepte estar con otra mujer que no sea Sarah.

-Nunca me dijiste que sucedió con ella. Cómo murió? –preguntó Draco interesado.

Jennifer tardó unos minutos antes de contestar, pues estaba reviviendo en su mente la última vez que vio a su cuñada.

**FLASH-BACK**

Sarah había estado dos semanas con ella y Sirius en la casa que compartían. Desde que había abandonado a Severus, no hacía otra cosa que llorar y casi no comía. Jennifer intentaba pasar mucho tiempo con ella, pero Sarah no quería hablar con nadie.

Jennifer comenzaba a preocuparse por la rubia. Su salud estaba empeorando debido al estrés u los nervios seguramente, pues solía marearse y había vomitado varias veces lo poco que comía.

Una noche se acercó a la habitación de huéspedes que estaba utilizando. Encontró a Sarah llorando mas desconsoladamente que nunca, en posición fetal sobre la cama.

-Ey –le dijo suavemente –Estás bien? –Sarah solo asintió –Juro que me gustaría golpearlo hasta que entrara en razones.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso Jenny. En qué se ha convertido? Cómo puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta antes?

-Sarah... la única razón por la que yo me enteré, fue porque Trangus me lo dijo. –Jennifer le acariciaba el cabello mientras le hablaba –Él quería protegerme y me lo dijo porque temía que Severus me hiciera daño. Yo sé que mi hermano no nos haría nada a ninguna de las dos. Y... probablemente sea parcialmente mi culpa. Si yo no me hubiera venido a vivir con Sirius...

-No! No es tu culpa Jenny. No pienses eso. No sé que fue lo que llevó a Severus a hacer una cosa así, a unirse a ese monstruo, pero no fuiste tu.

-No lo sé.

-Yo sí lo sé. No te atormente así.

-Gracias. –dijo Jennifer sonriendo tristemente, para luego quedarse en un largo silencio las dos –Sarah... tu salud me preocupa. Por qué no me dejas hacerte un chequeo?

-No! –exclamó la rubia –Estoy bien. Ya me lo hice yo misma y es sólo el cansancio y los nervios. Lo mejor será que me aleje de todo esto y comience de nuevo.

-Quieres irte de Inglaterra? –preguntó incrédulamente Jennifer.

-Es lo mejor Jenny. Necesito alejarme de Severus y rehacer mi vida. Necesito salir de aquí.

-Está bien. Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-De hecho, sí. Me preguntaba si no podrías adquirir un pasaje de avión a América. Tu manejas mejor todo lo muggle.

-América? Eso es muy lejos Sarah.

-Por favor Jenny, necesito irme lo mas lejos posible de Severus. Necesito olvidarlo.

-Está bien. Cuenta conmigo.

Tres días después, Sarah, Jennifer y Sirius se dirigieron al Gatwick, uno de los aeropuertos de Londres, para despedirse definitivamente.

Las dos mujeres tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, porque habían sido buenas amigas y era muy probable que no volvieran a verse jamás.

Sirius las apoyó lo mas que pudo, aún sin comprender el motivo por el que Sarah había abandonado a su esposo.

Después de interminables abrazos y promesas de reencuentros, Sarah había abordado el avión, sin saber que era el último lugar que la iba a ver con vida.

Sirius y Jennifer observaron como el avión despegaba desde una de las ventanas del aeropuerto. Y, cuando estaban a punto de irse a casa, vieron como, para su horror, una de las turbinas se prendía fuego y la máquina perdía el control, estrellándose contra la pista.

La catástrofe robó las vidas de todos quienes viajaban en el avión. Y, para mayor consternación, la mayoría de los cuerpos había desaparecido, siendo incinerados cuando explotó el tanque de combustible.

**FIN FLASH-BACK**

-Murió en un accidente de avión. –dijo Sirius al ver el rostro de dolor de Jennifer. Sabía que lo estaba reviviendo y se maldijo por ser él el que trajo el tema de una novia para Snape.

-Oh. Entonces.. era muggle? –preguntó Draco confundido.

-No. Era una bruja de sangre pura y familia muy respetada, pero estaba huyendo de Severus y sabía que él no tenía idea de cómo rastrearla en el mundo mágico.

-Y por qué escapaba de Severus? –siguió preguntando Draco, pero cuando nadie le respondió descifró el motivo –Se enteró que estaba del Lado Oscuro, verdad?

-Si. Pero no tiene caso recordar todo eso –dijo Jennifer sacudiendo la cabeza –Lo mejor será que vayas a prepararte para el juego.

-Está bien. Nos vemos luego.

-Suerte Draco –dijo Jennifer besándole la frente.

-Atrapa la Snitch –dijo Sirius en un susurro, intentando no escucharse a sí mismo.

Durante todo el encuentro, Sirius se dedicó a molestar a Jennifer y Remus, ante la mirada divertida de Dumbledore y la reprobatoria de Severus. Aunque, el mayor de los Snape reconocía que el animago estaba haciendo reír a su hermana y eso le agradaba.

Al cabo de una hora de juego, Draco atrapó la Snitch, superando excesivamente a Cho Chang, la buscadora de Ravenclaw, y Slytherin ganó 210 a 70. Las serpientes ahora ponían todas sus esperanzas en que Gryffindor perdiera, para quedarse con la Copa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El domingo era el turno del último partido de la temporada de Quidditch. Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff.

Alicia estaba muy confiada, pues después de la lamentable muerte de Cedric, Hufflepuff no había logrado encontrar un buen buscador que lo reemplace. Eso, sin contar que los ánimos de esa casa no eran los mejores.

El partido comenzó con las gradas repletas de alumnos. Ravenclaw permanecía neutral, pero Slytherin alentaba claramente a Hufflepuff.

En las gradas de profesores, Remus, Sirius y Jennifer estaban sentados uno junto al otro, atentos a cada jugada y a los movimientos de Harry en búsqueda de la Snitch.

Draco parecía ser el único alumno que no se había presentado al partido. Sabía que las posibilidades de que Gryffindor perdiera eran casi nulas. Aún guardaba pequeñas esperanzas, pero estaba convencido de que eran casi imposibles.

Estaba en la biblioteca, estudiando Pociones para mejorar sus posibilidades de aprobar sus MHBs, cuando la lechuza de su padre aterrizó sobre su libro.

Con el corazón en la boca y los nervios a flor de piel, Draco abrió el pergamino que su padre le había enviado y sonrió al ver que tenía la solución a uno de sus problemas. Jennifer Snape iba a regresar con Sirius black, él estaba seguro de eso.

La carta continuaba y, cuando leyó las últimas líneas, se levantó abruptamente, provocando que la Señora Pince lo regañe por el ruido y abandonó la biblioteca corriendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El partido iba 50-20 a favor de los leones, cuando Harry divisó la Snitch. La deseada dorada estaba prácticamente estática, volando cerca de las gradas de Ravenclaw.

Potter dirigió su escoba hacia ella y, como si lo hubiera visto, la pequeña pelotita comenzó a moverse, volando de un lado hacia el otro, pero a una velocidad extrañamente lenta, que hacía posible que ambos jugadores la siguieran.

Jennifer observaba divertida los esfuerzos que hacía Remus para no gritar sus ánimos a Harry y podía notar el cuerpo de Sirius (bajo la capa de invisibilidad) moverse nerviosamente junto al suyo. Casi podía verlo mordiéndose las uñas para no gritar.

Entonces vio a Draco correr hacia el campo de juego con un pergamino en su mano derecha. Frunció el seño entre preocupada y confundida, y vio que su hermano tenía la misma expresión en el rostro.

-¡POTTER! ¡NO LA ATRAPES! ¡NO AGARRES LA SNITCH! –gritó Draco aplicándose un "Sonorus" y agitando las manos.

Todos los alumnos lo miraron confundidos. Qué demonios hacía Draco Malfoy gritando como un condenado a muerte en el medio del Campo de Quidditch?

Y fue justo cuando la profesora Hootch se dirigió a él en su escoba, cuando todos se sorprendieron aún mas.

Draco le aplicó un efectivo hechizo levitador que mantuvo a la profesora lo suficientemente lejos de su escoba, como para que él pudiera montarla y volar hacia Potter.

Jennifer comenzó a sentir que algo estaba muy mal. Draco no estaba haciendo eso por un estúpido partido de Quidditch, conocía muy bien a su ahijado como para creer algo así.

Harry lo observó incrédulo mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a los dos buscadores que iban tras la Snitch. Qué era lo que pretendía?

-Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Remus

-Quiere evitar que Harry atrape la Snitch –dijo Sirius estableciendo lo obvio, mientras Jennifer y Severus retorcían sus neuronas tratando de comprender a Draco.

-La Snitch –dijo Jennifer de pronto mirando a Severus.

-Oh por Merlín!

Sin darle explicaciones a nadie, Jennifer y Severus abandonaron las gradas. Ambos sabían una sola cosa, debían evitar que Harry tome la Snitch. Si sus pensamientos eran correctos, se iban a ver en grandes problemas.

La atención estaba puesta en los tres buscadores ahora. Harry perseguía la Snitch seguido de cerca por los otros dos.

El rubio ya no sabía que hacer. Tenía que quitar del medio al Hufflepuff para poder acercarse a Potter y explicarle o, en su defecto, tenía que tomar él mismo la Snitch.

Con un "Stupeffy", el buscador de Hufflepuff quedó fuera de juego, cayendo desmayado hacia el campo. No era momento de preocuparse por ello. Seguramente Dumbledore iba a evitar el golpe.

Maldito Potter. Era demasiado rápido y no podía alcanzarlo. Estuvo a punto de dejarlo solo y volver a sus estudios, pues no hacía caso a sus advertencias. Qué no apreciaba vivir?

-Potter! Deja la maldita Snitch! –dijo Draco cuando estuvo casi junto al Gryffindor. -Mi padre la hechizó!

-No puedo! Tengo que ganar Malfoy!

-Potter! No escuchas lo que estoy diciendo?

-No vas a convencerme Malfoy! Tu truco es patético!

Jennifer había llegado al Campo de Juego, seguida de cerca por su hermano. Su vista fija en sus dos ahijados. Por qué Harry no confiaba en Draco de una vez y dejaba la Snitch?

-HARRY POTTER! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas –NO TE ATREVAS A ATRAPAR ESA SNITCH!

-Creo que eso no sirve Jenny –dijo Severus intentando lanzar un hechizo aturdidor a su alumno, pero sólo para descubrir que un extraño campo de energía lo evitaba.

-Qué vamos a hacer Sev? –preguntó Jennifer viendo como Harry estiraba la mano para atrapar la pelotita, mientras que Draco lo tomaba por la túnica, en un infructuoso intento de evitarlo.

-No lo sé.

Justo en el momento en que Dumbledore se acercaba a ellos, seguido por McGonagall, Remus y Sirius bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Harry tomó la Snitch y desapareció, llevando consigo a Draco, que lo sostenía de la capa.

-Mierda –dijo Severus apretando sus dientes. –Tengo que irme.

-Aguántalo Sev –pidió Jennifer tomándolo del brazo no adolorido por el llamado de Voldemort, a través de la Marca Tenebrosa –Te veo allí.

-Ni se te ocurra Jennifer. –dijo Severus seriamente.

-Tranquilo, no iré sola.

-Pero..

-Vete.

Severus caminó apresuradamente hacia las puertas del colegio, donde podía aparecerse y responder al llamado del señor Tenebroso, mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pensando en una posible solución para Potter y Draco.

Los alumnos gritaban angustiados, mientras los profesores miraban a Dumbledore expectantes, salvo Jennifer que convocó un objeto desde su habitación hasta el campo.

-Los jefes de Casa, dirijan a sus alumnos a sus Salas Comunes. –dijo Dumbledore rapidamente. –Remus, tu encárgate de los Slytherins. Jennifer, tu...

-Me voy –dijo ella colocándose una cadena al cuello.

-Jennifer, es peligroso y...

-Trate de evitarlo Albus –lo retó.

-No lo haría y no podría jamás.

-A dónde se supone que vas? –preguntó Sirius en un susurro, observando mientras Jennifer se colocaba la cadena, llenándole de dicha el corazón al ver que era la misma que contenía su promesa de amor. –Creí que la habías desechado.

-Es un traslador. –informó Jennifer –Y... no puedo decirte a donde voy, pero puedo asegurarte que voy a traerlos de vuelta. Adios.

Y con eso, Jennifer desapareció justo en frente de todos ellos.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	43. Enfrentamiento

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 43: EL ENFRENTAMIENTO. **

En cuanto Harry tocó la Snitch sintió el familiar tirón en el estómago. La maldita cosa era un traslador y, aunque había hecho todo lo posible para hacerle caso al rubio, no había podido, era como si algo en su mente se negara a obedecer.

Ya sabía lo que venía a continuación y estaba casi seguro de que, esta vez, no iba a tener tanta suerte como las anteriores. Qué iba a hacer frente a todos los mortífagos y Voldemort? Quien sabe lo que el maldito le tenía preparado este año.

-Bienvenido Potter –dijo una siseante voz frente a él. –Y trajiste a Draco Malfoy contigo.

-Qué? –preguntó Harry volteando hacia su derecha, donde el rubio intentaba no temblar. –QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ MALFOY??!?!?!!

-Contesta Draco, ilumínanos.

-Yo... Yo... –Draco tenía una "piedra" en su garganta, que le impedía hablar frente a Voldemort, y Harry comprendió que tenía que hacer algo.

-QUERÍAS VER COMO ME MATABA, VERDAD? –preguntó intentando calmar su miedo y sabiendo que tenía que ayudar a Malfoy, pues el rubio había intentado evitar que atrape la Snitch –SABÍAS QUE ERA UN MALDITO TRASLADOR Y SOLO ME TOMASTE POR LA TÚNICA PARA VENIR A BESARLE LA CAPA A TU PATÉTICO SEÑOR!

-Por supuesto Potter –dijo Malfoy agradecido, aunque sin demostrarlo. –Pero mi Señor no es patético, él es quien tiene la verdad y quien va a convertir al mundo en un lugar habitable para los magos que lo merecen.

-Ya que estás aquí Draco –dijo Voldemort acercándose a él –Lo mas conveniente será que te inciemos, pero luego de que termine con mi "huésped de honor".

-Sus deseos son órdenes Mi Señor –dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia.

-Lucius, debo felicitarte. Has hecho un buen trabajo con tu hijo.

-Gracias Mi Señor.

-Ahora... Cómo está esa poción Severus? –siseó Voldemort desde su lugar.

-Le falta una hora aproximadamente Mi Señor. –respondió Snape sin levantar la vista de su caldero.

-Bien. –Voldemort se acercó a Lucius, lo suficiente como para que sólo el rubio lo escuche –En cuanto la termine, te encargas de amarrarlo. No quiero que vuelva a Hogwarts. Ya no confío en él.

-Será un placer –dijo Lucius con sus ojos brillando con malicia y locura.

-Colagusano!

-Si, Mi Señor –dijo el tembloroso hombre acercándose.

-Sujeta a Potter y llévalo al altar de sacrificios.

-Si, Mi Señor.

Peter Pettigrew levitó a Harry con un movimiento de su varita y lo llevó hasta un altar de mármol negro, brillante y resplandeciente.

El moreno sabía que no iba a salir de allí. No podía pretender que Malfoy y Snape arriesguen sus vidas para salvarlo y sabía que no iban a hacerlo.

-Eres un idiota Potter. –dijo Draco entre dientes al acercarse a él.

-Te juro que no podía evitar tomar la Snitch Malfoy –susurró Harry –Algo me impedía pensar con claridad.

-Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos encuentre pronto, no tengo interés en recibir esa maldita calabera.

-Lo siento.

-También yo.

Jennifer apareció, gracias a su cadena-traslador, en un salón oscuro y desierto. Caminando a oscuras, con la seguridad que sólo alguien que ha caminado por allí miles de veces, se acercó hacia una pared que, a simple vista, era sólo eso.

Apoyó su mano izquierda en un ladrillo determinado y su varita en otro, mientras susurraba con voz firme su nombre, apellido, posición y cargo.

La pared la absorbió en un instante y se encontró en una sala completamente diferente.

El amplio "Salón Blanco" tenía sus paredes, piso y techo recubiertos con pintura de ese color, una mesa redonda en el centro, rodeada por seis sillones. Caminó en línea recta, hasta estar detrás de su propio lugar y esperó.

Junto a una pared del salón, podía verse una tarima, levantada unos veinte centímetros del suelo. Sobre ella, un sillón dorado, con piedras preciosas incrustadas en él.

Tan sólo unos segundos después, cinco personas mas aparecieron en diferentes sectores de las paredes, tal como lo había hecho ella.

Cuando todos estuvieron tras sus lugares, en silencio y con gran protocolo, se sentaron.

Inmediatamente, en la mesa aparecieron pergaminos, plumas, tinteros y otros utensilios que nadie podría imaginar para que servían.

-Tu dirás –dijo el hombre que se sentaba a su derecha.

-Voldemort tiene a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

-Cómo sucedió? –preguntó una mujer frente a ella.

-Un traslador nuevamente. Esta vez hechizó una snitch. Estoy segura que fue Lucius Malfoy cuando visitó Hogwarts hace unos días.

-Y cómo es que Draco Malfoy está con él? Hoy no jugaba Slytherin. –declaró con seguridad otro hombre, sentado a su izquierda.

-Draco intentó evitar que Harry atrapara la Snitch y lo tenía tomado de la capa cuando se activó el traslador.

-Algún plan? –preguntó la mujer nuevamente.

-No creo que sea momento de hacernos ver aún –habló por primera vez uno de los otros dos hombres.

-Coincido –dijo el sexto integrante del extraño grupo, mientras los demás asentían, salvo Jennifer y el hombre a su derecha.

-Entonces me haré cargo sola –dijo Jennifer decidida.

-No. Yo iré contigo. –dijo el hombre de su derecha.

-Pero...

-Iremos por nuestra cuenta. Nadie tiene por qué saber qué es lo que nos une.

-Tienen media hora –dijo la mujer.-Si no han vuelto para entonces, iremos todos.

-Decidido entonces Señores, y Señoras –dijo uno de ellos. –Damos por terminada esta reunión?

-La damos por terminada. –dijo Jennifer poniéndose de pie.

Jennifer salió por la misma pared por la que entró, pero esta vez, acompañada. En vez de tocar nuevamente el traslador que la había llevado allí, atravesaron otra pared y se encontraron en el Callejón Diagon.

-Vamos Jenny –dijo el hombre –Hay que traer a tus ahijados de vuelta.

-Gracias Azael. –respondió Jennifer con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Harry, atado de pies y manos sobre el altar de mármol negro, sólo con una túnica verde muy fina que le habían puesto, esperaba por su destino. Tal vez fuera la última vez que viera el sol caer tras las montañas. Tal vez fueran sus últimos momentos con vida.

Debe habérsele notado en el rostro, porque Malfoy se acercó a él, simulando vigilarlo y le habló entre sus dientes, sin mover los labios.

-No seas imbécil Potter. Tiny no va a dejarte morir.

-No estoy muy seguro de que pueda hacer algo, y no voy a tener tanta suerte como la última vez.

-Tan sólo.... pelea Potter, si te rindes ante él se acaba todo.

Draco tenía la vista el frente, y le hablaba sin mirarlo. Por eso pudo ver cuando Voldemort se acercaba a ellos.

Harry, mas que verlo, lo sintió, porque pudo escuchar como Colagusano comenzó a respirar entre cortadamente y sentía el movimiento de su túnica, como si estuviera temblando.

-Harry Potter –dijo la voz silbante de Voldemort –La última vez que nos vimos también fuiste tan atento para venir a visitarme.

-Qué quieres Voldemort? –preguntó Harry haciendo gala de su coraje Gryffindor.

-Creo que tendrás que aprender algunos modales. Cruccio!

El maleficio fue lanado con tanto odio que Harry creyó que lo mejor que podía pasarle en ese momento era la muerte. Sentía como sus músculos se contraían y expandían tan rápida y dolorosamente que no creyó poder aguantar mucho tiempo mas. De pronto, todo pasó.

-No juegues conmigo Potter –Voldemort escupió el nombre con tanto odio que hasta sus mas fieles mortífagos temblaron –Ya me has retrasado demasiado en mis planes. No entiendo porque Dumbledore se preocupa tanto por ti, si no eres mas que un mocoso con suerte.

-Si eso es lo que soy, por qué me tienes aquí? –preguntó Harry intentando alargar la conversación por todo el tiempo posible.

-La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío Potter. Tu madre sangre sucia te salvó una vez y tu varita otra, pero no sucederá lo mismo ahora. Vas a morir y nadie va a ayudarte.

-Dumbledore va a venir por mi.

-No lo hizo el año pasado, verdad? –se burló Voldemort –Haber si entiendes mocoso: Nadie puede detenerme, los que podían ya están muertos. He esperado mucho por este momento. El heredero de Slytherin reinará al fin. El mundo perfecto sin sangres sucias ni mestizos. Sólo magos poderosos y...

-TU ERES UN MAGO MESTIZO! –le grito Harry interrumpiéndolo.

-CÓMO TE ATREVES A DESPRESTIGIAR A LORD VOLDEMORT!?!?!?!?! –rugió con furia el mago tenebroso. –Snape! La poción!

-Dos minutos, Mi Señor –dijo Severus revolviendo el contenido de un caldero humeante, que desprendía humo negro y nauseabundo.

-Vas a morir Potter. Vas a morir y yo al fin voy a ser inmortal.

-Oh... no lo creo –dijo Jennifer apareciendo entre Voldemort y los mortífagos.

-Jennifer Snape –la reconoció Voldemort en seguida.

-Riddle –lo saludó ella sin quietarle sus ojos de encima.

-Lucius! Mátala!

La carcajada que soltó Jennifer fue tan inesperada y espontánea que ninguno de los mortífagos pudo moverse de su lugar.

-De veras crees que Lucius tendría oportunidad frente a mi? –dijo Jennifer entre risas, gastando el mayor tiempo posible -Por Merlín! Y dices ser el mayor mago del mundo?

Voldemort enfureció y eso era lo que Jennifer buscaba. El mago tenebroso centró toda su atención en ella, dejando descuidado a Harry y Draco.

El rubio había perfectamente que, si había alguna posibilidad de salir vivos y sin marcas tenebrosas en sus brazos, era esa.

Agitó su varita discretamente, pronunciando un encantamiento en susurros y las cuerdas que sujetaban a Harry se aflojaron, pero él no se movió, pues aún estaba muy a la vista.

-Eres tan poca cosa Snape. –siseó Voldemort –Tan patética. Podrías haberlo tenido todo. Podrías haberte casado con mi mano derecha. Y, sin embargo, aquí estás, defendiendo a ese mocoso.

-Es "mocoso" –dijo Jennifer seriamente –es mi ahijado Riddle.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así –la amenazó Voldemort entre cerrando sus ojos de tal manera que solo eran dos líneas rojas.

-O qué? No amenaces cuando no vas a poder c u mplir.

-Te crees capaz de vencerme, Snape? –Voldemort se rió de forma macabra, acercándose a ella con su varita en alto.

Todos los mortífagos tenían su atención dirigida al próximo duelo que estaba por comenzar. Ansiedad y diversión podía verse tras sus máscaras blancas.

Severus la observaba desesperado. No podía creer que Jennifer hubiera aparecido sola, en el medio de todos los mortífagos y estuviera retando a duelo al mago tenebroso mas poderoso de los últimos tiempos.

Mientras que Draco aprovechaba que nadie reparaba en ellos y se acercó mas a Harry. Confiaba ciegamente en su tía y sabía que tenía un plan, o por lo menos, eso era lo que quería creer.

-Levántate ahora Potter –susurró.

-Qué se supone que está haciendo? –preguntó al tiempo que se arrastraba por el altar, dejándose caer al suelo, tras el montón de mármol.

-No tengo idea. Pero mas vale que sea bueno, o no podremos salir de aquí.

De la nada, dos manos taparon sus bocas. Los dos chicos se quedaron congelados. Si alguien los había descubierto estaban perdidos. Pronto salieron de su estupor y comenaron a moverse, para librarse de las fuertes manos.

-Quietos y sin hablar –fue el susurro de Azael, mientras retiraba sus manos –O van a descubrirnos.

-Tu –susurró Draco reconociéndolo –Qué...?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Hay mucho para hacer. Esto –dijo entregándoles un diario viejo –es un traslador. Tómenlo y váyanse. Jenny y yo vamos a ocuparnos de salir de aquí con Severus.

-No podemos dejarla sola. –dijo Harry.

-No está sola. Ahora, deben regresar a Hogwarts antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-POTTER! –se escuchó la voz de Lucius Malfoy, mientras los pasos de los mortíf4agos hacia ellos se hacían evidentes.

-Mierda –murmuró Azael. –Váyanse ahora.

-Lucius detenlos si no quieres morir como ellos. –ordenó Voldemort sin siquiera voltear, ya que no imaginaba la presencia de alguien mas.

-Stuppefy! –Lucius Malfoy lanzó el primer maleficio, que Harry tuvo que esquivar, perdiendo el traslador.

Azael se puso frente a los dos menores con una actitud desafiante y poderosa, que inspiraba miedo y respeto. Fuera quien fuera ese mago, definitivamente podía contra varios de ellos.

-Señor! Azael de Wellug está aquí! –exclamó Lucius al reconocerlo.

-Pero miren nada mas... –dijo Voldemort olvidando completamente a Jennifer –Si "La Realeza" nos visita. ¿Qué haces aquí Azael?

-¿Qué ya no puedo visitarte? –preguntó el hombre sonriendo falsamente –Cualquiera diría que no te agrada verme.

-Que perspicaz... Te hice una pregunta y quiero una respuesta.

-Bueno, bueno Tom... Si tanto te molesta mi presencia, me voy. Pero me los llevo conmigo.  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo permitiré? –Voldemort se acercaba lentamente y Azael retrocedía.  
-No necesito tu permiso.

Con un rápido movimiento, que nadie pudo ver, Azael tomó el periódico-traslador y lo puso en manos de Draco, que inmediatamente tomó a Harry del brazo salieron de allí, en un torbellino de colores.

Desde la partida de los dos hermanos Snape, el despacho del Director de Hogwarts era el lugar de reunión.

Hermione, Ron y Ginny esperaban no muy pacientemente tras la puerta del lugar. Habían discutido con Sirius, Remus y hasta le habían hecho frente a la Profesora McGonagall, pero toda rencilla sobre si podían entrar o no fue resuelta cuando Dumbledore, con voz amable pero que no daba lugar a réplicas, les había "pedido" que sean tan "amables" de esperar fuera.

Dentro, era otra historia. Sirius no paraba de dar vueltas por el despacho, haciendo gala de su personalidad inquieta. No podía soportar un minuto mas sin saber de Jennifer. ¿Cómo se le ocurría ir así, sola, en búsqueda de Harry? ¿Y cómo Dumbledore la había autorizado?

Y Harry.... ¿Qué iba a hacer si algo le sucedía? No podía fallarle de esa manera a Lily y James. Necesitaba traerlo de vuelta con vida y protegerlo de todo. Pero Dumbledore no hacía nada, mas que mirar sus manos.

El resto de la Orden Mágica estaba allí, esperando por quien sabe que cosa, para poder actuar. Pero, lo cierto, es que nadie sabía donde se podía encontrar Harry Potter.  
-Dumbledore –dijo Sirius al fin –No puede ser que la haya dejado ir así, sin siquiera decirnos a dónde iba.

-Yo no podía hacer nada Sirius, fue su decisión y su deber.

-¿Deber? ¿De qué deber me habla? –exclamó el animago ya fuera de sí mismo –¡Ambos compartimos el mismo deber! ¡Harry es tan ahijado de ella como mío!  
-Lo se Sirius, pero tienes que comprender que yo no podía hacer nada.

-¿Nada? ¡Nada!

-Sirius.. –intervino Remus –Tienes que calmarte.

-Seguramente están es una hermosa fiesta de mortífagos riéndose de nosotros –dijo Ojoloco Moody, ganándose miradas de odio de varios e los presentes. –Snapes... no uno, sino dos de ellos. ¿A quién se le ocurre que son personas confiables?

-Como vuelvas a decir algo así –dijo Sirius con la varita casi lista, solo para ser interrumpido por la materialización de dos personas en el medio del despacho.

Harry y Draco golpearon contra el suelo, haciendo un ruido seco y estruendoso. Mientras se desenredaban piernas y brazos, el uno del otro, Sirius y Remus se les acercaron rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Sirius.

-Voldemort quería matarme –dijo Harry como si fuera obvio –Y a Malfoy iniciarlo.

-¡Por Merlín! –dijo Remus tomando el brazo izquierdo de Draco y levantándole la túnica.

-Harry, Draco –dijo Dumbledore, que ya se había acercado a ellos. -¿Están bien?

-Si profesor –respondieron los dos al unísono.

-¿Dónde está Jennifer? –volvió a preguntar el anciano.

-Con ellos –dijo Harry que, ya lejos del peligro, comenzaba a notar la situación en la que podría encontrarse su madrina.

-¿Cómo que con ellos?

-Azael de Wellug nos dio un traslador y ella está con él... luchando...

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Remus, mas blanco que nunca. -¿Azael de Wellug?

-¡Si! –respondió Draco. –¿Cuál es el problema con Azael?

-No hay tiempo que perder –dijo Dumbledore –Si él hizo el traslador, entonces debe ser de ida y vuelta. Vamos, todos tóquenlo y haremos lo posible por traer a Jennifer y Severus de vuelta.

-Sus amigos están tras la puerta –dijo McGonagall mirando mientras los demás se iban. –Los acompañaré a la Enfermería.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	44. Peleas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 44: PELEAS. **

****

Cuando la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore se abrió, Ginny, Ron y Hermione contuvieron la respiración, hasta que pudieron ver a Draco y Harry tras la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, lanzándose encima de ambos, en un intento de abrazo, que dejó mas confundida que nunca a la profesora de Transformaciones.

Ron fue menos efusivo, pero la tranquilidad y alivio se notaba en su rostro sonriente, cuando le dio un apretón de manos a cada uno.

Ginny, en cambio, se lanzó sobre Harry, abrazándolo y al borde de las lágrimas. El moreno pronunció murmullos tranquilizadores, mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Y, cuando al fin se separaron, sucedió lo inesperado.

PUM!

El puño cerrado de la pelirroja se estrelló contra el pómulo izquierdo de Draco, que se tambaleó y pudo mantener el equilibrio, gracias a la pared que había detrás suyo.

-Señorita Weasley! –dijo McGonagall indignada –Ese no es el comportamiento que espero para los integrantes de mi casa. 20 puntos menos y detención durante lo que queda del curso conmigo.

-Por que lo defiende? –preguntó Ginny al borde de la histeria –CÓMO PUEDE DEFENDERLO?? ÉL ES TAN CULPABLE COMO SU PADRE DE QUE HARRY HAYA SIDO SECUESTRADO!! HARRY LO TRAJO PARA QUE SEPAN QUE FUE ÉL!!!

-Oh cállate Ginny –dijo Hermione, tomando a Draco del brazo y llevándoselo a la Enfermería.

-Qué le pasa a Hermione? –preguntó Ginny confundida.

-Malfoy... –comenzó Harry, sabiendo que cada palabra le iba a doler como un puñal clavándose en su cuerpo –él...

-Señor Potter –lo interrumpió McGonagall –No pierda tiempo. Debemos ir a la Enfermería. Lo que sea que iba a decirle a la Señorita Weasley, puede hacerlo su hermano.

Ron vio como la profesora prácticamente arrastraba de un brazo a Harry y lo dirigía escaleras abajo, para que sea atendido por Madame Pomfrey, y supo que la hora de la verdad había llegado. Miró a su hermana y comenzó a hablar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En cuanto sus dos ahijados desaparecieron, gracias al traslador de Azael, Jennifer sonrió malignamente y se puso en posición de ataque. Iba a ser difícil contra tantos mortífagos, pero suponía que Severus se le iba a unir en cualquier momento y que Azael mantendría ocupado a Voldemort.

A todos se les heló la sangre cuando escucharon el grito de furia y frustración del Señor Tenebroso. Harry Potter se le había escapado otra vez y con él, la posibilidad de alcanzar la inmortalidad. Observó a Azael y decidió hacerlo pagar.

Severus aún no podía creer la suerte de Potter y Draco. Ambos habían salido ilesos esa noche y ya deberían estar seguros en Hogwarts. Lo único que quedaba por hacer ahora era evitar la muerte de su hermana, aunque le costara la suya.

-Has cometido el peor error de tu vida Azael. –siseó Voldemort furioso –Y voy a cobrármelo.

-Oh si... " el Gran Señor Oscuro aplica la ley del Tailón" –replicó él con sarcasmo. –Me gustaría verte matándome.

-Cruccio!

Con ese maleficio, lanzado por Voldemort, comenzó la primer pelea del lugar. Los dos magos se movían con rapidez y precisión, utilizando conjuros, hechizos y maleficios tan antiguos como la magia misma.

Jennifer, en cambio, estaba en una situación muy diferente. Aproximadamente veinticinco mortífagos estaban frente a ella, apuntándole con sus varitas. Entre ellos, pudo reconocer a Armenith, el hermano de la difunta Narcissa, y su mente tejió el mas rápido plan por el que se felicitaría siempre.

-Vas a matarme, Lucius? –preguntó sonriendo. –No crees que lo mejor que puedes hacer es dar media vuelta e irte de aquí?

-Te tienes demasiada confianza. –dijo el rubio, mientras su cerebro y su corazón luchaban internamente por una pelea que ya tenía ganador, pues su obsesión no era mas fuerte que la humillación de saberse engañado y su odio.

-No soy Narcisa. –dijo Jennifer y vio como, tras la máscara, los ojos de Armenith se fijaban en Lucius –A mi no vas a matarme como a ella. Eres tan predecible Lucius... veneno.

-De qué está hablando? –exigió saber Armenith, en un tono no muy cordial.

-Debo reconocer que fue una buena elección: rápido y efectivo. –prosiguió Jennifer sin hacer caso a la interrupción –Pero Narcisa sí notó que algo le estaba sucediendo Lucius. Y... Adivina a quién le avisó de tus actividades?

-No a ti –dijo Lucius, sin darse cuenta de que esa sola frase podía costarle la vida en manos de su cuñado.

-Claro que a mi. Ella sabía que a ti no te importa Draco y que yo soy capaz de cualquier cosa por él. Y lo sabe desde el día en que di la vida de MI hijo por salvar a Draco del Cruciatas de mi padre. Pero.... tu ese resultado tampoco te lo esperabas, verdad?

-No se de que hablas.

-No mientas Lucius. Te conozco demasiado. Tu preparaste ese "brillante plan", para que ambos quedemos viudos.... y te salió muy mal. Déjame decirte cual fue tu error: Narcisa se paralizó cuando vio la escena, como era previsible, y la que se interpuso fui yo. Entonces... doble error: Yo perdí a mi hijo y Narcisa siguió viva....

-Malfoy! –exclamó Armenith –Duelo. Tu y yo. AHORA!

Mientras Lucius y Armenith comenzaban su duelo, viendo que nadie se fijaba en él, Severus desapareció el contenido del caldero en el cual estaba trabajando y comenzó a desmayar a sus "colegas" mortífagos por la espalda.

-LESTRANGE! –rugió Voldemort en medio de su difícil duelo –MATA A ESA MUJER!!!

Jennifer se puso en guardia, sin dejar de percatar que sólo quedaban unos trece mortífagos libres y dispuestos a luchar contra ella. Tenía que lograr que no mas de cuatro o cinco se fijaran en Severus. Ella podía con el resto.

El matrimonio Lestrange fue directamente a su encuentro, mientras los demás miraban expectantes y sólo uno notó la tarea de Severus.

El primer maleficio fue hábilmente esquivado y decidió poner en marcha su plan. Estiró su mano carente de varita hacia el cielo, con la palma abierta, mientras que con su varita producía un escudo que la protegería por unos segundos.

-_Mucro Ven Pro Meus!!!!!_

-Qué demo.....?

La pregunta de varios mortífagos quedó suspendida cuando, de la nada, una espada medieval se materializó en la mano de Jennifer, quien la afirmó con fuerza y sintió su poder correr por sus venas.

-Vamos muchachos –dijo retándolos –Por qué no prueban cuantos de ustedes pueden contra mi?

La estrategia logró sus fines, pues sólo tres mortífagos fueron los que se mantuvieron peleando con Severus, mientras que los demás se acercaron a ella, con sus varitas levantadas y enviando maldiciones a velocidades imposibles de superar.

Jennifer se movía de un lado al otro, esquivando los rayos de colores que abandonaban las varitas de sus oponentes, lanzando los propios y utilizando la espada tanto para repelerlos como para mantenerlos alejados.

Diez mortífagos eran muchos y sabía que no podía mantenerlos al margen durante mas de veinte minutos, y eso era lo que les quedaba de tiempo para salir de allí, sin poner en riesgo su organización.

Un maleficio salido prácticamente de la nada, rozó su hombro, lanzándola hacia atrás. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, viendo desaparecer la espada, que no volvería si no la convocaba nuevamente y observó su varita unos metros a su lado. Rodó hacia ella y cuando iba a producir un escudo protector, sintió una fuerte presencia mágica que se esparcía por el lugar.

-JEN! –se escuchó una voz a su espalda.

Jennifer sonrió, pues reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado. La Orden Mágica o, al menos, Dumbledore y Sirius estaban allí. Vio pasar por sus lados a diversos magos, entre ellos a Remus, que se adentraban en la batalla contra los mortífagos que le habían hecho frente y el único que quedaba luchando contra su hermano.

-En qué demonios estabas pensando? –preguntó Sirius arrodillándose junto a ella y tomándole el rostro con sus dos manos.

-Estoy bien, Sirius. –dijo ella sonriendo ante la evidente preocupación del animago. -Harry y Draco llegaron bien?

-Por supuesto que si. Ahora mismo deben estar en la Enfermería.

-Entonces me voy. Tengo algo que hacer para evitar un problema mas grave. –le dio un beso a Sirius el la mejilla y se puso de pie –Azael!

El hombre al que llamó volteó, le hizo una grosera seña a Voldemort, se envolvió en su capa y desapareció, tal como lo hizo ella.

-VAMONOS! –ordenó Voldemort al ver que Dumbledore se le acercaba.

Los mortífagos siguieron a su Amo, desapareciendo todos juntos. Los únicos que no pudieron hacerlo fueron algunos de los que Severus y los miembros de la Orden habían logrado atrapar.

Sirius buscó frenéticamente entre ellos a Colagusano, sólo para darse cuenta de que había escapado nuevamente y que su libertad seguía siendo un sueño.

Dumbledore se acercó a él, puso una mano reconfortante en su hombro y, cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo, Severus llegó hacia ellos.

-Dónde está mi hermana?

-No lo sé –dijo Sirius confundido –Dijo algo sobre evitar un mal mayor y se fue.

-Pequeña inconsciente! –Severus estaba furioso –Cómo se le ocurre venir prácticamente sola y desafiar al Señor Oscuro? ESTÁ LOCA ALBUS!

-Tranquilo Severus –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo misteriosamente –Jennifer conoce sus limitaciones y nunca está sola, no cuando se trata de algo así.

-Quién era ese hombre Albus? –preguntó Sirius, recordando que habían desaparecido juntos.

-El Príncipe de los Vampiros.

-QUÉ? –exclamó Sirius –QUÉ HACE CON ESAS..... "COSAS"?

-Ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones. Es hora de regresar a Hogwarts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jennifer arribó con Azael de Wellug al mismo salón con la mesa circular. Los otros cuatro individuos estaban esperándolos, mientras comenzaban a armarse, para concurrir a la batalla.

-Media hora fue suficiente –declaró el vampiro.

-Sabía que no iban a necesitar nuestra ayuda. –dijo la otra mujer –Todo salió según lo planeado, entonces?

-Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy están en Hogwarts, a salvo –dijo Jennifer, hablando como si de un trámite se tratara –Y la Orden Mágica de Dumbledore quedó a cargo de los mortífagos y Voldemort. Nosotros nos fuimos ni bien ellos llegaron.

-Los vieron? –preguntó uno de los hombres, frunciendo el ceño.

-Por supuesto que si –fue el turno de Azael –Pero sólo vieron a Jennifer Snape y a Azael de Wellug. No hay manera que nos conecten con ustedes.

-Esperemos, por el bien de todos, que así sea. –dijo otro de los hombres, en algo que sonó como una clara amenaza.

-Por favor Señores –dijo Jennifer cuando vio a Azael entornar sus ojos y dejar a la vista sus colmillos. Debemos permanecer unidos. Nada de peleas infructuosas.

-Hay que admitir que cuando la pequeña tiene razón, tiene razón –dijo otro hombre entre risas.

-Lo mejor será que regrese a Hogwarts a calmar los ánimos. –dijo Jennifer –De seguro Severus estará preocupado por mi.

-Crees que sospecha algo? –preguntó la mujer.

-No, no. –Jennifer descartó por completo la posibilidad –Siempre supo que Azael y yo somos.... "amigos". Hasta luego Señores. Los veré en una semana, con el fin del año escolar.

-Hasta luego. –dijeron todos, saliendo por sus portales.

Pero antes de que Jennifer pusiera dejar el salón por completo, Azael la tomó por el brazo y la hizo volverse hacia él.

-Ten mucho cuidado. Lucius Malfoy intentará matarte ahora, estás en sus prioridades.

-Lo sé Azael. Pero sé cuidarme perfectamente bien sola.

-Eso seguro –sonrió el vampiro y le besó el reverso la mano derecha. –Hasta luego My Lady.

-Hasta luego.

-Tal vez quieras chequear tu habitación cuando regreses! –escuchó Jennifer cuando estaba cerrándose la puerta tras ella.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La Enfermería era caótica. Miembros de la Orden que iban y venían, corroborando que Harry y Draco se encontraran en perfectas condiciones, y rogando por ser atendidos cuando tenían algún corte o alguna herida.

Ginny observaba a Draco completamente pensativa. No había dicho una palabra después del tímido "lo siento" que pronunció al llegar al lugar junto a su hermano. Draco sólo había asentido y ahora intentaba que Madamme Pomfrey deje de revisarlo a pedido de Sirius y Severus, una y otra vez.

Harry se encontraba en una situación parecida, con la diferencia que él sí debía ser atendido, pues necesitaba pociones revitalizantes, para eliminar los efectos del Cruciatus de Voldemort y el corte que le habían hecho en su pecho, para extraer sangre para la poción.

Severus se había negado rotundamente a cualquier clase de tratamiento de la medimaga. Sólo había recibido algunos maleficios menores y ya se encargaría de ellos, en la soledad de sus mazmorras, cuando estuviera completamente seguro de que su hermana había regresado a salvo de donde fuera que se había ido.

Sirius, preocupado por su ahijado y el rubio al que había aprendido a querer como si lo fuera, perseguía a Madamme Pomfrey diciéndole que se asegurara que no tuviera nadan porque sino regresaría gustoso a Azkaban, después de haberla matado.

Pero nadie se esperaba el silencio repentino que se hizo cuando la puerta de la Enfermería se abrió, dando paso a Jennifer, que caminaba como si nunca hubiera sucedido nada y todo fuera un extraño sueño.

-EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO JENNIFER SNAPE?!?!?!?! –fue la primer reacción de Severus cuando pudo articular palabra. –CÓMO SE TE OCURRE IRTE SOLA Y DECIRLE TODAS ESAS COSAS AL SEÑOR OSCURO?!?!?!?!? NO VALORAS TU VIDA?!?!?!?! –el silencio fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo.

-NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA??? –ahora era el turno de Sirius. –FUISTE AHÍ CON UN VAMPIRO!!!! UN VAMPIRO!!!! PODRÍA HABERTE HECHO CUALQUIER COSA!!! –mas silencio por parte de Jennifer.

-De verdad, Jenny... –secundó Lupin.

-Terminaron? –preguntó Jennifer bastante mas enojada de lo que aparentaba. –Punto uno: Estaba pensando que debía regresar a mis ahijados vivos y a salvo a Hogwarts. Punto dos: No fui sola. Punto tres: Valoro mi vida, pero valoro mas la de ellos dos. –después de responder las preguntas de Severus, se enfocó en Sirius –Si. Fui con un vampiro. Es mas, con el Príncipe de los Vampiros, y qué? Él JAMÁS me haría daño. Nos conocemos hace años y, de hecho, Severus también lo conoce –pasó la mirada por los tres y siguió –Y mírense ustedes, antes de criticarme a mí: Un ex mortífago, un convicto, y un licántropo. Ahora, si me disculpan, quiero asegurarme de que mis niños están bien.

Jennifer pasó junto a los tres, sin siquiera volver a mirarlos. No le importó que sus palabras los hubieran lastimado, sabía que tal vez no debería haberlas pronunciado, pero odiaba que la tratasen como si fuera una niña indefensa.

-Draco? Harry? –Jennifer tomó asiento en una silla entre las dos camas. –Se encuentran bien?

-Si –dijo Harry sin mirarla, pues no le había gustado nada lo que les había dicho a Sirius y Remus.

-Perfectamente tiny –dijo Draco sonriendo con suficiencia. –Y dime... Azael?

-Eso... no es de tu incumbencia, pequeño.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Es que me hubiera gustado que viniera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

-Y esperemos que no lo vuelvas a ver Draco. –dijo Jennifer mas seria que nunca –Porque eso significaría que te encuentras en problemas.

-Creo que deberíamos dejarlos descansar ahora –dijo Dumbledore, que había permanecido al margen de toda la discusión. –Me gustaría que tuviésemos una reunión de la Orden.

-Seguro. –Jennifer se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno.

-Profesor? –dijo Harry desde su cama –Atraparon a Colagusano?

-No Harry, debe haber desaparecido con los demás.

-Rata apestosa –murmuró Ron.

El rostro de Jennifer se ensombreció, sabiendo lo que significaba atrapar al cuarto Merodeador. La libertad de Sirius, una familia para Harry, demasiadas cosas que no estaba segura iban a poder completarse.

-Disculpen, pero antes de la reunión, debo ir a mi habitación. –dijo Jennifer –Me gustaría quitarme esta ropa.

-Querida, estás sangrando! –exclamó Madamme Pomfrey, al ver el hombro de su túnica completamente rojo y húmedo.

-No, no. Ya lo he curado. Es sólo que la túnica permanece sucia. No tardaré mas de cinco minutos profesor.

-Ve tranquila.

Jennifer subió las escaleras que daban a sus habitaciones personales, habiendo ignorado nuevamente a Severus, Sirius y Remus. Se cambió de túnica y, cuando estaba por salir, recordó la última frase de Azael.

Guiada por su instinto, fijó su vista en su escritorio. Y allí estaba el "regalo" que le había hecho el vampiro. Sonrió mientras lo tomaba en sus manos, antes de salir rumbo a la reunión.

Cuando ingresó en el despacho de Dumbledore, todos la miraban expectantes, pues tenía una misteriosa sonrisa jugando en sus labios, un extraño brillo en los ojos, y ambas manos en su espalda.

-Azael me mandó un regalo –dijo, mostrando una jaula pequeña. En su interior, una rata. Una rata a la que le faltaba un dedo.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	45. Juicios y amenazas

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPÍTULO 45: JUICIOS Y AMENAZAS. **

****

Todos los miembros de la Orden Mágica fijaron sus ojos en la rata, mientras Jennifer depositaba la jaula sobre el escritorio de Dumbledore y Sirius sentía la poderosa necesidad de matar.

-Azael te envió a Peter? –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

-No se en que momento lo atrapó, pero debe haber considerado importante la libertad de Sirius, de otro modo no lo habría hecho.

-Comenzaremos con eso entonces. –dijo Dumbledore apuntando a la jaula con su varita.

Un rayo azul desvaneció la jaula mágica, mientras obligaba a Colagusano a transformarse y lo ataba. Cuerdas anti-aparición y anti-transformación. El cuarto Merodeador se veía asustado, tembloroso y a punto de llorar.

-Oh... pero miren a quien tenemos aquí –dijo Jennifer sonriendo malignamente. –Peter, me extrañaste?

-Profesor, por favor no deje que me haga daño. Por favor profesor. –la rata rogaba llorando cada vez mas libremente.

-Te creíste muy inteligente escapando la última vez que nos vimos, verdad? –Sirius parecía estar a punto de asesinarlo, y Remus lo notó, pues se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en su hombro.

-Sirius... yo no.... no me entreguen a los Dementores.

-Eso es menos de lo que mereces –siseó Remus.

-Profesora McGonagall! Usted! Usted siempre fue mi preferida! Ayúdeme! Están en un error.

-Ese truco ya no funciona Pettigrew –dijo la mujer con asco –Quieres que llame a Fudge, Albus?

-No. –dijo Jennifer sonriendo cínicamente –Déjenme hacer eso a mi.

-Jenny por Merlín! –exclamó Severus –No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Claro que sí Sev. Sabes que si le pido el mundo me lo da. Es bastante triste, pero a veces mis ojos azules sirven para algo.

-Tu no te acuestas con el Ministro –dijo Sirius asqueado.

-Claro que no! –Jennifer simuló vomitar –Pero me sonrojo cuando me halaga y, aunque me desagrade admitirlo, es cierto que es un baboso. Sobre todo, si yo soy la que está frente a él.

-Sabes que a cambio de la encarcelación de Pettigrew va a pedirte algo –dijo Severus demasiado serio.

-Algo que JAMÁS va a obtener. Sólo es un viejo idiota. Por favor Sev, manejé a Lucius Malfoy a mi antojo durante todo este año, crees que no podré con Fudge?

-Tal vez no sea necesario –dijo Bill Weasley sonriendo –Verán... tengo una... mmm.. amiga en El Profeta. Ella puede publicar la verdadera historia. La presión de los lectores llevará a Fudge a hacer lo que queremos.

-Vaya.... eso fue bueno. Por qué yo no tengo un amigo en el Profeta? –preguntó Jennifer riendo, ante el alivio en los ojos de Severus.

-No... no van a entregarme... o si? –se escuchó la tímida voz de Colagusano.

-SILENCIO! –exclamó Remus, apuntándolo con su varita.

-Siguiente punto a tratar –dijo albus tomando asiento –Las vacaciones de Harry.

-Se va conmigo. –Jennifer habló sin dejar lugar a réplica.

-No hay lugar mas seguro que la casa de sus tíos. –dijo Dumbledore.

-Ni lo sueñes Albus, no voy a dejar que vaya con esos muggles que lo tratan como basura.

-No debe ser tan malo....

-He visto en su mente Albus. No lo alimentan, lo encierran y no le permiten decir cualquier palabra que se refiera al mundo mágico. Por Merlín si hasta dicen que estudia en una institución para jóvenes con problemas de conducta!

-Estás segura Jennifer?

-Albus. Sabes que nunca mentiría con algo así.

-Entonces se quedará contigo y....

-Un momento! Yo soy el padrino y quiero que esté conmigo! –exclamó Sirius –Si van a declarar mi inocencia quiero que esté conmigo. Se lo prometí en su tercer año.

-Bien, bien. –dijo Jennifer sonriendo –También me llevo a Sirius entonces.

-Jennifer –Severus parecía a punto de estallar –Black NO va a vivir en Snape Manor.

-Claro que no! Es el primer lugar donde nos buscarán. Vamos a ir a mi casa.

-Tu no tienes casa. Déjame recordarte que la vendiste.

-Sev... De veras crees que pasé los últimos cuatro años viajando por el mundo? Vendí la casa en la que vivía con Tran, pero me compré otra.

-Después me darás todos los datos referentes a ella, Jennifer –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo ante la sorpresa en el rostro de Severus. –Ahora necesitamos saber que vamos a hacer con Draco.

-Qué hay con él? –preguntó Jennifer –Creo que ni hay que pensarlo. Draco vivirá bajo mi custodia hasta que cumpla sus 17 años y sea mayor de edad.

-No puedes sacarle la tenencia a Lucius, Jen –dijo Sirius de pronto.

-Eso lo veremos. Ahora, si me disculpan, estoy agotada y me iré a descansar.

Jennifer abandonó la reunión a medio terminar y se fue. Albus Dumbledore sólo sonreía, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Los demás, ya no podían sorprenderse con Jennifer. La mujer parecía ser una caja de secretos que nadie iba a poder descifrar jamás. Por su parte, la profesora McGonagall se notaba bastante complacida.

-En fin –dijo Albus –Bill, contacta a tu "amiga" inmediatamente y pídele que venga lo antes posible. Sirius, NO te dejes ver. No vamos a mostrarte hasta que todo esto esté aclarado.

-Pero....

-Oh cállate Black –pidió Severus.

-Severus, cuídate. La guerra de verdad comenzó hoy. Necesitamos estar listos para lo que sea. Hay que reforzar las barreras del Expresso. Los niños parten en dos días y no quiero que les suceda algo. Yo, por lo pronto, pediré al Ministro que venga con urgencia. A ver si con la historia de Peter se convence del regreso de Voldemort. Algo mas?

-Necesitamos una estrategia para evitar que Lucius se lleve a Draco. –le recordó Severus.

-No se preocupen. –dijo Arthur Weasley, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento –No podrá hacer nada. Debo ir al Ministerio Albus, necesito recoger unos papeles.

-Claro, claro. Damos esta reunión por terminada.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco y Harry estaban prácticamente solos en la Enfermería, esperando a que Madamme Pomfrey los deje salir. Verdaderamente no estaban heridos y sólo deseaban descansar en sus habitaciones.

-Gracias. –dijo Harry de repente.

-No fue nada.

-Yo... siento que Ginny haya reaccionado así. –a Harry le dolía tanto hablar de ella, tenía miedo de que lo desprecie ahora que la verdad había salido a la luz.

-Era lógico, Potter.

El silencio volvió a reinar. Había un gran obstáculo entre ellos y, lo mas probable, era que fuera muy difícil de superar. Jennifer los unía, pero Ginny lo separaba.

-Qué pasará con tu padre ahora? –preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé. –Draco se dio cuenta de que Jennifer iba a tener que "secuestrarlo" para evitar que Lucius se lo lleve y se maldijo por causarle mas problemas a su tía.

-Podrán evitar que te lleve con él?

-Eso espero.

-Dumbledore va a solucionarlo.

-No lo creo. Mi padre tiene derechos sobre mi y....

-Creo que no deberías pensar en eso Draco –dijo Jennifer sonriendo desde la puerta de la Enfermería. -Sabes que no voy a dejar que te lleve. Pasarás tus vacaciones conmigo y.... con Sirius también. –Harry sintió un pinchazo de celos. Draco Malfoy iba a vivir con SU padrino, mientras él tenía que soportar a los Dursley. –Y tu también Harry.

-De... De verdad? –preguntó incrédulo –No mas Dursleys?

-Ya no regresarás a ese lugar –dijo Jennifer despectivamente –En cuanto Sirius recupere su libertad, podrás vivir con él si lo deseas.

-Pero nunca van a encontrar a Colagusano. –dijo Harry si esperanzas.

-Oh no... Ya lo tenemos. –Jennifer sonrió al recordar el rostro de Sirius –Azael lo envió a mi habitación hace un rato. Dumbledore está esperando al Ministro.

-Eso es..... –comenzó Harry, sólo para ser interrumpido por Draco.

-Estupendo. Ahora sólo falta una cosa.

-Qué falta cariño? –preguntó Jennifer confundida.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo. En mi túnica, allí –señaló Draco –Toma el pergamino del bolsillo derecho.

-Qué es? –preguntó Jennifer alcanzándoselo.

-Es un regalo para ti –Draco le guiñó un ojo –Léelo cuando tengas tiempo. Y... espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

-De qué estás hablando Draco? –Jennifer no sabía si asustarse, o reírse de la expresión seria y adulta de su ahijado.

-Ya lo verás. –respondió el rubio misteriosamente.

-Jen... –Harry llamó –Podrías decirle a Madame Pomfrey que nos deje salir de aquí?

-Mmmm –Jennifer fingió pensarlo, sólo para reírse de la expresión de súplica de sus ahijados –A eso vine niños, a pedirle que los "libere".

-Gracias –dijo Draco sonriendo. –Esa mujer va a ser mi muerte.

-Es Usted un exagerado Señor Malfoy –dijo la enfermera con severidad –Pero sí pueden irse. Aunque les recomiendo que descansen lo mas posible.

-Yo me encargaré de eso Poppy –aseguró Jennifer sonriendo, mientras Draco y Harry se escondían tras un biombo para vestirse con sus túnicas nuevamente.

Jennifer envió a Harry a la Sala común de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos, que lo esperaban en la puerta, mientras ella se llevaba a Draco a su habitación. Lo último que necesitaba el rubio era a Pansy Parkinson revoloteando a su alrededor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry subió a la Torre de Gryffindor, escuchando una y otra vez a Hermione diciéndole que lo que debía hacer era acostarse y que ni soñara con quedarse en la Sala Común.

Pero la molesta voz se perdió en algún lugar, cuando el moreno entró al dormitorio y vio a Ginny sentada en su cama, esperando por él. Hermione y Ron abandonaron el lugar en silencio.

-Hola. –dijo Harry sonriendo levemente.

-Cómo estás? –preguntó Ginny sin mirarlo.

-Bien. Ya no tengo heridas.

-Me alegro. –Ginny se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Harry se siente junto a ella.

-Ginny yo....

-No Harry, déjame hablar a mi. –lo interrumpió la pelirroja –Yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes. Pero en este momento, no sé si quiero seguir contigo.

-Volverás con Malfoy? –preguntó Harry casi sin voz.

-No. Estoy muy confundida. Verdaderamente no esperaba que Draco hiciera todas esas cosas por mi, ni que tu... No lo sé. Sólo quiero estar sola y dejar de hacerles daño. Perdóname.

Ginny abandonó la habitación al borde del llanto. Era todo demasiado difícil. Quería mucho a Harry y también a Draco. Pero no estaba segura de estar enamorada de alguno de los dos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al llegar a su habitación, Jennifer envió a Draco a darse una ducha. Una vez que estuviera acostado, iba a explicarle lo que iban a hacer con Lucius.

Se sentó en la cama, recordando los sucesos del día, y tembló al darse cuenta que podría haber perdido a sus dos ahijados si no hubiera actuado rápido y con Azael.

Iba a tener que enviarle un pergamino agradeciéndole por haber atrapado a Colagusano. Cuando estaba a punto de convocar papel y pluma, recordó el pergamino de Draco.

Al abrirlo, reconoció al instante la escritura aristocrática e inconfundible de Lucius y se preguntó qué era lo que decía el pergamino que podía ser importante para ella.

_Draco: _

_ Debo decirte que me has sorprendido, pero al parecer, te hemos educado correctamente. _

_ Lo que necesitas hacer para quitarle la novia a Potter es muy sencillo. Pídele ayuda a Severus. _

_ Mi plan fue tan sencillo, que era lógico que nadie sospechara. Sólo necesitas Poción Multijugos, un cabello de Potter y el lugar y momento precisos. _

_ Yo me aseguré de demorar a Black en un ataque de mortífagos, pero tu puedes usar para eso a Crabbe y Goyle. _

_ Toma la poción y besa a otra chica delante de Weasley. Si puedes, asegúrate de que ella crea que salen hace un tiempo a sus espaldas. _

_ Yo, magistralmente, utilicé a una idiota que estaba enamorada de Black desde el colegio. Puedes hablar con Cho Chang, no creo que se oponga. Después de todo, ella sólo busca "novios-trofeo" y Potter encuadra en eso. _

_ Debes hacer una discusión sobre la lástima que te da abandonar a Weasley. Y ella debe ponerse firme y decirte que ya hace tiempo que le vienes pidiendo tiempo. _

_ No se como será el carácter de la pobretona amante de muggles, pero yo sabía a la perfección que había dos opciones: O tu tía lo mataba, o lo dejaba sin hablarle. _

_ Eso sí. Asegúrate de ser tu quien esté ahí para consolar a la pelirroja. No queremos que suceda lo mismo que me pasó a mi y otro la encuentre primero. _

_ Éxitos. _

_ Tu padre. _

Jennifer leyó y releyó la carta varias veces. Lucius había sido el culpable de todo. Sirius nunca la había engañado y ella, como una estúpida, había caído en su trampa.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en abandonar sus ojos. Había dejado al amor de su vida por una mentira. Todo hubiera sido tan diferente si ella hubiera reaccionado de otra manera y hubiera hablado con él.

Y Lucius.... Lucius que se había esforzado para arruinar cada momento de su vida. Y a eso le llamaba amor? El rubio estaba desquiciado y su obsesión por ella superaba cualquier límite.

Iba a tener que pedirle disculpas a Sirius por dejarlo sin verdaderos motivos. Por Merlín! Con razón aquella vez, en el bautismo de Harry, le había preguntado por que se había ido.

-Tiny? –la voz preocupada de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos y reproches. –Estás bien?

-Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida Draco? –preguntó Jennifer entre sollozos -Cómo pude haber creído que él me había engañado?

-SShh –Draco la abrazó, pero no podía calmar su llanto –todo está bien. Ahora tienes otra oportunidad, no? Puedes hablar con Sirius y regresar con él.

-Jamás va a perdonarme esto Draco.

-Si lo hará. No te das una idea lo mucho que te ama y lo desesperado que estaba cuando le dije que tu creías que te había engañado.

-Él.... Tu... le has dicho esto?

-Sólo le dije lo que Severus me contó y él me juró tanto que no había hecho eso que investigué un poco mas. Creí que había sido tío Trangus, pero Lucius me confirmó que fue él.

-Soy una idiota.

-Tiny. Sólo ve a hablar con él.

-No puedo Draco. No puedo.

-TINY!!

-Draco tu no comprendes. Yo....

TOC TOC TOC

Jennifer se puso de pie para atender a quien fuera que estaba tras la puerta. Le preocupó lo que había podido pasar con Harry, al ver a Ginny con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas como ella misma.

-Estás bien Ginny?

-Si. Yo sólo... Draco está aquí?

-Pasa.

Jennifer no sabía si irse o quedarse en la habitación. Comprendía que necesitaban estar solos, pero también ella necesitaba estar resguardada por esas paredes.

Draco, al parecer, comprendió a la perfección el dilema de su tía, pues se dirigió junto a Ginny al dormitorio de Jennifer mientras ella se quedaba en la sala de estar.

-Cómo estás? –preguntó Draco después de guiarla hacia un lado de la cama.

-No lo se. No se que hago aquí.

-Sh.... Todo está bien

-Yo.. Draco... Cómo pudiste engañarme así?

-No podía permitir que te haga daño. –dijo Draco acariciándole tiernamente el rostro –Lucius es capaz de cualquier cosa. No iba a ponerte en peligro.

-Pero...

-Ginny, necesito que me creas. Nunca dejé de quererte, ni quise decirte todas esas cosas, yo no....

-Está bien Draco. Yo comprendo todo eso. Pero ahora tu tienes que comprender que no puedo estar contigo.

-Tu.... Tu te enamoraste de él, verdad?

-No lo sé. Realmente no lo se. Yo los quiero mucho. Pero no creo estar enamorada de alguno de los dos.

-Oh... Puedes... pensarlo por lo menos?

-No lo sé.

-Por favor Ginny, sólo piénsalo. Tómate el tiempo que necesites, pero piénsalo.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por Jennifer, que ya no se veía llorosa y derrumbada, sino imponente, fría y calculadora. Snape y Lupin tras ella.

-Draco, necesito que te quedes con Severus mientras yo arreglo algunas cosas. Y Ginny, por favor ve con Remus y llama a tu padre por medio de la chimenea. Dile que venga. Él ya sabe que hacer.

-Qué sucede Tiny?

-Tu padre está aquí. Vino a buscarte.

-Pero yo no quiero...

-No voy a dejarte con él. Tu solo espera aquí y, si es necesario, te mandaré a llamar.

Ginny salió tras Remus, mientras Severus le indicaba a Draco que tome asiento en la sala de estar y Jennifer se dirigió con paso rápido a la oficina de Dumbledore. La hora de la verdad había llegado y ella no iba a permitir que le saquen a Draco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando ingresó en el Despacho del Director de Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy y Cornelius Fudge esperaban por ella. Dumbledore esta sentado tras su escritorio y sólo había ofrecido un te. No tenía intención de inmiscuirse en ese problema si no era absolutamente necesario.

-Lucius, Señor Ministro –saludó Jennifer con fingida cortesía.

-Guárdate las apariencias para alguien que le importe Jennifer –escupió Lucius. –Vine en busca de mi hijo y no me voy a ir sin él.

-Draco se queda conmigo.

-La escucha, Señor Ministro? –dijo Lucius fingiendo confusión –Quiere quitarme a mi hijo. No se que es lo que le sucede.

-Jennifer, querida, Lucius Malfoy está en su derecho de llevarse a Draco y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Si intentas separarlos tendremos que enviarte a Azkaban por secuestro de un menor.

-Verá Señor Ministro. –dijo Jennifer satisfecha con ella misma –Aquí hay un problema que seguramente Lucius no le ha dicho. El Decreto de Tenencia de Magos Menores de Edad N°64, dice claramente que si uno de los padres es sospechoso de haber asesinado al otro, entonces se le niega la custodia de su hijo, debiendo ser dada a los padrinos. Mi marido ha fallecido, por lo tanto, yo soy quien tiene la custodia.

-No puedes estar diciendo que el Señor Malfoy ha matado a la Señora Malfoy. Es absurdo Jennifer. –el Ministro se veía completamente escandalizado.

-Es lo que estoy afirmando –dijo ella sin que se le mueva un pelo –Y tengo suficientes pruebas al respecto.

-De todos modos, aunque fuese así, cosa que dudo, el señor Malfoy sigue teniendo los derechos sobre su hijo hasta que se inicie el juicio.

-Claro, claro. Comprendo. Pero hay algo mas. Narcisa y Lucius firmaron un acuerdo cuando se casaron. En él se estableció que tenían la custodia de sus hijos por partes iguales. Y que cualquiera de los dos podía dejar, para luego de su muerte, su parte a un tercero si lo creía conveniente.

-A dónde quieres llegar, Jennifer? –parecía que Lucius estaba haciendo grandes intentos por controlar su ira.

-Narcissa, antes de morir, dejó su parte de la tenencia de Draco a mi favor. Los documentos fueron firmados por los correspondientes miembros del Ministerio, no se preocupen.

-Estas mintiendo! –exclamó Lucius, justo cuando alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-No y creo que aquí vienen los documentos de los que hablo.

Jennifer abrió la puerta, dando paso a un muy agitado Arthur Weasley, seguido pro otros dos magos en las mismas condiciones.

-Gracias por venir tan rápidamente caballeros. –dijo Jennifer sonriendo –Lucius, te presento a Quintus Moll, del Departamento de Menores del Ministerio –el mago aludido cabeceó su saludo –Y a Format Bartus, del Departamento de Crímenes Familiares –el segundo mago ni siquiera lo miró.

-Qué significa esto Jennifer? –murmuró Lucius entre dientes.

-Señor Malfoy –dijo Bartus –Se le ha abierto un proceso por la sospechosa muerte de Narcisa Malfoy, su esposa, habiendo comprobado por mi mismo que había sido envenenada. La autorización para revisar su cuerpo puede encontrarla en el Ministerio, en el Departamento que yo dirijo. Ella misma me la envió antes de morir.

-Y –agregó Moll –Debido a este hecho y a que la custodia es compartida con la Señorita Snape aquí presente, queda establecida la custodia temporal a su favor, hasta que se dicten los veredictos al respecto.

-Esto es un atropello! Es una ridiculez!

-Señor Ministro, hay suficientes pruebas para comenzar los procesos. -dijo Jennifer ante la incredulidad de Fudge –Y no voy a permitir que un niño viva con un posible asesino.

-Bien. Bien. –el Ministro lucía pensativo –Pero quiero asegurarme de que el joven Malfoy esté de acuerdo en vivir con usted.

-Claro. Arthur, me harías el favor de buscarlo?

-Con gusto Jennifer.

Unos minutos después, Draco se hizo presente en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sus sorprendidos ojos notaron que su padre estaba furioso y que Dumbledore luchaba por contener una sonrisa. Jennifer estaba apoyada contra una pared, de manera despreocupada, y el Ministro hablaba con dos magos que nunca había visto.

-Oh.. Draco Malfoy ya está aquí. –dijo Fudge. –Bien. Mira, debemos hacerte unas preguntas.

-Adelante. –dijo Draco, mirando con desafío a su padre.

-Tu tía, Jennifer Snape, acaba de obtener tu custodia provisoria –dijo Moll –y el Ministro quiere asegurarse de que no tengas inconvenientes en vivir con ella.

-Claro que no. Sería muy feliz viviendo con ella.

-Mira jovencito debes estar seguro de lo que estás diciendo porque...

-Disculpe Señor Ministro –lo interrumpió Jennifer –Pero su actitud me da la impresión de que no está a gusto con el curso de las cosas. Es que usted prefiere dejar a un niño indefenso en manos de un posible asesino? –Fudge no sabía que contestar –Si todo se resuelve a favor de Lucius, yo seré la primera en pedirle disculpas públicamente y devolverle la completa tenencia de Draco.

-Si, si. Esa es una buena solución. Bueno... eh... lo mejor será que me vaya. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y.... un placer, como siempre.

El Ministro salió apresurado del Despacho de Dumbledore, seguido por los funcionarios del Ministerio. Arthur Weasley intentó llevarse a Draco con él, pero el rubio no tenía la mas mínima intención de perderse la frustración de su padre.

-Vas a pagar por esto Jennifer –dijo Lucius acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Oh... no seas así Lu... –respondió ella sonriendo. –Qué mas quieres? Draco al fin tendrá una familia.

-Fantástico. –ironizó el rubio –Sólo te falta un marido y una mascota.

-Es que ya tengo un perro. –dijo Jennifer inocentemente.

-Qué perro?

-Es adorable padre. Se llama Black.

-Disfruta de tu corta victoria, porque voy a salir parado de esos ridículos procesos. No hay nadie en el Ministerio que se atreva a enviarme a Azkaban.

-Puede ser... Pero el Wizengamot es diferente Lucius. Y ya han aceptado juzgarte.

-No sonrías tanto preciosa, porque no está dicha la última palabra.

Lucius dejó el lugar, furioso y deseando regresar el tiempo atrás. No podía creer que había caído en todas y cada una de las trampas de Jennifer. La había subestimado y ahora debía afrontar las consecuencias. Tembló al pensar el castigo que le esperaba cuando volviera a encontrarse con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Bien... Salió todo de acuerdo a lo esperado. –dijo satisfecho Dumbledore –Ahora solo habrá que esperar.

-Si.... esperar

-Entonces Tiny... Qué te parece si vas a hablar con nuestra mascota?

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	46. Perdón

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 46: PERDON. **

****

Aún no sabía que la había poseído para hacerle caso a Draco, pero allí estaba, frente a frente con Sirius, y no sabía como pedirle perdón.... otra vez.

-Estás bien? –preguntó Sirius, bastante confundido con el silencio de Jennifer.

-Si, yo... toma.

Jennifer no tenía idea de cómo pedirle perdón por algo que había sucedido hacía tanto tiempo. Por mas que lo había intentando, las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca. Entonces hizo lo que primero se le ocurrió y le entregó la carta de Lucius.

Sirius tomó el pergamino. No tenía idea de que era lo que sucedía, pero debía ser grave si Jennifer no podía decirlo por ella misma. A medida que iba leyendo, el odio hacia Malfoy se apoderaba de él. Sólo podía imaginar lo que Jennifer había sufrido al verlo con esa mujer.

-Jen...

-Lo siento. –susurró ella bajando la cabeza. Definitivamente no podía mirarlo a los ojos. –Lo siento.

-Jen... –Sirius se acercó a ella y le levantó el rostro suavemente –Cómo pudiste pensar que yo te haría algo así?

-No lo se... Yo... te vi con ella y... Me sentí tan estúpida.

-Sh... –Sirius la abrazó y sonrió cuando ella se agarró a su cuerpo con fuerza –Nunca pensé en engañarte. Y.. tenerte lástima? Por favor Jen, me conoces mas que eso.

-Yo se que es imperdonable, pero sólo.....

-Jennifer –ella se separó abruptamente y lo miró a los ojos, Sirius nunca la había llamado por su nombre completo –No seas tonta amor, yo a ti puedo perdonarte cualquier cosa.

-Cómo? Yo no lo haría. Yo no podría perdonarte que hubieras creído algo así de mi.

-Porque te amo. Y porque mi orgullo queda olvidado cuando se trata de ti. Pero Malfoy.... la próxima vez que lo vea....

-Nunca creí que pudiera odiar a alguien con tanta fuerza. Lo odio incluso mas que a mi padre. Toda mi vida hubiera sido tan diferente. Si hubiera hablado contigo...

-Jen. –Sirius la cortó, viendo que estaba hablando sin sentido –Hubiera sido peor. Yo no te hubiese dicho el cambio de guardián, y tu entonces hubieses sufrido el doble.

-No confiabas en mi?

-Claro que si. Pero quienes nada sabían, no corrían peligro. Y yo jamás te pondría en peligro.

-Sabes que no merezco esto, verdad? No merezco que me ames, ni que intentes protegerme todo el tiempo, ni que me perdones.

-De qué estás hablando? Claro que lo mereces!

-No. No soy tan diferente a ellos.

-Claro que lo eres. Tu no eres nada como los mortífagos.

-No me conoces Sirius! –exclamó Jennifer sobresaltando al animago –Nadie me conoce. Ya no. A veces ni yo me reconozco cuando me veo en el espejo.

-Entonces... entonces dame una oportunidad para conocerte de nuevo.

Sirius se acercó a ella nuevamente. No comprendía lo que estaba tratando de decirle cundo le decía que no la conocía, pero no importaba, porque ella era el amor de su vida y siempre la iba a amar.

Estaban tan cerca. Podían sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro. Sirius podía sentir sobre la respiración errática de Jennifer. Estaba nerviosa. Tan nerviosa como aquella vez en el armario de escobas.

Tomó una decisión en ese momento. Esa iba a ser la última vez que intentara que Jennifer regrese con él. Si, sabiendo la verdad, ella no lo quería de vuelta, entonces iba a dejarla ir. Le dolería, pero iba a dejarla ir.

Jennifer vio la súplica en los ojos de Sirius. Sería tan fácil inclinar el rostro hacia delante unos centímetros y juntar sus labios. Pero no estaba segura de poder hacerlo. Empezar de nuevo esa relación implicaba demasiada responsabilidad.

-Lucius enfureció cuando le dijimos que teníamos un perro de nombre "Black" de mascota –dijo Jennifer apartándose suavemente.

-Ah.. puedo imaginarlo.

Sirius quería escapar. Otra vez lo había despreciado. Otra vez le había negado la posibilidad de regresar con él. Otra vez. No podía mirarla sin correr el riesgo de llorar. Se sentía patético. Enamorado de la misma mujer toda su vida y ella no hacía mas que ignorarlo.

Jennifer sintió la incomodidad de Sirius. Podía ver el dolor en sus facciones y se maldijo mentalmente por ser ella la que lo causara. Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Por qué tenía tanto miedo a entregarse otra vez al único hombre que de verdad había amado?

-Tengo miedo. –Jennifer se sorprendió de que las palabras salieran de sus labios.

-Miedo? –Sirius volteó a verla. –De qué? Malfoy no va a...

-De ti.

-De mi? Por qué Jen? Sabes que nunca te haría daño.

-Porque no va a gustarte mi nueva "yo".

-De qué estás hablando? Qué es lo que no va a gustarme? Confía en mi Jen y dímelo.

-Si yo aceptara estar contigo nuevamente.... Tu vas a dejarme luego, lo se. Y no podría soportarlo de nuevo Sirius. Me moriría. Me costó tanto poder vivir sin ti cuando me fui. Sin Trangus a mi lado no hubiera podido. Pero ahora si tu te vas yo no...

Sirius la silenció con un beso. Suave y lleno de amor. Le dio espacio para que se aparte si era lo que deseaba. Ella no estaba respondiendo, pero por lo que le había dicho, entonces sí lo quería. Pero no estaba respondiendo, así que se alejó.

Jennifer no vio venir el beso de Sirius. Sólo notó dos suaves labios que se posaban sobre los suyos y la incitaban a seguirlos, pero no podía. Tantos sentimientos florecieron con ese beso....

No fue como el que compartieron en su cuarto cuando ella regresó de su fin de semana con Lucius. No. Ese beso era cálido. Era la expresión del amor. Es beso le decía tantas cosas... Sirius la amaba.

De pronto sintió que esos labios se separaban de los suyos, seguramente por su falta de respuesta. Y vio algo a punto de quebrarse dentro de los ojos de Sirius. Pero ahora que él la había besado de ese modo, ella no podía negarlo. Ya no.

Antes de que Sirius se alejara, le tomó el rostro con sus dos manos, le acarició las mejillas con sus dedos, le sonrió y lo besó. Esta vez ella lo besó. Y se sintió tan bien y tan correcto, que tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y que él no esté.

Sirius llevó inmediatamente sus manos a la cintura de Jennifer y la abrazó, pegándola a su cuerpo. Había esperado largos años para volver a estar así. Pero volvería a esperarlos. Porque Jennifer le estaba entregando su corazón con ese beso, y él lo recibía gustoso, y lo protegería mas que a su propia vida.

-Te extrañé tanto..... –dijo Sirius apoyando su frente en la de Jennifer. –Te amo tanto.

-Tienes que prometerme algo –susurró Jennifer –Yo voy a contarte todo, pero necesito tiempo. Son demasiadas cosas.

-Tenemos toda la vida. –Sirius comenzó a besarle el cuello –Y no tengo demasiadas ganas de hablar en este momento.

Jennifer rió y caminó de espaldas hacia la cama, guiada por Sirius, que ya había comenzado a desabrocharle la túnica.

-Tu no has cambiado demasiado.

-No puedo evitarlo si estás cerca de mí.

-Te amo Sirius.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron. Tenían mucho para hablar. Muchas cosas que decirse, pero ese no era el momento. Lo que necesitaban era sellar su amor.

Sus túnicas pronto estaban desparramadas en el suelo, junto con el resto de sus ropas, y sus manos acariciaban ansiosamente cada porción de piel que podían encontrar.

Sirius sobre Jennifer, honrando su cuerpo con caricias y besos. Ese cuerpo que había recorrido tantas veces y que ahora a penas podía creer que estuviera bajo él nuevamente.

Su piel seguía sabiendo deliciosa y los suspiros que dejaba salir eran los sonidos mas bellos que alguien podía darse el lujo de escuchar. La conocía tanto, que sabía exactamente donde tocarla y que hacer para que pierda todo vestigio de cordura.

-Sirius... –susurró Jennifer en medio de un gemido, cuando el animago acariciaba sus partes mas sensibles con su lengua. –Por favor...

-Shhh. –dijo Sirius sonriendo malignamente, mientras ascendía por su cuerpo lentamente –Tenemos tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco se introdujo en ella. Con cuidado y disfrutando de cada parte que invadía con su ansioso miembro. Hacer el amor con alguien nunca se había sentido tan bien como con Jennifer.

Cuando estuvieron unidos por completo, Sirius se permitió unos momentos para disfrutar de la calidez que lo rodeaba, mientras Jennifer enredaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y contraía sus músculos internos, incitándolo a moverse.

-Ansiosa? –medio rió, medio gimió Sirius.

-Lo estás haciendo adrede. –susurró Jennifer mientras le mordía suavemente el hombro.

-Claro que sí. Quiero que dure tanto como sea posible. Quiero estar siempre adentro tuyo.

-Oh... Por Merlín. Sirius muévete!

Sirius rió por última vez antes de iniciar esa danza tan particular que él mismo le había enseñado años atrás. Y ella se movía para encontrarse con sus embestidas, logrando un ritmo enloquecedor para ambos.

Demasiado pronto, ambos llegaron al punto culmine y gimieron tan alto que cualquiera podía haberlos escuchado, si no fuera por los hechizos silenciadores del cuarto.

-Lo siento –dijo Sirius escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Jennifer, aun unidos.

-Sirius, no seas ridículo. –le respondió ella, acariciando su espalda desnuda –No estuviste con una mujer por años. Y, quitando un episodio este año, yo tampoco había estado con otro hombre desde que Trangus murió.

-Pero....

-Tu lo dijiste –susurró Jennifer levantándole el rostro para que pueda ver la sinceridad en sus ojos –Tenemos tiempo... mucho tiempo. Te amo Sirius, y pretendo estar contigo para siempre.

-Eres tan hermosa.... no se que es lo que habré hecho bien para que te hayas enamorado de mi.

Jennifer rió, y cambió posiciones, permitiendo al miembro de Sirius abandonar su cuerpo. Ante la mirada confundida del animago, ella comenzó a darle los motivos por los que se enamoró de él cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts, intercalándolos con besos, mordiscos y caricias estratégicamente pensadas.

En menos de lo que alguno de los dos hubiera creído, Sirius se encontró erguido nuevamente, y Jennifer mas que dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo.

Y lo hicieron. Se amaron lo que quedaba de la tarde y parte de la noche. Y se durmieron abrazados y mas que felices en los brazos del otro.

La mañana siguiente el Gran Salón pasó por varias etapas. Charlas despreocupadas en un comienzo, el ruido de las lechuzas trayendo el correo, silencio absoluto mientras todos los alumnos leían "El Profeta" o las cartas de sus familias, y luego murmullos, murmullos y mas murmullos.

Harry fue uno de los que se unió al silencio cuando Hermione puso frente a sus narices su copia del periódico, en donde había dos fotos en primera plana: una de Peter Petigrew y otra de Sirius Black.

La amiga de Bill había cumplido con su promesa y había rebasado las expectativas de todos mencionando que, tanto Harry, como sus amigos y Dumbledore fueron ignorados por el Ministro de la Magia cuando relataron su versión de los hechos sobre Black.

El artículo ponía en duda todo lo que Fudge había dicho y hecho para negar el regreso de Voldemort también. Esta periodista, había conseguido una declaración de Sirius Black, de manera completamente secreta y pudo detallar los hechos que llevaron al animago a Azkaban.

Harry miró con una gran sonrisa a la mesa de profesores. Su madrina le devolvió el gesto, complacida de poder mostrar sus sentimientos hacia Harry. Dumbledore tenía los ojos mas brillosos que nunca y le hizo un guiño como si supiera algo que él no.

Por primera vez en cinco años, Harry vio a Minerva McGonagall tararear una canción mientras desayunaba. Lupin tenía una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y se mostraba completamente despreocupado. Y... bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Snape tenía la peor expresión de odio que jamás le hubieran visto sus alumnos.

Dumbledore indicó a los alumnos que debían preparar sus pertenencias, ya que esa noche era el Banquete de despedida y partían al día siguiente hacia sus vacaciones y, por primera vez, Harry fantaseó con ellas. Ese año no iría con los Dursley. Miró a la mesa de Slytherin y pudo ver a Malfoy sonriendo mientras desayunaba, ignorando las miradas de odio de algunos de sus compañeros de Casa.

Sin dudarlo, se dirigió a la habitación de Sirius al terminar su desayuno. Iba caminando por un pasillo cuando sintió una voz que lo llamaba.

-Ey! Potter!

-Malfoy. –dijo girando para verlo al rostro.

-Vas a... ver a Hocicos?

-Si. Cómo sabes que..?

-Oh, él me lo dijo –dijo Draco quitándole importancia. –Te molesta si voy contigo?

-No. Claro que no.

Ambos caminaron en silencio. Las cosas aún no dejaban de ser tensas, pero sabían que tenían que hacer un esfuerzo. Iban a veranear juntos y Jennifer no iba a estar feliz si se la pasaban peleando.

-Buenos días! –dijo Sirius feliz, por primera vez en años.

-Veo que has leído el Profeta. –dijo Harry.

-No. –respondió Sirius sin borrar su sonrisa boba del rostro –Por qué? Ya salió la nota sobre mi?

-Por qué estás tan feliz si no lo has leído? –preguntó el moreno confundido.

-Hablaron? –preguntó Draco y Sirius asintió. –Fantástico!

-Alguien puede explicarme que sucede?

-Jen regresó conmigo. –dijo Sirius mirando a Harry atentamente.

-De verdad? Cómo lo lograste?

-Tuvo un poco de ayuda en eso. –dijo Jennifer desde la puerta, cabeceando hacia su sobrino.

-Malfoy? Tu lo ayudaste?

-Aja. Logré averiguar la verdad. Sirius no engañó a Tiny, fue el imbécil de mi padre.

-Cómo?

-Poción Multijugos. No creo que la conozcas. No se aprende hasta el último año y...

-Yo la tomé en segundo. –respondió Harry sorprendiendo a todos, que lo miraron pidiendo una explicación –La preparamos en el baño de Myrtle. Queríamos averiguar si tu eras el heredero de Slytherin y....

-Entraron a la Sala común! Crabbe y Goyle estaban mas idiotas que de costumbre ese día! –exclamó Draco abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos –Eran ustedes!

-Ron y yo, si.

-Ha usted tenido en cuenta la cantidad de reglas que rompió para llevar a cabo su plan, Potter? –dijo una fría voz desde detrás de jennifer.

-Severus! –lo reprendió Jennifer –Fue hace tres años, por favor.

-Eso no me va a impedir quitarle 50 puntos a Gryffindor por su idiotez. –Sirius fulminó a Severus con la mirada –Y otorgarle 70 por haber logrado preparar una poción tan peligrosa en segundo año. Aunque... seguramente fue Granger.

Nadie emitió sonido por unos largos minutos. Todos miraban a Snape como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas. Había otorgado puntos s Gryffindor. A Harry Potter. La primera en superar su impresión fue Jennifer que depositó un beso en la mejilla de su hermano.

-Gracias señor. –dijo Harry tímidamente.

-Qué te trae por aquí Sna.. Severus? –preguntó con fingida amabilidad Sirius.

-Sólo vine a decirte que dañas a mi hermana y serás hombre muerto.

-Ya escuché eso una vez. –dijo Sirius desafiándolo.

-Esta vez voy a cumplirlo.

-BASTA! –gritó Jennifer –Pueden dejar de comportarse como niños idiotas? No puede ser que Draco y Harry estén aprendiendo a llevarse bien y ustedes, dos ADULTOS, sigan actuando como si fueran colegiales.

-Si, si. –dijo Severus como si ya hubiese escuchado ese discurso antes. –El Wizengamot va a juzgar a Pettigrew a partir de mañana. Albus pensó que te agradaría saberlo Black y me envió a decirte la noticia.

-Mañana? –preguntó Sirius comenzando a ponerse histérico –Qué sucede si no le creen? MAÑANA?

-Black. Cálmate. Albus y yo vamos a declarar en tu favor.

-TU? –exclamó Sirius incrédulo.

-No tuve otra opción. Albus me... "sugirió" que lo haga.

-Gracias. –dijo sinceramente el animago.

-No lo hago por ti. –Severus dio media vuelta y dejó la habitación, aunque no se perdió la expresión de orgullo de su hermana hacia él.

Harry y Sirius aún miraban asombrados y confundidos la puerta por donde se había ido Snape. Jennifer sonrió suavemente, se acercó al animago y depositó un beso en su mejilla, que logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento y jalarla hasta que estuvo sentada en su regazo.

-Qué le hiciste a Severus, Tiny?

-Nada Draco. Tu lo conoces. Sabes que no es como quiere que el mundo crea que es.

-Pero a mi nunca me había dado puntos....

-Y no te acostumbres Potter –dijo Draco –Él solo lo hizo porque pudieron preparar una poción tan difícil y peligrosa solos. Pero no creo que vaya por el castillo regalando puntos a Gryffindor.

-Eso es verdad. –dijo Jennifer riendo. –Bueno... Y qué hacían aquí? Vinieron a festejar con Sirius el juicio?

-Si. –respondió Harry sonriendo de oreja a oreja, al ver el rostro feliz y relajado de su padrino. –Pero ahora tal vez querramos que nos digan algo mas interesantes.

-Cómo qué? –Sirius se hizo el confundido.

-Van a casarse? –preguntó Draco riendo del rostro sorprendido de ambos adultos.

-No crees que es un poco apresurado? –preguntó Jennifer –Pudimos arreglar nuestras cosas ayer.

-Si, bueno –dijo Harry esta vez –Pero se conocen desde pequeños y estuvieron de novios muchos años.

-Las situaciones cambian Harry. No puedo prometerte que nos vamos a casar.

-Ya entendimos. –dijo Draco levantando la mano para detener una explicación que nadie quería escuchar y que solo dañaría mas a Sirius –Y si Potter no lo hizo, puedo hacerle un mapa mas tarde.

-Idiota –murmuró Harry.

-Oh vamos... no se comporten así! –dijo Sirius –Por qué no se llaman por sus nombres? Sería un buen comienzo.

-Por mi está bien. –dijo Harry levantando los hombros.

-Si, si, está bien. –dijo el rubio al ver las miradas que le enviaban Sirius y Jennifer –Llamaré a Potter por su nombre.

-Muy bien! –dijo Sirius complacido –Ahora váyanse.

-SIRIUS! –exclamó Jennifer.

-No tiene nada de malo que les pida que se vayan, verdad chicos? –ambos negaron con la cabeza mientras se ponían de pie –Nosotros tenemos que hablar y....

-Seguro, "hablar" –dijo Harry riendo ante la indignación en el rostro de su madrina.

-No te enojes Tiny, Pot... Harry está en lo cierto. Nos vamos.

-Cuando podamos hablar manden a alguien a avisarnos. -dijo Harry antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Menos mal que se fueron. –susurró Sirius apretando mas sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jennifer y tratando de besarla.

-Tenemos que hablar de verdad.

-Uff. Bien. Qué sucedió?

-Qué vas a decir cuando te pregunten como escapaste de Azkaban?

-Jen no quiero hablar del juicio.

-Es mañana! Tenemos que hablar sobre eso y tenemos que decidir si dirás que eres un animago o no.

-No lo se. Porque si yo no digo nada y Peter lo hace, va a meterme en problemas. Pero si yo lo digo y después él no lo menciona... se acabó mi mayor secreto.

-Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? –preguntó Jennifer curiosa.

-Fue una decisión que tomamos los cuatro. –Sirius se acostó en la cama y arrastró a Jennifer con él, hasta que ella tuvo su rostro apoyado en el pecho del animago –Tienes idea las multas que cobran por hacerse animago y no denunciarlo? Y bueno... por tener conocimiento de algún animago no registrado también cobran multas asombrosas.

-No sabía eso.

-Ahora lo sabes. Entonces... qué crees que debería hacer?

-No lo se... tal vez debas decir la verdad. De cualquier manera, todos en el lado oscuro lo saben y no creo que sea tan necesario ocultarlo ahora, verdad?

-Tienes razón. Igualmente voy a preguntarle a Dumbledore. –Sirius besó a Jennifer suavemente, pues debían seguir hablando –Y dónde vamos a vivir? En tu casa o en la nuestra?

-Tienes ese departamento aún? –le preguntó Jennifer sorprendida.

-Ahí viví hasta que fui enviado a Azkaban. Pensaba que si decidías volver...

-Lo siento. –dijo Jennifer acariciándole el rostro con ternura.

-Está bien. Sólo... no vuelvas a dejarme así.

-Lo prometo. Eh... volviendo a tu pregunta, creo que es mejor mi casa. Nadie la conoce y el departamento sí. Y...mi casa es mas grande.

-Vas a decirme por qué engañaste a todos diciéndoles que te ibas de viaje por el mundo y no fue así?

-Voy a decirte todo, pero no ahora. Primero está tu libertad.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	47. El juicio

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 47: EL JUICIO. **

****

La mañana siguiente llegó antes de lo que Sirius hubiera esperado. Era cierto que deseaba mas que nada en el mundo saldar cuentas con Colagusano, el traidor de los Potter, el culpable de que Harry tuviera que ser criado por muggles, el culpable de sus doce años en Azkaban.

Pero también era correcto que estaba aterrorizado. Estar frente al Wizengamot, acusado de asesinar a tantas personas y entregar a sus amigos no era algo que deseaba vivir.

Aunque Dumbledore, Jennifer, Harry y Draco, e incluso Snape, le habían dicho que no había posibilidades de que lo declararan culpable nuevamente, él tenía sus dudas. El Ministro no les había creído en su momento, no veía el motivo para que lo haga ahora.

Y ahora estaba frente al espejo de su habitación, acomodándose la túnica con impaciencia y manos temblorosas. Los malditos botones no deseaban cerrarse. Seguramente alguien había hechizado la prenda para que no pudiera verse bien. Aunque, si lo pensaba seriamente, eran solo sus nervios lo que no se lo permitían.

Jennifer sonrió al ver la imagen que presentaba Sirius. Estaba histérico. Parecía una novia antes de casarse. Se acercó con sigilo a su lado y suavemente retiró las manos del animago de la túnica, encargándose de ella.

-Gracias. –susurró sirius, avergonzado.

-No tienes que estar nervioso. –le respondió Jennifer mirándolo directamente a los ojos. –A partir de hoy vas a ser un hombre libre.

-De verdad estás tan segura?

-No tienen ninguna prueba contra ti. –dijo Jennifer peinándole el cabello con sus manos. –Albus y Severus van a declarar a tu favor. Incluso Peter va a hacerlo bajo el veritaserum.

-Peter está en el Ministerio? –preguntó Sirius rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

-No. –dijo ella riendo -Está en mi bolsillo.

-En tu...? Pero...

-No va a escapar. Está absolutamente cerrado y con barreras que agregó Albus a mi ropa.

-No veo el motivo para que tu lo cargues en tu bolsillo.

-Albus cree, y debo decir que estoy de acuerdo, que intentarán robarnos a nuestro testigo clave. A Voldemort no debe interesarle demasiado que declare. Después de todo, echaría sus planes a perder.

-Oh... entonces van a llevar una jaula con una rata común?

-Exacto. –Jennifer lo besó, intentando reconfortarlo. –Vas a estar bien, verdad? Van a atacarte sin cesar. Fudge va a ser el principal. Pueden llegar a decir cosas horribles sobre ti.

-Estarás ahí? –preguntó Sirius con un ligero temblor en su voz.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces estaré bien.

Sirius besó a Jennifer, intentando obtener algo de valor prestado. Ella iba a estar ahí, para él y con él, y eso le daba fuerzas. Por otro lado, no podía permitir que lo vea como un residuo de lo que fue alguna vez. Era cierto que no era el mismo hombre que antes de Azkaban, pero Sirius Black no era tampoco un estropajo.

-Jennifer, Sirius. –dijo Dumbledore desde la puerta –Es hora de irnos.

-Vamos entonces. –dijo el animago con la cabeza erguida y tomando firmemente la mano de Jennifer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La entrada al Ministerio no fue como la esperaban. En la puerta del edificio estaban plantados cientos de periodistas y fotógrafos. Todos querían una palabra de Sirius Black o sus acompañantes, pero ninguno de los tres se detuvo.

Después de la dificultosa entrada, los tres se dirigieron a la sala de juicios, donde los magos mas reconocidos y admirados del mundo mágico esperaban por uno de los mas populares juicios de todos los tiempos. Dumbledore se alejó de la pareja en la entrada, alegando que, como parte del Wizengamot, no podía estar con ellos.

Jennifer y Sirius compartieron una última mirada antes de ingresar a la sala. Decenas de magos y brujas los miraban con ojos interesados. Algunos expresaban abiertamente su odio y repugnancia hacia Black, otros lo miraban con cautela y un número menor con duda. Era cierto que no muchos iban a creer en su historia, pero esperaban que con el testimonio de Pettigrew los sucesos tomaran otro rumbo.

Ambos caminaron con firmeza entre las filas de sillas, hasta llegar al final, donde había un sillón ubicado en posición contrario a los demás, enfrentando a la audiencia. Jennifer se puso en puntas de pie para hablarle al oído.

-Saldremos de esto juntos Siritus. –susurró intentando darle algo de humor a todo –Te prometo que no permitiré que te encarcelen otra vez.

-Lo se. Pero no quiero que hagas nada estúpido. Si notas que las cosas no salen como lo pensamos, quédate en silencio. –al ver que Jennifer lo iba a contradecir, levantó una mano y la llevó a sus labios -Si me apoyas abiertamente podrían quitarte a Draco.

-Está bien. –dijo Jennifer con el sólo propósito de tranquilizarlo, pero no tenía intención alguna de silenciarse si lo encarcelaban injustamente.

Después de que un par de aurores acompañaran a Sirius al sillón del acusado, Jennifer tomó asiento en primera fila, junto a su hermano y Remus. El licántropo se notaba nervioso, después de todo, todos los días la suerte de uno de sus amigos estaba en manos de un tribunal.

Minutos mas tarde, el Wigenzamot entró por una puerta. Quince prestigiosos magos, presididos por Albus Dumbledore tomaron sus lugares preferenciales, dispuestos a juzgar al acusado. Antes de comenzar, Fudge recibió un comentario de uno de sus asesores y se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpe Dumbledore –dijo sin cortesía –Pero no está permitido tener animales en los juicios.

-Oh... claro Cornelius, pero es que no es un animal común y corriente. –dijo Albus mirando la rata que descansaba en la jaula que había apoyado en su regazo –Es muy importante para mi. Necesito tenerla conmigo.

-Albus. O me das la jaula o te vas de aquí. –Fudge se puso firme. –Para qué necesitas una rata en el juicio?

-Temo que eso no puedo decírtelo Cornelius. Y no veo en que puede molestar un pequeño animalito.

-Te aseguro que te será devuelta en cuanto esto termine. McNoir! –exclamó molesto el Ministro –Llévate esta rata de aquí.

-Si señor. –dijo el hombre y se acercó.

Cuando tomó la jaula en sus manos, observó de reojo a Sirius, y sonrió torciendo la boca. Estaba seguro que se llevaba a Pettigrew. Sirius lo miró con odio, intentando matarlo con la mirada. Sabía que esa rata no era mas que un animal casero, pero odiaba a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos y no iba a perder la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

-Que comience el juicio entonces. –dijo Fudge tomando asiento entre los miembros del Wizengamot.

Sirius fue el primero en prestar su declaración. Explicó todo. El descubrimiento de la licantropía de su amigo Remus, la decisión de convertirse en animagos, toda su investigación y por fin su meta alcanzada, ganando murmullos de todos los sectores.

Si en algún momento se sentía abatido, no debía hacer mas que mirar hacia Jennifer, que no le quitaba sus ojos de encima y le sonreía con confianza. O a Remus, que estaba junto a ella y se notaba tranquilo y seguro de un resultado favorable.

Al fin llegó al momento mas duro de todos. Paso por paso, relató que él había sido la persona que habían escogido los Potter para guardar su secreto y que, en una inútil maniobra de distracción, habían cambiado lugares con Peter Pettigrew. En ese momento la audiencia completa comenzó a hablar por encima de él, hasta que Dumbledore los silenció y le pidió a Sirius que continúe.

Entonces culminó diciendo que había ido a chequear a su amigo cuando descubrió que no estaba y que su casa no mostraba signos de peleas. La desesperación lo había abrumado y se había dirigido con rapidez hacia la casa de sus amigos, en el Valle Godric, pero no había llegado a tiempo y todo estaba en llamas.

Hagrid tenía a Harry Potter en sus brazos cuando dejó el lugar en busca del traidor. Su forma canina le permitía rastrear con facilidad a las personas y sus olores. Así fue como lo encontró en esa calle, llena de muggles, y como cayó en su trampa, haciéndolo ver como culpable de todo.

Aclaró también que había escapado de Azkaban gracias a su forma animaga y que lo había hecho con el propósito de asesinar a Pettigrew, para evitar que dañara a su ahijado y para vengar a sus amigos. Claro que no contaba con que el propio Harry lo detuviese y que Pettigrew escapara frente a sus propias narices.

Y, al final, dijo todo cuanto sabía de su rescate por parte de Harry y Hermione. Esperaba no meterlos en problemas, pero Dumbledore le había dicho que lo que tenían que lograr era que les creyeran que en ningún momento de su vida había utilizado magia oscura.

Los miembros del Wizengamot se removían inquietos en sus asientos, mientras Sirius terminaba su historia. Era difícil de creer, pero también era muy complicado crear una mentira que involucrara a tanta gente y que todas las piezas encajaran perfectamente.

Fudge dejó que Black terminara de hablar y lo observó con incredulidad y odio en su mirada. Creía fervientemente que Sirius mentía y que todo era un plan macabro para desacreditarlo por no haber creído en las palabras del Niño que Vivió.

-Eso es todo, Señor Black? –preguntó con maldad. –Sólo su testimonio? De verdad cree que con su testimonio vamos a dejarlo ir en libertad para que maldiga y asesine a decenas de personas?

-Yo no... –comenzó Sirius, siendo interrumpido por Severus Snape.

-Me gustaría dar mi testimonio también, como testigo Ministro.

-Snape. –dijo Fudge –Nadie quiere su opinión de mortífago.

Jennifer se puso de pie y enfocó sus ojos azules en los del Ministro de la Magia, que se removió incómodo, pero no desistió de su opinión. Entonces ella decidió jugar su última carta.

-Si se me permite, Señor Fudge –su voz no daba lugar a réplicas, aunque parecía cordial –Me gustaría que interrogaran bajo Veritaserum a Peter Pettigrew.

-Peter Pettigrew está muerto!! Black lo asesinó!!!

-Eso no es del todo correcto.

Jennifer abandonó la fila de sillas en la que estaba y se acercó a Fudge. Con su varita, desarmó su bolsillo y metió su mano. La gente en la audiencia sostuvo el aliento cuando vio una rata ser depositada en el suelo y a Jennifer apuntándole y diciendo un par de palabras en latín.

La rata, poco a poco, se fue agrandando y, para la sorpresa de todos, se fue convirtiendo en un humano. En un hombre al que creían muerto. En Pettigrew.

Fudge palideció, mientras los miembros del Wizengamot miraban a Dumbledore expectantes. El mago sólo asintió ausentemente y, con un movimiento de su varita, conjuró una silla para el nuevo "invitado" y le lanzó un certero "Ennervate"

Peter abrió los ojos y no pudo hacer mas que mirar estupefacto a toda la gente a su alrededor. Estaba en un juicio y a su lado estaba su amigo de la infancia, Sirius. Jennifer Snape le sonreía irónicamente, junto al traidor de su hermano y Remus.

Pensó en escapar, pero la mirada de Dumbledore le dijo que ni siquiera lo intentara. Estaba completamente perdido. Y todo por un maldito vampiro que lo había alcanzado y atrapado.

Uno de los miembros del Wizengamot, ordenó a dos aurores que encadenen a Pettigrew a la silla conjurada por Dumebledore. Y Colagusano no hacía mas que rogar que lo suelten y tratar de zafarse de ellos.

Cuando al fin lo tuvieron sentado, Dumbledore le administró el Veritaserum que Severus le había proporcionado especialmente. La hora de la verdad llegaba, y Sirius sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho. Y al fin, comenzó el cuestionamiento, a cargo de todos los miembros del Tribunal.

Peter confesó su plan desde el principio. Como fue que había engañado a los Potter y a Sirius y se había convertido en el guardián del secreto, como le había pasado la información al Señor Tenebroso, y como él había ido inmediatamente a acabar con sus vidas.

Confesó que fue él quien mató a esos muggles, volando la calle entera y simulando su propia muerte al cortarse un dedo, para después ocultarse en la familia Weasley en forma de rata.

Pero lo mas sorpresivo llegó cuando le interrogaron por su mano plateada. Sin inmutarse ni poder detenerse tampoco, Peter respondió que había sido un obsequio de su Señor, por haberlo ayudado a recuperar un año atrás.

Exclamaciones de horror y miedo se apoderaron de todos, salvo los ancianos, que ya estaban completamente convencidos del regreso de Voldemort.

Funge aún negaba con la cabeza, deseando no creer que Voldemort había regresado y que Harry y Dumbledore decían la verdad. Deseaba despertar de esa pesadilla.

-Ministro Fudge! –llamó su atención un de los miembros del Wizengamot –Creo que hemos escuchado suficiente y que deliberaremos.

-Bien. Bien. –respondió el Ministro sin prestar atención.

Sirius buscó el rostro de Jennifer mientras esperaba por su veredicto, y encontró una radiante sonrisa y un brillo increíblemente expresivo en sus ojos. Respondió a eso con un corto "te amo" sin sonido, y que ella comprendió, pued su sonrisa se amplió aún mas.

Cuando el Wizengamot regresó, Sirius se removió inquieto en su asiento. No sabía que podía esperar. Por un lado, creía que todo había salido bastante bien y que se libraría de regresar a Azkaban; pero por otro, tenía terror de que no hicieran caso a los testimonios y los encerraran a ambos.

-El Wizengamot ha llegado a una decisión –dijo Dumbledore poniéndose de pie, su rostro impenetrable –Peter Pettigrew: es sentenciado a pasar el resto de su vida en Azkaban, por los crímenes de traición, ataque a muggles, simulación de muerte y actividades oscuras junto a Lord Voldemort.

Los murmullos se levantaron en la sala.

-Azkaban –prosiguió un hombre cercano a Dumbledore –debería ser vaciada de Dementores, y utilizar aurores calificados para guardar a los presos, pues ya escuchamos como los dementores fueron quienes permitieron el escape de los otros mortífagos y atacaron Hogwarts. –ante esto, Fudge solo puedo asentir, sabiendo que el Wizengamot tenía razón.

-Por último –agregó Dumbledore –se libera a Sirius Black de todos los crímenes por los que fue encerrado, se le otorgará una indemnización que será fijada la semana entrante, se le regresarán todas sus propiedades y bóbedas, y se le regresa la tutoría de Harry James Potter. Pero se le impondrá una multa de 500 Galleons, por no revelar su condición de animago.

Sirius se puso de pie tentativamente y, al recibir un asentimiento de Dumbledore, se acercó a los sillones donde estaba el público. Agradeció a su amigo Remus con un abrazo, para luego darle la mano a Severus, y finalmente, tomar a Jennifer de la cintura y besarla frente a todos los que allí se encontraban.

Ahora era un hombre libre. Tenía a Harry y a Jennifer nuevamente, y había ganado a Draco también. La vida comenzaba a sonreírle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El regreso a Hogwarts fue mucho mas agitado. Todos los reporteros querían tener la primer fotografía de Sirius como hombre libre, los periodistas querían su palabra y un grupo de adolescentes se acercaron a él.

-Cálmate –dijo Severus a su hermana, tomándola del brazo.

-Niñatas engreídas –dijo Jennifer apretando sus mandíbulas –Voy a matarlo. Mira como les sonríe!

-Tal vez si estuvieras con un hombre decente y considerado, no tendrías estos problemas. –dijo una sarcástica voz a sus espaldas.

-Lucius. –mas que un saludo, lo de Severus fue una clara amenaza. Sus ojos parecían decirle a Lucius que se quede donde estaba y no se acerque a su hermana.

-Hola Lu. –dijo Jennifer sonriendo, mientras percibía como Sirius se había alejado de sus "admiradoras" y se acercaba a ellos. –Qué haces por aquí? Vienes a ver a quien puedes sobornar para que no te quiten la custodia de Draco?

-Vete Malfoy –amenazó Sirius tomando a Jennifer de la cintura.

-Oh.... el chucho se ha salvado de Azkaban? Qué dice MI hijo de esto Jennifer? –preguntó Lucius mirando despectivamente a Sirius –Regresará a mi en cuanto sepa que has vuelto con él.

-Lo dudo Lucius. –Jennifer sonrió aún mas –Verás... Draco es una de las principales razones por las que estamos juntos de nuevo.

-Ah... él también me traicionó.

-Señor Malfoy? –Jennifer pudo ver una mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas. –Tendrá que acompañarme.

-Y usted es....? –Lucius miró a la mujer con aires de superioridad.

-Ronalda Witkins –dijo la mujer –El Wizengamot requiere su presencia.

-Y puedo preguntar el motivo?

-Es por la... denuncia de la Señorita Snape –explicó la bruja tímidamente.

-Ahí está! –se escuchó la voz de un hombre –No dejen que Malfoy escape! Pettigrew confirmó que es un mortífago!

En menos de lo que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Lucius llegó hasta la chimenea mas cercana, empujó a una anciana bruja que estaba por viajar y desapareció en un mar de llamas verdes.

-Genial –murmuró Severus –Los aurors de este lugar son cada vez mas idiotas.

Remus, Sirius, Jennifer y Severus partieron del Ministerio de la Magia en medio de una fuerte discusión entre los aurores y la joven de cabello negro, que les reclamaba que había estado a punto de engañar a Lucius Malfoy si no fuera por ellos.

**POR CADA CAPITULO QUE ALCANZO A PONER, NOS ACERCAMOS MAS A DONDE LO DEJAMOS EN EL FORO. **

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	48. Regreso a casa

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de este mundo de fantasía me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de JK Rowling y sus asociados.**

**CAPITULO 48: REGRESO A CASA. **

****

Adoraba despertarse de esa manera. Los dos días pasados habían sido de los mas felices de su vida. El cálido cuerpo de Jennifer pegado al suyo, su cabeza descansando en su torso.

Sirius acarició el cabello de su pareja suavemente, sin intención de despertarla. Sonrió al recordar la fiesta que habían armado Harry y Draco cuando llegó a Hogwarts después del favorable juicio.

Hoy comenzarían su vida como una familia. Una "extraña" familia, como había dicho Sna... Severus. Harry ya era prácticamente su hijo, y deseaba hablar con Jennifer sobre la posibilidad de adoptarlo. Y Draco sería igual. Le sorprendía lo mucho que había llegado a quererlo, nunca hubiera imaginado que adoraría de ese modo a un Malfoy.

Tal vez, en el futuro, podrían tener sus propios hijos. Su sonrisa se amplió al imaginar un montón de niños corriendo por un jardín, niños de pelo oscuro y ojos azules.

-Por qué sonríes así? –preguntó Jennifer con voz somnolienta.

-Porque soy feliz. –respondió Sirius apretando el agarre de sus brazos.

-Es bueno saberlo. –respondió Jennifer antes de besarlo suavemente en los labios. –Vamos. Hay que levantarse.

-No.

-Sirius...

-Un rato mas. –casi suplicó. –Te das cuenta de que no vamos a poder disfrutar de las mañanas de esta forma en las vacaciones, verdad?

-Por qué no?

-Porque tenemos dos hijos adolescentes. –Jennifer estudió seriamente su rostro durante un largo tiempo.

-Consideras a Draco tu hijo?

-No. Bueno, sí. No lo sé. –dijo Sirius avergonzado. -Sólo me gustaría que lo fuera.

-Te amo. –respondió Jennifer sonriendo –Me hace muy feliz saber que quieres de ese modo a Draco.

-Yo también te amo. –Sirius besó a Jennifer y se recostó sobre ella, sólo para que Jennifer se soltara y se levantara de la cama.

-Hay que levantarse.

-Pero....

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso –le dijo sensualmente –mientras los chicos viajan en el Expresso.

-Es una promesa?

-No. Es un hecho. –dijo ella antes de internarse en el baño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

En el Espresso de Hogwarts, los alumnos disfrutaban de los últimos momentos de práctica de magia que podían realizar. Otros, sólo dedicaban ese viaje para planear visitas a sus amigos, o para comentar de los últimos sucesos del mundo mágico.

Uno de los compartimientos era excesivamente peculiar. Ron, Hermione y Harry compartían el viaje con Draco Malfoy, sorprendiéndose incluso a ellos mismos. Si alguien les hubiera dicho a principios del año que iban a hacerse amigos del rubio mas arrogante de Hogwarts, lo hubieran enviado directamente a San Mungo.

-Entonces... ¿Los veremos, verdad? -preguntó tímidamente Hermione.

-Supongo. -dijo Harry levantando los hombros. -No creo que Jen y Sirius tengan problemas con eso. Tal vez... pueda visitarte en La Madriguera, Ron.

-Lo dudo Po... Harry -dijo Draco corrigiéndose al instante. -Jennifer no va a querer que nos alejemos de la casa. No es seguro.

-De todos modos, podemos ir nosotros a verlos. -dijo Ron con decisión. -Mamá va a estar de acuerdo.

La charla divagó hacia el juicio de Sirius, la popular noticia de que Lucius Malfoy era uno de los mortífagos mas cercanos a Voldemort y el probable futuro casamiento entre Jennifer y el animago.

Antes de lo que esperaban, el tren se detuvo en la Plataforma 9 y 3/4 de King´s Cross. Cargando sus baúles, todos los alumnos abandonaron el tren para encontrarse con sus padres y familiares.

Las despedidas de los grupos de amigos eran alegres y animadas, y Harry se preguntó si aún no habian reparado en que voldemort esta suelo, al asecho, esperando por el momento oportuno para acabar con todo.

Los pensamientos oscuros se escaparon de su mente cuando vio a Ginny acercarse tentativamente a él, bajo la atenta mirada de Draco Malfoy.

-Cuídate, quieres? -le pidió la pelirroja.

-Claro que si. -Harry sonrió, aunque su interior se desplomaba al estar tan emocionalmente lejos de ella. -Puedes visitarme, lo sabes.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, Harry. Draco y tu tienen que solucionar sus diferencias y yo sólo lo complicaría aun mas.

-Oh....

-Adios. Que tengas un buen verano. -Ginny le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al rubio. -Pórtate bien con Harry.

-Haré lo posible. -dijo el rubio sonriendo de lado. -Prométeme que vas a cudarte y que no te alejarás de tu casa sola.

-Claro. -dijo Ginny sonriendo ante la preocupación de Draco. -Tu también cuídate.

-Te amo, Gin -susurró Draco cuando ella le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla -Por favor piensa en nosotros.

-Lo pensaré. -Ginny le sonrió tristemente y se reunió con sus padres, dispuesta a irse.

-Todo está listo? -preguntó Sirius, increíblemente feliz de poder estar frente a tanta gente y disfrutando de su libertad.

-Todo. -respondió Draco sin dejar de mirar a Ginny.

-Ya nos vamos? -preguntó Harry volviendo su mirada a Sirius.

-Vamos a casa muchachos. -respondió Jennifer junto a Sirius, su sonrisa ampliándose al pensar en la extraña familia que habían formado.

-Vamos. -dijo Sirius sacando un traslador de su bolsillo.

En un remolino de colores, y sintiendo u tirón en sus ombligos, los cuatro desaparecieron de Kig´s Cross hacia su nueva casa. el lugar que los alojaría durante los dos meses anteriores al regreso a Hogwarts, su segundo hogar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**TERMINÉ ESTA!!!!**

**BUENO, EN POCOS DÍAS COMIENZO CON LA CONTINUACION....**

**AHORA QUIERO DEDICARME UN POCO A LOS GUARDIANES, QUE LA TENGO MEDIO COLGADA Y QUE FALTAN MIL CAPITULOS PARA PODER LLEGAR A DONDE LA HABIA DEJADO EN EL FORO.**

**INTENTARE COMENZAR LA CONTINUACION EL FIND E SEMANA.**

**BESOS PARA TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME ACA. **

**BARBY **


	49. Nota final

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Ya terminé la primera parte, y en poco tiempo estaré empeazndo con la segunda. Se va a llamar Herederos o la Orden de Merlin, y la voy a publicar aca mismo.

Sólo quería avisarles eso, y agradecerle a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios desde que me mudé: ** meiling.animorphs, Arys 75, titaniagranger, galindezlpm, ojitos bellos, maribel, palfuriana (**mil millones de gracias por todo!!!!**), Suikoden80, khristina y mercedes. **

**Muchísimas gracais por su apoyo y su paciencia.**

**Barby**


End file.
